


婚姻大事

by pikupiku_fang



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikupiku_fang/pseuds/pikupiku_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>具体说明一下背景：</p><p>　　文中的新大陆，大概就等于当年英国的北美殖民地那样的存在。</p><p>　　正文的故事设定是在新大陆的殖民地战争后期，这里我基本上是参照了历史上的法国－印第安人战争，以及之后的七年战争的情况。</p><p>　　本文设定中，探长和医生都参加了战争，探长主要是在早期摩擦阶段，医生要晚于探长几年。</p><p>　　这场战争最后是英国打赢了，但殖民地开始要求更多的自主权，宗主国对殖民地的控制开始减弱，其后推行的一些殖民地政策也招来相当多的不满。</p><p>　　整个故事背景设定就是参考了差不多这样一个时期。</p><p>　　所以这时期身为“小公务员”的麦哥跑到新大陆，当然不止是办他的私事，公事也是一大把很麻烦的。不过官场政治勾心斗角什么的我实在不太行，就完全不碰这一块了，只随便暗示一下，还有让探长代表广大殖民地人民发泄一下对政府的不爽。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 具体说明一下背景：
> 
> 　　文中的新大陆，大概就等于当年英国的北美殖民地那样的存在。
> 
> 　　正文的故事设定是在新大陆的殖民地战争后期，这里我基本上是参照了历史上的法国－印第安人战争，以及之后的七年战争的情况。
> 
> 　　本文设定中，探长和医生都参加了战争，探长主要是在早期摩擦阶段，医生要晚于探长几年。
> 
> 　　这场战争最后是英国打赢了，但殖民地开始要求更多的自主权，宗主国对殖民地的控制开始减弱，其后推行的一些殖民地政策也招来相当多的不满。
> 
> 　　整个故事背景设定就是参考了差不多这样一个时期。
> 
> 　　所以这时期身为“小公务员”的麦哥跑到新大陆，当然不止是办他的私事，公事也是一大把很麻烦的。不过官场政治勾心斗角什么的我实在不太行，就完全不碰这一块了，只随便暗示一下，还有让探长代表广大殖民地人民发泄一下对政府的不爽。

  
　　第一章

　　在麦克罗夫特的人生中，如何有效地监控管理他那位高智商反社会的弟弟一直是头等大事，甚至排在如何有效地管理国家之前。当你有一个以出人意表不按牌理出牌作为行为标准的兄弟，提前掌握并控制一切可能发生的状况、预防事情演变到不可挽回就是唯一能够让事情变好的做法。

　　是的，接下来我们将要说到的是控制，麦克罗夫特热爱控制，但并非像夏洛克所指控的那样是为了出自心理变态的控制欲，只是因为他不喜欢生活中出现他无法掌控的变数。

　　夏洛克喜欢挑战、变化，一成不变的无聊生活就像病毒能够杀死他。反之，麦克罗夫特则热爱稳定，一切事体都应该井井有条地运行，也许偶尔难免需要清除出几个不和谐的音符，但他所服务的大英政府这首乐曲必须是和谐一致，规规矩矩地进行下去，就像他的人生。

　　如果有可能——这可能性极大——麦克罗夫特几乎就能够这么稳定不动地度过他的一生，随着时间流逝，发迹后退而腰围增长，直至垂垂老矣，安然辞世。在他眼前，凡事尽可预期。

　　到了三十岁这个年纪，人生这张行程表上至为重要的另一件事也渐渐提上麦克罗夫特的日程：婚姻。

　　不管你信不信，确实有这么一个说法而且很多人都挺当一回事的，即从古至今，人们始终认为，一个成熟的政治人物，总该有个踏实可靠的婚姻，有个人能够陪着你出席各种无聊的晚宴，并且做到在公共场合好好挎着你的胳膊，微笑，挥手，以及填补八卦小报的空白。

　　婚姻生活，单调、无聊（他都能听见夏洛克在他脑子里叫的声音）但绝对必要，就好像正装礼服上那枚恰到好处的袖扣一样必不可少。

　　说得明白点，对婚姻这件事，麦克罗夫特半点浪漫因素也没有，他要求仅仅是一个尚可容忍的对象。

　　对于到何处寻找这另一半麦克罗夫特抱持着极为开放的心态，当然门当户对很重要，但容貌才学也很重要，他不能总是对着一个言语无味无法理解也跟不上他的智慧的人（出于稳妥考虑，他倾向于一劳永逸地找到一个愿意和他形成稳定的终身伴侣关系的人）。

　　如果说麦克罗夫特和夏洛克之间有什么相同点，他们都不喜欢愚蠢的人。夏洛克的做法是直接了当地树敌，麦克罗夫特至少还愿意虚与委蛇，但终其一生和一个愚蠢乏味的人相对，就算是再务实的福尔摩斯也无法妥协。

　　他很快有了几个人选，之后要做的不过就是从中挑出综合起来最不容易惹人厌烦的一个。

　　在最后下决定之前，麦克罗夫特决定去征询一下家人的意见——不是夏洛克，夏洛克会把她们说得一钱不值——而是那位成功抚养了两个福尔摩斯的伟大女性。

　　麦克罗夫特相信，妈咪总能帮他挑出最合适的人选。

　　“哦，”福尔摩斯夫人说，泰然自若，但内容却满不是那么回事。“恐怕有点小问题。我一直忘了告诉你，你其实有个未婚夫。”

　　从他十五岁以后，麦克罗夫特就不记得自己有过如此震惊到失语的痴呆状态。

　　“……怎么……为什么……但是……”他定住，镇定了一下。“什么时候开始我有了一个我自己都不知道的未婚夫？”

　　也只有福尔摩斯夫人才能够在如此深沉地包含着谴责与失望的眼神下还是安然自若：“唔，其实你知道的，你只是忘记了。”

　　依照她的说法，这个未婚夫还是麦克罗夫特自己找来的。

　　“你还记得艾玛阿姨？她结婚那年你七岁，那可真是一个非常精致非常可爱的婚礼，大家都感动得一塌糊涂。你和雷斯垂德家的小男孩玩得很好，短短几天就如胶似漆，当我们要离开法国时你简直恨不得把他藏在箱子里带回来，当然我阻止了你。当你知道婚姻的意义就是将喜欢的人结合在一起永不分开的时候，你就要求格雷戈嫁给你。”

　　“第一次你阻止了我，为什么第二次你不阻止我？”

　　不管麦克罗夫特看起来有多么想要崩溃，福尔摩斯夫人还是忍不住笑起来。

　　“你知道你自己在想要做到什么事的时候有多固执和难缠，差不多就像你弟弟一个样，真的，别反驳。”她给了麦克罗夫特一个眼神，后者阴沉沉地闭上嘴。“然后，我想想，格雷戈那时候和你差不多大，小小的，漂亮得不像真人。他实在太可爱了，我都想把他偷回来，所以当你用一块蛋糕哄骗他答应嫁给你的时候，我就想，只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑罢了，何乐而不为呢？”

　　“所以，我们就当成是一个玩笑。正好是在婚礼上，我们让出席亲友还有牧师见证了你们的婚约，你当时非常满意。”

　　“我猜，正是因为我要求订婚程序上做足全套，以至于这事太真了就不再是一个玩笑而是形成了法律约束力。”麦克罗夫特平静地说。他第一次恨自己何时何地都保持一丝不苟的精神。

　　“是的，后来我们才发现，那个玩笑其实是具有合法婚约的约束力，当然我有想过还是尽快把它解除，但接下来夏洛克出生了，还有其他的一些事情，我们始终没办法再重聚一次，更别说约个时间去解除婚约。你知道的，通过邮件解除婚约显然不符合程序。”

　　“所以，我还是在婚约之中，和一个男人。”麦克罗夫特说：“事到如今我只能希望现在我们还能找得到这一家人，并且能够顺利和其解除婚约而不被牵扯进更多未知的麻烦里。”

　　福尔摩斯夫人皱眉，拍了他一下：“别刻薄，麦克，他们是清白人家，格雷戈也是个好孩子，现在也是一个非常可靠踏实的年轻人。我这些年一直都和雷斯垂德夫人保持通信，最后一次通信中，她曾提及格雷戈现在人在新大陆。”听到新大陆，麦克罗夫特的眉头再紧皱一分，但他保持了沉默。“现在你要做的只是找到他，就像你当年向他求婚那样，礼貌地提出解除婚约就好，我相信他不会为难你的。也许事隔多年之后，你们还能成为朋友。”

　　事情其实并没有妈咪想象的那么容易，麦克罗夫特并不想告诉她，新大陆这三个字到底代表了什么。

　　所谓新大陆新人生，只不过是政府宣传机器的一个粉饰太平的口号。在报纸上，新大陆总是和各种惊奇冒险故事联系在一起。或者这也是一部分的真实，但另一方面，新大陆同时也是凶险、野蛮的象征，在那里法律的界限模糊不清，由于任何人都能用钱搞到各种武器，当地治安十分糟糕，一个月内发生的凶案抵得上伦敦一年份的量，很多人被杀可能就为了一句口角。那些会到新大陆去的人，要么是在旧国罪行累累无处容身，要么跃跃欲试想到蛮荒地掘出一座金山，而后者和罪犯之间也不过一线之隔。

　　特别是在新殖民地战争之后，那些上过战场的殖民地居民，冒险意识和抗争心态进一步加强，甚至动不动开始有和宗主国分庭抗礼的举动。将这些人称为受过武装的暴民，也不为过。

　　就算那个格雷戈不在上述二者行列，麦克罗夫特也不敢乐观。新大陆土地广袤，移民散布在各个地区，人口流动性极大，想从这些人中找出一个叫格雷戈·雷斯垂德的人，难度如同在沙滩上定位一粒沙子。此人甚至可能已经在新大陆习以为常的某次械斗交火中丧命，而要到数年之后，他才会登上失踪人口名单，在此之前，他的家人则什么都不知道。

　　麦克罗夫特希望那人尽可能的福大命大，至少也要活到和他解除婚约。

　　-----------------------------------

　　第二章

　　这是一个干燥的午后，如同其他平凡的日子里一样炎热而繁忙。明晃晃的太阳下这条街道上依旧车来人往，一匹顽劣的小马脱离了主人手里的缰绳，冲撞进一家皮货行里，至少造成了半小时的混乱。一堆人站在马路边上兴致勃勃地看着那个男人抽打那匹枣红色的小马。直到它耷拉下头，认命地去嚼起草料槽里的干草。

　　男人将马匹托给了照管的人，走进了隔壁的一间酒馆。

　　“哈里特。”他在靠近吧台的地方停下，朝着里面的女人打招呼。

　　“鲍勃。”那个有着一双蓝眼睛的女招待回道，熟稔地推过来一杯麦芽酒，他感激地一笑，很快贪婪地小口而快速啜饮。

　　“有什么新闻？”酒馆中的客人向他问道：“你是刚从南边过来，听说一辆邮车在半道上被劫了？是真的？什么疯子会去劫邮车？”

　　“是真的，”男人说：“他们拦下邮车，把人都赶下来，然后朝里面丢了个炸弹，轰得个稀巴烂，我们过来的路边还能看见邮车的碎片哪。”

　　“就这样？”先前开口的人重复道：“什么疯子会干这种事？为什么他们不去劫运钞车？”

　　“也许他们等不到运钞车。”女招待说，“或者搞错了，有些人就是晕头晕脑。”

　　门嘎吱响，又有几个人走了进来。那是几个警察，为首的一个朝女招待点点头，环顾了一圈，没人说话，或多或少都在狐疑地打量着他，他将几张悬赏招贴拍在了吧台上。

　　“把这个贴在外面，”他说，“务必让过往的人都能看见。”

　　女招待抱着胸，懒洋洋地瞟了一眼，嘴角带出几分惯性调笑的弧度：“剃刀杀手？为什么你们这些警察总喜欢给杀人犯起些莫名其妙的花名。”

　　“只是为了容易叫人记住罢了，”那人和气地说，知道有不少双耳朵和眼睛都朝向了他这边，声音提高了点：“悬赏现金一百块，不论死活。”

　　警察局的家伙们来去匆匆，女招待又出来添了一回酒，鲍勃问：“刚才那小白脸是谁？”

　　“你说年轻的那个？”她回答道：“他是新来的，老艾死在红河滩之后这位雷斯垂德探长就接了他的位子。”

　　雷斯垂德出了酒馆就把手下都解散了，他一个人晃到了另一条街上去，带着那种怎么样都行的步子晃荡着，直到一个箱子从天而降，差点砸到他。

　　“喂！”他抬头叫道，然后看见一个人影一晃而过：“搞什么鬼？”看清那是谁之后雷斯垂德真心实意地责问道，那家伙很快跑了下来，把散落在路上的东西捡回来，而有些就根本看都不看。

　　“你又惹什么麻烦啦？”雷斯垂德问，瞪着眼睛看那满头乱糟糟的黑色卷发的家伙。那人忿忿地挥了一下手。

　　“显而易见，那个挑剔的房东不遵守租约，强行把我驱赶出来了。”他说，这人非常年轻，瘦得差不多只有一把骨头，苍白得像一个营养不良的学生。“我不过就是把我自己的实验品放在房间里，又没有放火烧了他的房子。”

　　“你确实烧过他的房子，夏洛克。”雷斯垂德说，“还有你又从医院里把死人的手脚偷带出来了？你知道那是违反规矩的吧，我真不知道你是怎么保住你的工作的。”

　　夏洛克轻蔑地看着他：“反正那些尸体也没有人会管，落到我手里还算物尽其用。”

　　如此强词夺理雷斯垂德只能甘拜下风。

　　“那么你打算怎么办？”他用下巴指指那堆东西，有一个桶里颜色诡异的液体泡着几样东西，浮浮沉沉的，他完全不想知道那是什么。“带着你这些东西去旅店？没进门人家就会把你赶出来了。”

　　夏洛克愤慨地哼气，雷斯垂德想了想，从口袋里掏了一会，无果。“有纸笔吗？好吧给我。”他匆匆写了一个地址，塞给夏洛克：“这里是一个我的熟人，哈德森先生，你可以去找他，就说是我介绍的，他欠过我几个人情。而且他从前是做屠户，对你的实验品容忍度应该会比较高，只要你别告诉他是什么就行。”

　　夏洛克瞟了眼就塞到衣兜里去了，连声道谢都没有。“你又有案子了？”他问。

　　雷斯垂德叹口气，“没错，有些你可能有兴趣，想掺一脚么？”他抱了一丝希望，夏洛克点头，但当他想继续问的时候又把话截断了：“我先把我的东西搬过去，稍后我去警局找你。”

　　他拦了一辆马车，死活把全部东西都塞了上去，自己也跳上车，一溜烟就不见了。

　　雷斯垂德叹口气，继续走自己的路。

　　雷斯垂德认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯是在半年前，那时候雷斯垂德还是治安官，镇上的一个农场主死了，经过医生尸检，他们差不多认定是误食了毒草导致的意外身亡。这在新大陆很常见，经常有人不小心吃到了混进菜里的毒草上吐下泻甚至中毒，他们都认为这不过又是另一个倒霉鬼。

　　然后这个不知道是从哪里跳出来的夏洛克，一来就断然判定是谋杀，同时毫不客气地把在场的警察包括医生统统都羞辱了一顿。在新大陆没人会奉行君子动口不动手那一套，以一敌众的夏洛克几乎就要变成群殴对象。雷斯垂德好不容易控制了局面，给了夏洛克一个机会证明他是对的：确实是谋杀，农场主的女婿在赌场输了一大笔钱，偷挪用了家里不少资金，被老丈人发现并威胁要赶他出门之后便在食物里下毒杀人灭口。

　　自从那次之后，这家伙就成了犯罪现场的常客，甚至不止一次闯进警局，胆大包天到让已经见多识广的雷斯垂德也叹为观止。除了闯祸之外，夏洛克也证明了他确实是有用的，这个一开口就得罪人的家伙见了鬼的聪明绝顶，除了那些他不屑一顾的案子（冲动杀人，无聊；抢劫，无聊。夏洛克唱歌似的念叨，雷斯垂德每每都要很辛苦才忍下不去揍他），只要有了他，简直事半功倍，因此雷斯垂德也就默认了他的“顾问”身份（夏洛克自称是侦探，咨询侦探），作为回报，他也替他摆平因为他那张嘴引起的各种争端。

　　认识久了之后，雷斯垂德发现，夏洛克几乎没有多少生活常识，金钱观念淡薄。雷斯垂德第一次把案子的赏金带给夏洛克时，才知道他完全没有赏金这个概念——在此之前从没人给过他，他也几乎没想过要拿。他的全部经济来源几乎就是在医院当助手的一点点钱，经常捉襟见肘，直到遇见雷斯垂德，手头才稍微宽裕了一点，但夏洛克对此也全无感激的表示。

　　他对自己的事也几乎不提，雷斯垂德拐弯抹角地问过几次他来新大陆的原因，夏洛克只是简单提到他有一个恶兄长，在他父亲死后，这位兄长便侵占了他的财产还把他赶出家门，以至于他被迫一文不名地来到了新大陆。

　　雷斯垂德不知道是该为这个故事的哪一部分感到惊讶，兄弟争斗不算新鲜，但以夏洛克的聪明，居然还会被人欺诈。但转念一想又似乎合情合理：夏洛克的不谙世故，对金钱全无观念，毫无生活常识到几乎让人忍不住想保护他——否则他会把自己搞死——撇开他让人恼火的部分不提，像夏洛克这么单纯的人居然也被亲人欺诈，落得流落他乡的地步，雷斯垂德委实为他不平。

　　那位兄长本尊最好这辈子也别涉足新大陆，如果有朝一日不幸狭路相逢，站在夏洛克的朋友的立场，雷斯垂德会很乐意给那位福尔摩斯先生一点苦头尝尝。

　　==========================

　　注：

　　哈德森先生不是哈德森太太的性转……就是那位后来会被卷福指认定罪的哈德森先生。

　　--------------------------------------------

　　第三章

　　一小时后，雷斯垂德在警局等来了夏洛克，夏洛克已经把他自己收拾得人模人样，在和安德森照例的一番两看两相厌之后，才挟着胜利款款卷进他的办公室。

　　“我猜你已经见过哈德森了？”雷斯垂德随口问道，把他桌子上堆成山的文件清出来，“如何，决定搬进去了？”

　　“是的，我见过你介绍的新房东了，”夏洛克说，语气欢快，太欢快了：“很有趣，你知道他是一个杀人凶手吗？也许是连环杀手，但我还不确定具体数字。”

　　“什么？？”雷斯垂德震惊得忘了自己要找什么了，“为什么你会觉得他——听着，我认识这个人好几年了，他也许有点古怪，但他不是凶手！他是曾经卷入一桩案子，但后来证实那和他无关。”

　　夏洛克稍稍露出了一点笑容，就像盯着猎物的秃鹫一般阴险。“你能百分之百确定？确定他是个绝对清白无辜的好人？”他故作天真状：“也许我没有认识他好几年，但我可以告诉你，这位哈德森，他最拿手的绝对不是处理牲畜。等我找出藏尸地点，你就会看见证据了。”

　　雷斯垂德深深地吸了一口气，当他认识夏洛克的第一天就该习惯这个的。你身边的人当然可能是一个隐藏的凶手，只要夏洛克盯着他看上一分钟。

　　“我会谨慎等着，不管你最后找到什么。现在先看看这个。”

　　他充满希望地把卷宗推过来，夏洛克只是翻了翻眼睛，随意溜了一眼就推开了。“我听说有人炸了邮车，你知道那个么？”

　　“邮车？”雷斯垂德愣了：“你对那个感兴趣？那个只是几个神经病，甚至都没有立案——”他后面的话被夏洛克鄙视的眼神盯得消声。

　　“至少你们有人过去看了吧？乘客名单？目击者？任何和现场有关的东西？”

　　他一付摩拳擦掌急不可待的样子，雷斯垂德叹了口气，走到门外大声叫着某个人的名字，让他把记录拿过来。

　　“你真的不想看看那个珠宝失窃的案子？”他折回，希望打动夏洛克：“价值连城的珠宝一夜之间不翼而飞，同屋的侍女甚至是把箱子放在床头，外面还有重重保卫，没有任何人能在这重重看守下进出，但东西就是那么不见——难道还不够有意思？”

　　“无聊。”夏洛克断然道：“毫无疑问是自己人监守自盗，如果你去查查侍女的房间，我相信会大有收获。”

　　“警察没有你想得那么笨，我们第一时间就搜了整栋房子，也盘查了所有在场的人，什么也没找到。”雷斯垂德说，一个人带着他要的档案进来，他接过后转手给了夏洛克。夏洛克迅速浏览着，心不在焉地答：“要么就是你们根本没找对地方，要么就是贼比你们要聪明，我倾向于两者皆是——邮车上的乘客无一伤亡？也没有丢失任何财物？”

　　“没有，他们——根据乘客的说法，五个人骑着马，携带不同的武器，先拦下了邮车，把全部人都赶了下来，然后把邮车炸了就骑马跑了，乘客被丢在那里，过了很久才被过路的马车捎回来。镇上的治安官也过去看了，除了几块焦黑的木头什么也没有。哦，他们还打死了一匹马，似乎是因为那匹马不太喜欢有人靠近，有人就掏枪把它打死了。另外一匹马被炸弹惊吓跑了，也被附近的农户找到了。”

　　“有趣，”夏洛克若有所思地摸着下巴：“冒着风险却什么也不为？他们为什么要这么做？”

　　“新大陆永远不缺疯子。”雷斯垂德理所应当地答道：“还有人什么也不为就为寻个开心就把邻居的马厩都放火烧了呢。”

　　“寻开心显然就是动机，”夏洛克对他皱眉，“但拦下一辆邮车又把它炸了就要复杂多了。”

　　“对我来说都是疯子，没有区别。”雷斯垂德说，他看着夏洛克疯狂地翻看着乘客名单，颇为无奈：“你到底要不要看那个珠宝失窃的案子，夏洛克？”

　　--------------------------------

　　事实是，就像夏洛克说的，那桩珠宝失窃案确实无聊，极其老套的监守自盗，两个侍女之一串通了外人，轮到另一个人守夜的时候用迷香让其晕迷了一会，就那么一会足够她把珠宝拿出来，钓出窗外。当警察爬上去时，那个珠宝箱还原封不动地藏在烟囱里。

　　这个案子最终以偷窃团伙尽数落网为结局，对雷斯垂德来说，却还没完全结束：失窃的那位夫人是他们这等小人物难以望其项背的显贵，其为人似乎也非常和善。对于珠宝的失而复得，她十分感激。只是理当承受她满腔谢意的正主十分傲慢地宣称他“完全没兴趣成全那些虚伪的上层阶级的表面文章”，这也是为什么雷斯垂德现在像个呆瓜一样坐在总督府邸不知道第几号的会见室里，等着总督的接见，接受所谓的嘉奖。

　　不知道过去了多久，雷斯垂德的屁股已经差不多僵硬了，在对面那位官员冷漠的注视下他甚至不能偷看一下时间。终于进来了一个人，和那位盯着他的官员咬了下耳朵，两个人的脸都转向了他。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，总督现在可以见你了。”

　　总督在花园里，和他在一起的还有另一个男人，典型的官员面孔——虚与委蛇的浅笑，周到巧妙却没到达眼底，而最引人注目的莫过于他手里一把黒伞，奇特却又和他本人浑然一体，就像自出娘胎后就有的统一配备。

　　雷斯垂德摸不准此人的身份，也轮不着他来猜。如意料之中，总督对他说了几句客套话，用各种溢美之词轰炸了他一番，称他为新大陆之守护者云云，雷斯垂德早有准备，不卑不亢地回以已经打好的腹稿。

　　到此为止，该说的都说完了，他琢磨着大人物总是很忙，差不多该是他退场的时间，而这时，那位整个过程里一言不发的黒伞男子清了清嗓子。

　　“哦，”总督如梦初醒，“探长，这位是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生，”又说：“这位是本地探长，格雷戈·雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德探长，福尔摩斯先生对新大陆最近发生的这些事情很有兴趣，特别是这一次的珠宝失窃案。实际上，他想要听你多说一点细节。”

　　福尔摩斯。

　　雷斯垂德唯一的想法是，哇喔。

　　假设这个姓还没有普遍到满大街都能遇见一两个的地步，这个人和他唯一认识的那个福尔摩斯显然能够联系到一起去。而按照年龄、身份，还有注意一看之下眉目之间极其相似的神态，以上总总，合理的推测显然只有一个。

　　雷斯垂德露出了一个微笑，谦逊、温和，标准的拿来应付大人物们的表情，只有非常熟悉他的人才会看出其中的揶揄。

　　“任由您吩咐，阁下。”

　　----------------------------------

　　流年不利这四个字可以很好地概括麦克罗夫特的情况。在忽然冒出来的未婚夫把他打得好好的算盘搅得一团乱之后，更多不顺利接二连三地发生，在他心绪不宁的时候，最让他抓狂的也是最后一根稻草压了上来：夏洛克趁着他一时不察脱离了他的监管范围，在麦克罗夫特发现之前，他已经伪造了身份登上了去新大陆的船。

　　找到夏洛克确切的落脚点又花了好几个月。他派出的人在新大陆搜寻了一段时间，首先排除了小镇和原始地带，那里人迹罕至，对夏洛克没有吸引力。终于有确定的消息称在几个城市间发现了他的行踪。麦克罗夫特这边被政治角力耽搁了一阵的行程也终于确定下来，作为国王特使的随行人员之一低调地登上了开往新大陆的船。

　　或许他的霉运已经过去了，刚刚抵达新大陆，麦克罗夫特就听说了X夫人的珠宝失窃案，看守重重的密室中不翼而飞的珠宝，他并非刻意地关注了，且毫不意外本地警方束手无策的数日后，这个案子就破了——有内部消息说，警方得到了来自不明人士的特别帮助。

　　麦克罗夫特不能不想到，以上种种，实在是充满了夏洛克的风格。

　　于是他顺手推舟地促成了X夫人的美意，让总督接见嘉奖破案者。他没指望夏洛克就这么从他眼前冒出来，只希望通过这个案子能够尽快顺藤摸瓜地确定夏洛克的行踪。

　　但正所谓是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，他居然在同一时间里又找到了他的另一个目标。

　　麦克罗夫特没有漏掉对方获知他姓氏的惊讶和一闪而过的算计——这个人知道他，也许是通过夏洛克？又或许——但可能性非常小——记得他或那个儿戏的婚约。但对方什么也不说，他也还不能最后下判断。

　　麦克罗夫特一向把事情预设一个最坏的可能然后才能知道如何解决它，而现实就在眼前，他倒也说不上失望。他名义上的未婚夫，是一个眼神闪烁，野心勃勃的年轻人，还有一张出奇漂亮的面孔，显然妈咪的描述完全没有夸大之词。虽然作为一个探长来说这张脸有点不太合适，但总好过一个罪犯。

　　因此麦克罗夫特只是用最淡而无味的语气回道：

　　“我只是一个小小的公务人员，无需过于客气，探长。”

　　======================================

　　用四个字形容他们的第一个见面，就是：各怀鬼胎。

　　---------------------------------------------

　　第四章

　　每一次雷斯垂德和夏洛克的会面场景都是大同小异：命案现场，不会说话的尸体。

　　这一次也是如此。房间正中，旅栈老板娘面朝下趴着，死因是胸口中了一枪，整个旅栈都没人听见枪响，也没有人看见凶手是怎么进来和出去的。

　　雷斯垂德站在一边，耐心等着，还不到他提问的时候。夏洛克径自绕着尸体打转，嘴里嘀咕着什么。双眼紧盯着尸体，就像那是此时此刻世界上最吸引人的东西——在某种意义上来说，对他确实也是如此。

　　多数人会觉得他是怪胎，或者变态，雷斯垂德想，他的脑子里莫名跳出另一张面孔，平板、看不见真实表情的圆滑面孔。在他意识之前，话就已经说出口了。

　　“前几天，我在总督府遇见一位要人。”雷斯垂德说，小心看着夏洛克的反应：“麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，这个名字对你有任何意义吗？”

　　夏洛克抬眼瞟了他一下。

　　“我以为是你要求我要在犯罪现场举止得体呢，现在是谁在闲谈了？”

　　这证实了雷斯垂德的猜想。“只是忽然想起就说一声。是你的兄长，对吧，你提过的那个？”

　　夏洛克哼了一声：“我就知道迟早有一天他的爪子会伸到新大陆来的。”

　　“他看似极有权势。”雷斯垂德说，他克制不住地想到那天总督谄媚的态度。

　　“他把他的聪明才智都浪费在了玩弄政治，他当然会很有权势，”夏洛克说，语气更像在谈一桩家族丑闻而非荣耀。“他就像是政府本身，至少大半，我敢保证过不了多久就是全部。”

　　雷斯垂德有点惊讶，“那为什么我从没听过他的名字？”

　　“如果连你都听过那就代表他干得还不够好。”夏洛克做个怪相。“他就是那种扮演幕后黑手的角色。”

　　雷斯垂德有那么一刻怀疑夏洛克是在夸张，但他很快就把这个念头划掉了。回想起来，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯确实有一种看似低调但实际上无法忽视的俯瞰式的压迫感，让人本能就知道这是一个手握权力的男人，而且绝对知道怎么去使用它。

　　实际上，当他看着夏洛克，就更加惊觉他和总督府那位福尔摩斯之间有多神似，以及有多不同：一样古怪又奇异的和谐，让你永远也不会把他们泯然于众人；一样是高高在上，只不过那位要人是大权在握的藐视众生，夏洛克是纯粹地把他人视若无物。

　　他想东想西的时候，这个话题已经过去了。夏洛克看够了尸体，干脆利落地站起来，“她不是在这里中枪的，凶手在杀害了她之后才把尸体移进来。没有钱财被盗，凶手不是为财，谁是最后一个见到她的人？”

　　--------------------------------------------

　　接下来的几天雷斯垂德带着他的人一直忙碌，寻找旅栈凶手的蛛丝马迹却一无所获。夏洛克照例独自行动，且连续数日了无音讯，雷斯垂德倒也不是担心他，不过这一次他们在对付的可是一个会毫不迟疑对人开枪的家伙，发现有追踪者会做出什么都不出奇，他可不想哪天收到报案然后赶过去发现夏洛克的残肢什么的。总之，当夏洛克终于带着他压抑不住的沾沾自喜在警局出现时雷斯垂德才放下心来。

　　“有好消息？”雷斯垂德愉快地招呼说。

　　“我告诉过你，”夏洛克说，竭力不动声色但喜形于色这个词就是说的他。“我会找到尸体的。”

　　结果是关于哈德森先生——这位公认的老好人，杀害了三名妙龄少女并埋尸在农田里。其中一人失踪时他一度被怀疑，但很快就因为警方的无能（夏洛克语）而逃脱了干系，那三桩失踪案已经放在警方的档案堆里积了几年灰，直到夏洛克经由雷斯垂德介绍成为那老头的房客。

　　“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德说，说不清到底是无奈还是意料之中：“我在办别的案子呢，你不能就这么随便说几句就让我跑一趟，旅栈那个案子更紧急！”

　　夏洛克耸肩。“好吧，那就让那三具尸体继续在地里烂着吧，反正人死了都是一回事。你完全可以等慢慢忙完了手头上的事情再去。”他讽刺地说。雷斯垂德瞪了他一会，还是无可奈何地举手投降了。

　　他专门跑了一趟，正如夏洛克所说，确实有三具尸体，他们把这些尸体从土里挖出来，确定了身份，然后逮捕了哈德森。

　　雷斯垂德回到警局时，漫长的一天依然还没结束。他身心俱疲同时怒气冲冲——拜夏洛克、乡下的农田还有这整个事件所赐，他一身都是泥和土，当挖出第三具尸体的时候，一个警员被刺激得当场呕吐，雷斯垂德倒霉地正好站在他身边，就那么眼睁睁地被吐了一身。

　　今天绝对能够位列他这辈子最糟糕的一天。

　　他正在过道里奋力刷着靴子上的泥，有人在他身后叫了他一声：“雷斯垂德探长，福尔摩斯先生——”

　　“叫他一边凉快去。”雷斯垂德头也不回地说，被那些黏得死紧的泥搞得耐心全无。“他今天对我指手画脚的份额已经用光了！”

　　“呃，但是，探长，”那名警员结结巴巴地，“福尔摩斯先生他——”

　　“得了，他又不是第一次来了。”雷斯垂德说，“叫他自己滚到我办公室里等着。还有别乱动我的东西。”

　　他过了好一会才挪了过去，一边走一边脱掉了已经被毁得差不多的外套，办公室门是开着的，他径直走了进去，

　　“下一次再有这样需要下田挖坑之类的好事，你最好先通知我一声，今天毁掉了我最后一双好靴子。”雷斯垂德说，将外套一把甩到角落里。“再这样下去我就要和你一样穷了。”

　　他终于转过身来，第一次正面他的客人。

　　麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯坐在椅子上，带着一丝玩味望着他。再带着那种玩味而琢磨的表情，不紧不慢地将他从头到尾看了一遍。

　　“我得为舍弟的行为道歉，”他好整以暇地说，“他总是不按常理行事，总让身边的人头疼不已。”

　　------------------------------------------------------

　　麦克罗夫特从不凭空下判断。这是有原因的，如果你手底下有一整队能把活儿办得干净漂亮的人马，干嘛费那个劲儿。

　　所以，在第一时间内，他眼前就有了格雷戈·雷斯垂德完整的个人档案资料。从他在法国的求学经历，到新大陆之后的种种经历（发现雷斯垂德也参加了殖民地战争倒是一点也不出奇），还有各种生活琐事，包括他的上级、房东，交际往来，事无巨细，应有尽有。如果你想把一个人的底细彻底摸清楚，你需要的差不多也就是这些了。

　　当看见夏洛克的名字赫然在那份名单里，麦克罗夫特完全是在意料之中。他到新大陆的两个目标，居然同一时间出现，这看起来实在过于巧合，但似乎也是必然的：犯罪现场吸引夏洛克就像火光吸引飞蛾，而格雷戈·雷斯垂德所管辖的正好又是新大陆扩张速度最快的殖民地城市之一，前所未有的城市扩张也必然带来呈倍数增长的犯罪。夏洛克不可能错过这个。

　　所以这也很好地解释了这半年来雷斯垂德如有神助一般的破案率，虽然白纸黑字的文件上没有提及夏洛克·福尔摩斯其人一个字。夏洛克从来没在乎过这个，他要的只是解谜的刺激，但他不在乎，不代表其他人，比如说，麦克罗夫特，会无动于衷地看着那些人从他那里任意榨取，利用他的能力而丝毫不知感恩。

　　因此，他的计划里多加了一项，观察雷斯垂德和夏洛克之间的合作关系——如果这关系切实已经稳定存在的话。

　　除此之外，雷斯垂德的档案几乎没什么看的。麦克罗夫特大致浏览之后，也不得不承认，这个人身上几乎没什么可以能拿来做文章的地方。他过往清白，并不是因为犯罪才被迫来到新大陆，任职经历也平平无奇，从小小的治安官一路起，最光辉的顶点也不过是新近升迁探长。

　　他升任探长的原因倒是值得一提：前任探长，同时也是雷斯垂德的上级，遭遇一伙匪徒的伏击，惨死于一个当地人称为红河滩的河谷平原，随后雷斯垂德带人用了一个月将那伙匪徒追捕归案，然后就众望所归地接任了探长的职位。

　　以新大陆的标准来说，这点事都不值得占据当地报纸的一个版面。但从中却可以探到不少有趣的信息。

　　麦克罗夫特不知道自己该有何等期待，这位探长似乎较一般人更善于制造惊奇：和夏洛克的关联是其一，而比这还出奇的是，他完全不理睬他。

　　麦克罗夫特并不常遇到此类情况，人们通常（实际上是无一例外，除非实在愚蠢得不可救药）都会对他十分敬畏，是一种对权力的与生俱来的敬畏，他们可能不知道他是谁，甚至不喜欢他，但本能会在第一时间做出了正确的选择。

　　格雷戈·雷斯垂德的反应不在普通人之列，如果在他们第一次见面之后，麦克罗夫特曾有那么一瞬间猜想雷斯垂德会来迎合、巴结或者亲近他，他也很快发现那不可能发生——出于某种麦克罗夫特还不知道的原因，他的这位秘密的未婚夫，似乎完全没打算和他在私下有任何接触，就好像更愿意把他当作某种透明的只要不看就不存在的东西。

　　雷斯垂德不像是会被他的身份地位吓退的人，也不是迂腐含蓄到为了他们之前幼年玩笑式的婚约感觉尴尬。这位探长显然足够勇敢，也有自知之明，不像会轻易退缩的人。麦克罗夫特可以从他对夏洛克的态度确认这一点。夏洛克的傲慢对于任何人的自尊都是难以忍受的，但雷斯垂德似乎对邀请他协助办案没有特别障碍，虽然为了维护官方体面不可能允许他公然宣扬夏洛克的贡献，私下里他是少见的能够公平对待夏洛克的人。既然连夏洛克的糟糕态度都没能把他吓退，他对麦克罗夫特这种拒人千里的姿态就更加显得十分耐人寻味。

　　反复琢磨之后，麦克罗夫特不得不承认，雷斯垂德的行为看起来也不太像什么欲擒故纵之术（对待大人物用这一招不小心就会过头），这位探长似乎就是，不喜欢他。

　　认清这一点之后，不知怎么的，事情反而显得更有趣了。

　　----------------------------------

　　“呃，福尔摩斯先生……”雷斯垂德终于回过神来了，迅速把震惊脸换成职业正经脸。“抱歉让您久等，我不知道……”

　　“我的错。”麦克罗夫特轻快地截断他：“我猜夏洛克是你的常客，所以当通报是福尔摩斯的时候你误以为我就是他。”

　　确实是大错特错，雷斯垂德想，他一定是累昏头了，居然忘了夏洛克根本就是来去任我行，而且从来不会被他的警员客套而敬畏地称为“福尔摩斯先生”。

　　“再次道歉。”他说，挪到桌子后面坐下，决定无视盘桓在房间里的尴尬，虽然对面那个福尔摩斯似笑非笑的表情盯得他背后寒毛直竖，也坚定地把它压下去：“请问您拨冗前来是为了……”

　　“是的，我有一件小事希望你帮忙。”麦克罗夫特说。有那么一瞬间雷斯垂德眉毛都惊讶得提了起来，然后意识到立即又咳了一声，恢复常态，麦克罗夫特就当没看到，继续说：“据我所知，你手上有一个旅栈杀人案，调查目前陷入僵局。”

　　雷斯垂德眉头小小地打了一个结，解释道：“实际上不是，我们刚刚取得新的进展，我们认为凶手是旅栈的客人，单身白人男子，刚刚来新大陆不久，照着这个线索往下必然会很快有结果——”

　　“停止调查。”麦克罗夫特简单干脆地说。

　　雷斯垂德瞪着眼睛看他，好像一时怀疑自己的耳朵或者自己的眼睛产生了幻觉。

　　“我不……”他重新开口，夹着一点小小的恼怒，还有莫名其妙：“我不太明白你的意思，福尔摩斯先生。”

　　“你听得很明白了，”麦克罗夫特说，“停止调查，这个案子已经结案了。”

　　雷斯垂德发出一个被激怒了的声音，仿佛眼前的人说了个格外荒谬又粗鲁的笑话：“阁下，我很抱歉，但这是我的案子，在真的抓获凶手之前，我不会就这么莫名其妙地宣布结案。”

　　“探长，”麦克罗夫特柔和地打断他，语气却是强硬的：“这不是一个请求，也不是开玩笑，我是在命令你，停止调查。”

　　-------------------------------------------------

　　第五章

　　“我不是你的手下，福尔摩斯先生。”雷斯垂德说，他的声音在压力下有点变调，紧巴巴的从喉咙里挤出来，他努力压制着不要握拳。“你无权命令我怎么做事。”

　　“只要我想，你会是的。”回答还是一样不变。“想证明这个很容易，我的建议是按我的要求去做，别浪费时间，我不喜欢浪费时间。”

　　雷斯垂德从来没信奉过暴力，但此时此刻他开始觉得，给眼前这张不可一世的脸上来一拳，会是非常美妙的点缀。

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气，他就知道想要快速解决事情是不太容易的，总会有那么些人存在着这种愚蠢的自尊心的问题。

　　“听着，探长，这整件事就是一个错误，一个年轻人犯了一点错，现在相关的人士正在努力修补他的行为造成的损害，如果没有警方插一脚，事情就会好办得多。”

　　“你把杀了一个无辜的女人称为犯了一点错？”雷斯垂德瞠目，他都有点被气笑了：“我能问问要怎么努力修补吗，比如说，起死回生？”

　　麦克罗夫特没理会他的讽刺。“这并非是一个简单的杀人事件，我所能保证的是，这个年轻人很快就会离开新大陆，他会在某个地方被安全地监管起来，不会再伤害任何人。这就是你需要知道的，其他的事情就不是你的职权范围所能过问的了，你知道的越少对你越好。”

　　麦克罗夫特停了一下，等着对方反应，愤怒、挫折、或者别的。但他什么也没等到，雷斯垂德坐着不动，全身绷得紧紧的，似乎在克制自己不要跳起来干点让自己后悔的事。

　　“你说完了？我们完事了？”

　　麦克罗夫特很怀疑自己能把他逼到哪一步，这会是一个有趣的游戏，就当是这个人让他大费周章索取的一点小乐趣罢了，一点无害的恶趣味，料想妈咪应该也不会怪他的。

　　不过今天最好还是到这里就算了。

　　“如果你已经明白自己要怎么做的话，那就完事了。”

　　他等着，直到逼出一个僵硬的点头。麦克罗夫特满意地起身，把那间办公室（对他已经不再重要）还有那个男人（还必须继续观察，可惜）甩在身后。

　　----------------------------------------------

　　“结案。”夏洛克干巴巴地重复。

　　“没错，结案。”雷斯垂德的脸色比他还要阴暗，“托你那位能够只手遮天的哥哥的福，这个案子不会再有任何调查，就此结案，这个案子我们不能碰了，没有理由，也不允许申诉，一切必须照办。现在我正在整理和案件有关的一切文件、证物，在24小时内要全部转交到他的人那里。”

　　“像是他会做的事。”夏洛克冷静地说，平铺直叙的语气，不怎么惊讶，也不怎么愤怒。雷斯垂德忽然有点失望，这个反应不在他意料之中。

　　“所以就这样了，算那位妇人倒霉，谁让她被一个背景莫测的人给害了呢，反正她也已经死了，别的事也伤害不到她了。”唯一受伤的大概是他可怜的自尊心。

　　“唔。”夏洛克表示同意，他环顾了一周，警察局还是老样子，各路人马吵吵嚷嚷毫无意义地走来走去，重复重复，毫无创造性和启发。他的眼睛盯回了雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德也望着他，两人互相望着——那种可能会让人想到凝视比赛什么的，最后还是雷斯垂德先眨了眼。

　　“所以……”

　　“你得听上面的。”夏洛克说，“我明白。这也不是一个有趣的案子，多半是冲动杀人。现在人很有可能都被麦克罗夫特的人找到了。就算找到他在哪里，警察也动不了他。”

　　在这个时候他忽然就善解人意起来，雷斯垂德诧异。“多谢理解。”

　　“但如果麦克罗夫特插手的话，那就值得找找原因了。”

　　他们俩的目光又对上了，雷斯垂德转了转眼睛。他们俩的视线不约而同地落在他桌上。雷斯垂德还没收拢的档案乱七八糟地堆放在一起，正大大咧咧地朝他们打开着。

　　雷斯垂德对着那些眨眼，就好像忽然那些文件活了过来对他抛了一个媚眼。他甩甩头，笑了。

　　“好吧，刚才你说什么我都没听见，”他轻快地说，“现在我要出去吃个午饭，或许还要小逛一圈，这些文件，档案，还有证物，全部都在这里了，它们非常重要，请不要随便动它。”

　　夏洛克对他露出一个完美的假笑。“你可以百分百地相信我的自制力，探长。”

　　--------------------------------------

　　安西娅穿过长长的花廊，新大陆的阳光透过茂密的花枝，随着她的行走在她的身上落下跳跃的光斑，然后她停下来欣赏了会一枝格外娇艳欲滴的紫藤，角度和时间都刚好能让走廊那一头的花厅中的某人看见。

　　她的老板很快就加入了她赏花的行列中。

　　“您的弟弟去了警察局，我猜他已经知道结案的事了，而且他也拿到了他想要的东西。”她递过去刚刚拿到的纸条，她的老板大致扫了一眼。

　　“夏洛克总是能搞到他要的东西。”

　　“特别是这一次有一个格外愿意配合的探长。”安西娅说：“雷斯垂德探长至少比夏洛克早离开警局一个小时，而且花了很多时间在不必要的闲逛上。作为一个刚刚遭遇到一点小挫折的人，他的情绪好得离奇，还给他的房东太太送了一束花。”

　　正在用雨伞尖戳在地上转啊转的动作停了。“我记得他的房东太太是个带着独子的寡妇？”

　　“她确实是。”安西娅答，“在新大陆，适婚女性数目并不多，因此一个年纪也不算太大小有薄产的的妇人，通常追求者众。”老板的面色走向不明，她机灵地补充道：“但没有证据显示雷斯垂德探长也是其中之一。他对那母子俩一直都很亲切。”

　　麦克罗夫特讽刺地提了提眉毛，“另一个新近也要变成寡妇的房东太太怎么样了？”

　　“哈德森太太很好，她已经适应了丈夫的变故，似乎哈德森先生并不是一个好丈夫，她没有那么怀念他。总之她和她的房客已经达成了和解，他继续住下去不成问题。”

　　“那就好。”当哥哥的叹了口气，他的目光包含如此复杂的责难，落在那一小束垂落下来的紫藤花上，安西娅觉得那可怜的植物都畏缩了一下。

　　“那么关于那个案子，是不是也应该提醒他……”

　　“任何叫夏洛克不要去做的事，只会极大地鼓励他。我恐怕我这次的插手已经给了他最好的理由去把事情挖个底朝天。”麦克罗夫特的语气懊恼和无奈兼有，或许还有点一贯的纵容：“看着他别让他过界。至于其他，官方的调查已经停止，已经可以给对方一个交待了，以后无论发生什么事，那个人的死活也都不在我们所能控制的范围之内了。我真的不喜欢为别人的愚蠢行为擦屁股。”

　　作为一个有那样的一个弟弟的人说这样的话，实在是一个大讽刺。安西娅见缝插针地想。嘴里说的却是：“公使阁下让我向你转达最诚挚的谢意。”

　　麦克罗夫特不置可否，更像是没有注意在听。一阵哗笑从他们身后不远的花厅中传出，他扭头望望，脸上出现了一种接近牙疼的表情。

　　“亲爱的安西娅，如果你现在没有其他的事要忙，介意替代我进去陪着总督夫人坐一会么？我恐怕我实在没有更多耐心听太太们关于裙子花纹和小狗的笑话了。”

　　安西娅嘴唇微弯，以超凡的面部控制能力将一个失笑生生扭转为温顺淡定。“当然，我很乐意，长官。”

　　===========================================

　　虽然是架空设定但也有个模糊对应的那个时代背景下，女性作为公开的工作人员出面活动还是不太可能的，于是就把手机姐的身份转成了以远房亲戚身份做掩护随行的亲信兼左右手。

　　---------------------------------------

　　第六章

　　和其他平常的日子一样，雷斯垂德的一天是从半睁着眼半睡半醒地站在厨房里凑合着给自己弄一顿早餐开始的。面包不太新鲜，煎肉有点过火，牛奶也差不多告罄。但和早几年的生活相比他已经够知足了，至少他的三餐不再是永远的玉米糊。

　　他一边漫不经心地解决着早餐，一边随手收拾着房间。还没到洗衣日，脏衣服堆在各个角落，雷斯垂德从客厅的沙发下拽出一件皱巴巴的上衣，皱着眉打量了一阵又面不改色地把它塞了回去。在床脚下还掉了一张旧报纸，他捡起来看了一眼，然后拿着它又转回了桌前。

　　在公事上，雷斯垂德探长或许是一个一丝不苟尽忠职守的典范，但在私人生活里，格雷戈·雷斯垂德也不过是个普通的凡事不麻烦就凑合过的未婚男人。他的房间也是一般单身汉该有的那样子：各种东西出现在它们不该出现的地方，或者正确的地方永远找不到该有的东西。他没有太多精力和时间顾及到这些生活琐碎的杂务，只要求不要乱到没法生活即可。至少他的枪永远都在他知道的地方。

　　不是所有人都赞同他这样的生活态度。他母亲好几年前就孜孜不倦地在信里催促他该考虑找个人安定下来结婚。婚姻会让人稳定下来，她说，而家里有个女人来操持家务，处理那些烦琐小事，日子也会舒服得多。

　　雷斯垂德无法赞同这个观点，不说他现在根本就没有结婚的打算，就算有那么一秒想过这个念头，需要有个人来给他操持家务也会是最后一个原因。

　　雷斯垂德并不觉得每个人都必须和另一个谁组成家庭才算完整。一个人独身久了，渐渐就变得不太能够轻易改变，特别是像他们这样时时刻刻和危险打交道，豁出性命也只能在中下层打滚的莽夫,更不是理想的结婚对象。排除这些不利的客观因素，雷斯垂德还有点可能会被人斥之为不切实际的想法，那就是，如果他真的遇见了愿意与之缔结婚姻的某人，他们之间也应该是比现实利好要更高一层的关系，比如说，爱，互相信任和需要。在剥离了冷冰冰的利益考量之外，你仍然有愿意和那人相伴余生的愿望。

　　所以你明白了，有这种浪漫想法的人，永远也不会为了能在早上起来睁开眼就吃到热乎乎的早餐去娶一个女人。要是他真的需要妥协的话，雷斯垂德宁可做得更实际些，找一个管家——如果他能找到一个差不多好的也付得起那笔钱的话。

　　当然，以上都是不着边际的空想，到目前为止，雷斯垂德还看不到有谁能让他说出一生一世的允诺，也看不出有任何必要要为不存在的事情伤脑筋。

　　眼下，他还有大把事情需要去烦心，工作、案子、夏洛克、还有麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。

　　雷斯垂德承认，他多少有点先入为主地不喜欢那家伙，但法律也没有规定他必须得喜欢谁，何况后来发生的事情的确证明了那人就是个装腔作势不可一世的混账。但这个混账似乎莫名其妙地盯上了他，又或者是盯上了夏洛克。兄弟成仇往往比敌人还难缠，要是他找夏洛克的麻烦，最后也总会变成雷斯垂德的麻烦。

　　雷斯垂德叹了口气，戳了戳盘子里已经冷掉的煎肉，没了胃口，他起身把盘子收回厨房，随意将其摞在一起，打算过些时候再来处理它。

　　-------------------------------------------

　　如果你在新大陆街头随便抓个人过来问，哪一个行业对新大陆至关重要，上至达官贵人，下至贩夫走卒，十有八九都是一个答案。

　　造船业。

　　有了船，就意味有了更多的商业贸易、卖出更多的货物、源源不绝的金钱以及为本地提供更多的工作机会和商业发展。毫不夸张地说，新大陆的商业命脉皆有赖于此。

　　因此一艘新船下水，在新大陆是一件盛事，值得人人参与欢庆。各个阶层的人士都会参加到庆典之中，甚至商店停业，学校停课，不管这事和他有没有关系，每个人都想要去凑凑热闹。

　　当然，非常合情合理的，当雷斯垂德想到每个人这个概念时，从来没有把夏洛克·福尔摩斯包括进来。这也是为什么，当他在拥挤的人潮里忽然和夏洛克狭路相逢时惊讶得以为自己看错了人。

　　他忙着惊讶，夏洛克抛过来一个“跟我走”的眼神，转身就走，雷斯垂德奋力从人群中挤出，赶上了他。

　　“我以为你不喜欢这样的场合，人群、欢庆什么的。”

　　“我确实不喜欢。”夏洛克说：“但看来对你就不一样了。我确实该想到你是一定会出现的。”

　　雷斯垂德翻白眼。“好吧，算我自取其辱。那么你到这里是为了什么？”他看见夏洛克嘴角一掀，立即打断他：“别告诉我这里发生了谋杀案，或者谁正打算谋杀谁。今天我不想听到那个。”

　　“如果有谋杀，也早就发生了。那具尸体还是你亲自检查过的。”

　　“你是说——”雷斯垂德压低声：“旅店那个案子？”

　　“你终于跟上了，”夏洛克说：“现在允许我向你介绍今天的主角，你想找的那个杀人凶手就在你面前。”

　　雷斯垂德疯狂地转过身，在人群中搜索着，直到他发现夏洛克的视线落在哪里。在整个庆典的中心，众多出席的显要人士包围下，牧师正在为新船致辞，祈求上帝保佑新船。

　　“在他左手边，那个高个子的中年人，我猜你是认识的。”

　　“法国公使，我还以为他已经启程回欧洲。”雷斯垂德曾经在几个地方见过他，他谦逊的态度给很多人留下很深的印象，特别是和来自宗主国那些骄蛮的特派官僚相比，更具有亲和力。“他不可能是……”

　　“他当然不是，我说的是他身边的人。”

　　法国公使身边那位风度翩翩的年轻人有着和公使相似的下巴和颧骨，这个年轻人沉着脸，虽然处于欢庆的中心，却没有多少愉悦之色，更像是被困住了。他神情紧张地以目光在人群中梭巡，当雷斯垂德的目光和他相遇时，他的面色明显一僵，转身和公使说了几句话，就转身离开了庆典。

　　“他要离开了。”雷斯垂德提醒道。

　　“别担心，我知道他要去哪里。”夏洛克带着雷斯垂德在人群中穿行，他们绕到码头另一边的仓库，有一个小门虚掩着，夏洛克示意他进去，自己也跟着闪了进去。

　　“你最好解释清楚。”雷斯垂德说，外面一阵喧闹，应该是到了给新船“施洗”的步骤，仓库里光线阴暗，他跌跌撞撞地跟着夏洛克走，一团灰跑到他鼻子里，呛得雷斯垂德打了个喷嚏。“我记得你说凶手是那个移民住客。现在怎么变成了公使的儿子？等等，你哥哥说的很快就离开新大陆指的就是他？他也一直知道凶手是谁？”

　　“没错，还有，不，我从没说过凶手是那个移民，我告诉你杀她的是那天晚上住在她店里的人。这位公使的公子正是那天出现的人。”

　　雷斯垂德糊涂了：“那个原来的移民呢？”

　　“那个人已经死在某个偏僻的街角，这家伙也不是什么移民，他以勒索为生，但这行当风险很大，特别是面对一个行动先于思考的人的时候，这种人通常不怎么带脑子行动，总是做完了才后悔。”

　　“他杀人之后，伪装成对方的样子回到了旅栈，想找到他的东西，这本来是个好计划，因为没人会注意一个潦倒的新移民到底长什么样，只有旅栈老板娘，因为她真正和那人接触。被看穿之后他惊慌失措，开枪打死了老板娘，逃走了。”

　　“他向公使坦白罪行？公使就拜托了你哥哥，强行结案中止调查。”雷斯垂德点头，这就说得通了。

　　“不，他没有那个胆子坦白。那些事情他都不知道，父母都是这么对孩子好的不是吗，为他们做任何事，除了告诉他什么是对的。”夏洛克推开一扇连接到另一个房间的门，里面高高低低堆满了箱子。

　　“但你还没解释为什么我们要到这里来。”雷斯垂德说。他转头四顾，疑惑不已。

　　“因为我以你的名义，把我们的杀人凶手约到这里见面。”

　　短暂的空白，然后是不可置信，雷斯垂德盯着夏洛克：“什么？！”他的声音比他想象的还要大。

　　夏洛克皱了皱眉。“你最好声音放低，我觉得他马上就要来了——”

　　他的话被一声枪响打断了，雷斯垂德动作果断地朝他扑过去，一把揪住他将他拖到了几个箱子后面。他一边拔枪反击一边冲着夏洛克的耳朵吼道：“现在又是他妈的怎么回事？”

　　“杀人灭口。”夏洛克说，他揉着刚刚撞到箱子上的后脑勺：“当一个凶手被一个探长约到一个秘密地点，后者还握有他杀人的确凿证据，合理的做法当然就是杀人灭口。”又是几枪擦着他们头顶过去，雷斯垂德狠狠地把夏洛克想要探出去的脑袋往下按。

　　“但我根本没有他杀人的证据。”他从缝隙里看见那人的衣角一闪，又打过去几枪。

　　“没错，但你现在有了。”

　　又有几枪打回来在箱子上。对方似乎根本没有花时间去瞄准，而是狂躁地想把所有的子弹都打过来。雷斯垂德一手把夏洛克往下按，然后他停了，瞪着夏洛克，夏洛克狡黠一笑，即使他趴在一堆灰尘和稻草上脏兮兮的，也还是难掩得意。

　　雷斯垂德恍然大悟的同时也产生了强烈的揍他一顿的冲动。“这就是你的计划？就不打算和我说一声？如果你没看见我怎么办？你打算单人匹马去见一个凶手？”夏洛克笑得更得意了，雷斯垂德决定在他们出去之后他一定要狠狠揍他一顿。

　　“这也是为什么我没甩掉麦克罗夫特的人，而是让他继续跟着我的原因。”

　　麦克罗夫特的人……？雷斯垂德一时没转过这个弯，但他也听见了一阵由远及近的脚步声，有人正朝他们这里过来。与此同时，外面的欢庆声浪又一次沸腾了，他能感觉到脚下的地面微微在震颤。船体下水了。有人在外面砸着仓库的门。那扇单薄的门板已经顶不住几下撞击了。一发子弹穿过了门板，有人呻吟倒地声。

　　雷斯垂德不再犹豫，他从箱子后站了起来，瞄准目标扣下了扳机。

　　他一直等呼吸彻底平定，才走出掩护，慢慢走到那人身边。那人睁着眼仰面躺着，雷斯垂德用脚把他手里的枪踢远，那年轻人一动不动，眼里的光一点点微弱至无。

　　仓库的门在他身后打开了，雷斯垂德回头看了一眼，一个男人握着枪站在那里，他的一条胳膊还滴着血。当他看清死者是谁的时候，瞪着雷斯垂德一言不发。不知何故，这让雷斯垂德感觉好多了。

　　“转告福尔摩斯先生，”他说，一边把自己的枪插回后腰上。“现在这案子确实彻底结案了。”

　　--------------------------------------------

　　第七章

　　雷斯垂德完全有理由觉得麦克罗夫特会找他算这笔帐，鉴于他搅黄了麦克罗夫特一手安排的事，再联想一下公使阁下的身份地位以及由此而带来的外交烦扰，他已经有了足够的心理准备，那位福尔摩斯迟早会带着那把黒伞戏剧性地出现在他面前，这一回等着他的估计就不是言辞威胁，而是直接的降职或者其他的惩罚了。

　　这么一想，雷斯垂德就觉得自己那英雄意气下的挑衅发言简直就像小孩子玩家家酒一样幼稚可笑。不管当时如何得意，他还是得任由人家处置。他的挑衅在麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯眼里，也许就像猴子不自量力的表演差不多。这实在叫人沮丧。

　　但既然已经发生了，雷斯垂德也早就学会在事情发生后不要自怨自艾，而是像个男人一样要为自己做的事负责——虽然在这一事件里，他其实也是别无选择，但对于大人物们来说，从来都没有时间留给听理由，只有听话或者不听话的分别。

　　雷斯垂德甚至为自己的下场预想了几个可能性：降职，一点打击报复，或更狠一点，被打回小治安官重新来过。说实在的，这些都算可以接受的，由于给老艾报了仇，在下面的人中间他也颇有点名望，就算回去日子也不会太难过，上层也一直颇为赏识他，也许用不了三年五载，等那位福尔摩斯离开新大陆，他就又可以回来了。

　　但什么都没有发生。

　　他交上去的关于码头事件的报告如石牛入海，一点声息都没有就消失了，没有人来调查、质询为什么他会在枪案现场，为什么他会和公使之子开枪互射。完全没有，好像都没人注意到发生过这么一件事，甚至就连本地小报都没有一丁点消息传出去。一个公使的儿子死了，就像他杀的那两个平民一样，无声无息，没人在意。这就像是冥冥之中的因果循环。

　　雷斯垂德并不太相信是纯粹出于自然道义的报应不爽，这样的一件大新闻被掩盖得如此严密，幕后肯定有人在操作。他甚至悄悄向上头打听了一下，还是没打听出什么内情。很快的，他的报告也被退回了，被指为荒唐可笑，自行销毁，且不必再提此事。

　　雷斯垂德一百二十个肯定，一定是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯在背后导演了这一切。

　　他唯一纳闷的是，难道他就这么幸运地逃过了一劫，或者那位大人物实在是日理万机，已经彻底把他这么个小警察忘在脑后，如果真是这样，那还真是谢天谢地，再好不过了。

　　尽管如此，雷斯垂德的生活里还是摆脱不了叫福尔摩斯的影响。

　　名叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯的阴影，或者光芒，随便怎么说吧，还是见缝插针地和他的工作发生着联系。

　　他和夏洛克之间合作还是老样子，当夏洛克不守规矩胡来或者故弄玄虚把他当白痴一样呼来唤去的时候，雷斯垂德就恨不得勒死他，但当案子一筹莫展而夏洛克偏偏就是唯一一个能找到线索破案的那个人的时候，雷斯垂德又忍不住暗暗地钦佩他，在某种别扭的他愿意承认的层面，甚至喜欢他到自诩为他的朋友。

　　这听起来很矛盾，但夏洛克就是这样一个你可能上一秒还喜欢他下一秒又想弄死他的家伙。

　　雷斯垂德和夏洛克的关系中最美好的一件事是，夏洛克从来只会在有案子的时候才会出现。雷斯垂德从来不能想象，如果要他和夏洛克长时间呆在一起，哪怕就几天，他们中的哪一个能幸存下来。

　　所以，当夏洛克无意中透露他可能需要找一个室友分担房租的时候，雷斯垂德，非常合理地，觉得这事简直一点可能都没有。

　　“为什么你需要找一个室友?”他说，因为分心的缘故差点一脚踩到尸体。“我以为你的房东太太很喜欢你呢。”

　　在哈德森被抓起来宣判后，他的遗孀很快从另一个城市过来继承了他的房产。雷斯垂德一度担心夏洛克又要被从房子里赶出去了，毕竟没人会喜欢让自己丈夫坐牢的人继续住在自己的房子里——但那居然没有发生。

　　很显然哈德森不单是个杀人凶手，也不是一个好丈夫。哈德森太太估计还愿意为了夏洛克给自己的丈夫定罪而给他各种优待。雷斯垂德为了某个案子拜访夏洛克的时候第一次受到茶水款待，简直震惊得合不拢嘴。

　　“这是两回事，她已经给了我不少优惠了，”夏洛克说，“但这总不是办法。我需要一个合租人。”

　　雷斯垂德想了想，他实在无法想象有什么人能和夏洛克住在一个屋檐下而相安无事，想想那些尸块，各种爆炸实验……那绝对不是正常人能接受的范围，除非是圣人，或者夏洛克需要的是另一个和他趣味相投的犯罪学爱好者，科学怪人。

　　“你哥哥不能帮忙吗？”他随口说，夏洛克露出一个嫌恶的表情，就好像雷斯垂德把什么脏东西抹到了他漂亮的大衣上。雷斯垂德转过脸去笑了出来，看来他和夏洛克终于有了一个共同点，实在是可喜可贺。

　　最后夏洛克指出死者是先被勒毙然后再伪装成溺水的，让雷斯垂德沿着河流到上游去查死者身份就离开了，如果不是错觉的话，他看起来确实是在为室友的事烦扰着，连安德森都没能像往常那样容易惹到他。

　　作为一个人际关系相对来说较广的人，雷斯垂德倒是很愿意在合租人的问题上帮夏洛克的忙，但问题是，他认识的人，还要见惯尸体和死亡，能同时满足这两个条件的都是警察，他们同样也认识或听说过夏洛克，而且绝对不怎么喜欢他，为了将来某天不要酿出血案，他也只能爱莫能助了。

　　他比往常要早一些离开办公室，脑子里同时琢磨着案子和晚餐，几乎没听见有人叫他。

　　“雷斯垂德探长？探长？”

　　雷斯垂德讶然转身，一辆黑色马车跳入他眼中，车厢外遮得严严实实的，透着一股低调的奢华感，连年轻的马车夫都穿着看起来比他要精致得多的制服。

　　“我是。”雷斯垂德答道：“什么事？”

　　马车夫并未回答，马车的门打开了，雷斯垂德不由自主地稍微挺直了身子：车厢中端坐着一位姿容秀丽、气韵动人的女士，她对着他嫣然一笑。

　　“请上车吧，雷斯垂德探长。”

　　雷斯垂德狐疑地看了看她，又看了看马车。“请问你是……？”

　　“我是谁无关紧要，是一位老朋友想请你过去。”女子说，她倾身出来，微笑着为他打开车厢门。雷斯垂德发现，她很明白自己具有一般人难以抗拒的魅力。“请上车吧，探长。”

　　雷斯垂德在脑子里迅速过了一遍他的熟人目录，在新大陆能够称得上他的老朋友的那些双手清白的良善公民都用不起这么一辆马车，而那些为非作歹的不法之徒倒是可能，这些人偶尔也会自称他的“老朋友”。但很难想象这位气质高贵、魅力非凡的女士会和歹徒为伍，雷斯垂德的好奇心完全被激起了。

　　他上了车，很快就感觉到马车在向前走，街道上人声飞快地掠过，但过了一会儿，街道上的喧闹声几乎消失了，雷斯垂德好奇地掀开帘子往外看，马车已经走到一条僻静的路上。“我能问问我们要去的是什么地方吗？”他问，提起了一丝警惕。“我这位老朋友到底是什么人？”

　　自他上车之后，那位女士就一直做闲适状地看着手上一本小书，闻言微微一笑。“当我们到了，你就知道了。”

　　马车终于停了下来，当雷斯垂德从车厢里出来，看见了是什么人在等着他，简直想转身就走。

　　“欢迎，探长。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯说，也许是在室内的原因，这次他终于没再带着那把诡异的黒伞了，但比那还吓人的是，他坐在一张桌子旁，桌上放着看起来是为晚餐准备的东西，最恐怖的是在他对面还有一张空椅子，显然是等着什么人，现在看来这个人就是雷斯垂德。

　　雷斯垂德瞪着眼睛看了他好几秒，福尔摩斯丝毫不以为意似的，只是做了个邀请的手势，雷斯垂德终于认命地走了过去。

　　他真的还以为他已经摆脱这家伙的阴影了呢，真是白日做梦。

　　“我猜你还没用过晚餐，所以擅自安排了。”麦克罗夫特彬彬有礼地说，“你不介意吧。”

　　雷斯垂德倒是想知道，如果他说介意的话，可以跳上马车回去么？

　　----------------------------

　　第八章

　　曾有人告诉过雷斯垂德那么一个类似心理戏法的东西，如果你足够饿，那么你的舌头就会把你能够得到的食物当成无上的美味，这一点雷斯垂德亲身体验过，当数年前他被大雪困在西北地区的山里，两天只能吃一碗没滋没味的玉米糊，那差不多是他当时所能企盼最美好的时刻。

　　现在他知道了这个理论还能反过来用，当你胃僵硬得像装了块石头，哪怕眼前摆着世界上最美味的食物，对你来说都味同嚼蜡。

　　平心而论，晚餐十分美味，有些他都不知道是什么也不打算问，简直入口即化，但问题在于，时机不对，人物不对，所以再好的食物也就总有点不那么对劲。由始至终雷斯垂德坐在那里都满心怀疑这是一个恶作剧，或者是那类先给个甜头，接着再来一巴掌的把戏，实在没有多少心思享受美食。他手脚僵硬，每一个动作都似乎不对，每一秒时间都该死的漫长，最可恨的是，对方还摆出一付相当友好的态度，无微不至地尽到主人的责任，同时也一点一点加重延长这一过程。

　　如果能让他列个单子，和麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯共进晚餐会是在最最底下的一条，仅仅排在单枪匹马冲进印第安人领地的后面。至少印第安人会干脆点一刀割断他的喉咙，而不是这么把他晾起来，像猫逗老鼠似的，一点一点延迟折磨。

　　当这个折磨过程终于结束时，雷斯垂德几乎如释重负地松了一口气。

　　但对于麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯来说，这一次会面显然还远远没有结束，结束用餐后，他引着雷斯垂德穿过走廊，走进书房，雷斯垂德犹豫了一下，选了最靠近门的位置坐下，假装看不见对方的嘴角因此玩味地扯了一下。

　　“你也许想问为什么我请你到这里来。”

　　好吧，大家就痛快一点说开了吧，他已经忍够了。“无功不受禄，福尔摩斯先生，”雷斯垂德说，“你想要我做什么？如果你想追究之前我做出的承诺，我很抱歉，当时我没有别的选择。我不可能看着有人这样肆无忌惮地在我的辖区开枪杀人不管。”

　　“我知道，我没打算指责你，你只是做了你该做的。”麦克罗夫特说，但雷斯垂德已经学会警惕他这一套了。“我的人已经将余下的事处理妥当，就像你说的，这个案子已经彻底了结。”

　　雷斯垂德不舒服地动了动，从对方嘴里听到自己的话，总有点像是讽刺。“既然如此，我就更不明白你叫我过来的原因了。”

　　“是关于夏洛克。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德的眉毛猛然扬起。“我注意到，你似乎算是在新大陆和他关系较为亲近的人之一，所以我希望，你能帮我一个小忙。”

　　“哦。”雷斯垂德说，他有一个不太好的预感。“比如说……”

　　麦克罗夫特温和而伤感地露出一个微笑，“你知道夏洛克是多少的不受常规拘束，如果你能在他每次做出会危及他自己的行为以及引起重大破坏性事件之前先行通知我，那就最好不过。”

　　雷斯垂德缓慢而震惊地眨了眨眼。

　　“你要求我为你监视你弟弟吗？”他确认道，觉得自己是不是幻听了。

　　“只是出于关心之情。”麦克罗夫特保证道。

　　“不管你用什么词也好，那还是监视。”雷斯垂德说：“所以回答是不。”

　　不知道为什么，这个拒绝似乎没有冒犯到对方，那人只是扭了下嘴唇，饶有兴趣地看着他。

　　“唔，我收到这个清楚明白的拒绝了。不过我不太清楚，究竟你是出自道德感才拒绝我，还是仅仅因为你对我的个人观感不佳而拒绝。”他挑眉，颇觉有趣地看着雷斯垂德因为被说破而略显尴尬地涨红了脸：“我们都没必要否认这个事实，探长，你确实不喜欢我。你不喜欢我代表的东西，但你也一样不喜欢我。”

　　“如果我相信夏洛克的话，你就等于英国政府。”

　　麦克罗夫特露出一个假笑，就是那种假的都没打算让你相信是真的。“我能怎么说呢，夏洛克总是喜欢把事情弄得非常戏剧化。”

　　雷斯垂德很想说，这似乎是福尔摩斯的通病。

　　“我确实不喜欢你代表的东西，”雷斯垂德摆摆手，示意了一下：“我们这些移民，背井离乡，漂洋过海来到这里，从新大陆的荒野中开辟出自己的农庄，九死一生建起城市，从一无所有里把新生活掘出来。还有殖民地战争，我们付出了鲜血和生命的代价。然后国王的官员就来了，定下规矩开始收税，且自以为高人一等，如果这就是你的政府代表的一切，谁会喜欢它？”

　　“我不打算为此辩解，双方的矛盾和分歧并非一朝一夕，”麦克罗夫特说，“但此时此刻，我仅代表我个人，而你似乎对我的做事方式有相当严重的误解。”

　　雷斯垂德小心地答道：“我不会，也没有权力去评判你的行为，福尔摩斯先生。”

　　“但如果你被允许这么做呢？”

　　雷斯垂德开始迷惑了，自己是不是刚才在晚餐时太过郁闷于是不知不觉喝了太多酒，要么就是对方晕了头，或者这整个就是他自己版本的梦游记。为什么，他和麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，很明显的完全搭不上边的两个人，完全对立的立场和阶层，甚至都还是两个陌生人，会进行到这样的“你不了解真正的我”的对话中来。

　　“我并没有任何不尊重你的意思，福尔摩斯先生。”他谨慎地说。

　　“但你确实有，你认为我为了获得谈判桌上的一点倾斜，就包庇一桩犯罪行为。”

　　雷斯垂德没法否认这个。也许有人会见风使舵断然否定自己所坚信的东西，但那不是雷斯垂德，他唯有沉默。

　　“政治从来都没有所谓黑白，探长，”麦克罗夫特说，“只有输赢。任何事物都不过是筹码。”

　　“人的生命不是。”雷斯垂德说，“他们不是，也不该被看作可以被你利用的东西。不管你是谁，你都没有那种权利。你也许可以操纵政治，制定法律，但总有些东西是在你的权力之上的。”

　　麦克罗夫特短短地露一个笑，安抚他。“我并不轻贱人命，我也不喜欢犯罪行为，我也愿意尊重你所相信的东西。”麦克罗夫特对他保证道，“相信我，没人比我更喜欢一切井井有条，好人得好报，犯罪者伏法。但我如果能以一点点的不平作为代价换来更大的利益，我就会那么做。”

　　“你把这说得像生意。”

　　“这个世界上的事从来不是干净的。你知道我在说什么，探长，你天天和犯罪行为打交道，其中有多少是用简单的对错就能区分判定的？具体到我们讨论的这一件，我很高兴最后他死在你枪下，而我也不必失去我的筹码，皆大欢喜，我是一个实际的人，我相信你也是。”

　　“不是你的那种实际，我只是做我份内的事。”

　　“确实如此，当你在下的棋不止是关于你自己的选择，事情也就不再只是黑白对错。脏活总要有人去做，如果那个人必须是我，我也不会推脱。”

　　他的直白让雷斯垂德无故气短，但他依旧坚持道：“这仍然不是理由。”

　　“我没说是，我只是告诉你为什么我那么做。”

　　雷斯垂德说不清到底是气恼还是震惊于他的直白，或者两者兼有，还有点诡异的冷幽默。这情境转换得未免太快，他努力才能控制嘴角不要弯起。

　　“你没有必要向我解释。”

　　麦克罗夫特耸耸肩，他脸上显出极细微的笑意，和他之前假惺惺的笑完全不同，那是出自真心的愉悦。“既然我已经做了，我必须请求你为我保守这个政府的终极秘密。”

　　雷斯垂德又一次感觉到笑意要从他唇角危险地溢出来。他恐怕要更正自己之前对夏洛克这个“矫揉造作、高高在上”兄长的印象，当麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯表现得足够直白真诚，也没端着架子的时候，人就没那么混账了。虽然雷斯垂德还是无法认可他的观点，但他开始认为他不那么坏了，甚至还颇为……有趣。

　　“我会守口如瓶，只要你回答我另一个问题。你并没有侵占夏洛克那部分遗产对吧。”

　　这其实都不算一个问题，在过了今晚之后，雷斯垂德差不多已经知道了答案。

　　麦克罗夫特意外地眨了眨眼，但他没问雷斯垂德为什么会有此一问，只是简单答道：“没有，我只是冻结了他的账户。”

　　轮到雷斯垂德眨眼了：“为了……？”

　　“让他能循规蹈矩。”

　　“没用？”

　　麦克罗夫特喟叹。“更加变本加厉。”

　　雷斯垂德终于笑出来。“抱歉，知道即使是大人物也得在夏洛克那里吃瘪的感觉，实在是不错。”

　　“我不是大人物。”麦克罗夫特温和地道。

　　“是啊，”雷斯垂德回道，“你只是在必要的时候可以代表政府。”

　　第九章

　　正如他对自己的描述一般，麦克罗夫特是一个很实际的人。当事情发生了变化，他不会浪费时间哀叹怨尤为何事情不如预期，只会积极主动地寻求改变以适应新的变化。

　　在他的整个婚姻计划里，也有一个新的变化，格雷戈·雷斯垂德。

　　麦克罗夫特从没计划过要一个丈夫，他的婚姻计划——现在看起来似乎是有点保守了——趋向一个门当户对的淑女，不要贪慕虚荣，这样的人往往很愚蠢，最好聪明，又不要太自作聪明，懂得服从，但不要完全没有个人主见，人云亦云。他的要求就这么点而已，但就算这样，符合条件的人也寥寥无几。麦克罗夫特不得不对上流社会教养女儿的方式表示很大的失望。很多被公认为品性贤淑、知书达礼的小姐，说穿了不过是依照统一模式培养出来只能放在厅堂观赏的娇花，不堪经受一丝现实风雨。

　　然后，妈咪告诉他他居然还有个未婚夫，麦克罗夫特震惊之余，也为了计划被打乱而非常恼火，幸好他最担心的事没有发生，他极其快速地找到了这个人，几番调查试探后更惊奇地发现，除了性别之外，此人几乎完全符合他的择偶条件。而性别这一回事，在麦克罗夫特看来，除了在继承人问题上会引起相应的曲折外，严格来说并不是问题。

　　不，他并没对格雷戈·雷斯垂德一见钟情或者情愫暗生，虽然他确实没法不注意到对方外表上的吸引力，但麦克罗夫特已经见过太多倾国倾城的面孔下是一个个向金钱欲望屈服的愚蠢、扭曲的心灵，因此没人比他更清楚一个人的外表不过是皮相，判断一个人的真正价值，还要看他的内心。

　　而格雷戈·雷斯垂德探长，毫无疑问有一个坚定得足够让麦克罗夫特感兴趣的内心。他是一个有力量的男人，这力量并不仅仅由于他的职业，他早期在新大陆的一系列经历，磨砺和塑造了他的性格，而正是这些造就了站在他眼前的这个男人，既坚强得不轻易为权势折腰，又足够坚定去守住自己的几近天真的信念。

　　不管别人怎么想，麦克罗夫特其实也会欣赏一些简单美好的东西，只要这些不会对他形成阻碍。而到目前为止的种种试探接触中，他对雷斯垂德的好感已经全面超越了其他全部的结婚待选者。更不要提雷斯垂德还有另一个巨大的优势：夏洛克。

　　在计划婚姻的时候，麦克罗夫特几乎就不敢想，他未来的伴侣和夏洛克之间可以和谐共处，虽然他确实希望能有人能够分担一些他肩上对夏洛克的责任，甚至——奇迹一般的不可能——他的伴侣能像他一样关心夏洛克的福祉。但说回来，麦克罗夫特是非常现实的，不可能要求发生奇迹的话，至少最低限度，他的伴侣必须能够忍受夏洛克。

　　而现在，格雷戈·雷斯垂德其人出现了，这一切便就再也不是问题。雷斯垂德认识夏洛克在前，他比一般人都更能认可夏洛克，他的工作刚刚好和夏洛克的兴趣重合，又能对夏洛克形成一定的牵制（麦克罗夫特假设，在他们婚后雷斯垂德也不会停止他的工作，毕竟后者看起来完全不是家庭主夫的类型），更妙的是，麦克罗夫特甚至可以一箭双雕地把夏洛克从新大陆弄回去，只要和他合作得最协调的探长也离开了新大陆的话——麦克罗夫特能给雷斯垂德在任意的部门安排一个位置，只要他开口。

　　没有比这一桩婚姻更完美的了。

　　麦克罗夫特踌躇满志地蘸了蘸墨水，继续写着家书，向福尔摩斯夫人报告他的近况，夏洛克也没有闹出大乱，哦，还有，亲爱的妈咪，我多么感激你当年放纵我的那个小小玩笑。

　　麦克罗夫特的笔尖在纸上停了一停，略一犹豫，把最后一句划掉了，对自己摇了摇头，在最后万事俱备之前，最好还是保留下这个惊喜，他可不想再出什么岔子。

　　他的思绪自然而然地又转回了雷斯垂德身上，半小时之前，他才刚刚将雷斯垂德送出去，双方友好地告别，甚至握了握手。虽然雷斯垂德看起来还是有点被吓到，但已经没有了刚来时的戒备和抗拒。当麦克罗夫特半真半假地再提出关于看着夏洛克的那个主意，雷斯垂德非常自然地回给他一个“你知道我的回答”的眼神。

　　“想让我答应，你得给我一个更加有力，让我无法拒绝的理由才行，福尔摩斯先生。”他这么说。

　　思及此处，麦克罗夫特不由微笑了。当然了，亲爱的探长，很快你就会知道我的理由。

　　一道风挟着夜晚的寒意穿过房间，安西娅就像一道影子出现在门边，她的脸在黑暗中显得异样的苍白。

　　“发生了什么事？”麦克罗夫特警觉起来，一瞬间已经从私人闲适状态抽身。

　　“总督府的人刚刚过来。”安西娅手里托着一个方形的匣子，犹豫了一下，打开了。麦克罗夫特朝里面瞟了一眼，他的眉毛紧紧地压了下来，脸上残余的欢悦神色尽数消褪。

　　“半小时之前，有人把这个送到了总督府。”她说，声音低哑，“那些人提出交易了，长官。”

　　-----------------------------

　　短小的过渡章，就是麦哥在哈皮地打着自己的如意算盘

　　第十章

　　“你把嫌犯给弄丢了。”雷斯垂德平平地说。

　　迪莫克站在他跟前，苍白得像刮了毛又放过血的猪仔，尚存的一丝尊严让他没有当场抖得不成形状。

　　——但也差不多了，局里每一个人都知道，老好人格雷戈也许很多事情上都很好商量，但并不代表他是靠着当一个软乎乎没脾气的烂好人才坐到今天的位子上的。

　　但他暂时是安全的，因为此时雷斯垂德已经无力恼火，只想叹气。

　　“我让你把嫌犯带回局里，而在半中途你决定带着嫌犯去追他的同伙，最后你没追上不说，还把已经抓住的那个也弄丢了。”

　　他无奈地看着那个年轻人，迪莫克的年纪就和他刚当上治安官的时候差不多，一张天生的娃娃脸总叫他看起来比实际上更小几岁，大概也是这个原因，迪莫克总是非常积极想要表现，但杯具在于，他越是积极，就越能把事情搞砸。

　　“我并没有带着嫌犯去追捕同犯，头儿，”迪莫克说，不知怎么的找回了底气：“考虑到不便，我将他事先安置了才追过去的。”

　　雷斯垂德面无表情地看着他。“你所谓的安置，是指你将嫌犯朝人堆里一丢，叫围观的人帮你看着。”

　　迪莫克不安地瞟了他一眼，“我还承诺回来之后给他们十块钱作为报酬。我以为他们会想赚这十块钱的。”

　　雷斯垂德真不知道自己是想笑还是想哭。

　　“而当你返回的时候，现场，毫无疑问，已经没有人了，而你也根本不记得当时人堆里都是些什么人。”当雷斯垂德默默倒数了好几遍十，能控制住自己不再想捏死迪莫克，他说，“我猜你大概能得到点经验了？极有可能，另一些同伙就混在人堆里，而最保险的做法是——”

　　“我没返回，头儿。”迪莫克小心地打断了他。

　　雷斯垂德茫然地看着他：“你什么？”

　　“我没能返回，”迪莫克还有点脸，露出几分惭愧之色。“我……忘了我是把人放在哪里，我找了一圈都没找到原来的那条街……”

　　雷斯垂德直接把脸埋手里了。

　　夏洛克是对的，他手下的人，有时候真的是一群白痴。

　　“雷斯垂德探长。”雷斯垂德抬起头望了出去，“外面有个人，好像是找你的。”

　　“我现在没空。”他烦躁地回道。“让他走开。”

　　“可是他在说要把什么犯人交给你……呃，并没有提到你的名字但是……”

　　雷斯垂德几乎从椅子里一下子弹起来，迪莫克也反应过来，当他们冲到外面，雷斯垂德一眼就看见蔫头蔫脑地靠着门边的嫌犯，以及和他拴在一起的另一个，雷斯垂德不由高高地挑起眉来。

　　他转头去看另一个人，对方也站起来，在观察着他们，那人是一个小个子，身材适中，眉眼间透出几分精悍，一头短短金发近似灰色。

　　雷斯垂德让迪莫克把人带进去，这才朝他伸出手去：“我是雷斯垂德，非常感谢你把人给我们带回来。”还额外赠送了另一个。

　　“约翰·华生。”对方说，他的握手简洁有力，他身上有点雷斯垂德很熟悉但又一下子说不出来的东西。

　　雷斯垂德想起来，“哦，我该给你——”他在身上四处摸找钱包。但是华生阻止了他。

　　“千万别，我并不是为了钱才把人送回来的。”他说，笑容里有着任何人都会立即毫无保留就选择相信他的真诚。“只是举手之劳。顺便说，另一个人想要救走那人，我猜想他也是你们要的人。”

　　“确实是的。再次感谢。”雷斯垂德打量着他，华生坦然地迎上他的视线：“你是刚来此地？”

　　一丝诧异闪过，“从哪里看出来？”

　　“你脸上有冻伤刚好的痕迹，”雷斯垂德说，和夏洛克混久了也能学到点东西。“在这个地方可不太常见。”

　　约翰·华生微微一笑。“与其说是刚到，不如说是回来。我刚刚从西北山区回来。”

　　雷斯垂德恍然大悟，终于知道那股熟悉感从何而来。“志愿军。你是军人。”

　　“医生。”约翰·华生纠正道：“我只是随军医生，虽然必要的时候也开枪。”

　　雷斯垂德笑了出来，他太知道什么叫必要的时候了。对着疑惑的医生，他解释道：“我也曾经参加过志愿军，还在那里呆过，几年前。我们被大雪困在山里一个月，差点饿得把房子都啃了。”

　　约翰·华生的眼睛里也带上了几分回忆的温暖，“没错，那可不是上帝造人的时候希望我们去住的地方。”

　　雷斯垂德立即就喜欢上了这位医生，他的言行举止，以及两人曾有过的行伍生涯，还有两个人同样在西北地区呆过的经历，这些都唤起了某种共鸣的感情。

　　“我最好还是走了，”医生说，他微笑的样子实在令人喜爱：“我还约了人，迟到不太礼貌。”

　　“当然，”雷斯垂德同意，“但完事后我必须要请你喝一杯。你知道在金色大道那家酒馆吗？”

　　医生的眼睛一闪，点点头：“我知道。”

　　“我偶尔会在下班后过去那里喝一杯。”雷斯垂德说，“如果你没有别的事，我们一会儿在那里碰面，行吗？”

　　“那样很好。”

　　医生离开之后，雷斯垂德也返回了自己的办公室，这一个插曲大大振奋了他的情绪，以至于他接下来完全忘了再把迪莫克叫进来再训一遍。

　　但医生并没有准时赴约。整个晚上他都没有出现。


	2. Chapter 2

　十一章

　　雷斯垂德并不是太失望，可能约翰·华生只是被他的约会绊住了，这也没什么大不了。在离开小酒馆之前，他确保留下足够的钱，以防万一医生最后还是出现了而自己不在也能兑现承诺。但当雷斯垂德告诉哈里特，约翰·华生的名字时，那位女招待用见了鬼的表情瞪着他。

　　“你认识他？”雷斯垂德暗暗希望这不是华生医生避不露面的原因。

　　“不，我不认识他，”哈里特硬梆梆地说，酒馆已经打烊，她乒乒乓乓地收拾着，转了一圈后啪一声把围裙甩到柜台上。“当然我认识他，我叫哈里特·华生，见了鬼的华生！”

　　“噢。”雷斯垂德除了这个说不出别的来。“他是你的兄弟？”

　　“最小也是最疯的兄弟，”哈里特说：“从小就是，明明不爱出风头，却总是干出吓人一跳的事，明明是个医生，却报名去参军，还是在新大陆！这是多疯狂才能干出来的事！”

　　“一个人可以为国家而战，为家庭而战，或者为荣誉、利益等等，都还至少算是个理由，但在新大陆志愿参军去打仗？这都不是一个国家，就为了不知道是谁的利益把脑袋挂在子弹旁边，除了发疯没别的原因了。”

　　作为一个同样也打过同一场战争的人，雷斯垂德只是搔搔脑袋。殖民地战争一开始的时候没人认为它会持续那么长的时间，消耗掉那么多年轻的生命。但它就是那么发生了，在本可以避免或无法避免的时候一路被推向前。而他们这些一开始以为自己能改变点什么的人，最后都发现自己不过是最微不足道的一粒棋子。

　　但雷斯垂德并不后悔。每个人都有那么个原因，想要体验冒险，想要证明自己，或者年轻热血，渴望着上战场，更甚者大多数人什么也不想，到最后所谓的那块国王赐予的土地，其实已经不重要。

　　只有真的上了战场，你才知道战争是什么。

　　在战场上人成长的速度就和死的速度一样快，炮火纷飞，一夜之间你可能就变得自己都不认识了，昨天还和你睡在一起的兄弟下一秒就在你身边被流弹击穿脑袋。

　　雷斯垂德从没思考过像生命是神圣的，或者类似的事，直到现实残酷地展示给他生命的另一面；有时候它们就像写在墙上的粉笔字一样，老天下一场雨就能把它们洗刷得一干二净。

　　雷斯垂德不知道作为一个医生的约翰·华生又在战场上看到了什么。

　　哈里特的愤怒很快转为担忧。“约翰和你约了在这里见面？”她问，“但他到现在都没有来，不会有什么事吧？”

　　雷斯垂德告诉她大概只是别的事情耽搁了她的弟弟，并不需要担心。而且他们应该都能放心，医生绝对有照顾自己的能力，哪怕是在新大陆。

　　他离开了酒馆，一路慢慢回家，直至入睡胸中始终有一股淡淡的无名的思绪，甚至还梦见许久不曾入梦的大雪。

　　接下来的几天，雷斯垂德没再去酒馆找华生，一方面，他有自己的事要忙，而另一方面，既然他已经知道约翰·华生是谁，总有一天会再见到的。

　　他的预感是对的。几天之后，在郊区某间屋子发现了一具无名女尸，现场没有多少可以用的线索，调查还没开始就陷入僵局，在这种情况下，雷斯垂德必须也只能搬出他的最后武器，寻求夏洛克·福尔摩斯的帮助。

　　夏洛克来得很快，且不是独自一人。当雷斯垂德看见他身后跟着的华生医生时，惊讶得差点忘了自己要说什么。

　　马车还没停稳夏洛克就跳下来，跑到另一边去了，根本没有费心给他们互相介绍，留下他和华生大眼瞪小眼，无数疑问冒出来，华生似乎觉得很有趣，微微歪了歪头。

　　“没关系，我就在外面等着好了，其实我也不太清楚他到底想叫我来干什么。”他说，还是那个可亲的笑容，雷斯垂德困惑不解地来回看了一眼。“你和夏洛克……”他没能问完整句话，夏洛克远远地叫着打断了他，“华生医生是我的人！带他过来，我需要他！”

　　这边的两个男人交换了一下目光。

　　“你什么时候成他的人了？”雷斯垂德问：“等等，他到底什么时候认识你的？”

　　“大概四天前。”约翰答，雷斯垂德搞不懂他究竟是在回答哪个问题。

　　他们进到房间里的时候，夏洛克正对着床上的那具女尸，对他们俩投过来一个很不耐烦的表情，就好像他们俩是故意拖了后腿似的。雷斯垂德叹口气，开始扮演自己的角色。

　　“尸体是今天早上发现的，这房子之前是租给一个男人，他预付的租金到这个月底。如果不是另一个房客报告有老鼠，房东过来看看情况，可能还得再过几天才会发现尸体。当然了，那个男人已经不见人了，不管是房东还是其他房客对他的描述极为模糊，一会儿是中年人一会儿是年轻的花花公子，我们恐怕不能指望按照这些找到凶手。也没人见过有陌生女人在附近出现过，而且凶手把她弄成这样——”雷斯垂德比了一下尸体，所谓的“这样”是尸体被破坏得看不清面貌的面部，身上只剩贴身衣物。“我们也没办法确认她的身份。这就是全部了。”

　　“足够了。”夏洛克截断他往下的话，雷斯垂德挑起眉来，还没等他发问，夏洛克却看向了约翰·华生——后者一直默不作声地站在一边就好像不存在似的，“华生医生？我需要你的专业意见。”

　　雷斯垂德抽了口气，为了夏洛克居然会开口说他需要别人的意见，然后他想起自己也是有立场的。“夏洛克，警方有法医，如果你想要——”

　　“他们不是我的人。”一句话就把他堵了回来。“如果你想要我做我的工作，至少现场得有一个不是白痴的医生。”

　　被直接点名了的安德森在打算发作时就被雷斯垂德一个眼神镇压了：现在的情况下他真的不太需要再来一个小孩子斗气式的你来我往了。

　　“你最好知道你在做什么，夏洛克。”他警告说，朝被夹在他们俩中间迟疑不动的约翰·华生挥了挥手。“照他说的做的吧。”

　　他带着几分好奇看着医生有条不紊地检查着尸体，当然了，他上过战场，这对他是小菜一碟。雷斯垂德又望向夏洛克，夏洛克也同样目不转睛地注视着医生，上一次接收到夏洛克这么目不转睛的注视而安然若素的还是一桩连环杀人案中被残忍肢解的尸体。雷斯垂德莫名地感觉浑身发毛，被自己想象到的画面凌乱了一下，差点漏了听医生的话。

　　“……脑后的创伤是致死原因，凶器可能是一个沉重的钝器，没有其他伤痕，也没有挣扎打斗迹象，很可能第一下就让她丧失了反抗能力。”

　　他得出的结论和之前安德森的检查结果并没有太大出入，雷斯垂德转向夏洛克：“夏洛克，我需要一些能够让我去找出这个女人的身份或者凶手的东西。你有发现了什么吗？她到底是谁，我猜肯定不是一位太太或小姐，如果有类似的人失踪了我会接到报告的。”

　　“你猜的不错，我们这位女士是靠双手挣饭吃的阶层，”夏洛克说，“一个女仆，不过她出身较好，即便是当女仆，她的地位也要高于家庭女仆，要么是贴身女仆，要么就是女管家，这倒是大大缩小了范围，毕竟在本地能用得起相当数量的仆人的家庭并不是太多，这也说明了为什么你手里没有关于她的失踪报案。因为她不是失踪，而是自己出走，没人会在乎一个女仆的去留，但和人私奔是另一回事，人们总是更愿意把一些难以启齿之事当作没发生过，她服务的家庭就是这样。”

　　雷斯垂德短暂的目瞪口呆，然后醒了神。“我不能就靠着你说的这几句话就去盘问你说的那种阶层，”他说，“我得有确实的证据，你怎么知道她是一个女仆而不是其他别的，比如女招待之类？”

　　夏洛克给了他一个白眼：“看看她的手，那不是一双无所事事的手，但也不是一双经常干重活的手，手掌上有一些细小的擦痕，是在一些琐碎的工作中留下来的，在她手指关节处还留有握笔留下的薄茧，她的小腿显示她常常需要站立或经常走动，很显然她做的是更类似于迎来送往而不需要付出太多力气的工作，所以是管理者而不是低级女仆。再加上她的贴身衣物所使用的料子虽然略显老旧，却是产自法国的高档货，只有上流阶层才有福享受这份奢侈，太太小姐们的贴身女仆也有机会获得类似的赏赐。”

　　“哇，”约翰·华生说：“了不起。”

　　正在互瞪的两个人齐齐扭头看过去，医生以一副无辜脸看回来，“……我应该闭嘴吗？”

　　雷斯垂德瞟了夏洛克一眼，那唇角一闪而过的是笑？夏洛克几乎是咕嘟了一声。“不，这样就……挺好。”

　　在这家伙的沾沾自喜就快要爆满前，雷斯垂德出声打断了他们之间没完没了的互看：“好吧，但是你又是怎么知道她是跟人私奔？”

　　夏洛克投给他一个鄙视的眼神：“说真的，雷斯垂德，你的脑子就不能多动动吗？她衣领处喷溅的血迹说明她在被谋害的时候就穿着这么一身，伤口的角度说明凶手比她要高一个半头，也比她健壮有力，整个过程她毫无防备。而这样一个出身良好并大半生以严苛遵守上流社会的各种礼仪的女士，在什么情况下才会这样毫无顾忌衣着不整地和一个男人同处一室？当然是和她私奔的情人，这房子是租给一个男人的，他可以随意扮演一个花花公子或者稳重的中年人。一个常年处于一个相对封闭枯燥的环境且单身至今的女人对他来说，简直就是手到擒来。”

　　雷斯垂德努力跟上他：“所以受害人是一个单身未婚的老姑娘，还是某位太太或小姐的贴身女仆？凶手先是诱拐了她然后又谋杀了她？动机呢，谋财？一个贴身女仆可不会有太多财产。”

　　“但她服侍的人有，你没看出来吗，这才是她对凶手的真正价值。”夏洛克不耐烦地说。“你调查的时候还可以旁敲侧击一下有没有失窃，她绝对不可能是双手空空就跟人跑的。”

　　“但是，为什么要杀了她？”约翰插嘴道，夏洛克转头向他。这又是一个不同，雷斯垂德注意到，从前在犯罪现场如果其他人胆敢说句话，夏洛克立刻就能把人挤兑死，但当华生医生开口的时候，夏洛克，尽管还是带着那种“我在忍耐你们这些脑袋空空的白痴”的表情，却会听他把话说完——这可是雷斯垂德都没能有的待遇。“如果他的意图在于财物，得手后大可以把她甩开一走了之，没必要再杀人。”

　　“除非他从她这里拿到的东西并不是一般的财物。”夏洛克说，“在保守秘密这一点，死人比活人更有优势，这就是他为什么非要杀了她然后毁掉她的脸让人认不出来的原因。有趣，如果不是那人已经死了我会认为——”

　　夏洛克的动作猛然定格，就像被自己脑子里的一个想法给定在了原地。

　　“谁死了？”雷斯垂德问：“你想到什么了？”

　　“需要证实。”夏洛克说，有点喘不过气似的在原地无意义地转圈，雷斯垂德太了解他了，这往往代表他发现了什么叫他激动得停不住的东西。“我早该想到——”

　　他没说完这句话就跑了，直接跑出去跳上马车，马车几乎立即就以一种狂乱的速度冲了出去。

　　等雷斯垂德回过神来，夏洛克早就不见人了。“好吧，又来了，”他看着同样眨巴眼没反应过来的医生，无奈地叹口气，“他常常这样子，我是说，他一发现点什么就把其他的都忘了。”

　　医生似乎并不意外，仅仅耸了耸肩。“好吧，不是第一次了。”

　　“你和他到底是什么关系？”雷斯垂德之前被打断的好奇又再次复活，“他可从来没带任何人出现过。”

　　“如果他老是这样无缘无故把人丢了就跑的话。”约翰开玩笑道，“那天我说我约了人，就是他，我去他那里看房子。还有很对不起那天放了你鸽子，出了些意外的……状况。我听哈利说了，之后我回去过几次，但你都没出现。”

　　“没关系。”雷斯垂德倒是十分谅解：“和夏洛克搅在一起就会出现各种意外情况的，我很明白——等等，你去他那里看房子，你和夏洛克·福尔摩斯住在一起。”

　　约翰被他的语气逗乐了。“没错，别担心，我分担的只是房租，并不包括他的特殊收藏。”

　　他们俩都笑了起来。“多多保重，”雷斯垂德对眼前的人不由又多了一分难兄难弟的惺惺相惜，他拍了拍医生。“和夏洛克·福尔摩斯住在一个屋檐下，你会需要很多耐心和勇气，可能还有运气。”

　　“我尽力。”约翰说，露齿一笑。

　　他们没有闲聊多久，雷斯垂德还有一堆跑腿活要做，约翰也表示他最好回去看看夏洛克是不是又在鼓捣什么危险的玩意，雷斯垂德看着他走开，步伐坚定，就像雷斯垂德早就知道的那样，约翰·华生不是那种需要照顾的人。但是——

　　“华生医生。”

　　约翰回转身望向他。

　　“不是什么大事，”雷斯垂德说，“不过既然你已经和夏洛克住在一起了，所以，有必要提醒你一下，可能某天，可能就在下一秒，可能有一辆不知道从哪里来的豪华马车绑架你到某个地方去，还会有个看起来一般人惹不起的大人物，对你施以威胁利诱什么的，但你完全可以不买他的账，多被拒绝几次对他有好处。别担心，他不是什么坏家伙，只是看起来比较惹人讨厌而已。”

　　约翰·华生挑眉。“你说的到底是什么人？”他问。

　　“当你见到他，你就知道了。”雷斯垂德保证道。

　　---------------------------------------

　　虽然我一直拖拖拉拉推迟医生的出场时间，但就这两章，估计已经完全展现了我是个医生苏的本质……

　　十二章

　　在麦克罗夫特所有的手下中，安西娅是最不让他操心的一个，用有能力来形容安西娅是不足够的，安西娅是完美的执行者。有时候麦克罗夫特总会想，如果他能够有一打安西娅而不是其他总是各种地方捅出篓子的蠢材，世界和平也许早就实现了（当然，是以他的方式）。

　　不幸的是，他们终究还是生活在现实世界，他还是得忍受愚蠢的手下（因为其他的选择更加无药可救），就算是无以伦比的安西娅，有时候也只能带来坏消息。

　　“我们的人弄丢了那位女士，”她说，脸部硬绷，没有一丝笑容。“已经证实了三天前她就已经离开了总督府，没有足够的证据能确定她是否有携带那些机密信件。”

　　“那些只能在她身上，没有别的可能了。”麦克罗夫特说：“我真的很想知道，一个女人，只是一个普通的贴身女仆，甚至都没有帮手，她究竟怎么能做到在一群职业特工的重重监视底下凭空消失，而我们居然直到三天后才发现人已经不见了，三天。我们落后了三天，差不多可以直接宣布失败了。这简直是奇耻大辱。”

　　他颓然坐倒在椅子上。

　　安西娅直视他，“长官，我认为，是时候改变行事策略了。我们的人更熟悉欧洲和本国的情况，而他们在这里基本没有优势，反而处处受制，这让我们的行动一直十分被动，要扭转这一劣势，我们需要征召新大陆本地的人。”

　　麦克罗夫特疲倦地揉按自己的眉间。“我也意识到这点，但征召本地人，需要严格审查他们的身家背景，我们没有太多时间了。”

　　“有一个人可以信任，我们已经对他做过足够的背景审核，他完全符合我们的需要。”安西娅说。

　　麦克罗夫特向她看了一眼，安西娅等着。

　　“不。”他简单答道。

　　“长官——”

　　“雷斯垂德探长，和我之间，是我的个人私事。”麦克罗夫特说，安西娅作为他的左右手兼心腹，也是除了福尔摩斯夫人外唯一一个知道雷斯垂德和他之间婚约的人，对雷斯垂德个人背景的审核正是经由她手。“我不想让雷斯垂德过多牵涉到我的工作中。”

　　“——但是雷斯垂德探长在这里有他的优势，”安西娅坚定说了下去：“他熟悉新大陆，他有他的人脉，还有他在警局的位置，正是我们的人所欠缺的。”

　　麦克罗夫特叹气，他痛恨工作和私人生活混杂在一起。特别是在雷斯垂德已经清楚地表示过对他的“工作”的不赞同后，再这么把他扯进来，实在不是什么明智之举。

　　如果他真的想让雷斯垂德最后对他说“好”，他至少还需要更多的时间去计划布局，好去慢慢渗透、扭转对方的观感，现在实在是太快了。

　　安西娅依旧等着，她知道他终究不得不同意，麦克罗夫特几乎恨起这一点：安西娅之所以是他最好的手下，因为她就像他一样思考，甚至比他自己还了解最终他会做出什么样的决定。

　　正如他对雷斯垂德说过的，他不喜欢，但他必须去做。

　　“好，”麦克罗夫特沉涩地说：“我去和他说——”

　　一声轻不可闻的敲门声打断了他们，安西娅走了出去，麦克罗夫特有了那么几秒能够在无人的情况下收拾好自己纷乱的心绪，或许想想他该怎么在第三次面对面的时候就向他的未婚夫提出那些个要求，“为了国家和人民，我需要你为我做一点事，就是你鄙夷的那种脏活，你意下如何？”

　　这个开场白还真是烂透了。

　　安西娅已经回来了。她表情里多了一点什么东西，暧昧不可分辨。“有了新的进展，长官。”

　　“我希望是个好消息。”

　　“也许是，”安西娅说，“在郊区发现不明女尸，面容被毁，年龄和身体特征都符合我们那位女士。”

　　好吧，不管好坏，他们总算知道那女人的下场了。但这个解释不了安西娅的表情。

　　“这个案子归雷斯垂德探长管。”所以这就是为什么她有那种表情了。“他们还没有什么进展，但雷斯垂德探长已经召唤了小福尔摩斯先生。”

　　麦克罗夫特皱眉，“如果夏洛克介入，他不用多久就会发现这里面的关联。”夏洛克有时候会帮上忙，但如果让他自己到处乱探可能就会出漏子。“夏洛克那个室友怎么样了？”

　　“似乎适应良好，实际上，这一次雷斯垂德探长召唤之后，他和夏洛克一起去了犯罪现场。”安西娅答道，发现她老板眉皱得更紧了。“我们对他的背景调查并没有发现可疑之处。他非常干净。”她补充道。

　　“太干净了才值得怀疑。”麦克罗夫特说，“既然他们能够在总督府安插眼线，那么让人接近我身边的人也不是不可能。一个刚刚从前线回来的军医，恰好在夏洛克需要的时候出现，还如此适应他的怪癖，难道不是太完美了一点吗？”

　　安西娅眨了眨眼睛。“我会去把他的档案再过一遍——”

　　“如果他们是有心安插，档案上不会留下痕迹。”麦克罗夫特说，“而且也没时间了，在夏洛克搞清楚这整件事找过来之前，估计还有半天。把那个医生带过来见我，我亲自审核他。”

　　以上，就是华生医生怎么被带到麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯面前的经过。

　　“你知道，我有个公寓，”约翰·华生说，他走进房间，警觉快速地环视一周，锁定在麦克罗夫特身上。“如果你想见我，你完全可以到那里来拜访。不是说豪华马车不好，但总有点诡异。”

　　“想避开夏洛克的耳目，我觉得我们最好还是另择地点见面为好。”麦克罗夫特说，他用评估的眼光打量这个小个子，一只手示意了一下椅子：“请坐吧，华生医生。”

　　约翰·华生没有坐下。

　　很少有人能够做到直面麦克罗夫特刻意制造的压力而无动于衷的，约翰·华生显然是那少数人之一。

　　“你看起来不怎么害怕。”

　　“你也不怎么吓人。有人提醒过我。”

　　“哦。”麦克罗夫特一点也不惊讶，鉴于安西娅汇报过他们是在哪里截到了华生医生。“我猜是雷斯垂德探长？他可真是一位热心人。看来你们已经建立起相当友好的关系？”

　　“我不知道，也许。”华生答，“他看起来是个好人。但是好人并不总是交到好的朋友。”

　　话里明显有所指，麦克罗夫特假笑。“很有趣，那么你认为自己是哪一种人？”

　　“我很清楚自己是什么人，不劳费心。”

　　强硬而直接，麦克罗夫特能看出雷斯垂德为什么会喜欢这个医生了，约翰·华生就是他那类型的人，或许表面看起来是。无怪乎雷斯垂德会提醒华生自己的存在，医生，又是同样有军旅生涯，可靠、安全，每一项都能加分，雷斯垂德一定对此人相见恨晚。

　　“你和夏洛克·福尔摩斯是什么关系？”

　　这个问题终于让医生眼里有点别的东西一闪而过。

　　“我们刚刚认识几天，我和他合租一个公寓，仅此而已。”

　　“你可是太谦虚了，我们都知道夏洛克的室友可不是一般人能够胜任的，更别提你还和他一起查案，进展神速啊，我是不是该期待好事将近呢？”

　　“是吗？”医生反问，依旧铁板一块。“你是谁？”

　　“亲爱的好探长没有告诉你吗？”麦克罗夫特说：“我是利益相关者。”

　　“和夏洛克？为什么？你看起来不像他的朋友。”

　　“你和夏洛克住在一起，你认为他能有几个朋友？”麦克罗夫特说，没错过医生的眼神再次轻微一闪，“我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯最接近朋友的存在。实际上，他会称我为他的天敌。”

　　医生点了点头，“这个倒说得通了。那么你想从我这里获得什么？我猜想你请我来不是为了自我介绍。”

　　“你打算继续和夏洛克·福尔摩斯合作下去吗？”

　　“不管答案是什么，似乎也不关你的事。”华生医生答道。

　　“别说得太早。”麦克罗夫特对他保证道。“如果你确定要和夏洛克住在一起，我会很乐意提供一些，可观的资金援助。”

　　“你可真慷慨。”医生讽刺道，“而我猜想这慷慨是有条件的。”

　　“只需提供一点信息，关于夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特慢吞吞地说，“我保证绝对不是侵犯隐私，只是让我能够时刻知道他在干什么。当然，我们的合作最好别透露给夏洛克本人。”

　　如果他本来预期能从医生的表情里窥探到什么的话，麦克罗夫特也只会失望，医生清空了自己的表情，只留给他一个干脆的拒绝。

　　“不。”

　　“你还没有听我说具体的金额。”

　　“不感兴趣。”

　　麦克罗夫特看着针锋相对地瞪回他的医生，兴味地挑起眉。

　　他没有机会再往下试探，因为下一秒，轰然一声，夏洛克一脚踹开了他的办公室大门。

　　医生迅速转身，看清是谁时定住，麦克罗夫特扶额叹息。

　　“有没有可能，就那么一次，你主动来找我的时候敲敲门再进来？”他示意追过来的安西娅没事。

　　他弟弟只是耸了耸肩。

　　“没空让你的走狗层层通报了，你也知道的，多少人命悬一线呢。”夏洛克说，转向医生时眼中跳出一朵顽皮的火花。“哦，约翰，你也在这里，真是太好了，我正想找你呢。”

　　十三章

　　“你知道我会来的。”夏洛克毫不客气地捞过椅子坐下，只差把脚翘上桌子。“恐怕雷斯垂德的人一发现那具尸体你就知道是怎么回事了，你也知道我会想到这是怎么回事，而你就是要拖着你的屁股赖在椅子里等别人找上门来，还绑架我室友。”

　　“反正你也不用太多时间就会想到答案。如果不给你一点乐子，你也不会感兴趣。”麦克罗夫特说，华生正一头雾水地在他们俩之间来回看，如果之前他还奇怪为什么夏洛克会带着约翰·华生，现在也一点疑问也没有了。夏洛克热爱戏剧性，而约翰·华生简直就是为他打造的最佳观众，看看他们之间来回交接的眼神互动就明白了，不管这段新关系是什么，夏洛克绝对乐在其中。

　　“即便在你故弄玄虚的时候大英帝国正悬挂在战争的边缘？”夏洛克恶意道：“啊，我知道了，只有越是紧急，才越能显出你的重要性。妈咪一定会为你骄傲的。”

　　“这可说不好，”麦克罗夫特反唇相讥：“我们可都知道妈咪最需要操心的是谁不是吗？”

　　“等等，妈咪？”这个世界上终于有一个人能截住夏洛克滔滔不绝的挖苦，医生举起手来：“谁是妈咪？”

　　“我们的母亲，”夏洛克说，朝麦克罗夫特皱皱鼻子：“你已经见过我兄长了，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，虽然他没有介绍自己而是在那里神神叨叨故弄玄虚，麦克罗夫特，我猜我就不用费神为你介绍约翰了吧。”

　　医生的嘴张了又合：“什么，他是你哥哥？但是他难道不是……”

　　两个福尔摩斯都看着他，年长那个似笑非笑，而小的那个则莫名其妙。

　　医生咳了一声。“算了，当我什么也没说。”

　　麦克罗夫特嗤笑一声。夏洛克敲了敲桌子，“麦克罗夫特，他在哪里？”

　　“谁？”

　　“把装傻这件事留给别人吧，”夏洛克不耐烦地说：“那个敲诈犯，也就是那个邮车案的幕后主使，还要加上最新的一桩谋杀罪，一个人能短期内干下这么多事还真是精力充沛，他·在·哪·里？很显然他从旅店消失后就一直处在你的控制下了。”

　　麦克罗夫特不置可否，约翰插了一句嘴。“那个敲诈惯犯？旅店那个消失的移民？你不是说他已经死了？”

　　“显然死的是另有其人。在旅馆里死的是一个微不足道的替身，正主显然提早知道自己有危险于是来了个金蝉脱壳，大使公子根本就杀错了人，我重新检查了尸体，但这个不重点。”夏洛克说，“重点是真正的敲诈者为什么隐名埋姓，还需要一个替死鬼？因为他要躲开其他人，你的人。我一直搞不懂为什么你要插手这么个小案子，现在就很清楚了，我猜你的人最终还是找到他了，一个没死的人需要有一具尸体，因为有人要他消失得合情合理，这不就是你最拿手的吗？”他紧盯着麦克罗夫特，他的兄长喟叹一声。

　　“塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，更常用的代号是莫兰上校，他并不只是一个敲诈者，恐怕新大陆的人们还没完全听说他在地下世界的赫赫名声。就目前所知，他曾进行过政治暗杀、绑架以及各种犯罪行为，”麦克罗夫特说，“此人本该在三个月前就被判刑，但他逃脱了制裁并流窜到新大陆——犯罪者的天堂——重新做起他的老本行。数月前，一封密信通过一位匿名者带到了新大陆，内容极为敏感，可以说一旦这封信落到不恰当的人手里，立即就会在新大陆引起一场战争。幸运的是，我们的人半路将其拦截，但追击者还是不肯放手，一位年轻的女士自告奋勇，自愿将这封信带到总督府。”

　　“总督的私生女，”夏洛克说：他拿到乘客名单之后不久就搞清楚了。“她的身份没几个人知道，因此你们就认为也没有人会猜到她单独一人带着贴身女佣随身携带那么重要的信件乘坐邮车旅行。”

　　“一个冒险之举，”麦克罗夫特承认，“本来会成功的，可惜女佣早已经是对方的耳目。总而言之，在邮车案之后，我们还是抓住了他，但无论如何搜都找不到那封信，也撬不开他的嘴得出同伙的下落。半个月前，他逃跑了。”

　　“因为那封信从来就没在他的身上。”夏洛克嘲笑道：“他们延用了你们的思路，而你们就直接掉进去了。多妙，最安全的地方就是最危险的地方，那封信从来没有有离开过总督府。当那伙人从总督千金身上拿到信，立即就转到了女佣身上，在那位上校被你们刑求的时候，她就一直将它藏在总督府里，直到他逃跑后发来信号，她也就带着信追随他去了。”

　　“……只是没想到情郎送她上了天堂。”约翰也恍然大悟。他敬慕不已地望着夏洛克，就差叫好了，这无声的信号毫无疑问被后者接收到了，夏洛克侧过脸冲他弯弯唇角。

　　“所以，现在要交易？”

　　“你太不了解我的兄长了，约翰，”夏洛克懒洋洋地拖长声：“他从来不信敲诈者和投机主义者，就像不相信他自己一样，和这些人谈判根本没有信义可言。他要的是十拿九稳把信拿到手，一边答应谈判拖延时间，一边用其他方式把信拿回来，这才是他的风格。这就是为什么他现在要对我们和盘托出。”

　　麦克罗夫特对天翻了个白眼，夏洛克本来就爱和他抬杠，而现在好不容易抓住麦克罗夫特吃瘪的时候，他像只得意洋洋的小孔雀那么爱显摆，华生医生的存在显然加重了这个趋势。

　　他示意安西娅将他们收到的那封信给夏洛克。

　　“这是他们开出的交易条件，一封信，交换一张平安抵达新大陆的船票。”

　　“相当划算不是吗？”夏洛克快速地地将纸张翻过来倒过去地观察：“我觉得国王也不会这么小气，连张船票都付不起。”

　　“问题不在船票，而在那个登船的人。”麦克罗夫特说：“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，或者说莫里亚蒂教授，英国乃至欧陆头号罪犯，他是一个极其危险的人物，我们付出极大的代价，好不容易才将他控制住，而我怀疑下一次还有没有那么好的运气能再抓住他。”

　　夏洛克替他把话说完了，“而新大陆这边情况更加复杂，如果他到了这里，你们就永远也别想碰到他的边了。想想看，在这个本来就不安稳的地方，再来一个头号犯罪头子，那可会是什么局面？”夏洛克的兴奋可不是装的，他几乎笑出声来：“哦，我真是等不及这个了。”

　　麦克罗夫特的眉毛扭结，但这一次，居然有人抢在他之前发声了。

　　“夏洛克。”医生说，声音里带着轻微的警告。

　　夏洛克叹了口气，令麦克罗夫特震惊的是他居然没有——完全没有——不高兴被打断被干扰的样子，只是翻了翻白眼。

　　“好吧，”他对麦克罗夫特说：“把你们目前掌握的情况都告诉我，我会拿回你要的东西，还有不要让你的那帮蠢货来碍我的手脚。”

　　麦克罗夫特同意了。“把握你的时间，夏洛克，我们没有太多时间。”

　　夏洛克不置可否地耸耸肩，利落起身，连再见都没说就扬长而去，华生医生还意思意思地点了个头才追上去。

　　“长官？”安西娅问，麦克罗夫特静立不动的样子让她诧异，可不是常有机会看见她的上司走神的。“我们需要进行下一步了吗？”

　　麦克罗夫特回过神来。“当然，马上开始。”他头疼似的眯起眼睛，“安西娅？”

　　“是的，长官？”

　　“那个士兵，我看不出他有什么不对的地方，他可能让夏洛克更无可救药，也可能会是他的救星，但我还是因为他居然能够一定程度上影响夏洛克而感觉不快，是不是有点……感情用事？”

　　他转头去看他的助手，正逮到她把脸偏向一边不成功地掩饰唇边的笑容。

　　“呃，我很肯定这只是人之常情，长官。”

　　=====================================

　　麦哥吃医生的醋，噗【我会坏心的说以后他还会有更多干醋可吃么……

　　第十四章

　　“雷斯垂德探长？”

　　雷斯垂德堪堪收回要迈上台阶的脚，这才发现角落里窝着一个人，这时候他站起来，仰着头望着雷斯垂德——他才只是个孩子，都没到雷斯垂德肩膀高，膝盖处有新大陆街头跑来跑去的小孩子常见的灰扑扑痕迹。

　　“我是。”雷斯垂德答，一时间几乎有点担心这孩子是来通知他说什么地方发生了命案，那他的这个晚上可就毁了。但对方只是从脏兮兮的衣服里摸了半天，最后掏出一团皱巴巴的东西。

　　“一个年轻的先生让我把这个交给你，说把这个给你你就会付我另一半的跑腿费。”

　　那是一张被草草折起来的纸条，又被携带在内口袋里不知多久，捂得半潮，雷斯垂德费了一会功夫才把它尽量不撕烂地拆开了，里面只有两行字。

　　明天中午之前赶到XX镇岔路口。带上你最有用的人。——SH

　　要不是认出这个落款正是夏洛克的姓名首字母，雷斯垂德大概会以为这是一个恶作剧。以防万一他还是抓住那人问了。

　　“那个年轻的先生，他有没有说别的？”

　　那孩子只是直愣愣地瞪着眼，“呃，没有，他没说，我能拿到那一半的钱了吗？”雷斯垂德叹一口气，付钱给他打发他走了。

　　雷斯垂德花了短短几秒挣扎要不要无视这个信息。夏洛克这样没头没脑又理直气壮得好像他就活该随叫随到似的行为不是第一次发生，也从来不考虑这会让人多不爽，但雷斯垂德在有案子期间从来不敢真的不管不顾——如果他不去，有可能代表着夏洛克已经不等他先冲过界去，很可能他人已经落到一群暴徒手里——雷斯垂德确实无数次想过要让这小子受到点教训学会守规矩，但他也不至于想让他有什么闪失。

　　因此，和他心愿相反，雷斯垂德只是认命地把纸条收到衣兜里，决定返回警局去把他的手下一一叫回来，又该去干活了。

　　但他没走出几步就停了，一辆黑色马车从街角处拐出来，刚刚好拦住了他的去路，如此熟悉的情节，雷斯垂德不由打量了车夫一眼，对方回给他一个你知我知的眼神，坚定不移地停在那里。雷斯垂德再度叹息，无可奈何地走了过去。

　　“听着，女士，我不知道这一次你老板又命令要带我上哪里去，但我真的没什么时间配合他玩这一套了，我有——哦，福尔摩斯先生。”

　　“不会耽误你太多时间的，雷斯垂德探长，我知道你要去哪里，我正好捎你一段。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯道，示意他上车，雷斯垂德朝里看看，确定这一次真是他本人且只有他一个人，才犹犹豫豫地爬上马车。他才一坐稳，就感觉到马车开始走了。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，”在对方开口之前，雷斯垂德先声夺人：“我真心希望你这一次不是又来让我监视谁的，或者叫停我的案子。”

　　“完全相反，我这次来是出于我们双方的利益，雷斯垂德探长。”麦克罗夫特说，但如此声明愈加可疑。雷斯垂德狐疑地盯着他。

　　“我不明白。”

　　“今天你刚去过的一个犯罪现场，你还不知道凶手是谁，而我刚好知道他的全部历史，他是我所密切关注着的一个目标，一个十分危险的人物，你的受害人不过是他满手罪恶的一个零头。我追踪他的原因是，在他手上正握有一些极为敏感的信件，如果一旦落入不恰当的人手里，将在新大陆引起一场战争。”

　　“……那你想从我这里得到什么？”雷斯垂德只是震惊了一霎便立即反应过来了。“如果我没搞错，你肯定有你的人马，真像是你说的是敏感信件，不该是越少人知道越安全么？”

　　真正的问题是，为什么要告诉他？

　　“你有我的人所不具有的优势，雷斯垂德探长，”麦克罗夫特说。两人斜对而坐，在马车厢密闭的空间里，光线晦暗不明，麦克罗夫特大半个身都没在他那一边的阴影里，随着马车前进光影的明暗交替，隐约有居心叵测的意味。“你熟悉新大陆的情况，在追捕的时候，这一点非常有利。经过重重筛选，我们确定你对新大陆的忠诚完全值得信赖。所以，这就是为什么你在这里。此事关系到整个新大陆，非同小可，我希望你能够明白这一点。”他稍稍偏过脸，投给雷斯垂德一个注视。“如果你担心你参与了这一秘密行动可能会在你上级那边引起质询的问题，我可以担保这一切都会安排妥当。”

　　那些话里包含了巨大的信息量，雷斯垂德在那注视下背后微微一抖，那一眼告诉他，他在这里无所遁形，此时此刻，他也没有选择的权利。

　　这个麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯和他上次在私人宅邸所交谈的不是一个人，雷斯垂德意识到，虽然还是一样彬彬有礼，这一次的空间甚至更亲近了，但无形中似乎多了几分刻意的距离，对方甚至连嘴角弯曲的幅度都带有标准式的疏离。

　　一个标准的官方征召程序。坐在他面前的，不是在那个夜晚和他笑谈的男人，只是一个依照流程行事的官员。

　　了解了这一点，雷斯垂德沉默地接过对方递过来的文件，就着光翻看。

　　“我的弟弟已经在着手追踪他的下落，我肯定他也已经给你发出了信息，我需要你和他通力合作追捕塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰，你可以使用你的手下，表面上依旧是在追查命案，但真正重要的是找到他手上的信件，以及尽可能活捉莫兰，毕竟对于审问而言，活人比死人有价值得多。”

　　“……我懂了。”雷斯垂德说，有那么几秒，沉默盘桓在他们四周，雷斯垂德清清嗓子：“那么，呃，”马车一个颠簸，停了。雷斯垂德朝外面瞟了一眼，已经到了警局，正好免了他还要煞费苦心地没话找话说。“我最好还是赶快去做点什么了，为了新大陆。”

　　他完全不知道自己是怎么下的马车，也不明白心里一阵阵涌起的莫名的狼狈和不安是怎么回事。见鬼了，他之前甚至还藐视过这个福尔摩斯的所作所为呢，难道就因为对方朝他展示自己真正的权力他就从心理上向人屈膝了？这也未免太可笑。难道他也是自己曾经鄙视过的趋炎附势的小人？不然怎么解释他当着对方的面完全一个字都说不出来了？

　　雷斯垂德站在那里陷入强烈的迷惑和自我质疑，全没发现那辆马车就一直停在他身后并没离开。直到麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯再次叫了他，他才受了惊似的回过头去。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，莫兰上校是一个为了达到目的不惜铤而走险的危险人物，”麦克罗夫特说，吐字缓慢斟酌：“所以，即使我说尽可能活捉，但非常情况下仍然以我方人员的安全及利益为首要考虑来做出决策。”

　　雷斯垂德并没能立即明白他在说什么，只是瞪着眼睛看着他。

　　“一切小心，探长。”麦克罗夫特好像很努力才能挤出最后几个字：“祝你好运。”

　　马车踢踏踢踏跑走了。雷斯垂德还是张着嘴站在原地，但之前的满心烦躁已经如同那始终神出鬼没的黑色马车一般，渐渐消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是如释重负的平静。

　　除了他口袋里还揣着夏洛克那黏糊糊的小纸条，这个晚上所发生的事已经看不出痕迹，事实上，雷斯垂德还觉得不太真实，新大陆，战争，就这么被交到他的肩上了，就像迷迷糊糊发生的一场梦里的事。

　　但它确实发生了，而雷斯垂德还不知道接下来还会发生什么。

　　“想要完成你的事，光是好运气可远远不够啊，福尔摩斯先生。”他喃喃道，尽管那人已经听不见他的自言自语。

　　第十五章

　　“我们肯定错过天黑前最后一个歇脚的地方了。”安德森在马背上哼哼唧唧，雷斯垂德斜了他一眼，在他们前头的地平线上，暗红色的夕阳正一寸寸沉没，夜晚即将来临。

　　“我们不会停下过夜，”雷斯垂德干脆地打消他的美梦，“我们必须连夜赶路。”

　　“搞毛啊？”多诺万在他另一边抱怨道，他和安德森一直是一唱一和臭味相投，不幸的是，他也是雷斯垂德手下最有用的人之一。“那个怪胎又不是就要挂了，每一次他叫我们过去最后还不是把我们甩了自己先跑？”

　　“这就是为什么我们还得快点赶路的原因。”雷斯垂德严厉地回道，“如果我们走得快点，在明天中午的时候就能赶到镇上了。夏洛克也就来不及抢在我们前面。”

　　“我希望今晚至少有点月光。”多诺万嘀咕说，“更别提树林里还可能有印第安人的陷阱。”

　　“我们不走穿过树林的那条路，”格雷森说，他年纪稍长于雷斯垂德，更少话而更多行动，因此也更得雷斯垂德的喜爱。“想要在中午前赶到镇上，只能走那条捷径。”

　　安静了片刻，安德森大声地说：“大晚上骑马穿过沼泽？你疯了？怪胎有值得我们四个送了命去救他吗？”

　　“这个主意真是太疯狂了，没人会——”

　　“那和夏洛克无关！”雷斯垂德厉声说，该是时候让他们认识到他现在没心情听他们闲扯埋怨。“事关重大，我们必须要在中午前赶到，从现在开始我不想听见任何抱怨、推脱，如果有人不想跟着我去，现在就可以马上掉头回去，你们自己选吧。”

　　他发了话，双腿一夹，催马跑到前面去，不出所料，另外三匹马也快跑着跟上了他，安德森和多诺万脸拉得长长的，但再也没出言抱怨。

　　随着夜色渐浓，他们一行也赶到了沼泽地边上，月亮千呼万唤始出来，赏了个脸，把整片沼泽地照得亮堂堂的，但这一层幽蓝色的光也恰到好处地加重了那股幽深可怖的气氛。雷斯垂德在最前边勒住马，转回头对他的三名下属。“好了，现在，我打头，格雷森跟着我，安德森，你跟着多诺万。”

　　“不管怪胎这次在搞什么，他最好值得这个。”安德森还得说上那么一句，雷斯垂德只能翻白眼。“别又来了……”

　　他的后半截话断在喉咙里，从他的角度看去，不远处小山包上一道亮光反射，直闪雷斯垂德的眼，那一瞬间他意识到那是什么。

　　“有人埋伏！”他喊道，抓紧缰绳催着他的马转身，但已经迟了，一声又脆又干的爆响，还在瞎嘀咕个没完的安德森就像一袋粮食一样嘭地从马背上摔了下去。

　　枪声四响，纷纷落在他们四周，一分钟前对月亮的所有赞美此时都得收回了：它令他们完全暴露无遗，最糟糕的是由于明显的倾斜地势，他们几乎就是在对方的眼皮底下，就像四个明显的活动枪靶。

　　一片混乱，雷斯垂德耳里只听见自己在吼叫着：“找掩护！下马！我们不能站着挨打！”

　　在对方密集火力下，他们跌跌撞撞或滚或爬进了沟里，但他们的马就没这个运气了，一匹被打倒在地，还有两匹被惊跑了，雷斯垂德的马倒还好好地被他拉进了沟里，但前景不容乐观。

　　“四点钟方向！”格雷森最先找到了埋伏者的方向，他们小小进行了还击，但对方的火力完全压过了他们。雷斯垂德趴在地上，被对方密集落在身边的子弹扬起的尘土呛得只咳嗽。

　　“我都不知道我们居然招惹了那么麻烦的人，我们不就是在追捕一个杀掉情妇的男人吗？”多诺万尖叫，他也被对方的火力压得不能伸头。

　　实际上他们在对付一个威胁新大陆的男人，几个小小警察只能算开胃菜了，但雷斯垂德又不能说。“安德森在哪里？”他猛然想起，探头出去，险险一枪擦过他脸侧。“见鬼！他还在那边地上。”

　　月光下，安德森还在那里，周围光溜溜的，就像一坨巨大的垂死的虫子或别的什么。零星的也有几枪落在他周边。

　　“他死了？”多诺万问，一边装子弹。

　　“好像没有，还在动。”雷斯垂德说，这就是问题所在，如果他再动下去，或者继续躺在那里，对方迟早会真的打死他，或干脆是再吃到一颗致命的流弹。

　　“叫他别动。再动就会招人再打他一枪的。”格雷森说。

　　“是啊，”多诺万讽刺道：“等我们子弹打完了，我们也差不多躺好别动了。”

　　雷斯垂德不得不承认这是他的疏忽，谁知道接下一个拯救新大陆的秘密任务就会招来神秘人物的伏击呢，说起来，那个无所不能的该死的福尔摩斯怎么就没提醒他这一点——

　　“那是什么？”格雷森说，余下二人也发现了，九点钟方向也响起了枪声，且并不是针对他们，这成功地令对方的火力不再猛攻过来，显然他们的敌人也没想到会有援兵，一时间手忙脚乱起来。

　　雷斯垂德不由自主地松了口气。好吧，无所不能的福尔摩斯，下次见到他他会记得说声谢谢的。

　　“是我们的援兵。”他说，举枪继续开火，“好吧，现在一鼓作气结束这事吧！”

　　接下来的事就没有悬念了。在双方火力之中，原来的埋伏者已经转变为了被夹击的局面，他们很显然也看出了这一点，见势不妙趁着夜色便撤走了。

　　“这帮人到底是什么人，还没留下一具尸体，我觉得我至少有打到那么几枪的。”多诺万说，他们赶过去只看见那伙伏击者最后一个骑马逃跑的影子。“这些到底是什么人——喔，嗨！”他冲着另一边叫。

　　“他们也走了。”格雷森说，他和多诺万一起看着他们援兵迅速地离开的方向，有点惊讶，那群人甚至没打算上前自我介绍一下。雷斯垂德蹲着摸地下的土坑，留下的足迹显示，伏击他们的并没有他们以为那么多，五个人，或者六个人，却也差点成功地干掉他们，如果不是有后来的人。他抬头，正好看见他们的援兵也消失在山拐弯处。

　　“我还以为他们是我们的人呢，他们跑那么快干什么？他们究竟是谁？”

　　雷斯垂德咳嗽一声，他当然知道他们在跑什么。“他们或许还有别的要紧事。”他面不改色地撒谎道，“去看看安德森还活着没有——哦操，还有马，应该在他们离开前叫他们把马留下的。”

　　安德森没有死，只是在肩膀上被开了一个洞，好消息是子弹没有留在里面，在暂时止血后他也从恐慌发作转为痛苦呻吟。

　　“现在只剩下一匹马，我们要怎么去镇上？”格雷森说，“现在我们可没法带着安德森走，也不能把他留在这里，入夜之后可能会有野兽。”

　　雷斯垂德早就想好了。“多诺万，你留下照看安德森，在附近找个地方过夜，格雷森，你原路返回，去最近的小镇找医生和马车过来。我继续前进。”

　　“你打算一个人过去？”多诺万怀疑地说。“如果路上还有其他伏击者呢？你和怪胎两个可没办法对付那么多人。”

　　“别忘了夏洛克还带着华生医生呢。”他们互相交换了眼神，警局内部都知道华生医生以一敌二的壮举，虽然之后他居然是夏洛克的室友这点把他该得的尊重又削减了大半。

　　“你们先带上安德森回去，我处理完之后回去再和你们会合。”雷斯垂德意思意思拍了拍安德森，赚得一声无意义的低吟，翻身上马。

　　还有一点雷斯垂德没说，最重要的是，还有麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的祝福（现在他知道这个政客的祝福可不是嘴上说说，而是非常实际的荷枪实弹那种）和他同在。

　　没错，雷斯垂德现在可是斗志昂扬呢。

　　十六章

　　结果迎接他的是，无比惹人生气的，一团温馨地在吃早餐的夏洛克和华生医生二人组。

　　太讨厌了，他们有面包，有煎肉，居然还有咖啡。

　　夏洛克，作为那个天生就把所有好事当成理所当然的家伙，正撅着嘴看他面前的食物，就像个被人逼着吃饭的小鬼。

　　“啊，雷斯垂德。”这小鬼说，“你看起来就像刚从病床上爬下来，怎么，骑马赶路都能累倒你了？”

　　雷斯垂德翻了个白眼，过去一屁股坐下去，顺便把浑身的尘土都扑腾起来，夏洛克猝不及防地咳嗽起来，华生医生则笑了。

　　“我给你弄点吃的吧。”医生说，他冲着某个方向招手，一个高个子仆役打扮的人很快走了过来。

　　“最好再给他弄盆水，不，还是来一桶好了。”夏洛克刻薄地说。那个仆役有点茫然地站着，似乎不确定这算不算一个要求。医生摆摆手，把他打发走了，顺手轻轻在夏洛克肩膀后面撞了一下。

　　“别那么混蛋，夏洛克。他是为你的召唤来的，让他好好吃完早餐。还有别以为你就能趁机不吃完你自己那份。”

　　让雷斯垂德掉了下巴的不是他那亲昵的推撞，而是夏洛克居然又撅了下嘴，然后压低眉毛，嘀咕着案子期间不能被分心什么的。

　　“想都别想，”医生说，“因为不吃东西而昏厥过去是我听说过最蠢的事，因为你还有个这么聪明的脑袋瓜子，更显得格外愚蠢。我可不想在一个星期之内因为同一个可笑的理由照顾你两次。”

　　如果有人能同时把赞美和忠告以及关心三合一地完美地糅合在一个指责里，那个人必然就是约翰·华生。雷斯垂德敬佩地想，看着夏洛克忿忿地哼气，然后再次变成一个被逼吃饭的小鬼，继续去瞪他的早餐。

　　雷斯垂德饶有兴致地围观着这一切，同时暗暗记下，等这桩事完了，他会找到一个合适的机会，把这两人之间到底是怎么搅合到一起的事打听得清清楚楚明明白白，在他们前四天（就TMD四天而已）发生了什么事以至于他们居然就合拍成好像上半辈子都是这样过的每一天。

　　但眼下他确实还有更要紧的事。

　　“你让我，唔，过来，”雷斯垂德说，那名仆役端着一大盘吃的回来，他感激不尽地接下，开始用最快的速度往嘴里塞东西——他经历了一场枪战，又骑马跑了一整夜，完全不打算再装样子了。“我以为，唔，你有发现什么。现在告诉我。”

　　“我确实有，但你身上也发生了什么。现在我对那个比较有兴趣。”夏洛克说，“你甚至都没说那句口头禅。我懂了，麦克罗夫特买通你了？你已经为他干活了，我真失望啊，雷斯垂德，我还指望你能有点骨气呢。”

　　华生医生好奇地看看夏洛克，又看看他，雷斯垂德不免有几分尴尬。

　　“你也在为他办事。”他提醒这小子。“而且我才没有被他收买。”

　　夏洛克哼了一声。“如果不是金钱，他给你什么好处——天啊，你什么都没要？那你真是比我想的还笨。”

　　“夏洛克！这事关重大！”雷斯垂德恼怒得把食物都丢在了桌上。“你能不要把这个当儿戏吗，这不是你和你哥哥计较私人恩怨的时候！有成千上万的人关系其中呢！”

　　“所以他这么一说，你就乖乖地听他差遣了。”

　　“我是本地警长，我对本地治安负有责任。更别说我不能让一个杀人凶手就那么大摇大摆地走掉了。”雷斯垂德义正辞严道。“说回来，你叫我来，我以为十万火急。”

　　夏洛克翻翻白眼，“我能怎么办，带着个医生呢。你知道一个医生一旦掌握暴力手段是多少可怕吗？”

　　“咳。”华生医生打岔，近似抱歉地对雷斯垂德笑笑，就像在说对不起我家孩子就是这么闹心啊。“实际上，我们就是在等那位著名的莫兰上校。夏洛克说他会来。”

　　雷斯垂德才刚被医生那个笑给暂时安抚下，立即又炸了，“你又邀请了凶手私下见面？关于上次就没让你得到任何教训吗？你知道这家伙至少带着一队全副武装的人马到处转吗？如果那家伙在我赶过来之前就到了呢？”

　　“别傻了。”夏洛克说，“我还有华生医生呢。”

　　“华生医生！”雷斯垂德嚷嚷道，“他是一个医生，平民！而你们面对的荷枪实弹的跨国匪徒！”

　　“华生医生，比你的人都有用多了。”夏洛克说，“而且我认为莫兰上校不会轻易擅动武力，如果他还想达成交易的话。他都没试着给你在咖啡里下毒呢，可见他对这次谈判是多么有耐心，我对了吗，上校？”

　　那名仆役不知何时又走到他们身边，手里还拿着咖啡壶。雷斯垂德咖啡正喝到一半，顿时噗地喷了一桌子。夏洛克闪身避开，而就在同时，雷斯垂德也已经拔出枪来。比他更快的是华生医生，他猛然一肩膀把夏洛克给推在一边去了，冲向那男人，将他扭按在桌上。

　　“喔喔，”塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰说，虽然脸被压在桌上靠近一滩咖啡渍，依旧保持笑容可掬。“这可不是谈判时该有的礼数。以及我的人正在外面，我可以保证，当他们对准这里火力全开，会非常非常壮观，你昨晚上见识过他们的能力了，探长。别以为那位福尔摩斯先生这次还能来一次黄雀在后，我很确定他们还得在树林里转上一阵子。”

　　雷斯垂德的脑子刚刚来得及闪过“艹他说的是真的吗我在一天之内一次大摇大摆地走进了同一个人的埋伏圈两次吗艹”，一发子弹破空而来，砰地将那个咖啡壶打了个对穿。深褐色的液体汩汩流到地下，混入尘土。

　　“现在，可以把我放开了吗，医生？”莫兰有礼貌地要求道。

　　第十七章

　　“不得不说，我有点失望，”莫兰说，“我以为昨夜那点小小的劝阻，能让你明白到底自己该站在哪边呢，雷斯垂德探长。”

　　这小子有一张英俊的脸，即使一身仆役的穿着依旧风度翩翩。雷斯垂德可以看出那个老姑娘为什么会对他死心塌地甚至不惜背叛雇主。但就和大多数类似的故事一样，这个故事也没有所谓的幸福结局。

　　“我在我自己这边。我追捕凶嫌，即你，莫兰先生。”雷斯垂德说。“我会一直追捕，直到看着你被吊在绞刑架上。”

　　“那么，”莫兰说：“我只能让你失望了，我不太喜欢吊起来那一套。实际上，我愿意给你另一个机会，你可以毫发无伤地走出这里，回到你的办公室，做任何你想做的事。”

　　“为什么你对我如此慷慨？”

　　莫兰耸肩。“就把这个当作一个友善的示意。我们和福尔摩斯先生有点事务上的小纠纷，但我们并没有意图要和本地议会以及警察对立。”

　　“啊，友善。”雷斯垂德干干地说：“这话出自一个有可能将新大陆拖进战争的人之口，真是令人惊讶。我不知道在你来的地方是怎么解释友善的，但在新大陆，友善绝对不是这种样子。”

　　莫兰惺惺作态地叹息。“你全盘接收了麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的说辞。看得出来，我没办法说服你离开了。”

　　“除非铐上你。”雷斯垂德说。

　　莫兰投给他一个哂笑，不再理睬他，转而去看在场的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。年轻的侦探正无所事事般歪坐在椅子上，他的同伴，那个医生则站在他身前。

　　“你非常安静，福尔摩斯先生，这和我耳闻的夏洛克·福尔摩斯不太一致。你在观察我的弱点？”

　　“不需要，我十分清楚你的弱点。”

　　雷斯垂德难以自己地翻了个白眼，又来了，经典的夏洛克桥段。雷斯垂德有时候非常非常想知道，夏洛克究竟是太极端的愚蠢以至于完全无法用正常人类的思维去思考呢，还是他就是自大到根本不在乎除了他那聪明的大脑之外的一切事情包括死亡。

　　莫兰显然也有和他差不多的想法，那个上校露出一个轻蔑笑容。“愿闻其详。”

　　他的允许是不必要的，夏洛克在他话音未落就自顾自地开始了：“你不是非常聪明，在你的犯罪团体中，显然扮演大脑的另有其人，你对他言听计从，即使他此时此刻在大洋的另一端，但整盘棋都在他的掌控之中，每一步都是他的授意。你没有那种耐心和头脑去策划这样的事，莫兰上校，并非冒犯，你有自己的长处，你是一个天生的罪犯，残酷无情，但有时候过于冲动，而冲动和残忍结合在一起，就容易让你犯错。而你确实犯了不少错。”

　　“这就是你想说的？”莫兰嘴唇卷曲，一个凶残的笑意浮现：“我得说我很失望，我以为麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯派来拖延时间的至少是个有点分量的人呢，这就是你的能耐了？满嘴大话？”

　　他弹了弹衣服，站了起来，迈出一步，约翰·华生也稳稳地朝前一步，挡在他前面。隐约听见外面枪上膛声，雷斯垂德也站了起来，抬枪瞄准了莫兰。

　　“很有意思，”夏洛克说，就好像看不见这一触即发的阵势。“你没有问我你犯了哪些错，你只是迫不及待地否认它。这证明我的猜测，你手里并没有那封信。”

　　莫兰阴沉着脸，一个字也没有说。

　　“想知道我是怎么知道的？”夏洛克说，他大概是这里最轻松的人了，“很简单，你杀了那个女仆。当然，在知道她为了你做了什么之后，人人都会理所当然地认为，她是被杀人灭口，她死了，你的身份、你们的秘密计划就都安全，免除了后顾之忧。”

　　“难道不是？”约翰问。

　　“呃。差不多也是，但为什么要那么快动手，就在麦克罗夫特的人满城无头苍蝇一样乱转着找一个私奔女仆的时候？你大可以等到出了城再动手，一具尸体在野外也许永远也不会被找到，在城市里则不然，为什么你那么急不可待地杀了她，在她根本没有表现出一点要背叛告发你的时候。答案是，她犯了个错，这个错误让你们全部的计划都一场空，这导致你勃然大怒，失手杀了她。然后你只好弃尸而逃。”

　　“让我们从头说起好了。这整个计划非常精彩，你们有个了不起的头脑，但不幸的是他远在天边。他没办法亲自动手做，你是那个执行者。你来到新大陆，开始布置整个局。诱拐总督千金的女仆，抢劫邮车，一切都如同那个人计划中进行。当麦克罗夫特的人找上你的时候，你找到一个替身，一个以勒索为生的骗子，设计让他住进你的房间，而你趁机金蝉脱壳。这就是你犯的第一个错。然后你又低估了麦克罗夫特在新大陆的势力，让自己被抓住了。这是你犯的第二个错。”

　　“当然，麦克罗夫特的人什么也找不到，因为东西不在你身上。但当你身陷囚牢的时候，你的情妇去了旅店找你，她遇见了那个骗子，骗子总是时刻寻找可趁之机的，而她是那么容易上当的对象。那个勒索犯不可能知道你们的计划，但他能嗅到大宗生意的气息，冒险家都这样，对吧？他声称自己是你的同伙，从那个女人那里骗到了信，然后他看了信，知道这有多重要，以及自己利用这个能捞到多少。他决定要冒一次险，所以他联系了X国公使的儿子，想要将那封信卖个好价钱。”

　　“如果那封信落到X国公使的手里，现在我们就在战争状态了。幸运的是，也许是他们之间的沟通出了点问题，公使之子认为这是一次可耻的勒索，他没有花钱，而是动手杀了勒索者，然后他返回旅店，想找到那人勒索他的东西，又意外杀死了女店主，再之后，他又被眼前这位雷斯垂德探长所杀……”

　　“那是正当防卫。”雷斯垂德说，举着枪紧紧地盯着莫兰。

　　“随便了，总之，你逃了出来，接到你的情妇，但她告诉你信已经交给了那个勒索犯，而对方也已经死无对证，杀他的人也已经死了，没人知道到底那封信在什么地方。”

　　“但他给麦克罗夫特的消息？如果是这样，为什么他要这么做？”华生医生插嘴问道，夏洛克笑了一下，“他需要确认，那封信还没有被英国政府找到，而冒险一试的结果果然如此。没人知道他已经弄丢了那封信，为什么不冒个险呢，冒险者的天性，对吧，上校？又或者是你弄丢了信完全没办法向你的老板交代，所以索性徒手一搏。诓骗一下我那个自以为是肥头大耳的哥哥，结果，麦克罗夫特上当了。不管怎么说，我本来只是猜测，而你真的冒险来见我时，我就搞清楚了，你手里并没有真正的筹码。”

　　——要不是此时此刻正有不明数目及方向的枪口正对着他们的话，雷斯垂德真想给他的勇气鼓掌，特别是在看见莫兰的脸色。对方的脸色简直是他这辈子见过最可怖的狰狞。一个那么英俊的人能把脸扭曲成这样还真是不可思议。

　　但显然，对于华生医生，有没有枪都不是问题。

　　“没有人知道，但你只把两具尸体联系在一起就搞清楚了？真是……不可思议！精彩绝伦！”

　　夏洛克耸耸肩，嘴角微扬。“只是一点跑腿活，还有观察。”

　　雷斯垂德想，他也得给华生医生的勇气鼓鼓掌。但眼下，他可不敢让他的手离开他的枪半分。

　　“那么你建议现在我们该如何收场呢？”莫兰阴恻恻地说：“既然我已经失去我的优势，或许我可以把你们都带走，重新增加我手里的筹码，同时也向你的兄长传递新的交易信息？你是如此聪明，难道没想过我的备用计划或许就是为了把你作为我的人质？”

　　“当雷斯垂德一身在土里滚了好几遍的样子出现时我想到了，”夏洛克说，“事先埋伏，接着是引开援兵，最后孤立无援。”他叹了口气，雷斯垂德惊恐地看着他，发现这个天不怕地不怕的小子第一次有了点懊悔的表现。该死，他现在想要那个傲慢版的夏洛克·福尔摩斯了，至少那时候表示事情还在掌握之中。

　　“那么，”莫兰狰狞地笑道：“以你那不可思议的智慧，你会怎么选择呢，福尔摩斯先生？”

　　第十八章

　　就在雷斯垂德喝下也许很有可能会成为他这辈子最后一杯咖啡的数个小时后，麦克罗夫特正漫步在总督的花园里，胳膊里则是挽着一位年轻的小姐。

　　有人曾说过，美女的一双妙目，能够给观者带来极大的愉悦（注），尤其是她的一颦一笑都是只为呈现给你。即使是在一半的心思都挂在遥远某处的此时，麦克罗夫特也不得不为这样的眼前美景打动。

　　不过麦克罗夫特可不会冒昧地称她为美人，虽然无论是以新大陆还是欧陆的标准看，艾琳·阿德勒小姐都是美人一个。但比起当一个赏心悦目的淑女，她似乎更偏爱去扮演一个小小的冒险家。

　　这位殖民地总督的私生女，自小在新大陆被教养成人，骨子里自有一股野性难驯，言行举止也与一般大家闺秀截然相反。也许正因为她的出身非常暧昧，更激起了她骨子里的反叛，从她自告奋勇当信使这件事上就可以看出来，这个年轻的女孩五分天真七分勇气，还有几分尚待打磨的机灵劲儿。

　　即使是邮车被劫时她也没乱了阵脚，一边假装惊吓一边观察记下劫匪的种种细节，实际上多亏了她细致入微的描述，麦克罗夫特才最终确认是莫里亚蒂策划了这一切。

　　坦白地说，刚开始的时候，麦克罗夫特不是没有考虑过将她列入婚姻待选对象——如果不是因为顾及她私生女的身份，以及此后雷斯垂德的出现使他有了综合条件来说更完美也更符合逻辑的候选人，阿德勒小姐毫无疑问会是他婚姻的高分候选人。

　　虽然这扇门已经关闭了，也并不妨碍麦克罗夫特享受一点和这样一个称得上聪明的漂亮女孩之间并不无聊的散步。

　　“你在忧心着什么事吗，福尔摩斯先生？”艾琳说：“你看起来有点不像平时。”

　　“对不起，并不是特别值得在意的事，我不想打扰你的兴致。”

　　“从我们走进花园之后，你一共走神了五次，有三次我和你指了一种植物，而你对着另一种点头。”艾琳说：“我真的想知道这件小事到底有多么不特别值得在意，以及，如果我能够做点什么的话，我很乐意为你分忧。”

　　这些话里透出的聪明和关切之情，足够麦克罗夫特低头对她一笑。

　　“你真是太好心了，阿德勒小姐，但真的没有什么你能做的。”他保证道：“我已经把我最优秀的人放上去了。我肯定他不会让我失望的。”

　　艾琳甜甜一笑。“那就再好不过了。”

　　他们围着石南丛绕了一圈，一只小小的鸟正停在花枝上，好奇地将嘴伸进黄色的花心，他们俩都默不吭声看着这个小采花贼，麦克罗夫特感觉到自己臂弯里沉了一沉，艾琳稍微向他靠了过来。

　　“所以他们说的都是真的？你在做的是非常重要的工作。”

　　“我只是一名小小公务员，阿德勒小姐。”麦克罗夫特说：“要我说的话，每一个人的工作都非常重要。”

　　“我父亲可不是对每一个小公务员都毕恭毕敬。”艾琳指出这一点，她淘气地眨眨眼：“这肯定不是因为你在给他收拾烂摊子。”

　　麦克罗夫特稍微惊讶地挑了挑眉。“你从哪里学到那个词的？”

　　“我偷听到的，”艾琳理直气壮地说，“拜托，别说淑女不该偷听——”

　　“——淑女确实不该偷听。”

　　艾琳无视了他，“我父亲说，你是可以拯救新大陆的男人，你是吗，福尔摩斯先生？”

　　“不，我不是，我从不拯救。”他一本正经地回答，“我只是，怎么说呢，收拾烂摊子。”

　　女孩清脆的笑声顿时飞荡开来。

　　“而你有很优秀的人帮你做这些？”

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气。“我倒希望我能一直这么说。”

　　艾琳再次笑起来，“你可真是个挑剔的老板，对吧？”

　　她微微扬起脸，要再说点什么，但有什么打断了她，麦克罗夫特更多是感觉到而不是看到她稍微回身向另一个方向看去，并愉悦地哼了哼。

　　“那也是你的人之一吗？”她说，“如果你的人都长得像他这样的话，我觉得我是绝对不会有任何挑剔和不满的。”

　　麦克罗夫特朝着她在看的方向侧过头去，一瞬间他的身体绷紧了，挽着他胳膊的艾琳立即察觉了这一点。

　　“不是你的人？”她瞟了正大步过来的人一样：即使是在总督的花园里，穿得像是刚从泥里钻出来，但对方依然有一种昂首阔步的气概，并不仅仅因为他英俊得让人难忘。他正目不斜视地朝着他们走来。“或者敌人？我应该叫人来吗？”

　　“不，”麦克罗夫特连忙止住她，“……是我的人。”

　　艾琳勾起唇角，他们俩一起站在原地迎候来人。

　　“小姐。”他先向艾琳行礼，艾琳回礼如仪。

　　“这是雷斯垂德探长，”麦克罗夫特说，他盯着那位警长的时间委实是长了点，长到艾琳差点要怀疑他是不是要忘了介绍自己。她的大眼睛骨碌碌地在两个男人之间打转，饶有兴趣地观察着。

　　“这位是阿德勒小姐。”麦克罗夫特终于说，目光还是没从对方那里拔出来。

　　麦克罗夫特的那种注视，是一种艾琳已经归纳出来，并悄悄称为麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯式的“观察”目光，冷静客观而无所不察，个性软弱一些的人在这样的目光里是要发抖的。幸运的是，那位探长似乎较一般人更有勇气。

　　他们就那么瞪眼看着对方，直到雷斯垂德探长咳嗽一声，示意地看了艾琳一眼。

　　麦克罗夫特如梦初醒。“阿德勒小姐，”他说，艾琳将头转向他，“我需要和雷斯垂德探长谈一谈，是否能请你暂时回避几分钟？”

　　阿德勒小姐摇曳生姿的背影——是那种知道自己正在被两个出色的男性注视着的刻意优雅又不失矜持的走法——终于消失在花园的那一头，麦克罗夫特转向了身边的男人。

　　“你现在可以说了，探长。你给我带来的是好消息，还是坏消息？”

　　---------------------------

　　注：这句话至少要在新大陆独立半个世纪之后才会被奥斯丁写出来，但既然只是把那段真实的历史和地点当作原型而已的架空故事，这点时间上的错乱应该也没问题的。

　　以及艾琳，我设想这里的不是原著那个高贵的女冒险家，也不是BBC版的SM女王,而是依旧还很青涩、天真的未成年版，还需要一点时间打磨才能让福尔摩斯吃瘪——其实我想到的是电影萝卜福那一版的艾琳。

　　第十九章

　　半个小时后，雷斯垂德照着原路从花园里退出来，但他没有走太远。有人拦截了他。艾琳·阿德勒就像一只轻盈的小鹿那样忽然出现在他面前。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，”她说：“您已经要离开了？我还想要请你留下来喝杯茶，然后聊一聊你经手的有趣的案子呢。”

　　雷斯垂德表示深感荣幸但实在事务繁忙而且他的案子也无聊又暴力实在不值得也不该去玷污女士们的耳朵。

　　他的推拒之词在艾琳灿然一笑地挽上他胳膊的一刻自然而然地中途夭折。艾琳挽着他，以一种听不见拒绝的决然掉转了他前进的方向，向另一条路上走过去。雷斯垂德这一刻明白了，这女孩能把自己小鸟依人地挂在任何人的胳膊上，但她才是整段关系的主宰。

　　“我刚才就觉得你的名字似曾相识，雷斯垂德探长，”艾琳说，“然后我去问了问，我真是有眼不识泰山，居然不认得我们城市的守护者。”

　　雷斯垂德忐忑地等着她继续，所有的甜蜜褒奖之后必然是就地开价的要求。

　　“然后我就想起来，我贴身女仆的失踪案，他们说已经找到了尸体，也是你找到她的，对吗探长？”

　　果然来了。

　　“我去看了她，可怜的丫头，已经看不出她的脸原来的样子了。想想她受到了什么样的对待，真是令人毛骨悚然。”

　　“你不应该去看那个。”雷斯垂德说，“这是管理尸体的人失职了，女士们不该去看那样残忍的东西。”

　　“别怪他，我强逼他让我进去的。”艾琳叹了口气。“我必须知道我的人怎么样了，她服侍了我五年，就像姐妹一样。”

　　雷斯垂德对她透露出的亲近和保护感到惊讶，转念一想，或许还没有人告诉女仆背叛她的事。但此时此刻，他自己也颇难说出口。

　　“请节哀，阿德勒小姐。”

　　“我父亲拒绝好好埋葬她，也不许我再管，所以我给了你的手下一点钱，让他们找个地方把她埋了，我希望你不会责怪他们或者惩罚他们。”

　　雷斯垂德向她保证自己不会做这种事。

　　他们已经要走到小路的尽头，雷斯垂德松了口气，看来这段对话也没有像他想象的那种沉重，或有更难办的要求。毕竟，艾琳·阿德勒也只是一个天天在花园里转，顶多不过搭乘一趟邮车旅行已经是最大冒险的千金小姐，她可不是麦克罗夫特，一开口就请求他去追击一伙跨国罪犯团伙。

　　“我还有一个不情之请，雷斯垂德探长。”艾琳说，她松松地挽着他，如果雷斯垂德身上不是一堆一堆的泥和土，他们看起来就是亲密的一对璧人——等等，雷斯垂德忽然意识到自己的一身，无论如何都是极端不适合社交场合，而这位艾琳小姐居然就毫无芥蒂、眼也不眨地跟他走了这么一路。

　　也许他稍微低估了她？

　　“你知道在新大陆有哪些可靠的赏金猎人吗，探长？或者有警探愿意去赚一点外快的？”

　　雷斯垂德赫然停住了步子。但艾琳继续轻快地推动着他走下去。

　　“我想悬赏杀了她的男人。我不知道他是谁，我也不在乎，我会付一大笔钱，一千个金币，不管是活人还是尸体。或者一条手臂，一条腿，只要证明是那个人的，我都会按照比例付钱。麻烦您把这个消息传出去好吗？”

　　艾琳·阿德勒依旧笑意盈盈。

　　“我知道福尔摩斯先生的人在追捕他，你也是追捕他的人之一，对吧？我猜你已经见过他了，你们已经交过手，但他没有死。”

　　是的，非常遗憾，那人还活着。

　　“你会怎么选择呢，福尔摩斯先生？”莫兰说。

　　“你建议我怎么做呢，莫兰？”夏洛克说，差不多的轻蔑。“向你投降？作为人质让我兄长把你的老板换到新大陆来？如果你这么想我的兄长你就大错特错了，他可不是那么有兄弟爱的类型。”

　　“那就太糟了。”莫兰对他说：“我才刚刚想到一些挺不错的交换人质的办法呢。你先考虑一下怎么当个人质吧。关于你兄长的人性或者类型，我们还是拭目以待好了。”

　　“那么你打算怎么处理我呢？”雷斯垂德说，他丝毫没有被忽略的不悦，他在想的是其他的东西。在那两个人你来我往地交锋的间隙，和华生医生几个快速的眼神交流，他已经有了主意。

　　“啊，你，探长。”莫兰说。“你就真的是比较棘手，你懂的，如果我放你走，你能好好地，就这么回去什么也不管吗？”雷斯垂德动也不动，他笑了。“我猜也是。我真的喜欢你们这些宁折不弯的类型，忠诚勇敢，balabala，但我可不想让它挡我的路。”

　　“我们或许可以从另一个角度看问题，上校。”雷斯垂德平静地说，“在你认为我挡了你的路的时候，你也正挡在我的路上呢。你认为我们已经束手就擒，但我认为我们还有别的选择。在你的手下接收到你开枪的指示之前，我有足够的自由和子弹能打死你。”

　　“但你不会，”莫兰轻松地说，“如果你开了枪，你们就都死定了。”

　　“真是个两难抉择，不是吗？”夏洛克说，雷斯垂德真是喜欢他每一个字里都显露出的那股嘲笑的腔调：“这就是为什么我说你显然不太聪明，无论你和我怎么交易，反正在你的计划里，他都死定了，为什么他要顾全其他人的安全白白牺牲自己，一点不挣扎地送死呢？就因为他是个警察？你对警察，特别是新大陆的警察的道德观寄予太高期待了，莫兰上校。他们自己都要送命的时候可真的不太在乎别人的死活。”

　　莫兰，从进来到现在，第一次正视了雷斯垂德握在手里从来没有将枪口偏离开自己一寸的枪。当雷斯垂德对他龇牙笑时，轮到他笑不出来了。

　　在那一串自己插不进去的对话过程里，华生医生已经巧妙地站在了莫兰的背后，此时将一把枪抵到他下颚处，从那里可以轻易一枪打穿一个人的天灵盖，同时完美地利用了自己的身高，完全隐蔽在对方的身躯之后。

　　“如果你的人动一下，开枪再给咖啡壶一个洞，或者在这个房间里任何东西上开洞，我可以保证你也会收到同样的款待。”雷斯垂德说，“千万别试，华生医生可是个中好手，而这种距离瞎子都能打穿你的脑袋。”

　　“现在才是我们的两难处境呢，”华生医生说：“现在，你可以开始想了，要怎么样你才能救了自己，又能让我们三个毫发无损地离开。如果我们三个或任何一个人会死，我保证一定也会有你一份的。”

　　结果证明，在死亡威胁面前，任何一个犯罪分子都还是会有些好主意的。

　　他们走出了旅店，雷斯垂德和夏洛克先行离开，然后华生医生带着莫兰还有他的枪手到任何他认为可以丢下莫兰自己也能够全身而退的地方，最后他再去具体的安全地方与雷斯垂德他们汇合。

　　雷斯垂德过来向麦克罗夫特回报的就是以上这些所有。

　　“所以，他还是跑了。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯说：“但至少战争不会发生了，我也不必把一个犯罪头子放出监狱兴风作浪。非常好，探长。我非常感激……你的奉献。”

　　他字斟句酌的咬字，就好像说点什么感激的话对他特别难似的。雷斯垂德耸耸肩。反正他从来也没期待过。福尔摩斯家的人似乎都有这个毛病，任何感情的流露都能要了他们的命。至少他还好一点，可怜的华生医生，在冒险逃出来之后，夏洛克做的第一件事不是让他喘口气，而是带着他继续跑去查那个勒索者有可能把信件藏在什么地方。

　　雷斯垂德非常知足，至少他不需要跟一个福尔摩斯住在一起，二十四小时围着他转。

　　“我只是做了我本来就要做的事。”他说，“实际上，华生医生比任何人做的都多。不过既然他和夏洛克是一起的，我猜想他也是你的计划之一。”

　　麦克罗夫特动了动眉毛，不置可否。

　　“我还要警告你，探长，莫兰上校并不会就此收手，他很可能随时再回来。希望你不要掉以轻心，做好心理准备，你知道他有多危险。”

　　麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯当然不会因为把雷斯垂德拖进来变成犯罪组织欲除之而后快的目标而感觉到抱歉。雷斯垂德翻了翻白眼。

　　“就算他不来找我，我也会去找他的。我会一直追下去直到他变成绞刑架上一块死肉。”他回答，麦克罗夫特又挑了挑眉，但还是什么都没有说。

　　既然报告完毕，使命达成，他就告退了。麦克罗夫特似乎也没别的事要留着他了，虽然雷斯垂德的眼角余光扫到他嘴唇一动，欲言又止，所以雷斯垂德赶紧趁着他还没说出任何可能会让自己再卷入另一场跨国犯罪有关的东西之前走人了。

　　但莫兰的事情并未结束，远远没有，就像他对麦克罗夫特说的，除非对方被吊死。而现在，雷斯垂德需要说服眼前的女孩不要把自己卷入未知的危险。

　　“他是个可憎的人，阿德勒小姐，”他说，“但他也是个危险的人，如果你这样做，你会给自己带来危险，恕我直言，虽然我钦佩你能这样做，但你的女仆并不值得你冒这样的风险——”

　　“你是指她背叛我？”艾琳轻柔地说，雷斯垂德定住了。她露齿一笑，略显忧伤。

　　“我知道她为什么离开我，她一跑我就想通了。但那有什么关系呢？她只是为了个男人犯傻的笨姑娘罢了。女孩子们总是会犯点类似的错误。现在她已经付出代价，老实说，已经太多了。她已经不能为自己说话，但必须要有人为她讨回公道，我愿意做那个人。”

　　那双富有表现力的大眼睛请求地望进他眼中。

　　“你会帮助我吗，探长？”

　　第二十章

　　约翰·华生是个好人，他友善、忠诚，简直无可挑剔，是雷斯垂德百分之百愿意结交的那种朋友，前提是，他没有先一步被名为夏洛克·福尔摩斯的占有欲超强的混蛋给注册认定了。然后其他人就都得往后让了。

　　真不公平，雷斯垂德忿忿不平地想，明明是他先认识华生医生的。

　　他们终于有了时间再续之前的小酒馆之约，夏洛克却跳出来搅局，声称约翰哪里也不能去，他有个很重要的实验需要医生的协助。结果如此和谐的单身汉之夜，他们三个就坐在夏洛克的公寓里，对着桌上一个在加热中的汩汩冒泡的不知道是什么玩意大眼瞪小眼。

　　雷斯垂德狠狠地瞪着夏洛克，他知道他是故意的，就为了在莫兰那桩事之后，雷斯垂德单方面禁止他再插手任何案件的调查。

　　“不管你怎么折腾都好，回答是一样的：没有案子。”

　　“非要这样吗？雷斯垂德，我知道你手上有一个碎尸案，离了我你没办法破案的。”夏洛克力争道。

　　“我就打算这么办，”雷斯垂德说：“记得我警告过你什么吗？不守规矩，我就不给你案子。所以，现在，你被从案子里开除了。除非你终于明白什么应该做什么不该做。”

　　夏洛克大惑不解：“但我做什么了？我解决了案子，最后莫兰跑掉可不是我的错。”

　　雷斯垂德怒气冲冲地说：“没错，那都是我的错，是我太无能了以至于在一堆枪指着我们所有人的脑袋的时候居然不能把罪犯缉拿归案，顺便说，你都没费心感谢一下华生医生冒着生命危险一个人带走莫兰好救我们出险境对吧。”

　　约翰在雷斯垂德后面猛烈地朝夏洛克摆手，但夏洛克无视了他，说：“你就因为这个对我生气？别傻了，他当然会搞定莫兰的。真正聪明的有高度危险性的人甚至都不在新大陆，最后约翰不是都没有受伤吗，我真看不出来你老揪着这个不放是为什么？”

　　“因为，就为了你想玩得开心点，其他人会受伤的！！”雷斯垂德简直是要怒发冲冠了：“你明明早知道对方什么也没有，却宁可不说出来，还让我们都跟着你冲进一个什么都没有的陷阱里去，只为了你的乐子。我的人中了一枪，如果不是运气好可能就死了。我不在意要面临危险，但不是这种毫无价值的牺牲！至今你都没有觉得你哪里做得不对吗？”

　　他愤怒地对空中挥了一下手，如果不是这样这拳头有可能会打在这房间里那个执迷不悟的混蛋脸上去。

　　“有人要喝一杯吗？”约翰打破了房间里凝结的空气，不由分说地拽走了雷斯垂德：“来吧，我这边还有些很不错的私藏，就当是陪我。”

　　“他并不是那个意思。”约翰有点抱歉似的解释说，他拿出他的私藏（“是的，本地私酿酒，相当不错的，我有很可靠的货源，不过我不会告诉你我都是从哪里弄来的。”）“他绝对没有故意要陷任何人于危险之中。”

　　“比那个更糟糕，他根本就不会想到那些。”雷斯垂德已经认识夏洛克够久也足够了解到他的行事逻辑了：“他总是不按规矩来，结果又能屡屡侥幸过关，于是下一次更加肆无忌惮——不，不管你怎么说，我这一次都不会妥协的，总得让他吃点教训。”

　　华生医生露出一个笑容，对他举杯。“我倒不是不支持你，但我怀疑真的会有用。”

　　“如果你站在我这边而不是为他当说客，就会更有用的。”雷斯垂德不满地嘀咕。蒸馏酒有点呛，一股热意渐渐散发至四肢五骸。“他早就被人宠坏了，现在又多了你一个。”

　　约翰眨眼：“我只是他的室友。”

　　“是啊，揣着枪跟着他到处跑的室友。他哥哥还只是个小公务员呢，还不是动动雨伞就把整个新大陆指使得团团转，总督也对他毕恭毕敬。”雷斯垂德讽刺道。

　　“说到这个，上次夏洛克碰上了一次英雄救美，巧的是，那位差点被马车撞到的女士，正好是总督府的千金。”

　　雷斯垂德皱了下眉，艾琳·阿德勒？

　　“她对你们自报家门？”

　　“不，夏洛克一眼就看穿了她，毕竟是夏洛克，对吧。”约翰宠溺地笑着说，“然后阿德勒小姐承认，她确实是故意想认识我们——呃，我个人认为其实只是夏洛克。”

　　“她想要什么？”

　　“我不知道，在她对夏洛克含情脉脉地送了几个秋波之后我就识趣地退回自己的房间了。”医生说：“看他们唇枪舌剑是挺有意思的，但也很累人。你懂的。”

　　雷斯垂德怀疑阿德勒小姐的这一次，应该也是和莫兰有关。毕竟，在上一次艾琳正是从他这里知道，是夏洛克仅凭女仆的一双手就认出了她的身份，艾琳接近夏洛克的目的，相当值得深思。但她能从夏洛克这里得到什么呢？如果她想继续悬赏莫兰，夏洛克并不是最佳人选。更别说夏洛克并非那种会被金钱或者正义复仇之类的打动的人。

　　但雷斯垂德决定不予深究。当你周围都是脑袋比你快上几倍的聪明人时，而且每一个都有能力比你玩得更大，为免殃及池鱼，最好还是作壁上观明哲保身。

　　而且，夏洛克牵扯进一段浪漫关系？想象一下就觉得实在是太娱乐了。

　　看着医生忍着笑的表情，雷斯垂德知道他和自己想到一起去了。

　　“别傻了你们两个，要是她非得和福尔摩斯家的人发生点关系，很显然那个人更可能是另一个福尔摩斯。”

　　夏洛克忽然间开口，不知何时他走进了厨房，雷斯垂德差点被他吓得弄倒了杯子。医生也是一脸受惊的神情。

　　“你是说……你没有另外一个兄长了对吧？你指的就是那个控制狂官僚？”雷斯垂德确认道，“麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯？”

　　“她和我的兄长明显走得很近，近得她足以知道一些本不该知道的事。”夏洛克说，“另一方面，麦克罗夫特也不讨厌她，不过我并不真的认为他们会发生什么，麦克罗夫特显然在忙着寻觅他的结婚对象——”

　　“结婚对象？”雷斯垂德扬起眉毛。

　　“就是那种人生计划，”夏洛克鄙夷地皱皱鼻子：“麦克罗夫特有个表格，定好了他什么时候该做什么，现在他过了三十岁，一个门当户对的婚姻已经放上日程了，在我来新大陆之前他正在女人堆里挑得眼花呢。”

　　雷斯垂德想象不出来那是什么场景，麦克罗夫特，被一堆花枝招展的妙龄女子团团包围。好吧，他还是难抑好奇心地想了，然后立即被自己逗乐了。

　　这一来倒是说得通了。他指出：“艾琳·阿德勒非常迷人，如果你兄长向她求婚我倒不奇怪，且不说新大陆适合结婚的女性有多么稀少。她很漂亮，出身也不算差，而且很聪明，就我看见的，似乎你哥哥还挺喜欢她，他们站一起也挺合拍的。”

　　“她本来是挺符合的，但可惜她是私生女。虽然我个人对此没有什么想法，”夏洛克满不在乎地说，“但如果麦克罗夫特不在乎她的这个出身，那大概就是真爱了。”说到这里，他做了个恶心的表情。

　　雷斯垂德对艾琳印象很好，加上几分酒意微醺，顿时就有点打抱不平了。“即使她是私生女，她也是个很好的结婚对象，并不是只有你们福尔摩斯家挑剔别人，谁知道阿德勒小姐有没有嫁给一个控制狂小官僚的意向呢。”

　　“你把婚姻当成一段罗曼史的结果，真是天真。”夏洛克说，“我可以保证，麦克罗夫特完全是出于实际考虑的，他寻求的绝对不是任何浪漫关系，我相信他助手那里会有详细的一张单子，条件可以具体到毛发和眼睛颜色。”

　　一直不作声的医生发出一个闷笑：“哇，那可真是，相当符合他给我的第一印象。”

　　“对不起，再说一遍？”雷斯垂德不敢置信，“你们福尔摩斯家的人确实知道结婚是一件至少需要双方你情我愿才能发生的事吧。这可不是文书工作。不是列出条件一二三，然后一一把适龄对象放进去看合不合适。”

　　夏洛克耸肩，“这就是他的方式。”

　　雷斯垂德哑口无言地呆望了他一会，摇了摇头。

　　“我不知道谁会那么倒霉冠上福尔摩斯太太的头衔，不过我真的同情她。”

　　夏洛克很讽刺地笑了。

　　“完全不必要，她们人生的绝大意义都是为了家族的利益去和任何人撮合成一桩政治婚姻。她们完全知道自己跳进的是什么坑。相比之下，福尔摩斯家还是那个比较好的选择呢。”他嘴角的讽刺加深了，目光投向雷斯垂德身后，但雷斯垂德已然被蒸馏酒弄得钝化的脑子还没跟上来发现有什么不对劲的。

　　“我说得对吗，麦克罗夫特？”

　　================

　　其实……这就是一个麦哥一路披荆斩棘，跨越身份地位乃至三观的阻碍，还有亲弟弟沿路给他挖的坑，奋勇抱得美人归的故事……


	3. Chapter 3

　第二十一章

　　不管夏洛克给他惹出了多大的麻烦，麦克罗夫特可以摸着良心说，他从没有产生过任何伤害他弟弟的念头。妈咪是绝对不会赞同同室操戈这种家族丑闻的，以及，他也同意，作为那个更年长也更聪明的福尔摩斯，他有义务控制、管理好夏洛克的行为。

　　——但是，时不时的，麦克罗夫特总是忍不住深深地怀念夏洛克十五岁那年，那个夏天，因为一次至今麦克罗夫特都没弄明白是出于什么目的的实验，夏洛克掉入池塘，引起了长达三个月的咳嗽。

　　整整三个月，夏洛克无法连贯地说完任何一句超过三个字的话而不被咳嗽打断，他对麦克罗夫特最猛烈的攻击不过是一阵意外呛着后喷过来的口水。

　　在那之后，每当麦克罗夫特被夏洛克的尖牙利齿的讽刺所刺痛，他总是深深地怀念起那三个月天堂般的日子。

　　然而，此时此刻，就连幻想着他面前有并排了十座巨大的冒着绿光的池塘，麦克罗夫特沮丧地发现，还是无济于事。

　　他非常生气。失望、愤怒、无奈、认命，所有这些一层一层地叠加混在一起，最终把他整个心底搅合成一团看不见底的深黑色巨洞。

　　但他是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，即使那个深不见底的巨洞把他整个人都卷了进去，但他的本体，依旧笔直地站立在夏洛克那狭小混乱的寓所里，脸上每一寸表情都纹丝不乱。

　　“至少，在我们两个人里，总有一个人要承担起家族的指望吧。”他无情无绪地说道，“我可不是你，能够完全不在乎其他人有多失望。妈咪总得有一个拿得出手的儿子。”他重音落得恰到好处，夏洛克脸紧紧地绷起来。

　　“真的？我可不觉得是我让妈咪生气了。”

　　麦克罗夫特嘴唇扭曲出一个明知故问的笑，“不，你只是一如既往随心所欲罢了。毕竟，这就是你。”

　　他肆意地发泄着内心的阴暗，眼角余光能发现雷斯垂德正眨巴着眼睛来回看他们，就好像从没见过他似的，麦克罗夫特固然知道自己已经开始下降到和夏洛克一样幼稚的境地了，但他实在控制不了自己。

　　华生医生叹了口气，拿手掌捂住半边脸。

　　“拜托，别又来了。”他说，拽住了他的同居人：“你们俩的智商加起来能解决国际战争问题，在这种事上斗嘴实在是太……”他咽下了那个词，在麦克罗夫特阴沉地瞄了他一眼之后。“麦克罗夫特，抱歉，我们不该在背后议论你的私事，那很不得体。对不起。”

　　“他本来就不应该会听见，”夏洛克恼恨地说，“你来这里干什么，没人邀请你。”

　　“你知道我为什么来。”麦克罗夫特不紧不慢地说，“但我猜测你是不会自动把东西给我了。雷斯垂德探长？”

　　雷斯垂德还在看着他们发呆，他还是第一次看见这对兄弟待在一个房间里，就像医生说的，这两兄弟斗起嘴来就像小孩子拌嘴，实在是太——猛然听见自己的名字，一愣，“呃？”

　　“我需要你帮忙在此房间内搜索一封信，华生医生，如果夏洛克想要冲过你身边，为了我们大家好，请务必抓住他。”

　　他的话音未落夏洛克便猛然发出一声咆哮，雷斯垂德和来不及反应的华生医生目瞪口呆地看着他以不可思议的敏捷，闪过他们三个，冲进了楼上医生的房间。

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气。“好吧，至少我们知道他把东西藏在哪里了。”

　　“你指的东西该不会是……见鬼的他留着那东西干嘛？！”雷斯垂德惊讶不已地叫道，他那钝了好几拍的脑子终于对上线索了。

　　“我都没注意他是什么时候——我一直都跟着他身后呢。”约翰同样惊讶，一如既往地，他并没有被夏洛克居然把赃物放在自己房间给惹恼，隐隐还透出一丝赞叹。

　　麦克罗夫特非常克制地忍着不要翻白眼，这个男人彻底没救了。

　　“华生医生，你能否在我弟弟试着撬窗逃跑之前，上去说服他把信交给我？我真的不喜欢对自家人动用武力。但如果他逃离这座房子我就不敢保证会发生什么事了。”

　　华生医生的脸色终于严肃起来，匆匆赶上楼去。

　　“咳。”

　　麦克罗夫特百无聊赖地听着医生隔着门劝说夏洛克，和当年他们的第一个保姆试着劝夏洛克（五岁）把藏起来的糖果（当然，是麦克罗夫特的）给交出来的场景简直惊人的相似。尽管如此令人晕晕欲睡，他没漏了身边一丁点的动静。

　　换一个说法，他一直竖着耳朵等着。

　　但他还是摆够了谱才慢慢吞吞地转过脸去。雷斯垂德正略显尴尬地把手举在嘴边。那一声假咳显然就是他发出的。

　　“我也应该道歉，你知道，不该在你背后议论你的私事。不管你要怎么做，那是你的事，”他又停下来，看看他，似乎在确认麦克罗夫特有没有动怒：“旁人不该妄加评判。”

　　有那么几句自我辩解的的话就在他嘴边了，只要他愿意他完全可以做得出来，他可以诡辩、他可以颠倒黑白，且他确定甚至能够打动对方。但麦克罗夫特听见自己说：“夏洛克说的是对的，我确实是那样选择结婚对象，没那么夸张，但本质上并没有太多不同。”

　　雷斯垂德的嘴巴不雅地张了张，又合上。“……那也没有什么不对的，”他干巴地道：“呃，只要双方都心知肚明是怎么一回事并且两厢情愿，那就，行得通。”

　　他听起来有点口齿不清，麦克罗夫特借着灯光仔细打量了他一眼，又扫了一眼桌上的酒瓶，推测他到底喝了多少，有几分醉意。

　　“但你并不赞同，不是吗？”

　　“……对。”雷斯垂德眼神游离了一下：“但，每个人有自己的特殊处境，人不能站在自己的位置评价他人。也许你有自己的苦衷，你说的，家族的利益、期许什么的。”

　　“那些确实存在，但如果我不愿意，他们对我也无可奈何。这是我的选择。”麦克罗夫特平静地说。“我不是浪漫那类人。就我个人来说，我发现这样的做法相当有效率。”

　　“呃，好吧。”他能看出雷斯垂德内心的挣扎：“……只要你觉得那是你想要的。你也没必要在乎其他人怎么想，真的。我尊重任何人的生活方式。”

　　麦克罗夫特点点头，他当然知道，如此坦荡、正直，正是雷斯垂德的优点所在。“我只是认为，在这个问题上，最好对你开诚布公。”

　　雷斯垂德茫然地看着他，麦克罗夫特想了想，或许应该说得更明白一点：“在这个问题上，你的看法对我很重要。”

　　但显然还不够，雷斯垂德又露出了那个眼睛睁得圆圆的的困惑表情。

　　“我的看法？我不太明白，我是说，我只是很难想象，你怎么能和一个并不相爱的人共度一生。只是冷冰冰的利益关系，你怎么能忍受？你都说不上喜欢、欣赏她。”

　　“你误会了，”麦克罗夫特不由失笑：“我选择将政治联姻作为自己婚姻的备选，并不代表我会接受一个我不欣赏的人作为自己的伴侣。实际上，这正是为什么需要花费时间和精力的地方。客观条件符合远远不够，对方必须同时也是一个能令我尊敬和欣赏的个体。”

　　“噢，我懂了。”雷斯垂德说：“所以，也不是完全冷冰冰的嘛。”

　　雷斯垂德看起来大大释然了。他一瞬间亮起来的表情，还有随即下意识微笑得眼睛微微眯起来的样子，都叫麦克罗夫特心里微微一颤。

　　那个假设确实大错特错，这绝对不能称之为忍受，麦克罗夫特显然已经非常欣赏他的（准）结婚对象。

　　他如何能不呢，每一秒，格雷戈·雷斯垂德都更多地证明自己确实值得。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，其实我想说的是——”

　　“噢，赶快把这东西拿走吧！”医生从楼上冲了下来，在他身后是夏洛克的咆哮和挠门声：不知怎么的，他就被医生给反锁在房内了。“我可再也不想和某个跨国罪犯团伙对上了，实际上，为什么我们不干脆就这么把这个危险的东西给烧了——”

　　千钧一发之际，麦克罗夫特灵巧地将那封信从医生手里拿过来。

　　“别冲动，华生医生，任何事物都有多面性，危险的东西，反过来也会带来安全。”

　　确认无误就是他要的东西，麦克罗夫特将之稳妥地收落怀中，不再计较医生的打断，此时此地也不是最合适的谈话场所，他心满意足地微笑着在地板上跺了跺伞尖。

　　“那么，我就告辞了。夏洛克那边就劳你费神安抚了。”他示意犹自喧哗的楼上。“我会等他足够冷静自持了再过来拜访。”

　　他转向还在看热闹模式的雷斯垂德。

　　“探长，想顺路搭个顺风车吗？”

　　=========================

　　叮，恭喜雷斯垂德探长获得成就【麦克罗夫特的喜爱】，拥有该项成就的玩家可于特定的条件下随机触发终极成就【麦克罗夫特之心】。

　　第二十二章

　　马蹄声嗒嗒，混合着车轮碾压过马路的声音，回荡在空而冷的夜街上。雷斯垂德很高兴自己没有选择走路回家，而是在这个温暖舒适的车厢里。

　　他面前坐的麦克罗夫特，正微微倾身将车厢中的灯调至恰好，留意到雷斯垂德的目光，遂款款露出一个微笑。在柔橘色的灯下，这男人的五官线条被柔化，那个雷斯垂德更熟悉的满腹心机算计的官僚已经无从觅迹。

　　奇怪而又仿佛自然而然，雷斯垂德和那个麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，同处一个空间，近得呼吸相闻，却感觉不到尴尬或不自在，反而舒适得懒洋洋的。

　　或许就是这个超级邪恶的黑车的魔力，作为属于一个明明看起来各种狡猾、冷漠的政府官僚的绑架工具，它实在不该这么舒适，在马车轻微而有节奏的摇晃前行中，软乎乎的垫子让雷斯垂德自觉就要陷进去，舒服得就要团成一团睡着了。

　　也许这就是它最邪恶的地方。物质的舒适背后是阴险的用意，一回生二回熟，才不过第三回，雷斯垂德居然已经习惯了。再往下，他估计就要接受麦克罗夫特的监视工作了。

　　雷斯垂德以最后一点清醒意识，提醒自己不能真的睡过去。

　　即使他已经开始有那么点喜欢麦克罗夫特，在被“绑票”过的车上打呼噜都有点太损尊严了——

　　他后知后觉地意识到自己脑中一瞬间跳出来的词，不是警惕，不是保持距离，而是喜欢。

　　一瞬间，雷斯垂德就像当初发现自己居然相当欣赏夏洛克的疯狂智慧一般——甚至更震惊，因为麦克罗夫特这桩都不关智慧或利己的什么事，反而是有害成分居多——彻底目瞪口呆了。

　　他看着对面的麦克罗夫特，对方还是一张棺材脸，低垂下眼仿似老僧入定。只是下一秒眼皮一抬眼睛一转，雷斯垂德被看个正着，麦克罗夫特微微抬起一边眉毛，作无声地询问。

　　雷斯垂德想是不是自己看错，但在那淡定表相之下，隐约也有一丝关切？

　　他不是第一次被这样细致入骨地观察，在总督府，当他向麦克罗夫特回报追缉莫兰的结果时，对方盯着他看，就好像要从他每一根头发每一寸皮肤里观察推理出究竟都发生过什么——鉴于他是夏洛克的兄长，雷斯垂德毫不怀疑他绝对能做到。

　　但和夏洛克一刻不停就将所有细节宣之于口不同，麦克罗夫特完全不说他的观察结论，这缄默反而更令人心怀忐忑。

　　他都看见了什么？他能推理出来雷斯垂德正在发神经地想着，自己居然开始喜欢他了吗？

　　“你还有三分之一的醉意。”麦克罗夫特平然说。

　　雷斯垂德从鼻子里呼气，放下心，笑嘻嘻地答：“我猜也是——有没有人说过，你的马车实在是豪华奢侈以及舒适得几近邪恶了？”他挪动了一下身体，摊开更大体积以资证明。

　　而麦克罗夫特的回答是：“我不介意你更随意一点的。”这又让雷斯垂德笑起来。

　　他和麦克罗夫特私下的见面，不过寥寥数次，四次？五次？有几次甚至是相当不愉快的。

　　他还是看不透麦克罗夫特的底线，他不知道此人若是必要会做到什么地步，他也不知道，以自己，区区一介新大陆探长，在麦克罗夫特的天枰上究竟有多少分量，是不是都不必一个法国大使的谈判筹码那么多，他就能挥挥手把自己牺牲掉？

　　但他确实——很矛盾但是是事实——开始喜欢麦克罗夫特了。

　　这种喜欢，不是他对约翰那种引以为同伴的喜欢，也不是对夏洛克那种忍不住被吸引又恨铁不成钢的夹杂保护欲的喜爱，更像是重重疑虑和惊讶之余隐隐的钦佩。

　　这个人对自己的所作所为认识清醒，毫不以为耻，也不引以为傲。他只是依照自己的理念以最符合效率地行动。雷斯垂德从来看不起夸夸其谈的政客，却绝对尊敬行动家。

　　与此同时，麦克罗夫特又给他奇异的印象，仿佛足够坦诚，引用他自己的话，“开诚布公”，他甚至是诚挚的，雷斯垂德完全搞不懂他到底是在玩什么。

　　雷斯垂德摇摇头，琢磨麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的心思，对他来说实在是太高难度了。

　　“你拒绝了艾琳的要求。”麦克罗夫特轻轻开口道。雷斯垂德懒洋洋地垂在靠背上的头微微抬起来，眨了眨眼。

　　“呃，对。”雷斯垂德没问他怎么会知道。“尽管说我古板好了，但是淑女们真的不该牵扯进这样的事情。这对她有危险。”他眯起眼睛：“我希望你不是来为她说话的。”

　　“当然不是，在这件事上我和你观点一致。”这个表态为麦克罗夫特赚了一个笑容。“但你还是会继续追踪莫兰？”

　　“这是我的工作。”雷斯垂德说：“在总督府我就说过了。这不是为了你让我去做，也不是为了任何人。他杀了人，就该依法将他缉拿归案。”

　　“我懂了，但你至少可以不要拒绝我提供的帮助，”麦克罗夫特说，“这不是收买或让你为我办事，只是合乎逻辑的共赢互利的做法。”

　　雷斯垂德望着他，点点头。“好，我会的。”他简洁地应下来。

　　他们沉默地互对，雷斯垂德继续懒懒地靠坐着，无意识地将手搭在腿上轻轻摩挲。

　　“到底是为什么夏洛克要偷偷留着那玩意——他是什么时候搞到手的——就是你说的会引起战争的那封信？”

　　麦克罗夫特挑眉。“你很清楚他为什么，我弟弟有一种随时随地奔向危险的冲动，知道莫里亚蒂此人之后，他不可能压抑住想和此人一较高低的念头。至于那封信，只是他最方便能拿到的诱饵罢了。”

　　雷斯垂德叹息：“没错，又一次，他只看见会有多好玩，才不管会搞多大。”

　　“我一度寄希望于华生医生的存在能起到缓冲的作用，”麦克罗夫特也叹着气，这又是麦克罗夫特令他奇异的一点：他对雷斯垂德如此随意而又亲近的语气，就像雷斯垂德是他熟识多年并且十分信任的人。“毕竟他看起来像是个可靠的人。”

　　雷斯垂德不能自己，促狭地挤挤眼睛：“所以，你和约翰谈过了？用你的方式？”

　　麦克罗夫特瞥了他一眼，似乎被他的用词逗乐。“没错，我们以我的方式进行了一个颇有启发性的会面。可惜的是，由于有了你的提醒在先，华生医生非常强硬。还没来得及说什么夏洛克就闯进来了。”

　　雷斯垂德毫不掩饰地咧嘴笑。“你活该。”

　　“你怎么看约翰·华生，探长？”

　　“我喜欢他。”雷斯垂德说，“他是那种你会毫不犹豫把背后交给他的人。”

　　麦克罗夫特略显不解地看着他。雷斯垂德解释：“在警察内部，我们通常会用一个简单的评判一个人可不可靠，看你愿不愿意在生死关头愿意把背后交给他。约翰·华生就是那种人。”

　　“你甚至都没认识他几天。”

　　“这不关时间长短，只关对方是什么人。”雷斯垂德皱眉，麦克罗夫特的悻悻然太明显了：“你不喜欢约翰。”他恍然大悟：“为什么？”

　　“我……不放心夏洛克。”

　　“他已经是个成年人，他有照顾自己的能力。”

　　麦克罗夫特轻哂。“探长，连你自己都不相信你说的。”

　　“好吧，但是约翰可以照顾他。我以为你会乐见其成呢，不管怎么说，现在总算有个人看着夏洛克了。”雷斯垂德坚持说，“我认为是好事。虽然他们俩在一起有时候会更出格。”

　　“我注意到那个了。这就是为什么我不确定华生医生算不算好的影响。他让夏洛克更不可控了。”

　　雷斯垂德翻白眼，“得了吧。是有那么几个人不会被你买通的，别想着控制所有人，被人多拒绝几次对你有好处。”他不无善意地说，但还是忍不住露出笑容。

　　“我该把这句话当作如果我再次提出条件还是会被你拒绝的暗示吗？”麦克罗夫特干巴巴地道，他试图做出被冒犯的样子，雷斯垂德只是看着他乐。

　　“不是暗示，就是明摆着的，福尔摩斯先生。”

　　==============================

　　第一次的[划掉]打情骂俏[划掉]家长里短[划掉]枕边风[划掉]

　　第二十三章

　　“我该把这句话当作如果我再次提出条件还是会被你拒绝的暗示吗？”

　　“我恐怕是这样的。”

　　“但你还不知道我要说什么。”他轻声说。

　　那人懒洋洋地将面颊磨蹭过椅背，眼睛眯起来望着他，麦克罗夫特感觉像是谁给他心里点着了一团温暖的火苗。

　　“你还打算用什么收买我呢，麦克罗夫特？给我一块殖民地？还是一座城市？”

　　那带笑的眼眸中形成了如此温柔的茶色漩涡，深不见底的眼波倒影出他的脸：困惑同时着迷。

　　然后是那张嘴，微微一弯就有一个小小的勾，令人不能移开视线。

　　“不止是那些。”麦克罗夫特回答，不知何故吞咽了一下。“你值得多得多。”

　　现在那人是真的笑了，连眼底都绽出笑意，带着善意和慧黠的忍俊不禁。忽然间他们就近得不能再近了。那人整个就成了一个温柔的漩涡，气息无处不在，而麦克罗夫特发现自己已经栽了进去，坚实有力的臂膀支撑在他胸口，像是一个拒绝，但同时又形成一个环抱。

　　太多了，太温暖了，几乎要灼伤他，但他又无法抗拒地想要更加靠近，去攫取更多那稳定温柔的碰触。

　　麦克罗夫特感觉奇异，感觉普通，就像任何一个凡人，而又特别：那双眼中，唯一只有他。

　　温热的嘴唇轻轻蹭过了他脸颊，麦克罗夫特轻微地战抖着。

　　“不，还没到时候，福尔摩斯先生。”

　　麦克罗夫特猛然睁开眼睛，一直虚虚握在他手心里的杯子掉落在地毯上，发出闷响。他惶惶然瞪向燃烧得正旺的壁炉，压下几乎要出口的惊喘。他的心还在狂跳着，脸颊还能感觉到那股火辣辣的刺痛，连手心似乎还残留着幻想的触感——

　　“长官？”安西娅在虚掩的门外轻声道。她朝着门里移动了两步，差不多就要推门进来了，“有什么……”

　　“没事，”他急促地说，然后停下来吐了一口气，将语气调整回平常，“我就是弄掉了杯子。”

　　“我叫人——”

　　“没关系，我会自己收拾的，你可以去休息了。”

　　他能听见安西娅困惑不已地停顿了一两秒，最终还是服从压倒了好奇。她离开了，并为他带上了门。

　　麦克罗夫特缩回椅子里，在平时他会认为这是一个虚弱的动作，但现在，他需要有点东西坚定环绕着他，让他能感觉到真实。

　　他不用别人告诉也知道自己是什么样：脸颊赧红，眼神迷乱，还有最明显两腿中的变化，任何人看见他都知道发生了什么事。

　　——他有个大问题了。

　　在这个世界上，麦克罗夫特最为敬爱的人，无疑是他的母亲，不是因为她给予了他生命，而是她教给他更重要的东西。

　　有些人会误以为福尔摩斯兄弟的成长过程一帆风顺，诚然，他们是那种被人称为叼着金汤匙出生的人，但每个人的生活中总有自己的问题，人生际遇变化无常，往往无法预测，也并不会因为你这一刻是贫穷还是富有就区别对待。

　　麦克罗夫特十岁的时候就明白了这个道理。他的父亲急病亡故，留下一个正当风华的寡妇，两个过于特立独行的儿子，以及一个由于没有经营头脑管理不善正在暴露出种种弊端开始入不敷出的庄园。

　　紧接着，就是麦克罗夫特人生里最为混乱的一年。

　　每个人似乎都在劝说他母亲改嫁，劝说她放弃已经没有希望的福尔摩斯庄园，去寻找更好的机会，或者，更好的丈夫。各路人马络绎不绝地来去，每一个都带着一样的嘴脸和说辞。大概就是那时候开始，夏洛克开始彻底鄙视社交常态，变得和周围的人格格不入。麦克罗夫特不怪他，在经过这么一番丑态百出的大集合强化之后，仇视社会都是正常反应。

　　妈咪似乎也一时乱了阵脚，这不能怪她，那么多的变故一起压过来，并不是每个人都能承受的，何况她还有两个孩子要考虑。有那么一段时间，麦克罗夫特惊恐地感觉到，他母亲似乎真的开始考虑要改嫁给哪位富有的求婚人了。

　　他甚至和夏洛克忧心忡忡地列了一个名单，计算着哪一个更能让人忍受一点。

　　答案是一个都不能忍受，因为谁也不是他们的父亲。

　　在这个关头，夏洛克起的作用比麦克罗夫特要大：麦克罗夫特更年长，也更容易“成熟”而全面地思考问题，并不愿意为了自己的私心，就阻止母亲想要开始新生活的可能。他从小就被期待，也强迫自己成为一个能为了更重要的事情做出妥协的人，哪怕他自己并不愿意。

　　夏洛克则根本不管那么多，他要就是要，不要就是不要。从小到大，麦克罗夫特深深羡慕夏洛克有如此肆意任性的条件，但他不能，他是兄长，他总是要做那个顾全大局的人。

　　每次，当福尔摩斯夫人试探地问起他们对某个绅士的看法，夏洛克总是能找出他们令人厌恶无法忍受的地方：贪婪、好色、无知、虚荣、浅薄……乃至太高、太胖、太瘦、太年轻、太老，当连鼻子长得太大都成为一个原因时，妈咪沉默了很久，然后笑着说：“看起来，我们是无法找到一个及格的绅士了。”

　　一锤定音后，那些叽叽喳喳来去的人一夜之间就像从地球上消失了，再也没有出现过。

　　只有更大一点之后，麦克罗夫特才明白那么简单的一句话后面，他的母亲是要有多么大的勇气才能做出那样的决定。

　　她开始学习管理庄园，掌管各项账目收支，尽全力支撑庄园的运作以及她两个儿子的生活。

　　当麦克罗夫特决定从政，去询问妈咪的看法时，福尔摩斯夫人只是摇了摇头。

　　“我能给你什么建议呢，我亲爱的？”她温柔地说，“我不懂政治，不懂国家大事，你需要做的事情，我更是闻所未闻。

　　“我唯一知道的事情是，如果你想要成功，你要明白你最危险的敌人是谁，是你自己。那个告诉自己做不到的你，软弱无能，无法控制自己行为，甚至沉迷于浅薄欲望，迷失方向。永远不要对这个敌人掉以轻心。”

　　麦克罗夫特牢记了这一番话，并且将其作为座右铭践行。从表面上看，在他和内在的那个敌人的战争中，他几乎都赢了：他并不耽于享乐，甚至严格要求自己时刻警惕着可能诱惑他的东西，于财富他毫无贪欲，于权势他也看得非常清楚，他从未堕入任何一个有意或无意发生的美色陷阱，他还戒掉了绝大多数他认为可能会带来影响的喜好，连夏洛克总是用来攻击他的体重问题，也早就是过眼烟云。

　　作为这些的回报，他总是能够得到他想要的，在必要的时候，他甚至冷酷无情得连自己都诧异。

　　但这不代表麦克罗夫特已经赢得了战斗。

　　他的敌人是狡猾的，总会忽然间在他不留神的时候发动新的攻击。

　　这不是第一次，麦克罗夫特意识到他并不能彻底地无欲无求。本质上，他也不过是一介凡夫，受限于每个人都会面对的一切，他和普通人之间并没有隔着太遥远的距离，特别是在人人都会有的烦恼和欲求这部分。

　　夏洛克，不需多说，就是麦克罗夫特最稳定也最不可预测的烦恼之源。

　　他没料到的是格雷戈·雷斯垂德，他那个儿戏婚约的另一方，会这么大大超出预期值，甚至令人惊讶的产生了其他的副作用：

　　让他就像一个十几岁的青少年一样，大发春梦，然后不舒服地带着黏糊糊的内裤醒过来。

　　也许他该高兴那个梦没做到最后一步，麦克罗夫特对着自己依旧“坚定”的下半身情况，做了个自嘲的苦脸。

　　他预期找到一个罪犯，却找到一个坚定不移的执法者；他想要尽快剔除干扰了他婚姻计划的旁枝，却发现对方有足够和他并肩而立的坚实根基；更坏，或者，看你怎么说，更好的是，他只求一个合乎条件的配偶，却发现对方从内到外都是如此地令人喜爱。

　　而再加上他那毋庸置疑的外表的吸引力，麦克罗夫特其实应该能预料到可能引出了现在这一个的结果。

　　只不过，他已经有太多年不再放任自己去沉溺于私人的感情，疏于演练，以及盲目的自信，让他想等到水到渠成，获得雷斯垂德足够的信任才和盘托出，因而一再拖延，却想不到对方就像杰克的魔豆，连在他那感情贫瘠的内心里都一样凶猛生长，就导致了此时此刻……情难自禁的窘境。

　　麦克罗夫特再次叹气，犹豫了一下是为了维持自尊放着不管让它自己下去呢，还是屈从于欲望温习一下手淫技巧。

　　然后他想到，去他的，又没有人知道。

　　他自暴自弃地将裤子解开，带着自我惩罚的意味握紧他的勃起，恶狠狠地撸动了几下。

　　那并不能带来多少愉悦和纾解，直到他闭上双眼，在他脑海中自觉地回放出那双含笑的眼睛，之前那股温暖的小火苗几乎是同时归位，给他的阴茎带来一阵灼热的抽搐。

　　麦克罗夫特低喘着继续动作，想着某人微笑的嘴唇，当他要对麦克罗夫特逗趣的时候那坏坏的歪笑，那双眼中只倒映着他，诱引着他靠近——

　　麦克罗夫特喘息着释放了，他的手上一片黏湿，却懒得处理。

　　至少，他恼恼地想，履行婚内义务的问题是不存在了。

　　----------------------

　　本来就想写个春梦了无痕，写着写着不知怎么居然就写到麦哥自撸了。。。。

　　一下子就从清水冲向NC17感觉好惊悚。。。。

　　第二十四章

　　上辈子雷斯垂德一定犯下了什么罪恶滔天的大事，不然他这辈子不会被惩罚要忍受那么多。

　　迪莫克已经能让他频发偏头痛了，安德森就是他的屁股上的一根刺（这么想有点恶心，但安德森就是这么恶心），还有夏洛克，全然就是为了折磨他才存在的。

　　这里面再添上一个刻薄尖酸的多诺万、保护欲（对夏洛克）满满的约翰·华生、脾气火爆的女招待搅和在一起，总而言之，案件侦破后的小酒馆联谊之夜就是活生生的一个悲剧。

　　这事说来话长，简而言之：夏洛克依靠他的磨人功到底还是从雷斯垂德这里拿到了案子，漂漂亮亮地破了案，没有人受伤，没有人在现场被侮辱。如此的史无前例的成功，把雷斯垂德都感动了，作为报答，他再一次对约翰发出小酒馆之约。谢谢，没有夏洛克，一来是因为夏洛克嘛，肯定是不会来的；二来，谁都知道在夏洛克和他的小队之间承担润滑缓冲的功臣是谁。

　　约翰保证准时赴约，雷斯垂德这边也把能拉扯上的人都拉上了：安德森、多诺万、迪莫克，就指望着酒过三巡，大家敞开怀抱，此后继续赤诚合作，将犯罪分子一网收罗。

　　然后约翰来了，带着夏洛克。

　　“他说他无聊了，”约翰无奈地说，“我又能怎么办，留下他把房子拆了吗？”

　　这样一来夏洛克确实是不会把他们的房子拆了，但他能惹得别人想把他拆了。

　　喝掉哈利给他的第二杯麦芽酒后，他开始脚步不稳，舌头打结地缠着约翰讨要枪，未遂，又转过去向哈利要酒，哈利唯恐天下不乱地给了，其实所有人（除了约翰）都有点想看热闹，想看看骄傲的侦探阁下喝醉了是怎么一个光景。

　　结果不怎么美妙，也不怎么好笑。

　　夏洛克没有醉得不省人事，但也差不多了，他毫不优雅地趴在约翰身上，哼哼唧唧地唱着不知道是什么鬼歌，安德森就抓住这可能是他这辈子极少有的比夏洛克还要清醒的机会大肆嘲笑了他，雷斯垂德当时也喝得有点蒙了，只听见了“妈咪的小宝宝”之类的话。

　　要特别说明的是，在新大陆的酒馆里，嘲笑某人是妈咪的小宝宝，有极大的可能会直接给你招来正中大阳穴的一颗子弹。珍爱生命者请勿效仿。你可不会知道你隔壁坐着那个沉着脸发呆的是不是来自欧陆的亡命之徒。

　　夏洛克没有枪，但夏洛克有嘴就够了。

　　他一扫醉态，快速清晰地说出了安德森正在勾搭皮货行的老板娘，实际上，这不单是偷了皮货行老板的人，他还撬了多诺万的墙角——多诺万花了半年时间和差不多全部积蓄才爬上了那女人的床。

　　他说完啪一声又挂回约翰身上，继续醉醺醺地装死。至于他投下来的这个炸弹把其他人怎么炸翻天，可就完全不管了。

　　多诺万一拳就打歪了安德森的鼻子，安德森一手捂鼻子一手挥舞着还击的样子要多傻就有多傻。迪莫克试图拉开他们，自己无辜地中了好几拳，恼羞成怒地加入了战圈，不用一会他们就乱七八糟地在地上滚过来滚过去的。雷斯垂德看着这令人嫌弃的一坨，考虑是直接转身装作什么都没看见呢还是趁机踹他们几脚。

　　这一团闹剧最终由哈利收场：她从后面出来，直接一手一个把那三坨醉鬼都扔到了马路边上。

　　当哈利朝他也走过来的时候，雷斯垂德连忙摆手，表示自己还用不着“帮忙”。

　　“我……呃，最好和约翰一起走。”他举目四望，无比惊奇地发现约翰已经消失了，夏洛克也是。

　　哈利容忍地叹气。“他在楼上，还有他那个朋友。我还是给你叫一辆马车吧，你能保持清醒回到你家吗，探长？”

　　雷斯垂德带着尊严给了肯定的答复，哈利撇下他走了。

　　雷斯垂德在哈利回来之前又瞌睡过去了，然后哈利几个巴掌轻拍让他稍稍恢复了点意识，在马车夫的协助下爬进了车厢。哈利大概还付了车费，虽然雷斯垂德嘟嘟嚷嚷着绅士的原则，但她和马车夫一起无视了他。

　　接下来的事就有点迷糊了，雷斯垂德隐隐约约感觉到马车走了一段，终于停了，马车夫似乎和他说了啥，将他扶下马车，领着他开门进屋，雷斯垂德就随机往某个平面上一倒，开始幸福无比地打起鼾来。

　　他意识清醒过来的第一个念头是，他昨天一定是睡在了石块上，整个侧身疼得就跟他妈的被人碾过似的。然后又想，操，还是潮湿的石头。

　　雷斯垂德睁开眼睛，同时留意到几件事：

　　第一，他并没有睡在荒郊野外，但也没有睡在他自己家里，他在一个看起来完全陌生的房间里。

　　第二，他不是一个人，还有另一个人在他旁边，或许该说，曾经是一个人。

　　第三，他整个就浸泡在一滩血水里。

　　雷斯垂德猛地倒吸一口气，他的脑子以宿醉后所能达到的最大速度运转起来，试图理清楚这整个是怎么一回事。

　　然后，他听见了脚步声，从外面渐渐走近，雷斯垂德赫然想起自己现在这样子看起来就像什么，但在他能够爬起来之前，那扇门已经从外面打开了。

　　一个他认得的年轻巡警目瞪口呆地看着他：“雷斯垂德探长……”他的眼睛瞪大，在尸体和探长之间疯狂地来回看着，整个人也差不多要惊吓中风了。

　　跟在他后面的人就没那么客气和安静了，一个看起来是女房东的人尖叫起来：“杀人啦！！！”

　　雷斯垂德吞了吞口水，和那名巡警对视了一眼，约翰·莱斯，他想起了他的名字。

　　“去贝克街通知夏洛克·福尔摩斯和华生医生。”

　　这是他在被人反折双臂绑起来带走前唯一说的话。

　　-------------

　　差点忘了说，这里就是打算改编血字研究的那个案子，具体细节就变一下这样。

　　第二十五章

　　没有多少人来看他。格雷森来了一趟，说了些安慰的话，这个案子现在在他手上了，他保证会尽快把那个马车夫找出来，把雷斯垂德弄出去。

　　约翰一个人来了，询问他关于昨夜的细节，任何他能记得的事，雷斯垂德真心希望自己能说清楚，但从约翰努力掩盖失望的样子他也明白，调查进展不太好。

　　“夏洛克看过现场了？”

　　“对，从血迹分布的情况，很显然是你先进去了房间，然后凶手和死者才进去的。”

　　雷斯垂德不敢置信：一桩凶杀就发生在他还在那里的时候？他居然还一无所知？

　　“那个死了的是什么人？”

　　“一个商人，名叫伊瑙克·锥伯，你听过这个名字吗？”

　　“从来没听说过。他是在本地经商？”

　　约翰摇头。“锥伯一个星期前刚从欧陆来到新大陆。他在昨天抵达本地，和另一个合伙人入住一家旅馆，昨天傍晚时他忽然声称有事就离开了，然后再也没回去。没人知道他为什么会出现在那个地方，我们询问过他的合伙人，他身上的财物都在，所以不是抢劫。这也是他第一次来新大陆，不太可能这么快就和人结下仇隙。”

　　雷斯垂德也同意。“我真的从来没见过那人。查到马车夫了吗？也许他和死者有点关联？”

　　“我们也在往这边努力，但你知道这不容易，一个移民来到新大陆，或多或少会有意抹掉他在旧大陆做过的事，特别是一些不太上得了台面的事。关于你这一边，”约翰说，“你能想到有任何敌人会做这种事吗？”

　　雷斯垂德想了想，摇头。

　　约翰的脸上一片失望：“完全没有？”

　　“太多了没法一下子列举。”雷斯垂德说，“我是警察，约翰，每一个我曾经逮捕过、打死、打伤过的犯人名字后面都有一票亲朋好友拜把子兄弟会想报复我。”

　　约翰咧咧嘴，“好吧，”他刻意轻快地说，“那么排除掉那些蠢得设计不出这个陷阱的，那个名单上还剩下多少？”

　　约翰走后是他的房东，特纳太太带来了一些换洗衣服和吃的，含泪看着他吃下去，好像他已经被推上了断头台。

　　“他们说的我一个字都不信，”特纳太太说，“我就是这么对那些警察说的，您是个正派人，探长，你是不会做这种事的。”

　　雷斯垂德苦笑，这种天真的善意虽然帮不上什么忙，但此刻他还是需要的。

　　“如果您还有什么需要的话，尽管说，我都会带过来的。”

　　雷斯垂德好好谢了她，不，他没有什么特别的需要的，他现在也用不着太多东西。

　　他安安分分地在牢里呆着——谁说警察当不了好犯人呢——别人给他什么他就吃什么，不挑剔也不抱怨，狱卒对他也算客气，也没给他上手铐脚镣，没人的时候甚至还让他走出铁门随意逛逛。

　　雷斯垂德估计这都已经算是某种优待了。

　　他等着夏洛克的消息，对侦探非同一般的信心支撑着他，：夏洛克当然是不会让他失望的，对吧？夏洛克永远都能看见警方大意忽略的细枝末节，无论怎样复杂离奇的案件，怎样狡猾的罪犯，在他眼中都无所遁形。一如既往的，这一次他当然也会顺着线索找到那个马车夫，找到真凶。

　　“雷斯垂德探长？”狱卒打开铁门的时候，把沉浸在思绪中的雷斯垂德吓了一跳。

　　“怎么？”他下意识往外看，以为有人来看他了，或者，更好的，他要被无罪释放了。

　　但他看见的是一副镣铐，在狱卒手上哗哗响。

　　“对不起，我们也只是照上面的吩咐，请你配合。”

　　雷斯垂德愕然地看着他们，他的沉默长到引起了误会，另一名狱卒已经略显紧张地去摸枪了。

　　“不，不需要。”雷斯垂德说，麻木地伸手让他们把自己铐起来。大门哐当一声锁上，他缓缓坐回发霉的稻草堆上。

　　稍晚一些的时候，约翰来了。

　　“不全是好消息。”他也看见了雷斯垂德的脚镣，“实际上，现在的情况对你很不利。”

　　夏洛克找到了那个马车夫，但对方已经吐不出有用的信息了：他已经死在某条隐蔽的巷子里。

　　“艹。”雷斯垂德忍不住爆粗，“我真不相信我就这么倒霉。他是怎么死的？”

　　“从现场留下的足印看，他显然是在逃跑过程中被人打死的，凶手非常冷静地在一百码左右的地方打死了他，非常干脆的一枪毙命。”

　　“所以，现在凶手的范围是缩小到了能够百步穿杨的枪手吗？”雷斯垂德很快说：“很好，我能想到几个……”

　　“有三件事，”约翰继续说，就好像没听见他说话，雷斯垂德讶异地住了嘴。“第一，他和锥伯死在同一个晚上，相距不过几条街。有一个半夜睡不着起夜的男人听见了枪声。”

　　“什么？”雷斯垂德有点迷糊：“他把我带到那里之后就被杀了？这么说是同伙杀人灭口？”

　　“不，从哈利的小酒馆出发的时间，到那个男人听见枪声，没有足够时间让他带你过去再离开，”约翰说，“他根本没到过那个地方，因为在那之前他已经被杀了。那两个地方的马车轮辙痕迹也证实了这一点。”

　　“我们也查到了马车夫的身份，约瑟夫·斯坦节逊，他几年前来到新大陆，干过各种工作，但一直过得不太如意。关于他的背景，没人说得清楚，我猜他也是那类在旧大陆犯过事跑过来的人，对过去讳莫如深。你记得和这个人打过交道吗？”

　　雷斯垂德肯定地摇头。“在那个晚上之前我从没听过这个名字，实际上，我从头到尾都没看清他的样子。但你的意思是说，带我到那里的是另一个人？有没有可能是他杀了这两人？”

　　约翰不置可否，雷斯垂德想了想，困惑地摇了头：“但如果他是有预谋要杀那两人，为什么还要拉上我，他大可以把我丢在马路边上，为何还特意把我带过去，杀死锥伯然后让我躺在他的尸体边？”

　　“这就是我要说的第三件事，那个听见枪声的男人看见了一个人离开了杀死斯坦节逊的犯罪现场。”

　　雷斯垂德舒了口气。“终于有一个好消息了。”

　　约翰没有表现得像是在说一个好消息的样子。

　　“那个人没被看见正面，目击者形容他身高大概有6英尺，身形瘦长，短发。最关键的一点是，当他离开时，脚步踉跄就像一个醉汉。”

　　随着约翰的话，雷斯垂德心一点点往下沉，最后一句话更是让他心沉到了最底下。

　　“你是说，我就是那个嫌疑人？我现在涉嫌两条人命案了？我那天晚上连站都站不稳了，怎么可能在一百码的地方开枪杀人？”

　　“你是个好枪手，雷斯垂德，你大概忘了，但别人忘不了。”约翰轻声道：“警局的每一个人都知道你是怎么在红河滩给老艾报了仇，你在差不多五百码远的地方将一个逃犯一枪毙命。”

　　“那是别无他法的孤注一掷！我走运了才打中了！那可不是什么百分百的几率。”雷斯垂德激烈抗议说：“更别提我喝醉之后，还有，为什么我要杀两个我完全不认识的人呢？”

　　“人们不会想那么多，他们都只相信他们以为的事。”

　　“我真不敢相信。”雷斯垂德终于明白为什么狱卒要给他带上镣铐了。他盯着约翰：“你也认为是我做的吗？”

　　“不，我们都相信你！”约翰生气地说，“但现有的证据都对你不利。夏洛克快抓狂了，他已经被格雷森从调查中排除出去。现在我们只能自己干了。”

　　“他现在在哪里？”

　　“他在追查那辆马车，还有那个驾车的人。我们会找到他的。”约翰说。他关切地看着雷斯垂德：“你还好吗？”

　　“还好，不，一点都不好，”雷斯垂德说：“现在所有人都认为我杀了人，我离绞刑架大概就只有几步远了，这可真不太好。”

　　他烦恼地抓了抓头，深深地吐了口气。

　　“我能指望你和夏洛克吗？说真的，我也不知道我还能指望什么了。”

　　“夏洛克会查清真相的，”约翰允诺道：“无论如何，我们都会找到凶手，把你从这里弄出去。”

　　但雷斯垂德没能等到约翰下次回来，在当天夜里，接近凌晨的时候，他被人粗暴地摇醒了。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，”来人说，在摇摆不定的火光下雷斯垂德只看见一张阴沉冰冷的面孔。“我们奉命把你转移到另一个监狱。现在请你配合。”

　　雷斯垂德浑浑噩噩地爬起来，让人给他换上了另一副更沉重也更大的枷锁。当他被推攮着往外走的时候他才猛然反应过来：“为什么要忽然换监狱？发生了什么事？”

　　没有回答，只有狠狠一下推撞，让他迈步。一个布袋子罩上了他的脑袋，不容他抗议，他被推着上了一辆被黑布遮挡得严严实实的马车。然后有人轻叱一声，马车就悄然无声地滑入黑夜中。

　　雷斯垂德浑身上下的寒毛直竖，他什么也看不见，几乎没有任何反抗的可能。他不知道他要被带到什么地方，也不知道押解他的是什么人，更不知道等待他的是什么——

　　“好了，安西娅，你现在可以把雷斯垂德探长头上的那个东西给移开了。”

　　雷斯垂德眼前重现光明，他简直是震惊了，瞪大眼睛看着坐在他对面的那个人。

　　“麦克罗夫特！这他妈的是怎么——”

　　一丝虚伪的笑容浮上那个小公务员的嘴角。他看起来好像还挺开心的。“雷斯垂德探长，我认为我们的关系还没亲近到可以以名相称的地步呢。你不觉得吗？”

　　第二十六章

　　雷斯垂德的样子像是很希望能当场给麦克罗夫特来一点特别“亲近”的殴打，如果不是碍于他正处于行动受限的状态以及还有另一位女士在场。

　　“很抱歉，雷斯垂德探长，”安西娅说：“迫于形势，必须让你处于这么糟糕的情形下会面。只想让你知道，我们的人正在努力掌握局面。我肯定这会很快改善的。”

　　“掌握局面？”雷斯垂德怀疑起来：“这是什么意思？别告诉我，我被人陷害这里面有你一份功劳。”麦克罗夫特眼神一动，近似闪躲——这可是从没见过的——雷斯垂德脑袋里叮的一响，心头登时通亮通亮的。

　　“就是和你有关，对吧。”他简直就是百分百肯定了。

　　“还不确定您如今身陷囹圄是否和福尔摩斯先生有关，”安西娅说，雷斯垂德完全是因为从小被教育对女士要有礼貌才没有立即对她出言不逊，只是冷冷地拿眼神来回盯着这一对上司和下属。“但在昨天，福尔摩斯先生收到不知名人士的投书，暗示了您牵扯进这一桩案件，对福尔摩斯先生是一个极大的打击，而该名人士对此感觉到十分快意。所以我们推测，策划构陷您的人，曾和福尔摩斯先生有过仇隙，我已经将这一信息告知了华生医生，相信有助于小福尔摩斯先生——”

　　“究竟TMD为什么我会变成打击他的工具？”雷斯垂德打断她，烦透了她那一堆弯弯绕的外交辞令。“为什么是我？就因为我在莫兰那件事上给他办过一点跑腿活？”

　　“确切的原因我们仍然在查，但目前为止，没有证据显示莫兰上校或那位教授在这其中有插手。”

　　雷斯垂德继续盯着他们，一个字也不打算信。麦克罗夫特清了清嗓子，“安西娅，你能不能……？”

　　安西娅似乎有随时随地解读他半截句子的能力。她抬手在马车厢壁上敲了敲，马车停了，她拉开门出去了。

　　“您有半个小时，长官。”

　　车厢里一阵尴尬的安静。

　　“所以你是特意来通知我这件事？”雷斯垂德说，“真谢谢你的贴心了。都不敢想象你屈尊顺便路过牢房解释一下的样子呢。”

　　麦克罗夫特咳了一声。“这一趟并不是我的安排。虽然我确实一直想亲自去确认你在监狱的情况，我……手脚被束缚住了。由于本地议会对政府已经存在了极大的成见，在这个时间我有表现出任何试图干涉案件处理的动作，显然都是不合适的。特别是对你，会带来很坏的影响。”

　　“是啊，你可没想到这个。”雷斯垂德嘲讽道：“你还一直当自己是多么人见人爱呢。看我一时想不开给你帮了个小忙之后给自己带来了多大的好处啊。”

　　麦克罗夫特接下了这讽刺，他该受的。“所以，也希望你能理解，直到你被安排转移，我才能有机会和你会面。而从某个角度上说，我并不在这里，你也没有见过我。我们也没有见过面。”

　　他说着，又打量了一眼雷斯垂德。“尽管如此，见到你一如既往还是颇令人安心，探长。”

　　“我就关了几天，又不是几年，你期待看见什么变化？”雷斯垂德不理他那一堆含糊其词，只抓住重点：“既然不是你专程安排这个，那为什么忽然要转移？他们打算把我送到哪里？”

　　麦克罗夫特说，“有人提出，如果继续在本地受审，有可能会因为你个人的身份和威望，在法庭上受到包庇偏袒。”

　　“所以，为了确保我能板上钉钉地被吊死，他们打算把我弄到另一个法庭。”

　　雷斯垂德已经没力气感到失望或是沮丧了。

　　麦克罗夫特微微向他倾身，在狭小的车厢里他们本来就挨得近，这动作更直接让他们的膝盖都挨在了一起。如果他不是麦克罗夫特，雷斯垂德会说他看起来甚至有几分急切。“你只需要再忍耐一下，探长，我确定我们很快会查清真相，然后事情就会回到正确的轨道上来了。”

　　因为这情境是如此荒谬可笑，雷斯垂德就真的笑了。

　　“所以这就是你们福尔摩斯道谢的方式？我帮你解决了一场战争问题，你就送我一个免费的牢狱之灾？”

　　麦克罗夫特又僵硬了：“我很遗憾，不过调查已经在有序进行，我可以保证——”

　　“操你的遗憾，还有你的保证。再用你那假惺惺的官腔来搪塞我，我就把手铐摘下来塞到你屁眼里，我说到做到。”

　　麦克罗夫特脸白了白，这等冒犯估计他没面当面地享受过，他僵在座位上，就像被人敲了头懵了的猫。

　　“对不起。”半晌，他才说：“我很抱歉因为我的原因连累你被牵扯进来。”

　　雷斯垂德掀了掀眼皮，“很好，从刚才到现在，你总算说对了一句话。如果你没别的事了，你可以滚了，不存在此时此地的大英政府先生。如果我还要继续呆在牢里，哪怕只是在押到另一个监狱的路上，我最不希望共享一个空间的人就是你。”

　　他说完这些，便往后一靠，径自闭目养神。麦克罗夫特也没有再开口。

　　马车再次停下，雷斯垂德听见门打开，安西娅的声音：“长官？”

　　麦克罗夫特估计是做了什么手势打发了她，因为她又立即没了声音。

　　“我……希望你不要消极绝望，”麦克罗夫特犹犹豫豫的声音，让雷斯垂德忍不住睁开一只眼瞄了过去。“虽然目前并不乐观，但一切都会查清楚的。”

　　“我并没有。”雷斯垂德冷淡地回答，“我知道夏洛克在外面正在查。以他打破沙锅问到底的个性，他不会放任一个谜题从他眼皮底下漏掉，他会把这件事追到底，倒不是因为对我有什么友情上的特别义务，他就是非要查清楚不可，这就是他。所以我乐观着呢。”

　　麦克罗夫特挤出微笑，“……没错，夏洛克是会那么做的。我们会把你弄出去的。”他承诺般道，不等雷斯垂德回答就走了。

　　马车继续前行。雷斯垂德抬起手掌狠狠地揉了一把脸，就着那个姿态，一路都没有再动。

　　他也真心希望，他能有听起来一半的那么乐观。

　　-----------------

　　第二十七章

　　“待事情平息之后，雷斯垂德探长会理解这种不可控的情况是必须的妥协。”安西娅平然陈述，她重新回到他身边的位置，雷斯垂德的马车已经从相反方向离开。麦克罗夫特没有在想他回去之后会面对什么，那些帮不上忙。

　　“当人们发现自己没法控制局面时，情绪往往剧烈波动，他们会说出自己事后也会后悔的话。”

　　“是这样吗？”麦克罗夫特说，不是问句，仅仅是疲倦。

　　“会这样的。”安西娅向他确定道。听起来毫无感情，但麦克罗夫特知道在那些淡寡无味的词句下面，他的第一助手正在尽着自己安抚他的职能。尽管这从来不是她的义务。

　　他无言地感激着这一点。

　　每一次有新进人员经历重重考核，最终被提升至他的部门，就有一个非正式的会面，或者，安西娅所称的长官的茶话会。麦克罗夫特在他的办公室，双手稳定地搭在一起，无喜无怒地看着眼前那一张张脸。年轻、无畏，需要很多时间和经历他们才会学会真正的恐惧和对付恐惧。

　　“先生们，当你们选择了这一份工作的时候，”他说，“我相信你们确知这其中的轻重，并且明白落在你们身上的是什么样的责任。”

　　“你们首先要明白的一点是，无论你们取得多大的成功，国家和人民也不会为你们欢呼，因为他们根本不知道你们的存在。而一旦你们犯了错，是整个国家，整个世界要为你们的错误承担后果。所以当你们真的犯了错的时候，面对的就不仅仅是我的失望。”

　　“这不公平，但想要公平游戏的人不会在这里。你慢一点，别人就比你更快，你软弱一点，别人就会比你更强。然后你就会输掉游戏。”

　　那么多年，那么多人中只有一个当场问过问题。

　　“那么我们该怎么做呢，长官？”

　　“从现在开始，别做你自己，而是去做那个赢过我们的对手的人。”

　　那个十七岁的少女瞪着一双大眼睛看着他。她有令人过目不忘的美貌，但真正迷人的是那双眼底满满的自信和冷静。

　　麦克罗夫特过了很久之后才后知后觉地明白，她让他想起了当年的自己。这让麦克罗夫特想要，非关私人情欲的那种，拥有她，调教她，直到她真正地青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

　　某种层面上，他成功了，随着年月过去，安西娅那股冷静有增无减，接近超然。

　　她也确实做得到，甚至比他走得更远，麦克罗夫特从来没看见过她对哪个男性有过超过寻常点头之交的交往，也没有从她那里接到过类似的报告。安西娅永远是高效、自持的机器一般完美的助手，甚至在麦克罗夫特自己产生疑虑时负责调正他的心绪。

　　如果问有什么事是麦克罗夫特做不到的，那就是后悔，或者，说得更接近一点，歉疚。

　　不是不能，乃是不被许可。

　　后悔、歉疚这样的情绪，太过私人、软弱。后悔是无用的，歉疚如果不是同样没用，就是更进一步拖后腿的东西，先天注定要被身为决策者摒弃在职业态度之外。

　　他处理过太多这样的东西：战争发生，死亡数目每天不断增加，日复一日，那些数字被放在他的案头，那不仅仅是数字，但他必须将其首先看成是数字，才能处理它。

　　握住寡妇的手致以哀悼，这等事讨人喜欢又廉价简单，谁都能做到。但脏活总还得有人去做，去冷血无情地把那些已经无法挽回的牺牲榨取碾压出更多的回报。

　　这些当然也是有代价的。麦克罗夫特清楚自己曾经给身边的人带来过多少痛苦和不便。夏洛克就曾经因为他被一个败露的双面间谍挟持，那次不幸之后夏洛克身后就永远有一队保护他的人。

　　夏洛克从未拿那件事控诉过他。不需要，麦克罗夫特自己已经千百次地尝到了后怕。这也是为什么他总是想要更多控制的原因。控制能让他有安全感，看着夏洛克恼火地被一队保镖包围着，总比他浑身鲜血地倒在街头的场景要愉快得多。

　　这也是为什么，雷斯垂德历经牢狱（他无法前去探望甚至动手脚把他弄出来，麦克罗夫特真心感觉到挫败），再次安全无虞地站在他面前，依旧未改生气勃勃，可以想知麦克罗夫特心中压抑不住的欣喜。

　　然后他就被当面痛击了。并非字面意义的，但也差不多了。

　　麦克罗夫特并不怪雷斯垂德将愤怒发泄到自己身上，他能理解对方的不快。并不是所有人都能心平气和地把这种事像夏洛克一样当作不足挂齿的必要挑战接下来（由此也可见他们果然是一家人）。

　　但内心深处，小小地，麦克罗夫特还是不能自己地感觉到失望。

　　这是不合理的，他试图告诉自己，雷斯垂德完全有理由发火甚至对他饱以老拳，在雷斯垂德的角度，还谈不上和他有多亲近，他根本没理由要受这些无妄之灾。

　　但麦克罗夫特还是没办法甩开那种淡淡的失落。他以为……他了解雷斯垂德。探长本人就不下十次因为夏洛克而身陷危险之中，真正的命悬一线也不是没有过，他会生气，但遗忘也来得很快，下一次夏洛克再次需要他的时候，他也总是会出现。

　　就像他说的，他相信夏洛克，哪怕他身陷囹圄，夏洛克完全没去看过他，只顾自己去查线索，也不关心他是不是马上就要被送上断头台了，他依旧相信夏洛克能救他出去。

　　而麦克罗夫特属于无福能享受到那种忠诚和信任的群体，完全被排除在外。实际上，雷斯垂德已经明白表示，就连共享一个空间，麦克罗夫特都已经是让人难以忍受的存在了。

　　明明白白的拒绝，麦克罗夫特品尝那个词在舌尖翻滚的苦涩滋味。他费心想取得雷斯垂德信任的种种努力，至此都被打回原处，彻底出局了。

　　第二十八章

　　“露西·弗瑞尔。”夏洛克说。

　　贝克街两位单身汉的小客厅此刻摇曳在晦暗的烛光中，恰如窗外此刻阴霾密布的天空。有一道阴风不知道从哪一个墙缝里灌了进来，让坐在客厅里的麦克罗夫特觉得骨头里冷飕飕的。夏洛克倒是好好地裹着他的睡袍坐在桌前，没精打采地盯着墙上的霉点发呆。这几天奔波清清楚楚地写在他脸上和身体上，他看起来随时就能眼睛一闭直接摔到地板上睡过去。华生医生正在厨房里弄出一些声响，有食物的香气飘过来。

　　此情此景如此家常、如此普通，如此……奇异。

　　“谁是露西·弗瑞尔？”麦克罗夫特问。

　　夏洛克张了张嘴，但医生走过来把一只冒着热气的碗放在夏洛克跟前，他便低头盯着那东西，像在看另一个未解之谜。

　　“吃掉它，你已经三天没吃东西了，别让我当着你哥哥的面逼你吃东西。”医生警告说。

　　夏洛克哼了一声，但是腾出一只手去拿勺子。让麦克罗夫特等了足够久之后，他才慢慢吞吞地说：“露西·弗瑞尔，第一名死者锥伯的未婚妻，第二名死者斯坦节逊到新大陆之前则曾是露西父亲的帮工。”

　　“那么这位弗瑞尔小姐如今何在？也在新大陆？”

　　他摇了摇头，“露西·弗瑞尔从未踏足新大陆的土地，她六年前已经死了。”

　　麦克罗夫特几乎不能忍住哼了声，“这就是你努力了这些天的成果？一个死了的女人？”他的语气比预想的要刻薄苦涩得多，引得夏洛克几乎是好奇地抬头瞟了他一眼。

　　“这位死掉的女士，如果我没出错的话，”他漫不经心地舀着汤，“是唯一能帮我们解开这个谜团的人——约翰，你也许先不忙着收拾厨房，我听见街上有马车过来的声音，我给我们一直在寻找的那位马车夫递了个小纸条，告诉他我知道关于露西·弗瑞尔的事。现在他主动就送上门来了。”

　　“什么？”医生大吃一惊，连麦克罗夫特也是。他站起来推开临街的窗，果然，在夜晚幽暗依稀的光线中，一辆马车正不徐不疾地沿着路过来。医生狠狠看了夏洛克一眼，转身奔回房间。当他带着武器再度出现，在客厅中每一个人也都听见了马车停在楼下的声音。

　　夏洛克放下勺子，他把他的汤喝光了，为此得意地向医生丢一个眼神。麦克罗夫特想他弟弟绝对是搞错了当前的重点。

　　“你介意去给杰弗逊·侯普先生开一下门吗，约翰？”

　　杰弗逊·侯普是一个相当普通的男子，他的外表显示他长期过着艰难困窘的生活，黝黑而粗犷的脸上带着坚忍的神色。完全不像是一个残忍地杀害两个人并蓄谋嫁祸给别人的凶暴分子。

　　“你找到了我，还给我留了信息。”他对夏洛克说，“虽然我完全不知道你是怎么样办到的，但福尔摩斯先生，你挑起了我的好奇，所以我来了。”

　　医生上前一步，想检查他是否携带枪械，夏洛克阻止了他：“别担心，约翰，他没有危险性。”

　　杰弗逊点头。“是的，别担心，我不会伤害任何人了。幸运的是，这世界上欠我的人，我都已经让他们付出代价了。”他将手按在腹部，痛苦地喘息了一下。医生上前一步，轻轻地扶住他，揭开了他腹部的衣物，在那肮脏的衣料底下，有一大片黑色湿迹，同时一股浓重的血腥味弥漫在房间中。

　　“你受伤了。”医生说，迅速地检查了一遍，侯普安静地让他动手，忍耐着。片刻后医生带着惊讶站了起来。“你的伤口已经非常严重，我这里没有能够用得上的东西，你必须马上……”

　　“不需要忙了，医生。”杰弗逊说，“我知道我的伤，没有用了。”

　　“你在第二个犯罪现场受伤了，斯坦节逊刺伤了你。这就是为什么那个看见你的人觉得你像是喝醉了。”夏洛克说，“当然你还是干掉了他，逃走了，但我追踪到了你的马车所属的车行，然后找到你就非常容易了：新移民，总是独自行动，同时因为新近受伤而忽然停止工作。你追到新大陆只为复仇，一旦目的达成，你就不在乎其他的事了，包括生死。”

　　“是的，”杰弗逊说，“我的每一笔债务我都记得清清楚楚，只有每一个仇人都确实下了地狱，我才会安心去找……她。”

　　“实际上我好奇的也是这一点，”夏洛克说，“还有一个人，雷斯垂德探长和你素昧平生，为什么你要陷害他？”

　　“他还的是别的人欠我的，”杰弗逊说，他颇有礼貌地朝麦克罗夫特望了望，后者从他踏入这房间后就像一尊雕像那样纹丝不动，面无表情。“我相信你哥哥已经收到了我的提示。这感觉不太好受对吧，福尔摩斯先生，一个平白无辜的人因为你的缘故在受苦。”

　　“如果我是你，就不会对我哥哥的道德感有如此高的期待。”夏洛克告诉他。“我相信即使一千个雷斯垂德被吊死他都不会动一下眉头的。”

　　杰弗逊闻言只是微微一笑。“那为什么他会在这里呢，如果他并不在乎的话？”

　　夏洛克瞄了他哥哥一眼，后者依旧无动于衷，或者脸部肌肉已经彻底僵死了。“事情变得越来越有意思了。”他小声冲医生咕哝道。

　　杰弗逊宣称他必须要见到雷斯垂德探长，当着他（以及麦克罗夫特）的面才会自首认罪。

　　这就是为什么他们会一起挤进雷斯垂德那间小牢房。

　　“我不明白。”雷斯垂德干巴巴地说。一番调换之后，他已经被卸掉了镣铐，重获自由，虽然依旧穿着那身被怄出了隐约异味的衣服，多少还是恢复了身为探长的威严。

　　“为什么你一开始要陷害我？为什么你现在又要来自首？那两个人和你又有什么恩怨？”

　　这是一个有点长的故事。

　　从杰弗逊的角度来说，这个故事的开始，是杰弗逊·侯普遇见露西·弗瑞尔，就像所有俗不可耐的罗曼史故事一样，他们一见钟情，私定终身。露西的父亲也同意他们的婚姻。一切似乎完美地水到渠成。他暂时离开回家，为即将到来的婚礼做准备。但当他三个月后返回时，已经没有了弗瑞尔一家，只有两座坟墓。

　　如此剧烈的打击之下，杰弗逊几欲发狂，他疯狂地挖开坟墓，想确认这只是一场噩梦。当他眼见露西的尸体，便彻底崩溃了。

　　当他意识清醒后，杰弗逊发现自己被指控破坏坟墓、亵渎尸体、盗窃等罪名，被抓了起来。然而，就是在牢中，他意外地从别人口中听说：露西和老弗瑞尔的死亡另有内情。

　　露西从来不乏追求者，在杰弗逊出现之前，在村子里就有一个叫锥伯的年轻人曾经向她求婚，但被老弗瑞尔拒绝了。而弗瑞尔家的帮工斯坦节逊同样对露西有爱慕之心。他偷听到弗瑞尔父女已经答应了杰弗逊的求婚后，将这个消息告知了锥伯。锥伯冲进弗瑞尔家，蛮横吵闹了一场，最终悻悻然离去，在数日之后，老弗瑞尔忽发怪病，仅仅两天就病死了。

　　老弗瑞尔本是一个小有殷富的乡绅，露西也一直安心享受父亲宠爱，从不过问家中的财务，因此父亲一去世，完全不知道怎么办是好。斯坦节逊趁机获取了她的信任，接手了弗瑞尔家的财政管理。但是离奇的是，在他接手后，找出了老弗瑞尔生前的数笔欠债，从没听说过的债主也一个一个登门，拿出没人听说过的巨额欠条。

　　锥伯这时候换了一副善人的嘴脸，出来替露西还债，并以此半胁迫半诱哄地让她答应嫁给自己。在这期间，他差不多将露西软禁在自己的房子里。直到婚礼举行之前的那个晚上，露西从他手里逃了出去。

　　锥伯带上一帮打手沿途搜寻露西的踪迹，三天后他们带回了露西，举行了婚礼，不到十天，露西也郁郁而终。在露西死后，锥伯独占了老弗瑞尔的家产，斯坦节逊也一夜间多了不明来路的财产。

　　“如此一切都清楚了，就是这两个恶棍，合伙谋害了我的露西和她的父亲，谋夺了他的家财。”杰弗逊说：“当我意识到这一点时，我发誓要报仇，我要把他们对那对可怜父女做的一切，都一点不少地还给他们。在我蹲在监狱里的每一天，我都在想着这些事，这是唯一能够让我继续活下去的念头。”

　　“当我终于出来去找那两个恶棍报仇时，他们却已经离开了村子，当地没人知道他们的下落。为了找到他们，我四处流浪，花了一年又一年，找过一个又一个城市，发誓不找到他们决不罢休。终于，皇天不负有心人，我终于发现了斯坦节逊的踪影，但就在我要实施我的复仇时，这个恶棍却抢先一步向警察报案，我又一次被抓了起来。等我再次出狱，就听说他已经跑到了新大陆。”

　　“我再一次重新计划，来到新大陆追踪我的仇人。幸运的是，这一次，斯坦节逊甚至帮我找到了锥伯，他在新大陆的运气很差，沦为了车夫。当他遇见也来到此地的锥伯时，便试图敲诈他当年的同伙一笔。更巧的是，当我在街上跟踪我的仇人时，意外地看见了你，福尔摩斯先生。多么神奇，你也到了新大陆，这就像是上天给我一次完美的复仇机会，而这一次，我终于实现了我的复仇。”

　　麦克罗夫特谨慎地说道：“我并未意识到自己是什么时候牵扯进了你的复仇故事中。”

　　“你不记得了，”杰弗逊说，平淡的语气下藏着危险的潜流。“你当然不会记得，但我却不会忘记你的姓名。福尔摩斯先生，福尔摩斯庄园的主人，在我亲爱的露西最后孤注一掷地逃亡的那几天，曾经到过你的庄园，你庄园里的人记得那个可怜的小姑娘，带着一身被人凌虐的痕迹，闯进你的庄园，那样跪在地上，对你苦苦哀求，请你帮助她。但你听取了追捕者的说辞，把她交给了那群凶徒。”

　　麦克罗夫特确实不记得他所说的这些事的任何一点零星了。不管怎么说，对他而言，这些事……从来就是不重要的，不是吗。

　　杰弗逊似乎也看出了他沉默中的不置可否，嗤笑了。“没错，她对你来说就是轻贱的尘土，但她是我的全世界。然后你亲手把我的露西推回了地狱。你能想像，当我追查到你的庄园，听说了这样的事，我心中刀绞一般的痛楚？”

　　“所以你要报复我。”麦克罗夫特平铺直叙道。“我懂了。”

　　“不止是报复你。我要让你知道，看见你重要的人身陷地狱却无能为力是什么样的感觉。”杰弗逊说：“然后你就会明白，那些普通人的痛苦是怎样的。”

　　直至此刻，麦克罗夫特才感觉到了一阵恐慌，他忽然明白了对方的意思。惊惶攫住了他的喉咙，让他几乎无法出声，叫停眼前这个已经无所畏忌的男人。在边上的雷斯垂德完全是一头雾水地看着他们。

　　“我跟踪你，看你到底来新大陆做什么，这实在太简单了，身为马车夫，几乎没人会注意到我的存在，然后我就发现了你的弱点。就像老天冥冥中的安排不是么，福尔摩斯先生，你对我的未婚妻见死不救，而我的报复是，把你的未婚夫拖进两桩谋杀中。”

　　第二十九章

　　“我不明白你在说什么，”雷斯垂德完全彻底的，摸不着头脑：“你说的未婚夫是什么意思？”

　　他转过来看着其他人，夏洛克惊诧的表情令人发噱，约翰也差不多像他一样合不拢嘴，而麦克罗夫特的脸上已经套上了他最坚不可摧的平板表情，完全看不懂他在想什么。

　　“我要请求你的原谅，雷斯垂德探长，”杰弗逊·侯普说，“我跟踪了你，偷了你的信，你母亲给你的信。你从来没收到那封信，为了不留下痕迹，我不得不把那封信给销毁。你母亲在信里告诉你，你的婚约对象正前来新大陆寻找你，他的名字，就是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。”

　　简直就是一根针掉地都能听见的安静。

　　“啥？！”雷斯垂德怀疑自己耳朵出毛病了。他真的没有听见“婚约对象”和“麦克罗夫特”被放在同一个句子里。而且这句子还和他有关。

　　反过来，夏洛克已经从震惊中回过神来了。

　　“你听得很清楚，雷斯垂德，我们都听见了。”他说，皱着眉看他哥：“天啊，我知道你的婚姻计划，还有一直就打算控制我的人生，但真想不到你居然能做到这样。还有你，雷斯垂德，我知道你交往过那么几个不靠谱的人，但没想到你的水准居然降低到这么可怕的地步，你居然和麦克罗夫特订婚？”

　　“闭嘴！”雷斯垂德说：“我都不知道这整个是怎么回事！我甚至都不记得有这种事！！”

　　现在他们都一起看麦克罗夫特，等他给一个解释了。

　　“夏洛克，格雷戈，”医生说，他们又一齐看他，就好像才发现那里也有个人似的。“我觉得事情得有个轻重缓急，最好还是先把注意力集中在侯普先生这里。其他的……婚约……”他草率地挥挥手，“——可以之后再讨论。”

　　“他已经没什么可说了。”夏洛克说，“他已经都承认了，他杀了人，他栽赃给雷斯垂德，因为雷斯垂德是麦克罗夫特的未婚夫，因为麦克罗夫特曾经拒绝帮助他的未婚妻——麦克罗夫特，我终于可以对你说那句话了：我真的很讨厌给你收拾烂摊子。”

　　“现在你终于了解我的感受了。”麦克罗夫特不甘示弱地回道。

　　雷斯垂德呻吟一声，他已经开始头疼了。

　　“就像我说的，我要请求你的原谅，”杰弗逊平静地道：“我的本意只是复仇，但复仇的欲望在我心里燃烧得太久，我已经不能控制它，为了满足这种欲望，我想要伤害那些亏欠了我的人，同时也将你扯进来，让你遭受了无妄之灾。这让我变成了那些我憎恨的人，那些残酷地伤害了我的露西的人。但现在一切已经结束了，我现在在你手里了，你可以随意处置我。我不会有任何抗辩。”

　　说完，杰弗逊向前一步，垂下头，将双手交出。雷斯垂德看着眼前的人，这样一个已经放弃了一切的男人，这样一个令人悲伤的故事结局，一时百感交集。

　　他没有将他铐起来，相反，他转向医生：“他的伤势有多严重？”

　　“很严重。”约翰答道：“因为长期的不健康生活，还有忽略治疗，伤口已经无力回天，我恐怕他自己的伤势会比法庭更快宣告他的结局。”

　　“会很痛苦吗？”雷斯垂德说。

　　“如果继续拖下去，还有待在这里，”医生歪头示意一下这个肮脏的牢房，他们都心知肚明这里能有多不适合一个伤者。“对的，他会死得很慢很痛苦。”

　　雷斯垂德点点头，做出了决定。“把他带出去，”他对狱卒说，“带去镇上的大夫那里，让大夫好好照顾他，不管他要什么，尽量满足他。让他舒服一点。”

　　“但是……”

　　“你留在那里看着他，他还是在羁押中，只是地点不在牢房而已。”雷斯垂德说：“让我说清楚一点，他是犯人，而我要求你们照顾好他，确保他尽可能的好。任何人对此有问题，都让他们来找我。”

　　杰弗逊抬起头看着他，神色难以解读。

　　“你无需这样，探长，不论在任何地方对我都一样，我已经准备好迎接我生命的终结。我所求不过一死。”

　　“我知道，”雷斯垂德告诉他，“但你应该平静地死去。正义女神没能及时地给杀害了弗瑞尔父女的凶手惩罚，但你为你的爱人和亲人找回了正义。你做了你应该做的事情，你值得一个有尊严的死法，而不是痛苦地烂在这里。跟他们走吧。”

　　他们离开了。

　　第三十章

　　有时候麦克罗夫特会忍不住想，在他七岁的时候，究竟是出自天知道的什么原因，居然会留意到小小的雷斯垂德，且如此迅速就喜爱到决定想要和他在一起永远不被分开。

　　或许就像妈咪说的那样，因为他看起来如此漂亮、可爱，简直不像真的？但麦克罗夫特确实已经记不得任何细节。

　　但他也用不着懊恼，有一个成年版的真人就在眼前，何必执着于久远回忆。

　　格雷戈·雷斯垂德探长，真实世界的一介凡人，似乎也从来不害怕显示出自己的弱点，他喜怒哀乐皆形于色，有时候过于天真，甚至有几分理想色彩，他简单得就像一本打开的书，但一旦你真的投入去翻阅，却会发现每一页都会有惊喜潜伏着打动你。

　　多稀有的几率，多难得的运气，麦克罗夫特居然能够拥有这个男人。

　　呃，好吧，还没能真正拥有，但一直正在进行中。

　　除了，不知怎么回事，好像整个世界都联合起来，齐心合力地在这项事务上给他找麻烦。

　　“我相信你肯定能解释清楚这件事是怎么回事，福尔摩斯先生？”

　　啊，来了。

　　麦克罗夫特清了清嗓子。夏洛克装作漫不经心同时竖直耳朵的样子实在太假了。至少现场还有另一个人懂得要给他们点私人空间。

　　“夏洛克。”又是那种温和但坚定的语气，他看着他弟弟不高兴地撅起嘴，被华生医生拉了出去。最后那一眼扫向他，麦克罗夫特很肯定夏洛克不用太久就会搞清楚全部的事。说到底，这也没有太复杂。

　　“福尔摩斯先生？”

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气。“雷斯垂德探长。”

　　他环顾了一圈这狭小阴暗同时带着一股霉烂稻草气味的牢房，还有一个明显面带不满的探长，实在找不到更适合开诚布公的场合了对吧。

　　“你不该差别对待的。”他说。

　　“不好意思？”雷斯垂德一愣。

　　“杰弗逊·侯普。”麦克罗夫特说：“不管他的故事有多动人，他的爱情又有多曲折，他依旧残忍地谋杀了两个公民，这是不争的事实。但你对待他就像他是个英雄。”

　　“我没有把他当成英雄，”雷斯垂德说，“但他也不该被当成一个十恶不赦的犯人。特别是，他自己已经选择了他的结局。实际上，我想在露西·弗瑞尔死的那一刻，在内心深处，杰弗逊这个人也已经死了，这些年活着的不过是一具复仇的行尸走肉而已。”

　　“我以为你坚持自己是个执法者。”

　　“我确实是个执法者。但法律并不能包括世间所有的一切。总有一些东西在条文之外。”

　　麦克罗夫特嘲弄地撇了撇嘴。“啊，正义，对吗？”

　　“正义，不管世人如何贬低、无视，它是存在的。”雷斯垂德说，“虽然有些时候，正义来得太慢太迟。但，蟊贼再快，逃不脱跛足的惩罚。”[注1]

　　“贺拉斯。”麦克罗夫特说。他终于懂了：追踪而至的复仇神，那就是雷斯垂德从侯普身上看见的。

　　该来的正义迟迟不来，侯普只不过是自行伸张了他自己的正义，亲手裁决了他的仇人。

　　雷斯垂德耸耸肩，“我或许没有了不得的头衔，但我确实也是受过教育的。”他微微一笑，复又正色。

　　“他不代表正义，没人能代表正义。只是正义终会派出它的代表来进行收割。”

　　而在那一天到来时，每一个人，罪犯也好，警察也罢，都是吊在下面的。

　　“你的评判标准非常灵活。”麦克罗夫特评价道。

　　雷斯垂德挑眉看着他，“我以为你对灵活地跳出条例的框架应该比我更熟练，不是吗，福尔摩斯先生？毕竟，你甚至可以制造法律，甚至无视它。”

　　麦克罗夫特皱了一下脸，想起了杰弗逊对他的指控，以及第三次见面时，雷斯垂德和他的对话：

　　——任何事物都不过是筹码。

　　——人的生命不是。

　　——总有些东西是在你的权力之上的。

　　在雷斯垂德的平静下，是不是还有一点点阴郁的怒意？

　　“我完全不记得那个女孩的事。”麦克罗夫特谨慎地说，“我也不记得是否有那些男人曾经出现过，我通常并不太在意这些事。”

　　“因为对你来说不重要。”雷斯垂德说，“我懂，就像你说过的，你只不过是……把注意力放在其他更大的事情上。”

　　“如果我知道最后会导致那女孩的死亡，我当时肯定会更注意。我完全无意造成她的悲剧。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德只是看他，麦克罗夫特不知为何感觉到紧张起来，吞了吞口水：“我很遗憾最后会演变成这样。”

　　“你不需要对我道歉，”雷斯垂德说，“你需要道歉的人，也已经用不着一句抱歉了。”

　　“但你还是对我很愤怒，”麦克罗夫特说，“你原谅一个陷害你的凶手，却不肯原谅我。我没法觉得这算公平。”

　　“什么？”雷斯垂德脑袋整个扭过来：“我不肯原谅你？为什么你需要……”他挥挥手，“我不过是一个无足轻重的人，我原谅不原谅你，对你有什么影响？”

　　非常严重的影响。麦克罗夫特不想这么说，虽然事实如此。

　　“你现在也知道了，你是我的婚约对象。”

　　“那不过就是个年幼无知的儿戏姻缘。不是吗？”雷斯垂德说，眼睛睁得大大的：“虽然我是真的不记得了，但就是那一回事对吧？我真不知道怎么侯普居然觉得拿我来报复你会让你痛苦——”他咬住话尾，麦克罗夫特猛地沉下脸来。

　　“我必须承认，在我听说了这件事的时候，我的态度和你一样，认为只是一个儿戏，顶多不过将它取消。”

　　“当然了！”雷斯垂德大大松了一口气，“我明白，这对你完全只是一个麻烦事，你需要一个门当户对的合适的婚姻对象，我的存在只是一个阻碍。”

　　“但那只是在我来新大陆之前的想法，”麦克罗夫特无视他，继续说下去：“我必须说明，我已经改变了最初的想法，现在我的意图完全是相反的。”

　　“什——你是在和我告白？！”雷斯垂德眼珠子瞪得要掉出来了：“在这里，向我求婚？”

　　麦克罗夫特瞄了他一眼，实在不是很高兴他那种夸张，好像麦克罗夫特做了会让世界整个颠倒的事。这就那么让人难以置信吗，至少，值得这么震惊吗？

　　“那个我已经做过了。我要求的是，完成那个婚约。”他很快地说。“我建议我们在十月前完婚，那样我们就有足够的时间回到伦敦，也不会错过妈咪的生日。妈咪会想看见我们的。我来新大陆已经太久了，我答应她会回去给她庆祝。”

　　雷斯垂德抽了口气。“啊，没错，为了赶上你的日程。”他干巴巴地说，“没错，那可真是相当合理的安排。”

　　“如果你也这样认为，那就——”

　　“那是个讽刺！！”雷斯垂德叫道，“我不会和你结婚，麦克罗夫特！对不起，我恐怕你的日程必须得延后了，至少先去换个更合适的结婚对象。”

　　“我看不出为什么你要拒绝。”麦克罗夫特说，从被拒绝的震惊之中迅速恢复过来：“你并没有和任何人有涉及到恋爱之中，没有任何阻碍；你并不讨厌我，如果你足够坦诚，我们相处得十分愉快。另一方面，并没有任何贬义，但我们缔结姻缘关系对你的前程会有更大的帮助，包括你的事业。

　　“而在我这一方，你是最符合的人选。我欣赏你的人格，你的能力，还有你和夏洛克之间的关系，对我非常重要。综合以上，这是一个对双方都十分有利的婚姻。这对我们双方都是极其有益的结合。”

　　雷斯垂德张口结舌地看着他，麦克罗夫特理所当然地模样让他陡然有一股无力。他忽然回忆起每一次看着华生医生试图教给夏洛克一点人情世故时的同情，这一刻，报应终于落到了他自己身上。

　　他想起他和麦克罗夫特那一次书房中的谈话，他谈起任何事就像做生意，现在，他也是一模一样的，把一桩婚姻说得就像一桩买卖交易，推到他跟前来，热衷地向他展示着收入盈亏关系。雷斯垂德无力地扶额。

　　“唯一的问题是，婚姻不是这样的。我并不想寻求一段大有利益的婚姻。一点兴趣也没有。”

　　“但你确实喜欢我。我以为你会把这个算在婚姻的考虑之中。”麦克罗夫特敏锐地指出。

　　所以这混蛋其实是发现了。雷斯垂德不能否认这个。他斟酌着更委婉的拒绝。“……你愿意选择我作为人生伴侣是一个巨大的荣幸，确实是。但在最根本上，我无法相信一个彻底的功利主义者。”

　　“你认为我是个邪恶的人？”麦克罗夫特哑然。

　　“不，你不是邪恶的人，你清清楚楚知道你要什么，你只是……”雷斯垂德烦躁地挠头：“在你心里人命都是价格，可以以其他东西来等值的东西，你看待这个世界就像一场生意。而曾经有人告诉我，这世界上所有的邪恶能够得逞的原因，正是因为善良的人说那不过是做生意。”[注2]

　　麦克罗夫特不发一言，他说过的每一句话现在都被用来当作反证了。这对任何人都不好受，但雷斯垂德决定，长痛不如短痛，必须要一次简单明了地说个明白。

　　“记得我和你说过，那个交出身后的选择？”

　　“你说你信任华生医生。”

　　“不止是相信他的能力，我知道他是什么人，他忠于朋友，富有责任感，在危险关头，我也相信他不会抛下我不顾。如果我被人栽赃陷害，我相信他会和夏洛克一起搭救我，如果我被送上断头台，我相信他甚至会来劫法场。”

　　“但我不是。”麦克罗夫特说，“你不信任我。”

　　不知怎么的，这句话从对方嘴里那么平静地说出来，却让雷斯垂德有好像当面捅了他一刀的歉疚感。

　　“我不是不信任你，”雷斯垂德解释道，“我只是不知道该在什么问题信任你，又该信任你多少。你同时具有那么多面，我的意思是，你不只是你自己。我永远不可能知道，在你心里衡量权重之后你的选择是什么。

　　“即便我是让你觉得有点特别，到底有多少特别呢，我不能不想着，我对你来说价值几何，如果在足够多的价码加在砝码另一头的那一天，是不是你就会微笑地给我绑上炸弹？”

　　麦克罗夫特嘴唇一动，但雷斯垂德摇了摇头，阻止了他的反驳。

　　“也许这天永远都不会到来，但我认为我们都会同意，婚姻，或者任何长久的关系，都不可能建立在这样的基础上。”

　　“对不起，麦克罗夫特，你得去找另一个有益的结合对象了。”

　　===========

　　注1：这里探长引用了贺拉斯的话，所以下面才自嘲说自己也是受过教育的人。

　　注2：“这世界上所有的邪恶能够得逞的原因，正是因为善良的人说那不过是做生意。”这句是我从《波士顿法律》里拿的。我非常非常热爱的一部美剧。

　　最后扯一下《血字的研究》。这个故事是我看的第一个福尔摩斯探案故事，那时候我才初一，根本不怎么喜欢福尔摩斯，反而非常喜欢案子里那个悲惨的爱情故事，弗瑞尔父女之间的亲情，还有侯普痛失所爱后执着的追踪复仇，都非常动人。这也是我对新福第一集很不满的地方，居然把侯普改成冷血杀手，完全失去了原著的那些让人感动的点。写这几章的时候我又把《血字的研究》看了一遍，还是非常感动。


	4. Chapter 4

　第三十一章

　　麦克罗夫特不得不承认，在雷斯垂德这一显然的事实上，他（居然）犯了一个计算误差。

　　作为一个不太常犯这样低级错误的人，麦克罗夫特以极其克制而有效的态度自我进行了纠正。纠正的意思是，他没有试图去处理或改变，没有纠结，没有和任何人讨论，他甚至没有留出一点空隙去回想。

　　这一事件既已盖棺论定，麦克罗夫特不打算再在其上扬起一星火花或尘土。为此他甚至设法避免了夏洛克的一次特别处心积虑的来访。

　　而意料之外的另一个客人的来访，则相对要受欢迎得多。

　　艾琳·阿德勒挟着一阵风卷入，一袭火红长裙如焰火绽放的热烈，整个陷入阴霾的宅子都几乎为之一振。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，”她说，小鸟般轻快欢悦地贴过来啄了一下他的面颊。“我已经好几天没看见你了，差点以为你不打招呼就离开新大陆了呢？”

　　“我确实滞留得够久了。”麦克罗夫特隐晦地说。他握着她的手，将她引过长廊。

　　“在彼岸并没有一个福尔摩斯太太在等着你回去，为什么急着走，难道新大陆已经不够有趣？吵个没完的本地议会已经为你征服了？”艾琳回头戏谑地勾勾唇角，压低声音模仿：“‘带着你的收税员滚回英国去吧’‘国王专遣吸血鬼'，这些花样层出的大吼大叫也不够刺激了吗？”

　　麦克罗夫特给她一个饱受折磨的皱眉，艾琳破功大笑起来。

　　“我已经完成了我的考察，即使是我，也并不能以个人力量扭转控制全部情势，”麦克罗夫特淡然道，“再留下来也没有意义了。”

　　“所以你是间接承认，政府已经对新大陆无能为力了？终于愿意承认这里是我们的地盘，愿意把手缩回去了？”

　　麦克罗夫特对这狡黠的女孩挑眉，他差点忘了，艾琳和新大陆许多人一样，在她大英帝国的子民身份之上，更乐意以新大陆人自居。“我什么也没有承认，一切静观其变。”

　　艾琳嗤之以鼻，观察了他一会。“你看起来……有点低落，议会那些莽汉还不至于能从你这里获得这样的胜利吧？抑或是思乡症终于发作了？这就是你想离开的原因？”她试探道。

　　麦克罗夫特不置可否。

　　“先不管我的杂务，你来这里只是刺探政府对新大陆的策略，还是有什么特别的消息要和我分享？”

　　他是对的。艾琳默认地微微一笑，伸手挽住他，亲昵地一同步上花园石径。

　　“你有一座可爱的花园，福尔摩斯先生，”她说，曼目四顾。“你离开后我会想念这里的。”

　　麦克罗夫特没有这些多愁善感，艾琳的感叹不过是一个铺垫，他冷静指出：“如果你喜欢这里，我走的时候可以将它送给你，但我想你不会愿意把自己的时间浪费在料理花园这样的事务中。”

　　艾琳喷笑。“天啊，那还不如杀了我呢。谢谢你的慷慨，但还是不了。”她顿了顿，“福尔摩斯先生，在我们短暂但愉快的友情中，我一直把你视为一位特殊的朋友，我敬重你，作为一位年长的导师。我今天来其实是有另一件事，想征询你的建议。”

　　“有人向我求婚了。”艾琳开门见山。

　　麦克罗夫特没太意外，艾琳正当花样年华，有追求者不足为奇，他认识的艾琳·阿德勒也不至于没主意到需要别人来为她决定要不要嫁。但如果这次求婚重要到她需要求助于麦克罗夫特——“我认识那名求婚者吗？”

　　“我肯定你听过他的名字，至于你对他作何观感，则不敢保证。”

　　啊，有意思。“你不喜欢你的求婚者？”

　　艾琳的眉毛可爱地皱了一下。“我想这桩婚姻并不关乎我是否喜欢他，而是关乎我能得到什么。”

　　“那么你是不喜欢求婚者，但这桩婚姻其他的部分却令你——或你父亲——很满意？”

　　艾琳展颜一笑。“这就是为什么我喜欢你，福尔摩斯先生，人们在你身边总是不需要说得太多，甚至都不必浪费时间撒谎。”

　　那，通常是人们对一个福尔摩斯避之犹恐不及的原因，麦克罗夫特没有纠正她。因为这也正是他欣赏艾琳的地方。

　　艾琳轻轻自唇间吐出一个名字，麦克罗夫特扬起眉来，“这倒是我从没想过你会考虑的结婚对象。”

　　“不幸的是，他不那么年轻了，我肯定他看中的不是我并不存在的淑女品性。但他一不嫌弃我父亲给我的那点微薄嫁妆，二有个头衔，这两点就够我父亲高举双手把我奉送出嫁了。”艾琳说，“再说，又有什么关系呢，他几乎拥有半个印度。”

　　“那不是真的。”麦克罗夫特说：“顶多三分之一。远远不值得你做出这样的牺牲。”

　　艾琳受用地歪了歪头。“你实在太过抬举我了。但，我不认为这是牺牲。这桩婚姻中我同样也有获得益处。”

　　“也许你会获得一些方便，但你也会失去一些东西。”麦克罗夫特尖酸地说：“哪怕付出一整个印度都买不回来这半个世纪的年月，阿德勒小姐，对方年长你将近五十岁，当你二十岁，他就差不多七十岁了。”

　　“当我三十岁时，他也差不多已经死了。那就不再是问题了。”艾琳冷酷地说，“到那时，我还剩有足够的时间。”

　　真的吗？麦克罗夫特不认为如此，这女孩对世界的看法冷酷又天真。她跃跃欲试想跳进新天地，却不知道外面的世界真实的模样。世界并非简单加减法，就像看似有利的婚姻也并不总是单纯可见的利益相加。

　　他停了一下，惊诧于自己内心那个声音听起来如此耳熟，如此像……某人。

　　“非常务实的择偶观。”麦克罗夫特说，“但我个人认为，更务实的是选择年龄相当，经济情况也恰好的对象。一段婚姻的时间可能是很漫长的。不愉快的婚姻尤其漫长。”

　　艾琳满不在乎地耸耸肩。“为什么我要一个乳臭未干的毛头小子？他能给我什么？”

　　“激情？大好青春和活力？”麦克罗夫特干巴巴地说，“什么是年轻人有而年老者无的呢，我还真想不出来。”

　　艾琳咯咯笑。“那些我自己就已经有了，为什么还需要从别人那里得到？如果我要嫁给某个人，他必须得能够给我我没有的。”

　　“我只是认为，你值得更好的。”

　　“诚然如此，但在并没有太多上好选择的时候，我会先拿能到手的。”

　　麦克罗夫特哼了一声。

　　“如果你主意已定，为什么又要来问我的意见呢？”

　　艾琳柔声道：“我只是想听听一些不那么好听的逆耳之言，我知道你不会敷衍，也只有你不会忌惮那名求婚者的身份。”

　　“好吧，那么我会满足你的。”麦克罗夫特说：“对于考虑接受一个色欲熏心的有钱半老头子求婚的女孩，我唯一要说的是，我会提醒安西娅记得给我在回英国的船上多安排一个舱位，如果你临时决定反悔了，那张船票就会派上用场了。”

　　艾琳毫不淑女地喷了下鼻子，但她闪动的眼眸中愉悦多于嗔怒，她再次挽起了麦克罗夫特的胳膊，懒洋洋地半依着他的臂膀。“好的，我会考虑的。先说说你的那艘船有多好？”

　　“快得足够让人躲开一桩错误的婚姻了。”麦克罗夫特怏怏不悦地说。

　　第三十二章

　　他们很快回到了舒适的室内，转向了更愉快一点的话题。

　　“你知道你兄弟已经是个名人了吗？”艾琳笑盈盈地道。

　　“如果你是指本地私人印刷的小报上由华生医生撰写的专栏，”麦克罗夫特说，那还是安西娅拿给他的。“我确实有留意到了那可怕的印刷质量，还有匪夷所思的拼写错误，这也令我开始担心华生医生的专业性来，如果他执着于撰写此类不着边际的文章。”

　　艾琳充耳不闻他的刻薄批评。“那可是相当受欢迎呢。”她喜气洋洋地说，仿佛也与有荣焉似的。“那份小报只有一个印刷师父和两个小学徒，从来没超过五十份。但自从华生医生和年轻的福尔摩斯先生故事登在上面之后，现在已经稳定增加到有一百多份，甚至还有了固定的订户。”

　　麦克罗夫特怀疑地看了她一眼，“真的？我还以为新大陆人没几个识字的。或者根本没什么闲心去看什么花边小报。”

　　这种诬蔑压根就没必要去反驳。艾琳一笑而过。“我想这就是人之常情，我们总是需要一点神秘恐怖的谋杀罪行来点缀生活。我希望你不要把你兄弟也一起带回伦敦，那我们这里可会少了很多乐趣了。”

　　她很快告辞，当麦克罗夫特和她一同走出去，发现她来时居然连辆马车都没有，只是骑着她的小马时，不赞同地皱眉。

　　“在新大陆一个女士孤身骑马外出实在太不妥当了。”他说：“特别是你如此鲜明的穿着，可能会引起不必要的危险。我让安西娅准备马车送你回去。”

　　艾琳已经松开了他，一手抓住缰绳与马鬃，利落地踩蹬上马。“我会像我来时一样回去，福尔摩斯先生。”她示意她捆缚在裙装下的火枪，得意一笑。“我可以保护我自己，而且我喜欢人们从很远的地方一看见就知道是我。”

　　“那是十分危险的，如果有匪徒意图绑架你——”

　　他的话只落在马匹奔跑而去扬起的尘土中，还有艾琳渐远的一声欢笑。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，永远别教一个新大陆人在自己的地盘上该如何行事！再会！”

　　一路上什么事也没发生，艾琳策马跑过原野，眼前渐渐出现密集居所。她拉拽着缰绳，让马儿放慢步子，从唯一的马路中穿过这个灰蒙蒙的小镇。沿街两边不时有人向她注目，艾琳对那些犹豫着对她行礼的男人女人一一回以微笑，直到她在人群中忽然看见了熟悉的背影。

　　“雷斯垂德探长？”她唤道，那人一下回头，英俊的脸上一丝茫然，对上她之后眨了眨眼，下意识地摸了摸头。艾琳咧开嘴笑了。她嘴里发出嘘声让马停下，轻巧地跳下马。

　　雷斯垂德就站在原地看着她，表情就和一开始那么茫然。“阿德勒小姐。”他说，人群纷纷分开两边，艾琳轻松地牵着马走了过去。

　　“我刚刚从我们共同的朋友那里回来。”艾琳解释说，“正在回去的路上，然后我看见你，就想停下来打声招呼。”

　　雷斯垂德眨着眼，“共同的朋友……”他重复着，艾琳不由莞尔，他实在是很好看的男子，即使是显得有点笨的时候也一样。换了任何一个少女，恐怕都会为了这样一个英俊的男人心头小鹿乱撞不已。

　　“我指的是福尔摩斯先生。”她提示道：“不过可能你更熟悉的是另一个福尔摩斯。”

　　但雷斯垂德依旧一副不知道怎么接话的呆相，艾琳不由好笑，上次在总督府后花园里那个一身泥土硝烟的昂扬男人仿佛是另一个人。也许只有在自己的战场上，男人才最自在。

　　“我只是想致以问候。我听闻了你的事，很抱歉不能到监狱探视你，后来听说你的冤屈被洗刷了，现在你又回来为大众服务了，很好。”

　　“啊，是的，很好，”探长说，“我是说，谢谢你，阿德勒小姐。”

　　艾琳再次原谅了他的不善言辞。“我还想仔细听听你的故事，不过既然我们华生医生的专栏已经风生水起，相信不久之后，雷斯垂德探长蒙难记也会被好好记上一笔，我就不再打搅你执行公务了。”

　　雷斯垂德总算露出了一个自然的笑容。“我总是很乐意为华生医生的各位读者增添笑料的。”

　　他为她拉住马，艾琳许可了他帮助她上马，在马背上再次朝周围送出微笑，这才仪态万方地离去。

　　第三十三章

　　和艾琳想的不同，雷斯垂德跑到小镇上来并不是出于公务，不全是。

　　一直以来，他的房东太太特纳太太都相当体谅他身为一个单身汉的不便，尽可能地亲切照料着他，久而久之，雷斯垂德也将她视为半个家人。

　　因此，当这个寡妇亲自登门，请求雷斯垂德帮她一个忙的时候，雷斯垂德自然不能随意敷衍拒绝。

　　在嫁给已经亡故的特纳先生之前，特纳太太曾经在英国生活过一段时间，即使后来嫁到了新大陆，她和英国的旧友之间也依旧鸿雁往来，断断续续保持着联系。

　　“我已经有十几年没见过她们了。”特纳太太告诉他，“但我们就像姐妹一样，所以，当亲爱的莉莉告诉我，她的表妹要到新大陆来，拜托我照顾她的时候，我立即一口就答应了。

　　“我最后一次见到茉莉的时候，她还只是一个刚学会走路的小婴儿，我从没见过她长大的样子。她表姐告诉我，她是一个害羞的小姑娘，内向又腼腆。当我终于收到了莉莉的信说茉莉已经搭乘轮船从伦敦出发到新大陆来，我每天都会去码头询问消息，唯恐错过迎接她。”她停下来，脸上显出一次歉疚。

　　“茉莉搭乘的轮船在昨天到达，我已经准备好了去接她，但我被耽搁了一下，当我去到码头的时候，那里已经没有人了。没人知道茉莉去了哪里，我找遍了码头附近，但没有一个人看起来像是她，我……我简直不敢想，像她那样一个柔弱的女孩子，一个人在新大陆会发生什么事。”

　　特纳太太开始哭泣，雷斯垂德尽量试着让她镇定下来，两个时辰，他一再保证全力帮忙，才把哭泣的房东太太送回家去。然后他花了几天时间在码头附近查找询问，扩大搜索范围，全力查找，但最终一无所得。

　　雷斯垂德绝望之余的第一个念头，就转向了夏洛克，是的，在某件——那件——事情之后，他一直有点有意无意地避开福尔摩斯家的人，不管是大的还是小的，但如果有谁能够在新大陆找到一个不知去向的人，当然是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

　　“无聊。”夏洛克说，不顾雷斯垂德一脸想揍人的表情，“我才没兴趣找一个迷路的小女孩，她又不聋不哑，总会自己出现的，即使是你们都该能做到吧。”

　　“如果那么容易我就不会来找你了。”雷斯垂德沉声说：“这不是无聊不无聊的问题，谁知道她会遇见什么人，碰上什么事。”

　　“哼，”夏洛克说，被医生瞪了一眼后口气松动了一点。“再说一次她叫什么来着，她到新大陆干嘛？”

　　“茉莉·胡泊，”雷斯垂德说：“她到新大陆是因为她未婚夫在这里，她是来和他团聚的。”

　　“婚姻，无聊。”夏洛克哼哼道，“还有别忘了，我还没原谅你呢。”

　　“不好意思，”雷斯垂德不能更茫然了：“为什么我还需要你原谅？”

　　“你，和麦克罗夫特订婚。在那么多你犯的错里，这个错误简直是登峰造极的。”夏洛克说：“我真心希望你没有打算要真的和他结婚。”

　　雷斯垂德简直无语问天了。为什么他要被卷进这样的对话里啊。

　　“我才不会和你讨论这个。还有，夏洛克，那是你哥哥！为什么你就那么看不上他？”

　　“天啊，你现在都开始为他说话了，接下来是不是要告诉我我们是一家人了？”夏洛克说，一副马上就要吐的样子。

　　雷斯垂德也觉得不太舒服，他自己都没注意到自己居然在为麦克罗夫特说话。他真的得好好把思路理清楚了。

　　“你得帮我这个忙，”他说，“你必须，拜托，我现在每天回家都要被特纳太太用眼泪淹没了。就算是我欠你一次。”

　　大概是最后这句打动了夏洛克，最终他接下了这个委托。

　　“我需要特纳太太和她友人的通信，更多关于那女孩的细节，此外我会去找船员问话——”

　　“不！”雷斯垂德和医生几乎不约而同地开口，两人互相看了一眼。

　　“为什么？”夏洛克困惑道。

　　“我不知道你意识到没有，你总是很容易惹恼别人，而船员不幸脾气也都不太好，我可不想让你出点什么事，虽然那样也挺有娱乐效果的。”雷斯垂德截断了夏洛克张嘴要说的反驳：“是的，你有约翰，我知道，但还是省了这事吧。我会去和船员谈话，身为本地探长，我比你更容易让他们开口。”

　　事实证明，茉莉·胡泊真的就像她表姐说的那样，腼腆内向，几乎没有船员对这个女孩有印象，同船乘客中也没人和她说过话。雷斯垂德找到了和茉莉住同一个船舱的史密斯太太，史密斯太太倒是很想能帮忙，但她也没更多好说的，茉莉在船上基本没有和什么人来往，也没提到要去投奔谁，史密斯太太也没看见女孩下船后去了哪里，但她看起来就不像是会自己走掉的那种女孩。

　　经过这一番折腾，雷斯垂德心里对这个他素未蒙面的女孩已经有了一个越来越清晰的形象：瘦巴巴的身躯和羞怯脸庞，睁着大大的眼睛，仿佛对这个世界还存有天真幻想。

　　而她就这样消失在茫茫人海，像一滴水落入沙漠，一点痕迹也没留下。雷斯垂德不由莫名伤感。

　　就是那时候艾琳·阿德勒叫了雷斯垂德的名字。

　　雷斯垂德从没见过谁周身上下有那么热烈的颜色，就像聚焦了全部的太阳光，当她跳下马，朝他走过来，在他们周围的男人们纷纷不由自己地站直了，连最邋遢的那个都下意识地摘了自己的帽子向她致意。她亦从容地回以微笑。

　　雷斯垂德不太明白她为什么要特别为自己停下来，但在她提及“共同的朋友”时他还是不可避免地慌了下神，但艾琳没有继续说下去，反而和悦地换了话题。

　　“那么，我就期待着了。”她这么说，然后跨上马走了，雷斯垂德过了一会才想起来自己答应了什么，但，不，他是打死也不会同意医生把那件案子写出来的，绝对不能让别人知道他是为什么才会被牵扯入那样一桩离奇的复仇中。

　　这些聪明人就是这样轻易地把别人操弄在股掌之间，雷斯垂德想，然后他又想起了他在寻找的女孩。

　　她们几乎同龄，但她们是多么的不同，可怜的茉莉·胡泊，和别人住在一个船舱里朝夕相对，但还是描述不出她到底长什么样。同一个世界上还有艾琳·阿德勒这样的人，她是那样美貌，那样魅力非凡，即使是轻视权贵的人都没法抵挡她的吸引力，自然而然就令人臣服在她的魅力之下。

　　“哈，没错。”当雷斯垂德和哈利·华生提到这两人之间的差别时——约翰拜托她帮忙在酒馆的客人里打听是否有人见过茉莉——哈利心领神会地点着头。“男人都喜欢那一种，不是吗？又高贵又够野，如果我是男人的话我也会膜拜她的。真是得天独厚的小尤物。”

　　“哈利！”约翰震惊道，他姐姐不在意地撇嘴。“得了吧，别说你第一眼看见她就没多看几眼，有几个女孩能有那样的脸蛋和屁股，我打赌她的未婚夫会好好享受这骨子里的风情。”

　　“未婚夫？”雷斯垂德好奇，“艾琳·阿德勒已经订婚了？看来我在牢里可是错过了不少新闻。”

　　哈利挤挤眼睛，“就差不多是这几天的事。应该是你出来之后了。总督府的厨子喝多了说漏嘴了，那人不是新大陆的，好像是英国来的国王的专使还是什么人，总之富得流油，我想挥霍无度的总督会很开心他有这么一个能填补上他亏空的钱袋子。”

　　约翰和哈利说了什么，但雷斯垂德几乎没听见，他太吃惊了以至于不能说话。

　　艾琳？和麦克罗夫特？但是夏洛克说过——

　　夏洛克说过很多诋毁他兄长的话，雷斯垂德提醒他自己，夏洛克提到麦克罗夫特就没有一句好话。所以夏洛克说的并不一定就是对的。

　　但夏洛克确实是对的，麦克罗夫特对于婚姻的全部考虑都出自实际，他从没有，也不会寻求一段浪漫关系，他只会逐条逐句地列出条件，作为婚姻的必要前提。

　　雷斯垂德最清楚不过了，麦克罗夫特正是那样对他的。

　　而雷斯垂德请他另择一个更合适的人选。看来麦克罗夫特是已然接受这一建议了。虽然比雷斯垂德想象的要快一点，他完全没有一点立场因此不快，更不可能是觉得自己被辜负了，完全没有。他就是有点吃惊，不过思及麦克罗夫特是多么实际的人，这发展简直再理所应当不过：

　　他在这一处遭遇了拒绝，便立即转向了下一处，绝不迟疑，更不留恋，说不定艾琳就一直是他的备选目标，雷斯垂德只不过刚好排在顺序的第一个而已。

　　而艾琳·阿德勒会停下来和他说话的原因，全部都解释得通了，她都知道了，麦克罗夫特一定对她——他的未婚妻——和盘托出，只是因为艾琳太含蓄或太好人了，才没有当面令他难堪。

　　而雷斯垂德实在太傻了，他甚至感觉到了歉疚，就在拒绝了麦克罗夫特而对方一言不发转身走掉之后，他甚至还——不算特别认真——想过是否应该再把话说得更委婉一些，现在看来简直可笑。除了他自己，并没有人在意那桩求婚的结果，但这也是雷斯垂德自己的错，他怎么能以为那个福尔摩斯会因为被拒绝而受伤，婚姻一事对他来说，根本就是公事公办的一道程序。

　　奇怪的是，想通这个事实没有令人感觉好一点。

　　之后数日，雷斯垂德被困在各种繁琐杂务间，茉莉的事情亦没有任何进展，搞得他都有点不想回家去面对特纳太太了。当夏洛克终于捎来口信，让他去贝克街时，雷斯垂德精神一振，连马车都等不及就跑了过去。

　　哈德森太太不在，雷斯垂德自行冲上了二楼：“夏洛克——”他的声音陡然截断了。

　　夏洛克神情恹恹地瘫坐在椅子里，“唔，雷斯垂德，我想你已经见过我哥哥了。”

　　雷斯垂德没答话。麦克罗夫特正坐在夏洛克面前，专注于瞪视他的兄弟，这时朝他看了一眼，仿佛被夏洛克提醒了才注意到多了一个人似的。

　　“你好，雷斯垂德探长。”他泰然自若道。

　　“……福尔摩斯先生。”雷斯垂德犹豫着转身想退出，“我想我还是待会再——”

　　“你不用离开，探长，我也差不多要走了，我只是来和我弟弟道别。”麦克罗夫特解释说，那淡然无比的语气就像雷斯垂德是随便哪里的路人，雷斯垂德想自己确实是。现在麦克罗夫特已经用不着他了。

　　麦克罗夫特从他身侧擦肩过去了，他们甚至连看都没看对方一眼。夏洛克眼睛来回看他们，倍感无趣地叹了口气。

　　“无聊。”他下结论道。

　　意料之中或意料之外，雷斯垂德在半个小时后下楼时，看见那辆熟悉的黑色马车安静地停在路边。马车夫不在位置上，他盯着被遮得严严实实的窗口看了一会，心中交替出现各种念头，其中不乏危险或阴暗。但最后雷斯垂德还是默默叹口气，自觉地爬上了马车。

　　“福尔摩斯先生。”

　　车厢里的男人微微侧身朝向他，没有微笑，眼神亦镇静无波。

　　“雷斯垂德探长。”

　　“夏洛克说你将会很快离开新大陆。”而且为此高兴得要死，上一次雷斯垂德见他这么开心还是一个极其可怖的命案现场。平心而论，麦克罗夫特存在的危险性恐怕也丝毫不亚于任何一个连环杀手。

　　或许更甚，当那双眼睛又开始带着评估细细扫过他时，雷斯垂德浑身紧绷起来。

　　“是的，”麦克罗夫特简单地说，“我在本地的事务业已处理完毕，没有理由再耽搁了。”

　　事务，哈。

　　“那么我祝你一路顺风。”他彬彬有礼道。

　　“谢谢。”

　　又是沉默，雷斯垂德开始好奇，为什么麦克罗夫特要等他下来，如果不是为了炫耀或告别——啊。

　　“我也祝你其他的一切顺利，”雷斯垂德说，“艾琳·阿德勒是个非常好的女孩，也请向她转达我的祝福。”

　　麦克罗夫特眨了眨眼，“艾琳。”他平然地重复。

　　雷斯垂德咧嘴挤出一个笑。“我已经听说了订婚的消息，那很好，我相信艾琳小姐将会成为你完美的贤内助，”说到这里他完全是真诚的，“我祝福你们的婚姻幸福美满。”

　　麦克罗夫特轻轻吸了口气，他看起来还是茫然的，甚至有一丝震惊突破了他平板的面具。他是真的吃惊雷斯垂德会这么快知道这件事吗，雷斯垂德想，那么他也并不像想象中那么冷血无情。

　　如此一来，结局还不算那么糟糕。双方和平友好地解决了旧的婚约，每个人都能有自己想要的结果。

　　但麦克罗夫特不知怎么的还是瞪着他，好像也想不出要说什么。两个人面面相觑，雷斯垂德忍不住提醒：

　　“福尔摩斯先生？还有什么事吗？”

　　“……没有，完全没有了。谢谢你，雷斯垂德探长。”

　　他重新回到街上，马车继续平稳前行，与他拉开距离。看着马车渐渐泯没在车龙水马之中，雷斯垂德意识到，他以后不太可能再见到麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯了，包括和这人带来的一切麻烦，还有他那些诡异的控制欲，让雷斯垂德纠结困惑的那些绑架谈话，理应抗拒却又矛盾地适应良好。雷斯垂德疑惑于这些变化是如何一点一滴发生的，不管怎么说，一切都结束了。

　　他耸耸肩，把这个想法轻而易举地抛在身后，转身走开。

　　第三十四章

　　“这里的确是非常有趣的地方。”麦克罗夫特说。他以指尖撩起窗帘一角，漠然地望着外面的世界——一望无尽的平原上，一道夕阳正没入西方，整片大地都在黄昏的绚丽光辉中被染成柔黄色，广阔天地之间仿佛除此再无其他。无以伦比的原始壮美。

　　与他站在一起的安西娅收回目光，挺稀奇地看着他。

　　“您具体是指哪些方面呢？”她不觉得她的长官会是那种能被一次夕阳打动的抒情诗人。

　　“这片土地，还有这些人。”麦克罗夫特说：“这片地方是那么新，又是那么原始，人们满怀希望获得新生活，同时他们的生活中又同时充满毁灭性的暴力，更奇异的是，那些人能轻而易举地在这刀刃一样薄的希望和暴力的缝隙里生存下来。”他瞄了她一眼。“你在笑什么？”

　　安西娅莞尔。“当人们来到一个新地方，待得够久，等他们要离开的时候，不管他们之前是如何不喜欢那里的人和事，忽然之间他们就会发现心中百感交集。有一个词叫‘留恋’，就是说的这种离别的情绪。我几乎以为您永远不会觉得新大陆有任何可取的地方了，但看起来您已经改变了观感。”

　　“它一直有可取的地方，至少我们可以从这里收税。”麦克罗夫特答道。“还可以把没地方放的犯人丢过来。当然了，还有其他有趣的方面，其他的……人。”

　　那是不言而喻的，一个城镇之所以特别，并不因为它有多漂亮的楼房街道，乃是因为居于其中的人活得多姿多彩。安西娅明智地保持沉默，不去提起那个已经盘桓在他们的沉默间隙呼之欲出的名字：

　　有时候，有人觉得一个地方特别，也不过只是因为这里有一个令他在意的人。

　　“他也是个很有趣的人，”麦克罗夫特说，完全出乎安西娅意料地在那件事——虽然她的长官一个字不提，表现得仿佛什么事也没发生过，但身为麦克罗夫特的心腹和第一助手，安西娅的职责就是知道一切事，当然也包括“那件事”——之后第一次提到那个名字。“我是说，雷斯垂德探长。在这个无法之地，人人自行其是，他的所信所行和这里是那么格格不入，在这种地方，我看不到他会有更远大的前程。比起晋升，他更有可能不知几时就死在一个卑劣的伏击里。”

　　“不是说我……关心，他已经不再是我的问题了。”麦克罗夫特继续说：“只是，他祝福我，我完全不明白。”他向安西娅解释道，“他以为向艾琳求婚的人是我，并为此向我贺喜，真心祝愿我的婚姻幸福。”

　　“您没有解释？”

　　“我看不出解释的必要。”麦克罗夫特说：“在他看来，那样是合乎我的行为逻辑的：我被拒绝了，于是立即转向另一个合适目标，非常实际和迅速。事实上，这也是真的。我确实已经在重新考虑回到伦敦后的求婚对象了。”

　　“我不习惯怀疑，或改变我的决定。而雷斯垂德，我也不认为他会改变主意。他是那种不太容易屈从于权势的人，如果他屈从了我也不喜欢。”

　　但是他还是犹豫了。安西娅明白他的意思，他需要一个第三人的意见和视角。

　　安西娅有更好的办法来验证此刻情境下应该如何抉择。

　　“因为您已经决意离开新大陆，所以我之前都没有提及，我得到了一个消息，是关于莫里亚蒂的组织。”安西娅说，麦克罗夫特被引起了兴趣，示意她继续。“在莫兰逃脱之后，莫里亚蒂也安静了很久，小福尔摩斯先生、华生医生以及雷斯垂德探长收到的人身威胁一度也只是虚张声势没有行动，他们的罪犯组织似乎销声匿迹了，看起来他们在筹划什么，等待时机行动。”

　　“他的手下之一秘密地投诚了我们这一边，我们不拥有他全部的忠诚，他只是想留一条后路以防万一。而我需要在莫里亚蒂内部安插一只耳朵。”

　　“他听说了一个女孩。他不知道那女孩是谁，也没人知道那女孩是谁在哪里。但那些人提起那女孩的方式，就像她是非常重要的人物。”安西娅说：“而我又从另一个渠道得知，雷斯垂德探长最近也在寻找一个女孩，一个刚刚来到新大陆就消失了的女孩。没人知道她是怎么消失的，好像也没人找得到她。”

　　“他还拜托了夏洛克参与寻找。”麦克罗夫特想起雷斯垂德急迫冲上楼的情景。“为什么你会觉得这两件事是关联的？”

　　“莫兰对雷斯垂德在寻找这个女孩非常恼火。他们似乎认为雷斯垂德在破坏他们的事。”

　　“他不是，他只是帮他的房东太太。”麦克罗夫特皱皱眉，“那个女人对他哭哭啼啼他就投降了。”

　　“在确认过莫兰的人不再活动之后，我们已经撤回了贝克街和雷斯垂德身边的人，但如果雷斯垂德在寻找的女孩就是那个女孩，他越接近目标，也就越靠近危险。”她望了一眼她忽然僵硬了的长官，“我试着提醒雷斯垂德探长这件事，但还没找到适当的时机。”

　　“不必了。”

　　安西娅讶然：“但——”

　　“不必再等适当的时机，”麦克罗夫特说，他沉着脸，底下潜伏着由焦虑和不安构筑的怒火。“现在就去警察局。”

　　雷斯垂德不在那里。

　　“他去追一个新线索了。”雷斯垂德的某个手下说，年轻人，有点笨笨的，麦克罗夫特记得他总是喜欢缠着雷斯垂德问这问那。“哈利小姐那边有一个人给了一个消息，看见那个女孩在林地附近。雷斯垂德探长就去看看了。”

　　“他一个人？”麦克罗夫特尖利道：“没人跟着他？”

　　那年轻人愚蠢地眨着眼：“呃，就是去看看，没什么大不了了。其他人都有事，我倒是想跟着去，但探长让我写那个偷窃案的报告——啊你不是找探长？？”他对着已然离去的男人背影叫道。

　　华生医生带着他们到了哈利的酒馆，那名女招待已经打烊，乒乒乓乓地收拾着酒馆一边大声回答着问题。

　　“没错，一个车夫记起曾经在林地看见过一个长得很像茉莉的女孩和一个住在那里的男人在一起，雷斯垂德探长就过去了，”哈利直起腰把一张椅子甩上桌面，“有什么不对吗？”

　　“格雷戈可能有危险。”约翰说，“车夫说了那男人是谁吗？”

　　“我想不起他的名字，他不常到这附近来，你知道林地那里的人都什么样，你就在那里呆过呢。”哈利说，约翰向不明所以的麦克罗夫特解释：“林地是一大片野林子，还没被人圈下开荒，方圆几里地都没住几个人。那里的熊比人都多。”

　　“我得说，能在那里呆着的人都有点疯疯癫癫的。”哈利说，特别对她弟弟撇了撇嘴，“当你刚回来的时候我真的挺担心你，即使是现在你也成天跟着这个小疯子到处跑，总比和熊当邻居让人安心多了。”

　　约翰掩饰地咳嗽，夏洛克冲他狐疑地挑眉，他安抚地给了他的室友一个“稍后给你解释”的眼神，夏洛克放过了他。

　　“关于那个男人你还知道什么吗？”

　　哈利耸耸肩。“我真的想不起来了，我是说，他几乎没进过这里，少数几次出现在镇上也只是卖掉他处理的兽皮——他倒是一个处理兽皮的好手，十分擅长这个。皮货店的老板曾说过，他提供的狐狸皮几乎是一整张剥下来的，完美不带破损，我想他来新大陆前估计也是个手工匠人。啊，我记起来了，有人叫他比尔，比尔·盖恩。”

　　夏洛克从喉咙深处发出一声咕哝，仿佛满心的狂喜和咆哮一起挤着想从堵塞的气管中涌出。“比尔·盖恩？差不多和我一样高，瘦长苍白，褐黄色头发，四十岁左右？”

　　哈利看看他，惊奇地眨眼：“……没错，哇，约翰确实说过你有这能力，但你怎么能没见过一个人就知道他长什么样子？”

　　“因为我见过他，在伦敦他叫盖伦·贝弗利，是一个裁缝，同时也是杀死了四个人但没有任何人怀疑到他的连环杀手。我一度差点逮住他，”夏洛克承认，“但当我确定他的样子和他是谁时晚了一步，他已经登上了来新大陆的船。我几乎以为再也不可能找到他了。”他双眼熠熠闪光，像小孩子收到了梦寐以求的大礼。“我的第一个连环杀手！约翰！他最擅长的就是一击致命，然后慢慢毁尸灭迹。我毫不怀疑他在新大陆这几年肯定也是硕果累累了。”医生皱起眉来，这不是个好兆头。

　　“……不好？”夏洛克迟疑道。

　　“对雷斯垂德来说可不太好。”医生说，“非常不好。”

　　医生想到的夏洛克也想到了。“我们得赶在雷斯垂德无知无觉地走进他的房子被杀之前。一个忽然上门的警察必然会引起贝弗利的警惕，而雷斯垂德那时灵时不灵的第六感想指望他救他自己的命实在太悬了。”

　　“我会和你们一起去。”

　　差不多被遗忘的麦克罗夫特开口，安西娅吃了一惊。“但……福尔摩斯先生……我们可以派人——”

　　“如果雷斯垂德已经走进了那人的房子，我们还是不要轻易打草惊蛇，令对方选择铤而走险。我们需要确保雷斯垂德探长的安全。”麦克罗夫特道，他转向他弟弟，夏洛克正歪嘴歪眉，一脸不对付地打量他。“我和你们一起。”

　　“麦克罗夫特——”约翰试图劝阻他。

　　“华生医生，你知道我有我的理由。”麦克罗夫特说，约翰登时语塞，不知何故脸涨得通红，夏洛克哼了一声，一反常态地没有和他唱反调。

　　“那就不要浪费时间了。我们走吧。”

　　第三十五章

　　初来乍到新大陆的人面对荒原，都会错觉它们是无穷无尽的。那些荒芜和空寂，在空间里无限蔓延，一直一直一直没个完，走上几天几夜也不见尽头，人的心里就会同步生出无限空洞，先把自己给憋疯。

　　但对于熟悉它们的人，它们就像朋友，就是那种打小在一起，虽然一直都有点烦，但你没办法甩开自顾自的朋友。你会学会摸索它的脾性，知道它何时发作，该怎么顺着它的脾气来，甚至能利用它来达到目的。

　　雷斯垂德对荒原的感情也是如此。

　　他不喜欢它，没有人喜欢它。雷斯垂德这辈子都记得，他第一次和老艾一起追捕一个逃犯，两人骑着马满荒原跑了三天三夜。那时节正逢雨季，雷斯垂德自觉还不如一坨浸湿了的布垫子，雨从天上摔落的力度都能在他脸上留坑了，夜晚就缩在马肚子下面哆嗦着熬过去，争取能闭一下眼睛。

　　最重要的是，他们抓到了那个逃犯。那家伙陷在一块泥地里，看上去比他们俩还凄凉，雷斯垂德跳下马，对着那倒霉蛋特别痛快解气地嘲笑了一通，然后被老艾训着去拿绳子将人绑了回去。

　　别老抱怨，老艾这么告诉他，老天是公平的，我们都被丢进了这鬼地方，如果你够聪明，干得比你追捕的人好一点，荒原也会对你温柔一点。

　　到现在雷斯垂德还是没能感受到荒原的温柔，但他确实已经见识过了这婊子对任何人都一视同仁的冷酷。

　　林地就是这片荒原上一等一的噩梦之一。

　　雷斯垂德来到林地边缘就下了马，带脑子的人都不会骑马闯进这地方——满地的陷阱，可不单单是给动物的，一多半都是为冒冒失失跑进来的人设置的。一旦从马上被绊倒就不太可能一整个地安全离开。

　　他尽可能沿着林中已经被前面人踩出的路走，这是唯一能躲开印第安人无处不在的陷阱的办法。在林中的分岔路，他又看见了一具尸体，一匹被人剥了皮的死马。几只乌鸦在啄食它身上的死肉。当雷斯垂德走近时它们惊飞起来，一阵呱呱乱叫。

　　在他身后，夕阳危险地挂在接近天边的位置，将挨近的云都染成了血一样的红色。夜的寒气已经快从林子深处渗透出来了。雷斯垂德没有停下来。

　　他牵着马绕开了两个挺明显的陷阱，还有数个前车之鉴——高高悬挂在树梢已经被风干的两具干尸，一个的脑袋岌岌可危地连着脖子，另一个已经滚落在底下，被不知道是什么动物啃得脑袋都缺了一半。雷斯垂德猜是狼，不过也难说。他一路过来看见了熊的足印。

　　林地的居民大抵有这么几种人：因种种原因而选择避世隐居者或神经病，一些上过战场回来之后无法在城镇生活找到位置的军人，雷斯垂德知道这个因为他有过几个旧日同袍就曾经待在这里。

　　正是有了这样一个先入为主，当雷斯垂德找到了比尔·盖恩的房子时，不免吃了一惊。比尔·盖恩的房子在一处叫石栏的地方，根据和这个人打过交道的皮货行老板的描述，雷斯垂德以为自己会看见一个茅草和木板建的房子，像任何一个还没安顿好的潦草生存的殖民地居民的房子。但他错了。那地方比他想象得要好多了。在树丛的掩盖后面，是一栋灰白色的石头房子，不算特别精致，但十分实用，不管是防备严酷的冬天、野兽还是印第安人。

　　比尔·盖恩显然是一个善于经营的谨慎的人。在上前敲门时雷斯垂德下意识地打量着房子周围，不像一般的殖民地农民总是喜欢把住所周围开辟成可种植的平地，他没有砍掉周围的树，反而令它们巧妙地掩护遮挡着他的住所。在房子周围亦没有任何显示出有人存在的痕迹。那些灰白的石头几乎融入了树干组成的层层视觉围墙中。

　　“有人在家吗？”他扬声说，一手扶在自己腰间的枪套上，声音空空地在林中回荡。“比尔·盖恩？我是雷斯垂德探长，开开门。”

　　隔了好久房子里才有动静，门哗啦开了一条缝，一个瘦高个躲在门后警惕地看着他：“你想要什么？”

　　“你是比尔·盖恩？”雷斯垂德确定他的身份，对方眼睛一眨不眨地死盯着他看，脸皮隐隐抽动。“我是雷斯垂德探长，有些事要问你，把门打开。”

　　“你可以就在那里问。”

　　“我更想进到房子里问。”雷斯垂德强硬地说：“听着，现在我只是有事想问清楚，如果你不合作，我就要用别的办法打开这扇门了。”

　　对方从门缝里上下看着他，雷斯垂德将手握上枪把，比尔·盖恩嘴里喃喃地骂了声什么，不甘不愿地把门打开了。

　　“你想要什么，探长？”

　　雷斯垂德推开他，踏入房中，眼睛扫过整个房间，这房子正像从外面看的一样结实坚固，紧靠墙边的床上堆着毯子，炉中炭火微红。一锅看不出是什么的炖菜在火上汩汩冒着泡，闻起来也不太美妙。

　　他看回了盖恩，那人阴沉沉地缩着肩膀，眼神晦暗。雷斯垂德认得这种眼神，远离人群的人都有这种沉滞的眼神。一个人太久不和其他人呆在一起，生理和心理的社交机能都停休了，需要时间才能恢复正常。

　　“我在找一个叫茉莉的女孩，前几天有人看见你和她在一起，她现在在哪里？”

　　盖恩的嘴唇蠕动了一下。“你看见我的地方了，她不在这里。我不知道她去哪里了。”

　　从那张没表情的脸上雷斯垂德看不出他在说实话还是撒谎。“你是怎么认识她的？”

　　“我看见她，一个人，没人接她。我听见她说话，我们是同乡，所以我想帮忙。”盖恩说，“我没有强迫她，她是自己跟我来的。”

　　这是实话，看见他们的车夫也说，茉莉是自己跟着盖恩，盖恩对她并没有表现出任何肢体上的接触或强迫的行为。“那为什么她现在又不在这里？”

　　盖恩龇了一下嘴，“林地不适合女士。她不喜欢这里。”

　　“所以你就让她自己走了？”雷斯垂德怀疑道。

　　盖恩瞪了他一眼，“我拦下了一辆马车，送她回城里，她说她有熟人在城里。”

　　这么说茉莉已经回到城里？雷斯垂德有点困惑。但如果是这样，为什么她现在还不出现。

　　“带她走的马车夫叫什么名字？”

　　盖恩给了他一个名字。雷斯垂德记下来，他再次扫了一眼这个房子，这里基本是一览无遗，没地方能藏得下一个女孩。但他还是有点不太相信这个男人。有什么地方不对劲，但他说不出是什么。

　　也许只是他这几天找人找得都已经疑神疑鬼了。“你最好小心点，”他警告盖恩道：“如果我去找了结果没这人，如果证明你在对我扯谎，我会再次回来的，到时候就不会是这么礼貌的拜访了。”

　　盖恩咕哝着，大约是回敬了一句脏话。雷斯垂德转身朝外走，快走出门的时候被床下一堆杂物将他的注意力吸引了过去。那是一堆动物的皮毛，显然是盖恩的活计。雷斯垂德想起皮货行老板说过，他是剥皮的好手——

　　但他的剥皮工作不是这里进行的，雷斯垂德想到，他终于抓住了他觉得不对劲的地方：这个房间，没有纷飞的动物毛发，没有血污、肉块以及处理过的动物尸体，甚至没有剥皮的刀具，必然是有另一个地方是盖恩用来处理那种脏活的，比如一个地下室，以防万一他应该也去查看一下——

　　他脖子后一阵不详的冰凉刺痛，雷斯垂德的手摸上他的枪，但已经太迟。一阵剧痛自他脑后激荡开，眼前晕开一团团黑色，他摇晃地迈出了一步，脑后又挨了一下，终于栽倒在地。

　　疼痛，寒冷，雷斯垂德打着颤睁开眼睛，眼前只有一片黑暗。

　　他花了不短的时间，才意识到自己应该是在密不透光的室内，地下室，很可能。盖恩袭击他之后就把他丢了下来，更不妙的是，除了双手双脚被绑在墙角的木桩上，他连嘴也被一团臭烘烘的布给堵上了。

　　头顶上面传来脚步声，有人在走动。哐当一声打开了地下室的入口，一瞬间的光亮之后又被从里面拉上了。一阵打火石的动静，盖恩举着一盏油灯，低头看过来。他看见的情况似乎令他很满意，将油灯放在桌上拨到最亮，他叹着气看了一下周围。

　　“你真不该来这里。我不喜欢老是移动，搬家太麻烦了。”

　　雷斯垂德没有徒劳地在那团破布后喊叫，他尽可能地观察着这个地下室，当看见角落里还蜷缩着另一个人影时，雷斯垂德差点惊得叫出来。

　　“啊，那个女孩。”盖恩也顺着他的视线看了过去。“麻烦的小东西，如果不是她还没这些事。”那个人影颤抖了一下，他换了一个安慰的口气：“别担心，就是个警察，很快就解决了。但你要继续保持安静，好吗？”

　　那人影抬起头，在蓬乱的长发后雷斯垂德看见了那张小小的满是惊恐的脸。茉莉·胡泊。她木楞楞地点着头。

　　“好女孩。”盖恩说，他站起来，抽出了墙上的一把长刀，朝着雷斯垂德走过来，雷斯垂德猛然间意识到他说的解决是什么，挣扎起来，盖恩不为所动，反握住刀，猛地扎向雷斯垂德。

　　女孩发出一声被噎住的痛哭，她压住眼睛，不去看在地上痛苦挣扎的男人，血液从他身下漫开，缓缓浸透入地上的那层肮脏的泥土。

　　“我就让他这么慢慢放掉血，别担心，他很快就不会打搅到你了。”盖恩说，“你不会帮他的忙，对吧，好女孩，那样吉姆可不会喜欢。”

　　他带着灯走了。一切又陷入黑暗中。

　　“……对不起……”黑暗中，茉莉呜咽道：“对不起，对不起……我不知道你是谁……对不起我不能帮你……”

　　雷斯垂德想过他会怎么死，死在枪战中，或者走过街头被人打成一个筛子，有太多人用这种事威胁过他，以至于他都想不出还有别的，这样能死得又快又干净，就像一个警察的死法。

　　他从来没想过他会这样结束，死在这里，在一堆动物皮毛和粪便、血污的垃圾堆上，死得像个动物。

　　他不能开口说话，如果可以他还能劝说那女孩，如果他能和她对视，他还能用眼神打动她。但这些他都没办法。他只能躺着，在黑暗里看不见也无法作声，同时流着血，一秒一秒地在死掉却对此无能为力。

　　有那么一个瞬间，他想到许多人，他的母亲，他的朋友，已经死了的老艾，甚至夏洛克，他也许就要找到这里，这个小混蛋，总是比任何人都快，但这一次，恐怕还是不够快。

　　他想到了那么多他还没做的事，他甚至还没来得及去找个什么人去爱，当过某人的丈夫、爱人。不过他也算被求过婚，见鬼的麦克罗夫特。如果他当时对那个家伙说了好会是怎样呢？还会这样一个操蛋滑稽的结局吗？他永远也不会知道了。

　　麦克罗夫特会知道他死在这里吗？也许不会，也许他现在已经离开了新大陆，带着他的新娘，那倒也不错，总得有一个人得到好结果吧。雷斯垂德意识恍惚地想，他开始感觉到更多的寒冷。在角落里的女孩还在低低哭泣。

　　雷斯垂德等着，等着他最后的那一刻。

　　寂静的黑暗中忽然有一阵声响，雷斯垂德迟滞了几秒，才知觉到那是头上有人在走动。而且不止一个人。

　　他们在谈话。雷斯垂德的心脏猛烈地跳动了起来。他听出了那个声音。

　　约翰。

　　“……迷路了，你能指路怎么出去……”

　　盖恩回答的声音模糊，雷斯垂德快速地想着自己该怎么发出点动静，让他们知道自己在这，他们一定是来找他的，夏洛克那个小混蛋到底还是够快——

　　“……我们的马车坏了，你有多余的马车能借给我们吗，我可以用双倍价格买下来。”

　　当他辨认出第二个声音时，雷斯垂德僵硬了，麦克罗夫特在这里做什么？！为什么是麦克罗夫特？夏洛克跑去哪里了？他们难道不知道他们正在一个杀人犯的房子里吗？

　　雷斯垂德疯狂地扭动着身体，绝望地想去撞上任何东西，只要能发出一点点动静就行。他的身体沉沉地撞在木桩上，那点钝痛比起他焦灼的大脑简直不值一提，只要一点声音，他绝望地想，只要一点声音，能够警告上面的两个人他们正在危险的境地就行——

　　一声枪响。

　　拜托，一定要是约翰，一定要是约翰开的枪。

　　雷斯垂德拼掉最后一个意识祈祷，然后他就彻底晕厥过去。

　　第三十六章

　　死亡尝起来过度干涸。

　　这是雷斯垂德恢复意识的第一个念头。非常干渴，仿佛谁把一整个毒日头从他喉咙里塞下来，从嘴巴到胃里都翻滚着烧灼的血腥味。

　　然后是疼痛，迅猛地一下就将他从无知无觉的黑暗中被拽出来，接管了他的全部知觉。他的身体完全不能动弹，已经四分五裂成了不同的部分，最操蛋的是还都那么痛。他晕厥过去时估计是有几匹马从他身上来回踩了几遍。

　　他痛苦地呻吟着，想扭转身体去躲闪开这无处不在的痛楚，有人摁住了他。

　　“嘘，格雷戈，别动，你会伤到你自己的，”不知道是谁在对他说话：“你会好起来的，再撑住一会。听见我说话吗，格雷戈，格雷戈？”

　　雷斯垂德挺想回答他一声TMD才不好呢，但疼痛让他精疲力竭,连睁开眼睛看看都做不到，在那双手温柔的压力下，他再次坠入黑暗中。

　　他第二次睁开眼睛时，发现自己正在移动。至少在他脑袋上方的黑乌乌的某个东西在动。雷斯垂德恍恍惚惚地看了它一会，认出那其实是马车窗外的后退树影。天已经全黑了。

　　“你醒了。”有人在他脑袋上方说，是约翰。“你还好吗？”

　　说实话，不好，之前是四分五裂的话，现在就差不多像有人拿线把那些地方重新把他缝拼起来。一股钝痛在他四肢五骸缓缓弥散，雷斯垂德得努力才想起自己是伤在哪里。

　　他张口要说话，但只发出一声呛咳。约翰移近过来，扶着他的头让他喝了一口水。雷斯垂德感激不尽地把那珍贵的液体咽下去。仅仅是动动脖子都让他觉得累垮了。

　　在约翰的后方，麦克罗夫特正襟危坐，他的目光沉默而危险盘旋在他脸上。雷斯垂德缓了一会，才说：“盖恩——”

　　“在后面的马车上。”约翰说，“夏洛克和茉莉也在那边。”

　　“茉莉——”

　　“她很好。盖恩没有怎么折腾她。不过夏洛克可能有点吓到她了。”约翰朝他保证，雷斯垂德还想再问，约翰坚决地摇了摇头。“她没事的，格雷戈，你现在最重要的是躺平了休息，什么都别管了。你这次伤得不轻，流了不少血。”

　　雷斯垂德低头看了一眼自己的腹部，那里已经被一团布厚厚包裹住。“我给你简单处理了伤口。”约翰解释道：“但我们还得把这东西拿下来重新来过。你很走运。盖恩，或者说贝弗利，喜欢让他的被害人慢慢放血至死，他那一刀没有碰到你的重要脏器，这点救了你。”

　　“还有你们来得及时，医生。”雷斯垂德慢慢地露出一个笑容。“幸运的我，哈?”约翰笑了。一直没做声的麦克罗夫特哼了一声。雷斯垂德以眼角余光扫过去，只看见一个绷得紧紧的侧面。察觉到他的目光之后，麦克罗夫特将脸转向了一边。

　　接下来的时间里雷斯垂德都半晕迷半清醒，甚至都没意识到马车停下来。

　　他躺在一张门板上被抬下了马车，雷斯垂德期待能看见他自己的床，被丢进去直接晕迷也无所谓。但奇怪的是，马车抵达的目的地和他预期的完全不同。那是他完全没想的地方——第一次他被麦克罗夫特“绑架”过来的那栋房子。

　　雷斯垂德还在迷惑中，已经有两个男人接手了他，动作轻悄地抬着他走进去，约翰跟在一边，也没想到要阻止什么的。他们一路上楼，到了一个大房间，将雷斯垂德转移到房间中那张巨大的床上。麦克罗夫特站在一边，指挥安排着就像一切顺理成章，就是没人想要解释一下，雷斯垂德整个人都困惑了。

　　“我们为什么在这里？”他问道。约翰和麦克罗夫特都朝他看，从他们俩的表情上看，好像完全没觉得这是个问题。

　　“你可以在这里休养，直到你完全康复，探长。”麦克罗夫特对他说。“这里有仆从可以照顾你的，这是更合理的安排。探长，你现在不能没有人照顾。总不能麻烦你的房东太太来服侍你吧。”

　　雷斯垂德盯着他看，但只把自己看得更加迷糊，还进一步头晕起来。

　　“麦克罗夫特是对的。你在这里比在家里能得到更好的休养条件。”约翰说，他把一只手按在雷斯垂德身上，医者的稳定可靠的手。“现在，你准备好了？我要给你缝线。这会要点时间，可不会轻松。”

　　他看着雷斯垂德直到后者确定地点头，才回头向麦克罗夫特说：“让你的人为我准备热水和工具，还有，你可能不会想看这个过程。你可以在外面等着，完事了我会叫你。”

　　“没关系，”麦克罗夫特说：“我可以承受这些。”他的目光越过医生落在雷斯垂德身上。四目相接，雷斯垂德能感觉他的注视中带着的力量，那几秒的沉默比真正的言语说得更多。雷斯垂德胸中忽然涌起一股无法分辨的情绪，沉沉温暖地压在他心口。“虽然我并不是那个真正承受痛苦的人，但我会在这里看着。”

　　约翰来回看了他们一眼，脸上浮出一丝笑意。“哈，”他低声咕哝道，声音低得只有靠近他的雷斯垂德才能听见：“这么说来，到底我还是赢了夏洛克一次。”

　　雷斯垂德想问他是什么意思，但约翰只是朝他挤挤眼睛，唇角挂了一个笑容，动手去拆掉他伤口的布条。雷斯垂德咬紧牙关，把所有的问题和痛苦呻吟都一并吞咽下去。

　　医生在处理完雷斯垂德的伤口之后离开了，保证他明天会再来看他，他得去告诉夏洛克雷斯垂德的情况，雷斯垂德也终于知道为什么他一直看不见夏洛克了——闹脾气的侦探拒绝到他兄长的房子里来，哪怕只是个暂时居所。

　　“他其实也挺担心你的。”约翰说，雷斯垂德对此的回应是嘲笑他，但立即咬着牙嘶嘶呻吟。缝了线的伤口还在一跳一跳地像火灼过般刺痛，连带着他的太阳穴也在一抽一抽地疼。

　　“我真不敢把自己想得有那么重要。”他喃喃低语道，迷糊地听见约翰已经转过去在和麦克罗夫特交待。

　　“你得让人守着他……还比较危险……夜里发热……很可能情况变更糟糕……”

　　那些句子在雷斯垂德脑子糊成一团，在他眼皮沉沉地合上之前，接到麦克罗夫特关切担忧的一瞥。然后他就睡着了。

　　他深陷在炙热燃烧的一团混沌里，整个世界都在翻滚燃烧，连呼吸都带出火星。雷斯垂德在这个黑色的无底洞里挣扎，呻吟着，他一半还在梦里，一半挣扎在高热的地狱里——为什么他已经醒过来了却还没有摆脱那些火焰？水在哪里？谁来把这些火从他身上拿走——

　　“雷斯垂德。”一点冰冷的触感落在他的面颊上，雷斯垂德吸了口气，自觉地贴过去要求更多，他不情愿地呻吟着，当那双手坚定地把他按回去。“格雷戈，格雷戈，醒过来。”

　　雷斯垂德喘息着睁开了眼睛，一阵迷茫后对上了麦克罗夫特的脸，他朝着他俯身下来，冷静地看着他。

　　“水……”

　　他很快被给了水，冰凉的液体一入口即让他想感恩地呻吟，雷斯垂德在那双半抱着他的胳膊里瘫软成一团。

　　“你发烧了。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德很努力想跟上，理解他说的是什么：“医生提醒过我这一点，我现在要照他的办法来给你降温，不然这热度会烧坏你的脑子了。”

　　雷斯垂德只能回以一声含糊的哼哼。他半合眼，任由麦克罗夫特轻声吩咐着他的人怎么摆布他，那些冰冷的毛巾覆盖在他额头，擦过他的面颊、胸膛、四肢，雷斯垂德如释重负地呼气。

　　他依靠着麦克罗夫特，后者一只手半圈着他的肩膀，扶着他的头，无比娴熟地把水喂到他口中来。

　　雷斯垂德忽然意识到一件不可能的事，麦克罗夫特守着他一整夜？雷斯垂德惊讶地瞪大眼，转头想向对方确认，麦克罗夫特温柔地抚过他的脸。“现在睡吧，”他低声说，“我在这里会看着你的。”

　　雷斯垂德听从了这温柔的命令。

　　“比我预想得要好得多了。”约翰高兴地说，他检查雷斯垂德的伤口，小心翼翼地用手指碰过缝线处红肿的痕迹。“还有些炎症，但只是时间问题。”他向着麦克罗夫特咧嘴笑：“顺便说，发烧那件事你处理得很好。”

　　因为这区区小事被夸，雷斯垂德忍不住朝麦克罗夫特瞄了一眼，看他会不会觉得被侮辱了。没有，麦克罗夫特没啥表情，数日前在雷斯垂德病床边时安西娅向他传达某王公的示好时他也是这么一个表情。

　　雷斯垂德已经在麦克罗夫特的房子里呆了至少有一个星期，他不太确定，因为大多数时间里他都不在清醒的状态，夜晚和白天对他没什么意义。每次他一睁眼，就能看见麦克罗夫特，然后在雷斯垂德开口前，就立即让人带来他想要的东西：水、食物、换药。到现在为止，雷斯垂德还在他的严密监视下由人擦洗清洁了几次，说是严密监视，因为麦克罗夫特的样子就好像他离开一步那个人就要用毛巾勒死他似的。雷斯垂德都被他震惊得没好意思叫他出去。

　　幸好麦克罗夫特的常识还在，还没到要旁观他如厕的地步，但就算这样，雷斯垂德已经是受宠若惊了，惊得都不自在了。

　　“我什么时候能下床？”雷斯垂德问。

　　“别心急。”约翰说：“你现在最重要的依旧是休养。等你差不多好了，你的身体会知道的。”

　　“我觉得我差不多好了。”雷斯垂德撒谎道，被二人齐齐瞪了一眼。

　　“雷斯垂德，听我说，我是你的医生。”约翰语带威胁，“只有我说你好了，你才是好了。你因为感到无聊而骗自己的感觉还是滚一边呆着去吧。”

　　“我总不能一直躺在这里，我得去确认我的工作，还有我的人没什么问题，”雷斯垂德抗议。麦克罗夫特送医生出去，回来就逮到他挣扎着想下来走动，于是雷斯垂德又被人摁回了床上，堂堂探长如此被罔顾人权实在是令人发指。“我不是假装世界没我就不行了，但我也不能这样撒手不管了。”

　　“我已经一切安排妥当了。”麦克罗夫特说，“夏洛克和华生医生会确保关照你的案子，没什么要担心的，你的任务就是在这里。”

　　雷斯垂德翻白眼，他说得真是理所当然啊。“麦克罗夫特，我非常感谢你的慷慨和照顾，真的，我都不知道该怎么表达我的感谢——”

　　“无需客气。”麦克罗夫特转身去召唤门外的女仆进来给雷斯垂德更衣。

　　“——但我想我现在已经能自己照顾自己了。”雷斯垂德举手阻止了那个女人接近他，把话说完。

　　麦克罗夫特静止在那一秒。他的眉间皱起几道小细纹。“……你的意思是？”

　　“医生也说了，我恢复得很好，剩下的都是时间的问题。我想我可以回我自己家里去了。”雷斯垂德补充道：“我是说，我不想再打搅你。毕竟你有更重要的事情。”

　　“如果你担心这个，完全没必要，探长。”麦克罗夫特说：“你在此不会影响到我，除此之外，我对你也有照顾上的义务，你的健康是最重要的。”

　　“你对我没有义务。”雷斯垂德哑然了，“如果你指的是婚约，我们彼此都同意解除它了。现在你的义务不是该对艾琳小姐吗？我真的不想变成阻碍或让你的未婚妻感觉到不便——”

　　“艾琳·阿德勒小姐不是我的未婚妻。”麦克罗夫特快速道，“很抱歉，之前让你误会了。但和艾琳·阿德勒定下婚约的另有其人。”

　　雷斯垂德瞠目结舌，“但那时候我说……”

　　“我没有纠正你，没错。”麦克罗夫特坦诚道：“我只是认为，既然我不日也会向另一位女士求婚，你的推测和事实也没有太大的不同。但眼下我并没有在任何一段婚约中，因此你也没有造成任何人的不便。这样你就能安心住下来了吗？”

　　“好吧，”雷斯垂德说，“但你本打算是尽快回伦敦，不是吗？我实在无意拖延你的行程……”

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气：“我总是认为只有蠢人才会犯自食其果的错误，现在看来真是一个巨大讽刺。雷斯垂德探长，我的行程不会被你拖延，这是出自我自己的决定。”

　　“你的决定？”

　　“是的，我的决定。我恨全盘推翻自己做出的选择，但看起来在这一件事上必须如此，否则我就在自欺欺人了。”他整个人面向雷斯垂德，咳了一声，微妙而略显不适改变了一下站姿，最终露出了一幅壮士断腕般壮烈决心的面孔。

　　“当你拒绝我，我经过慎重考虑，认为这一个婚约已经没有任何可能。”他说，雷斯垂德在惊讶和困惑里使劲地瞪大眼睛。那样子引得麦克罗夫特笑了。“你认为我不可信任，我知道你无意伤害我，你只是说出事实，我可以接受这个结果，另择他人为我的人生伴侣。这会是不那么完美的，但可以接受的结果。”

　　“我可以接受你不是我的人，你和其他人结婚，我从此以后再也不会和你有任何交集，终此一生，我们也只是萍水之交。你再也不会想到我，或者只会记得我是夏洛克的可恶兄长。你的人生，精彩或平凡，都和我毫无关系。”

　　是的，雷斯垂德想，这确实是可预见的未来会发生的事。

　　“但我得出结果时忘记了计算其他因素。那些我无法接受的事。”

　　“我无法接受在我不知道的地方，你正在踏入危险。我无法接受在我不知道的时候，你已经死在某个微不足道的人渣手里，仅仅是因为一个一闪而过的恶念。我无法接受在我本可以伸手干预时，你无声无息地流着血死得毫无价值。我无法接受，在以后任何一个瞬间，我会想起你，却无法确定你是否还活着。”

　　雷斯垂德不知道自己该说什么，他找不到任何言语能回应这一坦诚告白。

　　“你说我不能让你信任，这就是你拒绝我的最大原因，”麦克罗夫特继续说，似乎过了最难以启齿的阶段，越发流畅起来。“我不知道这是否是你期望的未来伴侣所要具备的最重要品质，但我愿意为你一试。我不知道那会是什么样子，我更习惯让人敬畏忌惮而不是信任，但我想要尝试提供给你……这种相互的信任。但我要先警告你，这会很复杂，你必须给我时间，你可以从我这里获得任何你想要的，但你必须先要求。”

　　第三十七章

　　在殖民地的小镇生活中，围观绞刑架几乎是和庆祝新船下水同样的盛事，差别大概是前者更安静一点。

　　在台上的人，有的一声不吭，仿佛毫不在意；有的骂骂咧咧，怨天咒地，口沫横飞；有的哭哭啼啼，只能依靠脖子上那条绳子才勉强站立；还有人会要求某个女人发发慈悲来亲他一口，虽然通常不会如愿——新大陆这里，多是过了大半辈子都没能碰到个姑娘的单身汉，杀人犯也不例外。

　　“我记得你一直不喜欢看这事。”治安官说，他靠在木桩上远远观望着绞刑台，这时眯着眼看着走过来的男人，他年纪要比雷斯垂德大得多，两鬓边已经隐现灰发。“还是你忽然想念了？”

　　“我是不喜欢。我是来找你的。”雷斯垂德说，他朝后面的小酒馆示意，对方歪头看了眼，不置可否，又把视线投回台子上。法警正把四名带着镣铐的男子押上来，人群里一阵交头接耳，有几个名字从一张嘴传到下一张嘴，但很快又安静下来。

　　“哪一个是你的？”

　　治安官朝着其中一个抬了抬下巴。“最年轻那个。杀了一家三口，就为了一块田地的水源纠纷，花了半年多才终于捉到他，他躲在山洞里像耗子过日子。我认识被杀的那家人。我答应过别人要亲眼看着他断气。”

　　这倒也公平，雷斯垂德点点头，看着法警将绳索依次套上犯人的脖子。那年轻人此时看不出是干出灭门血案的恶徒，死亡逼至眼前，他浑身颤栗像打摆子似的。雷斯垂德不会为他或台上任何人感到怜惜。实际上，看着那里，你感觉不到对生命的敬畏，或人的伟大，或任何高尚的词。就是直截了当的肮脏的活肉变成死肉的过程。

　　法警依次给犯人套上了黑布，朝执行人做了个手势，轰然一声，活动踏板裂开，四条躯体便直直坠在半空，人群中的欢呼和惊叫夹在一起，还有人在鼓掌。那四人像上了钩的鱼一样徒劳地挣扎了几下，便再无动静。

　　治安官这才从木桩上挪开了，开步朝后走。“现在说你的事吧。”

　　他们走进酒馆的时候，雷斯垂德已经简要地把事情说了一遍。

　　“所以你要找的人实际上并不在新大陆？”治安官道，“那你指望我做什么，写封信给英国国王让他把人交给我吗？”

　　雷斯垂德不觉得这是个开玩笑的时候。“他不在这里，但他已经派遣他的副手来了，并且已经做下了不少于三桩案子，每一桩都够把他送上绞刑台，但他还在策划更多更大的阴谋。”

　　“听起来你也是一点眉目也没有。”治安官说，“雷斯垂德，杀人犯和大盗我们这里历来不缺，我案头就有一打，你最好给我个好理由为什么我就得听你的这一番捕风捉影去追查一个甚至不知道在不在我的管辖权下的人。”

　　“因为如果你不趁现在他们尚立足未稳时斩草除根，将来有一天你会发现你自己治下的无数案子追根溯源都会引向同一个地方——你会被困在一张无所不在的犯罪网络中，你周围都是他人的耳目，你的一举一动都在别人的掌控之下，你不会喜欢那种事的，治安官。”

　　治安官转身去看那个说话的人，疑惑而警惕地打量着他，雷斯垂德似乎也吓了一跳，抱怨道：“约翰，见鬼，你知道你自己现在完全就是夏洛克的口气吗——治安官，这位是我的朋友，约翰·华生医生。”

　　“约翰·华生，”治安官说，恍然大悟。“我听说你——或者我该说，我看过你的文章，你和那个年轻侦探，有些故事相当不错。我听说有人在帮你做事，”他对雷斯垂德说，“原来就是他们。好吧，继续跟我说那位教授的事吧。”

　　----------------------------

　　治安官一离开，雷斯垂德先发制人地发问：“为什么你会在这里？别说这是巧合。”他的神情强烈暗示，如果约翰是受某人所托在跟着他，他会非常非常不高兴。

　　约翰·华生是清白的：他一大早照例去麦克罗夫特那边回访，却获知他的病人，也就是雷斯垂德，已经先一步离开了，担心着他的伤，约翰打听了他会在什么地方就自己找过来了。

　　“为什么你搬出麦克罗夫特那里了？”约翰说：“我以为你们相处得不错，你知道你现在还是需要静养的。”

　　“我有我自己的家，为什么我要白白交了房租不用。”雷斯垂德说，约翰哼了哼，“华生医生，我不习惯欠别人的情。特别是不太能有机会还回去的时候。”

　　他的语气太生硬了，以至于约翰愣了愣。“格雷戈，我希望你不要觉得我们为你做的事是需要……”

　　这回轮到雷斯垂德尴尬了。“你知道我不是那个意思，对不起。就是，我还是喜欢住在自己的地方，感觉更自在。”

　　“好吧，”约翰坦白了：“我承认我很好奇，是麦克罗夫特对你说了或做了什么吗？所以你才急着搬走？”

　　“没有。”回答得又快又干脆。

　　“所以就是有了。”约翰明白了，说真的，他又不傻。“他又干了什么？我是真的想不出除了求婚之外他还能干出什么更惊人的事了——他又求了一次婚？”他看见雷斯垂德那见鬼的表情，顿时毫无同情心地大笑起来。

　　“这可不好笑，约翰。”雷斯垂德嘟囔道。约翰忍着笑，挨近他检查伤口包扎的情况。

　　“我道歉，”约翰敷衍地说，拍了拍他的伤口。“但你也要承认，这实在是，实在是——”

　　他找不出词来形容，只能丢给雷斯垂德一个“你明白”的暧昧笑容。

　　“我没办法睁眼说瞎话，和你说福尔摩斯家的人会是适婚对象，就我们讨论的这一个来说，他真的不是。”约翰说：“但他也不是什么坏人，另一方面，福尔摩斯家的人是非常难缠的家伙，如果他们对什么有执念的话，他们就会非常可怕，你见过夏洛克为了破案都能干什么了，而麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，我们都知道他在意你，甚至可能比我们能想象的在意得更多。”

　　“我一直觉得你不算喜欢麦克罗夫特，”雷斯垂德惊讶地说，“夏洛克对他哥可从没好话。”

　　“涉及到夏洛克，确实会影响我对麦克罗夫特的观感，但他们兄弟有自己的问题和交流方式，旁人无从评判。”约翰说，“撇开那些，我确实觉得你和麦克罗夫特有种……氛围，我还没瞎。所以，虽然这话轮不着我来说，但请你不要囿于成见，而是慎重考虑清楚再做出决定，好么？这话不只是为了麦克罗夫特，同样是作为你朋友的立场说的。”

　　雷斯垂德叹了口气。“这就是为什么事情这么复杂。”他承认道：“如果他是明码标价拿这个和我做交易，扯什么狗屁利益婚姻之类，那样就简单多了，我可以痛痛快快地让他滚蛋。但当他忽然不照之前那套来的时候，我得说，我并不完全理解，我……困惑了。”

　　“他这次要求你做什么？”约翰难压好奇。

　　“正好相反，他没有求婚，”雷斯垂德说：“他没有要求我做任何事。什么也没有。呃，他只是请我给他时间，让他证明自己值得我信任。我甚至可以向他要任何我想要的东西。”

　　约翰瞠目结舌：“嗯，这还真的是……意料之外。”

　　“我不认为麦克罗夫特自己确切地知道他在表达什么，我认为他觉得自己说明白了但其实他自己也不知道他到底在说的是什么。”雷斯垂德说，“他说他想要的是信任，但实际上，他要求的是爱。”

　　----------------------------

　　芳心大乱的探长找好闺蜜医生共商爱情攻略……

　　第三十八章

　　他们更多是听见而不是看见医生回来。他以一串急促轻快的脚步蹬蹬蹬跑上来，打开门就自然而然地先朝厨房的方向看过去——他离开之前夏洛克正在那鼓捣一截断肢，现在也还在那里，看来这家伙整个上午都没挪窝。

　　“哈，”医生说，“你欠我五十块加一个安静的休息天。”他洋洋得意地宣布，一扭头发现房间里的另两人，顿时挺直了身，将原本要将外套甩出去的手硬生生收回：“阿德勒小姐，胡泊小姐。”

　　“医生，”艾琳偏偏头，唇际一朵笑勾人心魄。“夏洛克才刚刚说你欠他一条胳膊，现在你又说他欠你一个安静的休息日，我可真是太好奇你们的日常生活了。”

　　“啥？我才没有欠他——”他的话活活断在喉咙里因为夏洛克不知何时已经走过来，正好贴在他背后站着，最重要的是，他手里还拎着那条TMD胳膊。“夏洛克！！”医生几乎尖叫：“你不能就那样把那东西拎着在房子里到处走！！！血都滴在地毯上了！！这里还有两位女士！！！”

　　“地毯有什么要紧的。”夏洛克说，“至于她们俩，她们有自己的胳膊，为什么会被别人的胳膊吓到。最后，你得给我找过一条新胳膊。这条完全不能用了。”

　　医生除了想尖叫还是想尖叫，艾琳·阿德勒一脸看好戏的津津有味，约翰于是果断地把夏洛克扯回了厨房，不算完全的隔断空间，但至少挽回一点点待客的——除了他自己没人在意——体面。

　　“新规矩，”他咬牙切齿地说：“绝对，绝对，不允许拎着你的试验品就那样在房子里走来走去，特别是在我们有客人的时候！不许抗议，这是底线！！”

　　夏洛克恼火地说，“又是底线，你的底线也实在太多了，不管怎么说，我需要一条新胳膊！现在就要！”

　　约翰扶额，败给他了。“我TMD怎么知道该去哪里给你弄一条——哦，今天吊死了四个人，你要是去得快的话，可能他们现在还没拖去埋掉——”

　　他无语地看着夏洛克欢呼一声，甩下了那截断肢，一阵风地刮过客厅。等他在门前再度站定，已然是穿着齐整，对另外三个瞠目结舌地看着他的人龇出一个挺吓人的笑容：“各位，喝杯茶，谈谈天，我去去就回。”话音未落他已经欢快地冲下楼去。

　　“呵，”静默片刻，艾琳说，“单身汉们的生活真是乐趣无穷，不是吗？”

　　“我们今天去拜访了特纳太太，”在医生忙着给她们俩上茶的时候，艾琳解释说，“那个好心的妇人知道茉莉经历了什么简直吓坏了。当然我们也没把那些真正吓人的都告诉她。”她扭过头笑吟吟地问茉莉，“她还邀请茉莉有空去找她，当然我答应会让茉莉有时间就过去的。回家路上我们的马车正好经过这里，然后我想，为什么不顺便来看看你们呢？”

　　医生礼貌地微笑，他的注意力更多是在另一位女士身上：茉莉·胡泊，穿着一条青绿色裙子，明显是全新的衣服，光鲜艳丽的花色却衬得她的脸色越发黯淡苍白。她浑身上下亦充满了不自在的紧绷感，所有这一切都在述说她只是在一个不属于自己的地方努力扮演着一个别人交给她的角色。约翰对这个安静的女孩生出一股同情。

　　“你还好吗，胡泊小姐？”他温和地问道。

　　茉莉被问到似乎吃了一惊，匆匆在眼睫毛下扫了他一眼。“是的，我很好，谢谢，华生医生。”

　　“你恢复得不错。”约翰更加亲切地说，那副大夫口吻对待内敛受惊的小姑娘总是无往不利的。“我听说是威金斯医生给你治疗，他是个很好的医生。”

　　茉莉似乎更紧张了，不安地在膝上扭着手。“是的，他给了我一些药，让我能睡得好一点。”她小心地看了一眼艾琳，似乎不知道自己该不该说那么多，艾琳回以鼓励的微笑，她也怯怯地笑了。“艾琳小姐实在太好心了，让我当她的贴身女仆，我是说，我完全没有这方面的资历，都不知道该做什么，艾琳小姐教了我很多东西。”

　　“真的？那真是太好了。”约翰说，“我想你会很快适应新大陆的生活，你会发现这里和你过去的地方会有很多不同，但说到底也没有太多不一样。”

　　“她也没有必要爱上新大陆，”艾琳说，“毕竟在我新婚之后我们就得离开去印度了，”她对茉莉说，“那又是另一个完全不同的大陆，温暖富饶，你会喜欢那里的。”

　　茉莉的脸有点白，她张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但只是茫茫然地呆瞪了一下眼睛，又垂下眼帘。

　　-----------------------------

　　夏洛克在大概一个时辰后才回来，约翰正在书桌前写着他的文章，回头瞄了他一眼。

　　“看见你这次没扛着一具尸体回来真是太好了。”

　　“我倒是想过，”夏洛克说，他除去外套，舒舒服服地窝进沙发，约翰微笑着看他脸上呈现出那种工作之后的放松。“但你又不许我把尸体保存在浴室里。”

　　“浴室是用来保证我们的个人卫生的，夏洛克，尸臭和卫生是完完全全两回事。”

　　夏洛克闭眼装死不答话，约翰淡定地继续写下去。过了一会，“你去见过雷斯垂德了。早上的时候。”

　　“嗯。他还不错。顺便一提，到现在你都没去看他，实在有点失礼。”

　　“为什么我要去，我又不是医生，而且你在照看他，你已经是我所知最好的医生了。”

　　约翰回头对他咧嘴一笑，夏洛克的直口直肠在这种时刻就显得格外惹人喜欢。这时候夏洛克也忽然睁开眼，“哦，你和雷斯垂德谈过了。这就是你为什么说我欠你五十块，我们打的那个赌。你以为你赢定了。”

　　“虽然我还是觉得拿他们俩的事和你打赌实在有点小孩子气，但没错，我赢了，还有，是五十块还有一个平静的不受打搅的休息日。”约翰得意地说，“你说麦克罗夫特会很快离开新大陆，但看看现在，你得承认你输了。你对你哥哥的判断是错的。”

　　“你对人性的乐观真是令人叹为观止。是什么令你相信，一个人会在短时间发生如此巨大的改变，以至于背离了他前半生信奉的一切？”夏洛克说：“我哥哥确实有一颗心，那里面也并不始终是冷血无情，我知道因为他确实爱我们的母亲。但这点也从来没妨碍他做其他事，为什么你会认为他现在会将感情放在第一位考虑而不是更令他觉得方便的地方呢？”

　　约翰不由失笑。“因为他看起来是真的关心雷斯垂德，不仅仅是将他当成一个合适的婚姻对象，而是值得给予尊重、信任的爱人，同时也希望获得他的尊重和信任？”

　　“你可真是天真，约翰，”夏洛克嘲笑道，“不管你那小脑瓜子是怎么把麦克罗夫特的行为按照你的遐想罗曼蒂克化，那都不是真的，这事是不可能成的。”

　　他的斩钉截铁反而令约翰疑惑了。“为什么？我看不出这里有什么特别的障碍。麦克罗夫特开诚布公，雷斯垂德也不是铁板一块，他们——”

　　“他们是两个世界的人，约翰，”夏洛克说，“麦克罗夫特不会在新大陆久呆，不管他怎么在意雷斯垂德，他也必须回去。而雷斯垂德在新大陆，他的生活，他的工作都在这里，他不可能离开这里。所以，很抱歉，但你自己虚构出来的那个浪漫爱情故事根本就不会有继续发展至幸福快乐结局的可能。”

　　“等等，等一下，”约翰打断他，“为什么你认定了雷斯垂德不会离开这里？”

　　“他爱新大陆。”夏洛克说：“他为它上过战场，他每天爬起来就是为了捍卫这里的法律和秩序（虽然我觉得这也挺可笑的），他完全把自己当成一个新大陆人，而麦克罗夫特的伦敦和他完全没有关系，为什么他会抛下他拥有的这一切跑去那个和他完全没关系的地方啊？”

　　约翰完全转过来，彻底无语地看着他。

　　“你是不是还忘记了什么？最重要的那件事？”他耐心地提示，“感情，夏洛克。”

　　“感情？”夏洛克轻蔑地重复，“这里关感情什么事？你会因为喜欢一个人，就把自己的一生都丢下跟着他跑到你从没去过的地方吗？”

　　“我会。”约翰平静地回答：“如果你要离开新大陆，我会跟着你走的，当然，前提是你希望我也跟着去。一个人几乎可以在任何地方生存下来，但并不是任何地方都有你真正关心和关心你的人。”夏洛克半张嘴，呆滞地看着他，约翰想了想，补充：“不是说我们就和他们一样，就是打个比方。”

　　夏洛克还是没有说话，眼神七分空茫，就约翰对他的了解，这是夏洛克正在遁入在他脑内世界疯狂搜索的表现，但此时此刻并非犯罪现场，也并没有任何谜团能让他破解的。约翰看了他一会，有点担心了。“夏洛克，怎么了？还是我说错什么了？”

　　“啊，”夏洛克如梦初醒，啪一声把呆张着的嘴合上了。“不，我是说，是的，好的，很好，没错。嗯，这确实，呃……”他又把嘴闭上了，就那么瞪着约翰，就像被人从脑门上砸了一下迷迷瞪瞪的，然后忽然从沙发上爬起来，嘟囔着什么又冲进了厨房。

　　约翰好笑又好气地看着他的背影，摇摇头，他是永远搞不懂夏洛克脑子里到底在想什么了。他蘸了蘸墨水，打算继续把本周名为《探长的一次冒险》写下去。忽然夏洛克又在墙边冒了颗头出来。“约翰？”

　　“嗯？”他不经意地答道，笔端刷刷地划过纸面：……我们的读者或许已经在之前的故事中熟悉了雷斯垂德探长这一号人物，实际上，在我有幸认识夏洛克·福尔摩斯之前，他就已经是福尔摩斯的朋友，并力排众议，让福尔摩斯参与到他的案子中。读者（以及我本人）或许惊叹折服于福尔摩斯本人的天才和他追寻疑案真相的热情，但雷斯垂德探长则代表了普通警探一日复一日的捍卫法律的坚持……

　　“你真的会跟着我离开新大陆？离开你姐姐？或者其他在这里的人？具体来说你可以接受哪些地方？伦敦？巴黎？实际上我还有点想到新大陆的另一边去看看，我们可以坐船，或者邮车也行，我倒不是那么喜欢骑马……”

　　“是的。”约翰说，如果不打断夏洛克估计能把话绕到天边去。夏洛克又啪一声闭上了嘴。

　　“那个‘是的’是指旅行还是说去任何地方——”

　　“随时，随地，随便你想干什么。”

　　夏洛克貌似满意了，把头缩走了，但不到一秒他又回来了。

　　“……我是不是也需要求个婚？”

　　------------------------------

　　艾琳·阿德勒和茉莉·胡泊乘坐的马车轻快地从街道上跑过，茉莉倚着窗户，小心地从纱窗的缝隙里窥望着外面，艾琳叫她时几乎把她吓了一跳。

　　“当我说我们要去印度时，你似乎不那么开心？”艾琳说：“你不想跟我们一起走吗？”

　　“不，不，艾琳小姐，我非常感激您的好意，”茉莉有点慌乱。“只是，我有点担心，我从没离家那么远，如果我去了那里，家里人联系不到我可怎么办……”

　　艾琳笑了起来。“笨姑娘，印度又不是远在天边，从那里到英国甚至比这里还方便，你可以随时联系她们。是我的错，我是应该问过你的意见，和你解释清楚。现在你没有后顾之忧了吧？”

　　茉莉勉强地挤出一个笑容。“是的。”

　　艾琳眼定定地看着她，茉莉不安地躲闪着她的眼睛，担心她继续逼问，艾琳忽然轻声惊呼。

　　“我完全忘记了，我今天约好了要去修改我的结婚礼服，裁缝该等得不耐烦了。”她敲了敲马车壁，吩咐车夫掉头。

　　茉莉问：“我也跟着您一起去吗？”

　　“不，不需要，”艾琳摇着头，“那可是相当闷的，改个腰身就要站半个时辰，我恨死了，但为了最后那一刻脱下来还是值得了。”她淘气地眨眨眼睛，茉莉忽然红了脸，“但你不用跟着我一起受刑了，你先回去吧。”她抽出一叠钱塞到茉莉手里，“叫辆车回去，或者去给自己买点漂亮的东西，去吧。”她不由分说地将茉莉推出去，笑吟吟地朝她挥手。

　　茉莉·胡泊就这样一个人被放在街上，她惶惶不安地站了一会，张望着想招下一辆马车，但好几辆马车都完全无视了她，她愈发不自在起来，无措地抱着手肘，呆呆地望着往来车马人流。

　　一阵马的鼻息忽然喷在她耳后，茉莉惊跳起来，高坐在车前的车夫对她咧嘴一笑，黝黑脸庞上只看见一对白牙。“您要去哪里，小姐？”

　　她惊魂未定地上了车，幸好一路无事，马车平安顺利地停在总督府前。茉莉爬下车，一边付钱给车夫，一边纳闷地回想，似乎自己并没告诉车夫她要去哪里……还是她说了？

　　车夫从她手里接过车资，就在茉莉转身要走，他却猛地抓住了她的手掌，茉莉浑身一震，他已经后退一步，行了个礼，随即离开了。

　　茉莉呆愣在原地，她张开手掌，掌心是一张小小的纸条，上面一行漆黑色的墨字：

　　我亲爱的小新娘，是时候回家啦。

　　第三十九章

　　身为一个新大陆的执法者，雷斯垂德对于日常一词界定的范围颇为宽松：花上一天翻搅过整个牛栏的粪便就为了找到一把当证据的砍刀可以算是日常，数日不休不眠风吹日晒在大平原上搜捕匪帮也算日常，就连骑马冲进发狂的牛群中和匪帮成员开枪互射在特殊情况下也是日常的一种。

　　现在，回到办公室结果发现里头埋伏了一只福尔摩斯，也成了他日常生活的一部分。至于是两个中的哪一个，只能看他当天的运气是比较糟糕呢，还是特别糟糕。

　　今天显然是后者。

　　值得雷斯垂德暗自骄傲的是，他仅仅是被吓得一顿，立即就面无表情地回身拉上门——他可不想一堆人竖着耳朵听壁脚。

　　“请随意进出我办公室，”他说，隔着桌子居高临下地瞪着那名不速之客。“千万别客气。”

　　麦克罗夫特微微仰起脸，他没有急着开口，而是先上下扫了他一眼，在那种全方面的视线下，雷斯垂德知道自己一切无所遁形，在他走进来前做了什么，和谁在一起，甚至说了什么想了什么……几乎就像写好了备忘录似的在对方眼里展示出现。这本该让他处于劣势的被动位置，不知为何雷斯垂德却没觉得自己占了多少优势。

　　这也是让人恼怒的一点，仅此一项就造成了对峙气场的极端失衡。如果你在对方眼里全无秘密可言，哪有什么胜算？

　　但麦克罗夫特似乎没有想要和他一较高低，他只是打量着他，视线停留在腰部，徘徊时间明显多于必要。雷斯垂德的伤口明明已经差不多好得没感觉了，这时刻也莫名地同时热痒痒地刺痛起来。

　　啊，他后知后觉地想起，今时今日已大不相同。

　　在他眼前的这个男人，他要的已经不仅仅是雷斯垂德在公事上的配合顺服，他想要的更多，更私人。

　　他习惯了将对方看成他的反面，默认了对方的感情和内心都与一般凡人的道德观和价值体系完全相反，但麦克罗夫特则用一个最直接也最能让他晕得找不着北的方式告诉他，他毕竟也是凡人，也会喜欢某些东西，想要某些东西，以及，爱着某人。

　　而之前他还没看出来的事情，现在一下子都清楚了：莫名其妙的绑架，诡异的晚餐，书房开诚布公的谈话，马车上近似亲昵的言语，从一开始到现在，麦克罗夫特实际上始终是在用某种很难理解但又似乎颇有逻辑的方式，在向他示好——或更直白一点，示爱。

　　这一顿悟把雷斯垂德劈得眩晕，一股热意直涌上头，他两耳热辣辣地涨红，用尽全力才能不要那么丢脸地呆看着麦克罗夫特——好吧，他还是呆住了。

　　当然了，麦克罗夫特可能无法分析自己的感情，但却绝对不会看不出眼前发生了什么的事。几乎算是微笑的一丝褶皱出现在他眼角，他慢慢抬眼，确保自己和雷斯垂德完全四目相接。

　　“……你要什么？”雷斯垂德希望自己的声音听起来比较正常。不，他打死也不会先移开视线的，那等于认输。不管麦克罗夫特打算用那种眼神怎么看他，看他多久，他都不会示弱的，尽管放马过来好了。

　　但麦克罗夫特不知怎么就真的笑了，被逗乐了似的，他坐姿放松地靠回椅背上。两人间的紧张气氛瞬间烟消云散。  
　　  
　　“我听说贝弗利已经判了死刑。”

　　“是的，我们找到的证据足够吊死他十次，人证物证确凿，他也没有为自己抗辩。他会在秋天行刑。”

　　“我假设他也没有透露任何关于莫里亚蒂的事？”

　　“没有。”雷斯垂德说，“他坚持自己之前的说法，即茉莉只是他的同乡，他收留她和任何其他人无关，他也从没听说过任何叫莫里亚蒂或莫兰的人。”雷斯垂德忽然懂了麦克罗夫特今天来是为了什么。“你想要他？”

　　麦克罗夫特露出一个假得无法挑剔一寸不多一寸不少的笑容。“既然你们已经对他束手无策，那就让我的人试试吧。”他说，“反正他也已经是个等死的人了，至少我可以让他派上点用场。”

　　雷斯垂德盯着他，“你要对他怎么样？”

　　“不会比他对你做得更多的。”麦克罗夫特说，他眼底一丝狠意掠过。雷斯垂德为此脊背隐隐发寒，他不是没有暴力逼供过，在新大陆这样一个法律的边界模糊的世界里，身为执法者和犯罪分子之间的界限也比一般情况下更模糊，你是什么人完全视乎你自己。这不是耸人听闻，在警察内部也流传着一些关于一些行为出格的治安官或警察的传闻，有些人随意开枪，甚至惹上人命官司被告上法庭。这些可不是什么可以在客厅里对太太小姐们说的趣闻轶事。

　　即便雷斯垂德再无知，也清楚这些和专业间谍的手段是完全不同的，即使他对贝弗利没有任何同情，但一想到要把那个人送到麦克罗夫特的手上，也觉得有点残忍。

　　“好吧，人是你的了。”反正他也没什么理由反对。“但我希望你把人还回来的时候还是活的，还能看得出是他，不然行刑时不好验明正身，我会有麻烦。”

　　“我会提醒我的人注意这点的。”麦克罗夫特说，“但我并不能保证。”

　　意料之中。“就尽量吧，好吧。”雷斯垂德说，想了想，缓和了口气，毕竟有求于人的时候姿态低一点没坏处。“如果你问出任何事——”他意有所指地拉长了。

　　“我会让你知道。”麦克罗夫特保证道，雷斯垂德满意地笑了。

　　“那么茉莉呢？”雷斯垂德说，在一开始麦克罗夫特让茉莉到艾琳身边的时候，他并不赞同，但他也没有更好的主意。“茉莉到现在也不能确定她的未婚夫吉姆就是我们说的人。只有她一个人见过他。而詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂则是一个影子，如果不是贝弗利的插曲，几乎没人会将他们联系到一起。茉莉不能一直当你的鱼饵，如果那个男人永远不再出现呢？我们也不能就这样放在她危险之中。”

　　“艾琳有个想法，在她新婚之后，她会带茉莉·胡泊离开新大陆。”麦克罗夫特说，“就我个人看来，这似乎是最好的办法了。她会远远离开莫里亚蒂能及的范围。”

　　“你真的认为莫里亚蒂会来新大陆？”

　　“我无法百分之百确定。”麦克罗夫特承认：“隔着一片大洋我对欧陆的情况控制不如从前。但莫里亚蒂不会坐以待毙，新大陆已经是他最后的机会，他不会放过的。”

　　雷斯垂德沉吟着，“但是，为什么是茉莉呢？我是说，她实在不像是那种罪犯头子的女人，那么羞怯，那么单纯。”

　　“也许这正是莫里亚蒂能够控制她的原因，那个男人即使隔了一整个大洋都能牢牢把她控制在手心里。你也看见了，探长，当时她本可以对你伸出援手，但她却动都没有办法动。她对莫里亚蒂的恐惧过于根深蒂固。”

　　“她被吓坏了。”雷斯垂德道：“她孤零零一个人来到这里，举目无亲，然后被一个连环杀人犯绑架，被关在不见天日的地下室里。那个人说不定还用最可怕的事情去威胁了她，你不能指望她一下子就应付好这一切。她现在能撑过来就够坚强了。”

　　“我并非对她的遭遇视而不见，”麦克罗夫特同意道，差点把雷斯垂德下巴惊掉：“这也是为什么我认为她最好还是远离这里，在适应新生活这一点上，艾琳会是一个很好的引领者。”

　　雷斯垂德难得百分百地同意他，新的大陆，新的生活，可怜的茉莉真的需要一点好事发生。

　　“谢谢你。”他真心说，麦克罗夫特讶异地挑起眉，显然不知道这感激从何而来。“你和艾琳小姐为茉莉做的事，真的很好。”

　　“我只是一个务实的人，这样安排是最符合各方利益的。”麦克罗夫特说。

　　雷斯垂德露齿一笑。“不管你怎么说，善行总是值得赞赏的。”

　　麦克罗夫特眯起眼看他，好像嗅到了不对的东西。“雷斯垂德探长，”他慢慢吞吞地说，“你是在利用我对你的好感诱使——引导我去做你想要我做的事吗？”

　　雷斯垂德愕然，他的笑容滑稽地冻结在脸上。“……什么？我利用……做什么？”他茫然得不知从何说起，“见鬼的我为什么要诱使你做任何事？！”

　　麦克罗夫特皱着眉，说，“我见过华生医生是怎么对付夏洛克的：每次夏洛克做了什么事，便大力赞美，永远不吝啬正面的表扬，然后夏洛克就像被拍了脑袋的小狗狗，欢快地奔向医生指的方向。”

　　雷斯垂德回忆了一下，惊讶地发现还真是相当精准的描述。“真的，我就说有点——艹，”他醒过神来，“夏洛克才不是狗，约翰也不是什么迷惑人心的大师好么，为什么你把这个说得像个操纵似的？”  
　　  
　　“驯狗技巧，”麦克罗夫特面无表情地说，“就像你现在做的，你对毫无必要的事表示赞赏——你也在试图对我复制那个吗？”  
　　  
　　“我复制——”雷斯垂德张了张嘴，他极度愕然之后骇笑：“我的天，麦克罗夫特，我只是想为你对那个姑娘做的事道谢，这就是你的反应？你认为我在故意操纵你？用什么？某种不为人知的迷惑术吗？天啊，我是不是该感到荣幸因为了不起的福尔摩斯觉得我居然有能力操纵他？”  
　　  
　　麦克罗夫特那副呆若木鸡的样子真是千金难换，连雷斯垂德感觉自己被侮辱的怒火都稍稍延迟了一会。

　　“我道歉，”他迅速说，匆促起身的模样就像逃离一个失火现场，“我完全不知道我在想什么，对不起，探长，我想我最好还是告辞了。”


	5. Chapter 5

　　第四十章

　　雷斯垂德想他应该找个时间和麦克罗夫特说清楚，呃，他还没想好应该说什么，但他努力一下总会想到的。　　

　　但紧跟着又一个抢劫杀人案绊住了他，令他完全无暇他顾。在侦查现场，他还得分神去安慰死者的未婚妻。雷斯垂德对那名哭得梨花带雨的女士表示，他一定会抓住真凶为她的未婚夫报仇。

　　呃，至少他一开始是这么坚定不移的，直到夏洛克姗姗来迟，只用几分钟就揭穿了真相：这名把雷斯垂德耍得团团转的柔弱女子，正是这起谋杀的背后主谋。她事先买通了匪帮，安排他们在未婚夫押送货物经过的时候抢劫，顺便帮她除去这个下个月就要娶她的男人。对那群不法之徒来说不过举手之劳，何乐而不为呢？

　　“但是为什么，”雷斯垂德道：“她为什么要杀他？”

　　“因为那个男人是个恶棍，是个吸血鬼。她无法忍受和这种男人共度一生。而以殖民地的法律，一旦他们结婚，她的财产就会落入他的手中。她就再也逃不出那个男人的手掌心。这也是为什么她只能选择铤而走险。”

　　“但，她还是可以通过其他办法解除婚约，不是吗？如果她不愿意嫁给他……”

　　“可惜的是，她没有办法。她的父母已经过世，在新大陆也没有任何亲属可以倚靠。”医生说，他跟夏洛克那么久，已经自动变成了人肉解说器，特别是在夏洛克觉得太明显了懒得解释的时候。

　　他们目送那名女子被押走，雷斯垂德叹息之余，也发现夏洛克今天居然是不请自到。这可是件稀奇事。“什么风把你吹来了？从前你可根本看不上像这样简单的案子。”每次他都得求着哄着才能把这小子弄到现场来，还得忍着一连串对他以及他手下警员智商的羞辱。夏洛克自己送上门来，还快刀斩乱麻，直截了当就把问题解决了，这还真是破题儿头一遭。  
　　  
　　夏洛克对他的大惊小怪嗤之以鼻。“我当然看不起这种案子，拜托，如果某些人笨得连伪装谋杀现场都做不好，他们就根本不该杀人，他们该自杀，这样就能省了所有人的事。”

　　“是，是，他们居然没想到这一点，真是可恶。”雷斯垂德说，“那你有什么目的？我不信你是特意日行一善过来帮我的忙，你想要什么？”他下意识地想起另一个福尔摩斯，之前总是神出鬼没出现的麦克罗夫特不出现了，夏洛克却主动凑了过来，真是风水轮流转。

　　“麦克罗夫特。”夏洛克说。

　　心里想的名字忽然从别人嘴里跳出来，雷斯垂德差点没站稳。“呃？啥？”

　　“天啊，你可真是迟钝，”夏洛克使劲翻了个白眼。“麦克罗夫特那个挑剔的死胖子是怎么会喜欢你的？”

　　雷斯垂德脸颊一热，他板起脸来，“那还真是对不起了，我可没请求任何人喜欢，咳，我。”

　　“你确实没有。”夏洛克承认，“在这件事上，你完全是无辜的，原谅我之前迁怒于你。无论发生了什么，都不是你的错。”

　　夏洛克在向他道歉？雷斯垂德不由想掏掏耳朵，看是不是自己幻听了，他看看华生医生，华生医生对他耸耸肩，雷斯垂德以嘴型问：这-孩-子-又-怎-么-了？

　　医生同样无声地回答：别-理-他，又-想-太-多-了。

　　夏洛克连珠炮地说了下去：“我的兄长是一个混蛋，他从来学不会去考虑其他人的感受，但那不是他的错，呃，好吧，确实是他的错。但他至少是一个有底线的混蛋，而且因为他已经习惯了当一个混蛋，即使当他想对某个人认真时，他可能也会继续做个混蛋，他的认真态度可能会让他犯更多错。即使是麦克罗夫特，在某些特别的时刻，他也会表现得像个普通人那么蠢。你需要给他一点思考的空间，让他接受这种转变。我当然还是不能保证他最后会改变，但他还是值得你的一点体谅和耐心。”

　　他说完了，期待地看着雷斯垂德。

　　雷斯垂德完全是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

　　“改变什么？思考什么？”他问夏洛克，“你到底想说什么？”

　　“麦克罗夫特，”夏洛克重复道，“你得原谅他，你得跟他和好。”

　　雷斯垂德不由自己地又看看医生，想让他解释一下，医生只是抿嘴忍笑，一副等着看好戏的模样。雷斯垂德知道自己是指望不上他了。

　　“我原谅他什么？”雷斯垂德说，“我都好几天没见过他了，夏洛克，你到底要不要说点我能听懂的话？”

　　“别装傻浪费我的时间。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“你和麦克罗夫特吵架了，然后他就跑过来烦我，这实在很恼人，我真心诚意地拜托你们俩，请把你们的私事限制在你们俩之间解决好吗，想到我居然要思考怎么解决麦克罗夫特的感情问题，这感觉简直是太槽心了--”

　　他的话中止于医生爆笑出声，约翰捧着肚子弯下腰，笑得不能自己。夏洛克愤怒地鼓起两腮。“约翰！我可是很认真的！”

　　“对，不好意思，”医生擦着笑出来的眼泪，“就只是，当你说你在操心你哥的感情问题时，我实在是没办法——雷斯垂德，对不起，”他对雷斯垂德说，“好吧，事情是这样的，夏洛克认为你彻底拒绝了麦克罗夫特，然后他是过来想当和事佬，劝你们不要分手的。但是你也看见了，他有点缺乏这方面的经验。”

　　他笑意盈然地望着雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德眨了眨眼，忽然无法直视医生的眼睛，移开眼睛咳嗽一声。远方的风景此刻忽然变得无比吸引他。

　　医生懂了，他捅了捅还在生气的夏洛克。“好了，你想说的话也说了，我们该走了。”

　　“啥？”夏洛克说，“他还没回答我呢！雷斯垂德？你怎么说？”

　　雷斯垂德已经果断地转身走开了。哪怕夏洛克再用力地盯着他，也只能看见探长的一个后脑勺，还有两只红通通的耳朵。

　　“为什么他走了？发生什么事了？约翰？能不能请你不要笑了？”

　　约翰不能，实际上他一直笑到他们回了家，直到看见他们话题的另一个男主角正稳稳地在坐在起居室等着他们才终于停了。

　　“又是你，”夏洛克大力地把门拍上，只可惜不能把他哥也拍出门外。“除了跑到这里来烦我你就没有事好做了吗，比如说策反殖民地独立分子之类？”

　　“你最好记得一件事，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特威胁他，“如果必要的话，我还是可以强行把你带回英国去的，我有那个权利，我也可以做到。别觉得你现在就能阻止我。”他刻意地看了一眼华生医生，但医生毫无反应。

　　“恐怕你要失望了，我可不会因为这样就会对你假以辞色，”夏洛克说，“反正约翰会跟我一起走的。”他沾沾自喜道，嘴巴咧得老大，简直刺眼。“哦啊，我忘了，你却必须孤家寡人一个人走呢。我真好奇，麦克罗夫特，为什么在7岁时都能办到的事，现在你就办不到了？你在官僚机构里浸泡太久，已经把你大脑都侵蚀退化了吗？”

　　他们兄弟间这种毫无意义的口舌之争，医生这段时间早就已经听得耳朵长茧，他转身过去找他的草稿，打算另寻去处去完成他的工作。

　　麦克罗夫特却不打算让他置身其外。

　　“他说的是真的，华生医生？你承诺会跟着他走？”他说，假惺惺地讪笑，“我实在被感动了，这种不离不弃的搭档关系。你实在太宠着他了，但有些时候，你得适当放手让他自己长大。你不能惯着他一辈子。”

　　听听是谁在说这话啊，约翰讽刺地撇嘴，夏洛克被他哥字里行间的暗示激得横眉竖眼，马上就要炸毛了。

　　“我只是说，如果夏洛克必须离开新大陆，我也会跟着他。那也算是个承诺吧，”医生说，“毕竟，我现在的事业也和他绑定在一起了。”

　　他的安抚没有起作用，夏洛克狐疑地盯着他，面色阴晴不定。

　　“你指的是你们那三流冒险文学式的侦探事业？”麦克罗夫特说，继续火上加油。“我看了最新一期的连载了，在你的笔下，你和夏洛克的冒险越来越有浪漫文学的气息了。我最为欣赏的，莫过于误以为你被枪射中后夏洛克无比动情地抱着你呼喊那一段，我敢肯定你们若是回了伦敦，会比在此地有更多读者。真的，我甚至妥当收集了一份寄回给我们的母亲一同观赏。”

　　夏洛克脸又红又白，“约翰！我告诉过你不要把那段写进去的！”他低吼道。

　　“别害羞，夏洛克，我打赌妈咪会喜欢那一段的，哪个母亲都不会讨厌人家把她的孩子看成是完美无缺的天才，”麦克罗夫特说，占了上风之后他有点得意忘形了：“尽管我会说，这是由于你对我弟弟出于崇拜而导致的错觉，你把他描述得着实令人感动，我几乎以为我还有另一个弟弟了。”

　　“谢谢你的不吝夸奖，”医生说，“我不是职业作家，不过是我手写我心罢了。不像某些人，我起码足够诚实，我很珍视和夏洛克的友谊，而得知他同样看重我的陪伴，也令我非常骄傲。”华生医生向着夏洛克微微一笑，后者的脸刷地红了，瞪大眼睛像一个晕茫茫的大孩子。“一个简单的事实，承认你爱着某人并不是件耻辱的事。”他对麦克罗夫特说。

 

　　====================  
坑爹的我又回来了……  
说好了要坑的，但是现在又觉得可以把它写完了，咳。  
总之就是，新年新气象~先从填坑开始……  
　　

　　第四十一章

　　  
　　麦克罗夫特脸上的假笑迅速地崩垮下来。

　　“我并不觉得耻辱。”他冷冷地说，“他是一个令人尊敬的男人，我也承认我对他的关心甚于其他人，我不觉得这有什么不对。”

　　“真的？”医生说，“但你表现得就像是你耻于承认：你，伟大的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，居然会因为一个区区无名小卒的一举一动所牵动影响，而你自己对此却无能为力，甚至越陷越深，然后你就恼羞成怒了。”

　　“我并没有——”

　　“你返程的日期已经一天天逼近，但你和雷斯垂德之间还是毫无进展，你却宁可浪费时间来找你弟弟逞口舌之快也要尽量避开他。我不知道你是怎么想，但在我看起来，就像，你的感情已经臣服了，但你的骄傲却还是不肯低头。”

　　约翰仅仅是陈述，没有一丝挑衅的意思，但这种淡定却更为令人恼火，麦克罗夫特果然恼羞成怒了。

　　“怎么，医生，”他反唇相讥，“你现在也变成感情专家了？下一步是什么，给我提供你的金玉良言？跟着我以防止我出错就像你照看夏洛克那样？”

　　医生无力得扶额叹息。  
　　  
　　“不，麦克罗夫特，”他说，“我这么做因为你是夏洛克的兄长。而即使你们俩嘴上都不肯承认，你们确实还关心对方的幸福。”

　　夏洛克在他身后很是不屑地嗤笑：“我才不关心——”

　　医生头也不回地朝他摆摆手，“我们有过共识，夏洛克，这一类事情，由我来处理。”夏洛克遂哼了一声，傲慢地背起手，看约翰如何“处理”他的兄长。

　　“我不需要你的建议或指导，包括任何此类的东西。”麦克罗夫特说。

　　“看见了吗，你又这么做了。”医生提醒他，“一旦你觉得你的骄傲被刺伤，你就立即摆出官僚政府老大哥高高在上的架子拒人千里。恕我直言，这正是雷斯垂德最讨厌避之犹恐不及的那种人。”

　　“那正是我的角色，我不能也不想否认我有那一面。”麦克罗夫特说，“他必须接受全部的我。”

　　医生骇笑。“不，他才不需要。他永远也不会喜欢那个在幕后翻手为云覆手为雨的福尔摩斯先生。雷斯垂德喜欢的，只是麦克罗夫特这个人，那个麦克罗夫特尊重他，关心他。他喜欢的是那个只在面对他才表现出来的真实的麦克罗夫特。”  
　　  
　　  
　　---------------------------------------------  
　　

　　格雷森又看见了那辆熟悉的黑车停在那里，车窗拉下来把一切挡个严严实实，愈发显得欲盖弥彰。

　　显然每个人都和他想的一样，有几个人交换着目光，再心照不宣朝雷斯垂德的办公室张望一下。当雷斯垂德终于叉着腰出现在走廊那头时，窃窃私语就像某种传染病一样蔓延开来。简直令人无法忍受。

　　格雷森狠狠地瞪跑了好几个故意晃过来找雷斯垂德搭话的人，而雷斯垂德，作为那个正在风暴眼中心的人物，即使知道是怎么回事，却以他特有的顽固表现得完全无动于衷。

　　“你该注意一下你来往的人，”格雷森忍不住说，他跟着雷斯垂德进办公室，雷斯垂德拉下窗帘，也看到了那辆黑车，轻哼了声。“我知道你非常倚重夏洛克，但那位福尔摩斯先生的身份太过微妙了。”

　　雷斯垂德回答，“我并不支持福尔摩斯先生在殖民地事务上的立场。我们的关系纯属私人往来。”

　　“我相信你，但不是每个人都了解你是什么人。”格雷森说，雷斯垂德对政治的不敏感有时候让他有点不合时宜的天真。“殖民地现在的气氛有点不同了，谁也不知道什么时候哪里的一点火星就会让埋藏在水面下的东西爆发出来。”

　　“该来的总会来的，”雷斯垂德说，他不是瞎子，他能看得见街上的变化。“至于我们，只好祈祷这爆炸来得温和一点，结束得快一点。”

　　“我担心的是，你的这位福尔摩斯先生不会让事情朝我们希望的方向走。”格雷森尖锐地说，“他代表着那些已经食髓知味的政府官员，你没法要求一只狗甘心丢掉一块肉。”

　　“那我们只好把它打跑为止了，不是吗？”雷斯垂德拍拍他，格雷森可不敢有他的信心。“我知道我的身份，格雷森，殖民地拥有我的忠诚，但这不代表我不能跟另一边的人做朋友。”

　　格雷森知道自己不能说服他，也不勉强，他朝外面示意：“至少你能把这个朋友交得低调一点吗？外面已经在议论纷纷了。那么惹眼的一辆马车，他以为他是隐形的吗？”

　　雷斯垂德知道格雷森是对的，但低调这两个字，估计从来没在福尔摩斯家的字典里出现过。另一方面……他再看了一眼外面，低头闷笑了起来。

　　“好吧，如你所愿，我这就去通知他低调一点。”

 

　　他在一屋子人的众目睽睽下走出去，毫不回避地走到那辆黑车前，意思意思地敲了敲，拉开了马车厢侧门。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，”他彬彬有礼道，“有什么是我可以效劳的吗？”也不等人家开口，他就不请自入，登上了马车。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，好久不见。”麦克罗夫特说，端坐如初，雷斯垂德斜眄他。

　　“你来这里等了一个小时，就是为了我打招呼？”他单刀直入：“直说吧，你又想要我做什么？”

　　“我需要和你谈谈。”麦克罗夫特说。

　　雷斯垂德点头，这也正是他想要的。

　　“我不想在我的办公室谈，也不想在这里谈。”他说，麦克罗夫特略一迟疑，但雷斯垂德没给他时间想太多，“所以，你介意到我的地方吗？不介意？很好，那我们就走吧。想来我也不用告诉你我住在哪里了。”

　　

　　===========================================

　　“嗯，”麦克罗夫特小心缓慢地挑选着措辞。“这真的是，相当，令人印象深刻。”

　　雷斯垂德的房子可以说是一目了然，几乎能用家徒四壁来形容。房间中是一条看不出原有颜色的用“地毯”来称呼都是对其他同类严重羞辱的东西。在少得可怜的几样家具之间，散落着一些可以委婉地称为“生活痕迹”的这里一点那里一些的零碎物件。

　　有夏洛克这个弟弟，麦克罗夫特深知单身男子的房间能有多混乱。但雷斯垂德的房间，属于另外一种，与雷斯垂德一直给他的印象毫无二致：简单又复杂，随意但又充满个人风格。在在都透露出私人空间的真实亲切感。

　　雷斯垂德夸张地做了一个请进的手势。

　　“别担心，我没有藏着任何咬人的东西。”

　　这后半句还有待商榷，麦克罗夫特才刚刚在一张看起来马上就要散架的椅子上坐下，立即感觉屁股下有一样硬东西咯着他的尊臀。他好奇地把那玩意拿出来看了一眼。

　　一张蛇皮，蛇头上两只黑森森的眼睛，带着死不瞑目的怨念盯着他。

　　雷斯垂德面不改色地把蛇皮从他手里拿走，随便往墙角一丢。

　　“喝点什么？”雷斯垂德东转西转想找出在角落里被他遗忘的私藏，“哈，我这里还有一点没收来的私酿酒。”

　　麦克罗夫特想拒绝，但雷斯垂德用破釜沉舟的气势稳稳地看着他，他于是改了主意。

　　他确实需要借助一些外援来让自己鼓起勇气，才能面对接下来的又一次拒绝。

　　  
　　=============================

　　  
　　“听说夏洛克又帮你破了一个案子？”麦克罗夫特低头啜饮杯中物，和他习惯的那些口感柔和的酒不同，雷斯垂德提供的私藏口感带着新大陆直来直去的风格，热辣辣能灼伤人的喉咙，但回味却意外地浓烈醇和。

　　就像他眼前的这个男人，初看似乎不起眼，却总是带来一个又一个惊喜。事到如今，麦克罗夫特还是经常要为雷斯垂德在他心里激起的剧烈震动而惊奇。

　　“你现在也变成约翰的忠实读者了？”雷斯垂德嘲笑他，麦克罗夫特只是笑而不语。尽管他当着夏洛克大肆嘲讽，他其实相当喜欢约翰·华生写的东西。从中获知夏洛克和医生的动向是一方面，更重要的是，在医生那些故事里，他也总能窥见雷斯垂德的影子。

　　“一个可怜的姑娘，你可能也读到了，”雷斯垂德主动告诉他，“因为想摆脱她的恶棍未婚夫，不得已铤而走险。虽然揪出真凶是我的工作，可是我还是觉得，如果事情能有另一个结局，夏洛克那天不出现，也许会更好。”他瞄了麦克罗夫特一眼，想起那天夏洛克出现的真正目的。那笨拙的努力，令雷斯垂德忍俊不禁的同时又因为自己私心被约翰看破而尴尬不已。

　　也是夏洛克让他不能再无视那个事实：他非但没有拒绝麦克罗夫特，恰恰相反，从一开始毫不犹豫的拒绝，到现在说不清理还乱的牵扯不断，就像他对格雷森说的，他已经把麦克罗夫特定为私人交情，甚至更多，他再也无法把麦克罗夫特这个人从他的人生中简单剔除了。

　　一丝赧然借着酒意袭上，令雷斯垂德两耳发烫。幸运的是，麦克罗夫特似乎正一心一意地品味他的酒，没有留意他的失态。

　　“恶棍未婚夫，哈？”

　　雷斯垂德白他一眼。“我没有暗指什么。你比那好多了。”这一说好像越抹越黑，幸好麦克罗夫特只是轻笑。“好吧，能够得雷斯垂德探长鉴定为合格未婚夫，本人表示深感荣幸。”

　　雷斯垂德也不由失笑。他和麦克罗夫特轻轻碰了下杯，“错，我只是说你不是恶棍，我可没说你合格了。”

　　麦克罗夫特是何等冰雪聪明。“这么说，我还有努力的机会和空间？”

　　那一顿的间隙长得意味无穷，然后雷斯垂德回答，“且让我们拭目以待。”

　　

　　==================================

　　开坑三年后的这个情人节，终于发展到了货真价实的调情场景，为可怜的麦哥掬一把泪。以及下次更新会有一点点点点的肉渣（揍，这么多点点还叫人怎么期待啊…  
其实真正的问题是，我还不知道我几时能写出来 →_→  
　　

　　  
第四十二章　

　　壁炉噼啪爆出一颗火星，雷斯垂德弯身丢了两块木头进去。他摇晃了一下已经见底了的酒瓶，把它丢开。麦克罗夫特窝在一张椅子里，和他隔着一臂远的距离。  
　　  
　　“我听茉莉说艾琳小姐将在几天后就要出发去印度成婚了，”雷斯垂德说，不久前茉莉专门过来和他道别。“我很难想象像她那样的女子在异域他乡的习俗下生活。”

　　“她很清楚自己要什么。”麦克罗夫特说，“她认为婚姻就是一笔交易，只是用一种自由换取另一种自由。”

　　雷斯垂德对艾琳的未婚夫所知不多，因此没有说什么，只是说：“你会去送她离开吗？” 

　　“她希望我出席，但我拒绝了。”麦克罗夫特说，“近来殖民地风向有所转变，总督认为我的露面可能会刺激到某些人。我也认为我在启程回国前这段时间内保持低调会是明智之举，避免临行再横生枝节。”

　　“他是对的。”雷斯垂德说，他想起了那些窃窃私语和侧目。“你现在已经不再是隐形人了。我不知道你的特使身份是怎么走漏的，大概和莫兰一伙有关系。你现在已经是一部分激进分子的眼中钉。这个敏感时期你及早离开新大陆会安全得多。”

　　他们终于还是来到了正题。麦克罗夫特说：“这是你作为朋友的建议还是作为殖民地探长的警告？你想要我离开新大陆？”

　　雷斯垂德避开了正面回答。“我希望你安全。”他说，“国王特使如果在新大陆被劫持，必然会引发一场战争。我不希望局面变得不可收拾，一个人一辈子上一次战场就够了。”

　　“我会离开的，那本就在计划之中。”麦克罗夫特说，“但我希望你能和我一起走。”

　　从雷斯垂德的反应看，他并没有太惊讶。但他的平淡也令麦克罗夫特那点刚刚扬起的自信心直往下坠。无论如何，他还是问出了口。

　　“你之前已经回答过我一次了。只是我想要再问一次，并且希望这一次能够有不同的答案。你之前拒绝我的理由，我不能说那个障碍已经不存在了，但我相信我们之间有一点改变，我希望这点改变能带来不同的答案。”  
　　　　  
　　雷斯垂德沉默片刻，“现在我没办法给你肯定的答复。”

　　“你依旧不能信任我？”麦克罗夫特绝望地问，“即使是我，我也无法证明当你提出的那个假设发生我会怎么做——”

　　“不不，”雷斯垂德连忙打断他，“不是那个。经过之前那些事，我相信我对你来说，确实是重要的人，我很感激，”他停顿了一下，苦恼于不知该怎么准确表达自己。“不，我是说，我真的很感动，我，我不知道该怎么说，我只是没办法立即说走就走。你明白吗？这不只是我的工作，我的前途，我必须放弃新大陆的一切，这也是我的整个人生。我不能就这样简单地决定把它丢开。”

　　麦克罗夫特咬住脸颊内侧的肌肉。别犯傻，别说可以帮他安排职位，别说任何关于平步青云的话。那只会把一切都彻底搞砸。　　

　　“我在这里还有我的责任，就像你对你的国王和政府有你的责任。”雷斯垂德说，“我不能随便就答应跟着你离开，正如同我不可能因为私心就要求你留下。”　　

　　“你希望我留下？”麦克罗夫特不能更惊讶了，他忽然明白过来。不是拒绝，更像是包含在否定中的肯定，“你想要我留下？”他再次确认。

　　“不，那对你太不安全，我不能那么自私。”雷斯垂德说，“但，如果可以自私一点说，是的，我想要你能尽可能久地留下，直到我们足够了解彼此，直到我能对你的那个请求给出答复。”

　　雷斯垂德恳切又坦诚地看着麦克罗夫特，在那几分钟里麦克罗夫特几乎是纹丝不动，脸上暂时空白一片，最后他猛然一震，神色豁然开朗，如同一个溺水的人终于浮出水面看见了整片天空。

　　“但你确实有想过，如果撇开所有那些原因，你会跟我离开？”

　　他问得平静，几近面无表情，只有他自己知道，这可能就是他一生中最重要的问题。

　　雷斯垂德笑了。在麦克罗夫特眼中，任何事物都不可能比这一刻的他更令人心神倶醉，“好了，现在我们总算说明白了。”

 

　　--------------------------------------

　　“我从未经历过这样的对话。”麦克罗夫特诚实地说，然后他皱了皱眉：“普通人都是这样的吗？在他们决定进入正式的伴侣关系之前，像我们这样对话？”

　　“我不知道，”雷斯垂德深思道，他探身去拨弄壁炉，只是把一堆灰烬弄得飞得到处都是，几点火星落在地毯上，将那可怜的织物又烧出几个洞。麦克罗夫特总算知道他那块毯子到底是怎么被他折腾成这样的了。“我真没办法回答这个问题，我上次和人家订婚的时候我才七岁大。”

　　他仰头朝麦克罗夫特咧嘴笑。麦克罗夫特的心整个一荡。啊。

　　“你应该考虑得更周全的，”他勉力自持道，“从那个年纪，你完全没办法知道当他长大成人会是什么样子。”

　　“可惜当时没人告诉我这个，”雷斯垂德继续和他逗趣下去，“不过嘛，到头来好像也没那么坏。你看，我本可能得到另一个版本的福尔摩斯，每天为谋杀、死人神魂颠倒，在房子里收集尸块，拿不到案子就捣蛋——”他淘气地对麦克罗夫特眨眨眼，“不了，谢谢，我还是留着这一个吧。”

　　壁炉的火似乎烧得太旺了，麦克罗夫特感觉背后有汗水冒出来。抑或是他的心火。当雷斯垂德的笑容渐渐转向暧昧，麦克罗夫特终于无法自己，他伸手轻触那张令他日思夜想的面孔。他们两人都不由为这初次的接触一阵颤栗。

　　雷斯垂德亦凝视他，橘红色的火光落在他半边脸上，他眼中有着点点火光，看起来那么像麦克罗夫特做过的那个梦里的人物：神秘、危险，还有一丝若有若无的诱惑。

　　“我必须坦诚说，我此前从未和任何人有过类似的恋爱关系。”麦克罗夫特喃喃道。“我不知道一般人在这种情况下会期待什么样的举动——”

　　“哦，”雷斯垂德说，眼底再度闪出一丝淘气，“那你走运了，我倒是有过几次经验。”

　　嫉妒的刺痛从麦克罗夫特心里一闪而过，随即为雷斯垂德安抚的笑容给抹去。雷斯垂德反握住他的手，站起来，一步一步引着他朝里面的房间走去。

　　

　　他对雷斯垂德的身体并不陌生，在雷斯垂德伤重期间，他无数次亲手触摸过这具躯体，只不过从来没有像今天这样赤诚相见，并带有全新的情欲意味。

　　雷斯垂德也带着一点好奇和踟躇打量着他，麦克罗夫特真心希望他不会感觉到失望。

　　“你刚才说你没有过恋爱关系，但至少这不是你的第一次？”雷斯垂德说，连忙又补充：“我绝对不会以此评判——”

　　麦克罗夫特差点哑然失笑。原来这就是雷斯垂德的顾虑。“当然不是，”他说，“我没有和任何人有恋爱关系是因为我认为没必要，但我确实有身体上的需求，也有相应的解决渠道。”

　　雷斯垂德想他不该惊讶，他只是觉得自己该表示一下立场。“好的，我不会问那是什么，我也希望之后都不再听到这个，只要我们还处在这段关系之中一天。”

　　“可以接受。”麦克罗夫特同意。

　　他朝前走了一步，雷斯垂德亦随之后退一步坐在床沿。令他意外的是麦克罗夫特半跪下来，他们二人视线相交，麦克罗夫特托起他的下巴，极轻极浅地印下一个吻在他下巴上。雷斯垂德不由自己地闭上眼睛。

　　同样的吻一一落在他的喉结、肩膀、锁骨处，直到最后化为对一侧锁骨的轻咬，雷斯垂德咬牙，从齿缝里溢出一点呻吟，他抓住麦克罗夫特的肩膀，把那家伙的脸转向自己。麦克罗夫特眼眸中不出意外闪着逗弄的光芒。

　　“要是你继续慢吞吞，我可要出手了。”雷斯垂德警告他。

　　这就是麦克罗夫特要的许可了。他站起身，顺势将雷斯垂德推倒，压身其上，他的目光巡视过他下方这一造物主的恩宠，眉间、鼻子、嘴唇，终于锁定目标低头，但又忽然停了。

　　雷斯垂德差点没忍住把他踹下床去。“麦克罗夫特！”他咬牙切齿，却对上麦克罗夫特忽然严肃的目光。

　　“我知道你为人直率，且信守承诺，我信任你比任何人都多。”麦克罗夫特说，“另一方面，诚如约翰·华生所言，我太骄傲了，一旦我下定决心把自己的感情交付，我就必须要求你，要像我对待你那样慎重地对待它。”

　　雷斯垂德想，是不是一旦你发觉你正在爱着某人，他的一举一动哪怕再笨拙可笑，都会毫无理由地变得可爱无比，令人心动？

　　“这个条件，可以接受。”他用力地把那个磨磨蹭蹭的家伙拉了下来。

　　漫漫长夜，才刚刚开始。

　　　　  
==============================================  
　　  
　　雷斯垂德迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，他的意识在跟他说该醒了，但身体还在较劲，浑身软绵绵酸软无力，仿佛有车在他睡着时把他碾压了一个来回。他的床似乎也变得挤了。有什么沉重的东西热乎乎地压在他腿上。

　　他猛然睁开眼睛，就这一个动作也让头疼了起来。他抱着头呻吟起来。

　　“格雷戈？”有人唤他，然后床另一侧的重量变轻，脚步声远去又返回，雷斯垂德随即感觉到有一方冰凉的毛巾覆盖上他的额头，他闭着眼感激地叹了口气。

　　“谢谢。”

　　“你客气了。”回答里带着满满的笑意，雷斯垂德半睁眼瞄他，果然麦克罗夫特正微笑地俯身望着他，他也注意到，就那么一会的功夫，这家伙已经穿戴打扮整齐了。

　　“……你准备好要走了？”他皱眉说，这是什么鬼，谢谢招待，下次再会的意思吗？他可记得他们昨天不是这么说的。

　　麦克罗夫特似乎完全没发现有什么不对的地方，“不，”他说，一顿，“你想要我走吗？”

　　“我们讨论过这个了。”雷斯垂德说，他坐起来，麦克罗夫特无比娴熟地递给他洗脸毛巾，雷斯垂德楞楞地接过来。

　　“如果你不是打算要走了，为什么要穿得像那样？”既然麦克罗夫特都已经反客为主来服侍他了，他也实在不好意思再赖在床上。雷斯垂德一边洗脸一边问，“你看起来就像有辆车等在外面随时要走的样子。”

　　麦克罗夫特恍然大悟。“噢，我以为，当你醒过来看见我，呃，我觉得我自己穿着得体会让你比较自在。”

　　毛巾啪嗒一声掉在水中。雷斯垂德差点对着脸盆笑出来。“谁那么告诉你的？”看麦克罗夫特愣在原地，他明白了，对他摇头，“好吧，不管你之前发生的那些一夜情缘是怎么样，我可以告诉你，在一段正式关系里，多数人喜欢和伴侣在同一张床上醒来，而不是睁开眼睛就看见对方穿得整整齐齐好像打算随时开溜。”

　　麦克罗夫特脸部僵住在尴尬那一格，雷斯垂德坏心地觉得他尴尬得耳根子都红了的样子实在是令人愉悦，“……对不起。不会有下一次了。”

　　“原谅你了。”雷斯垂德大大方方地接受道歉，然后看见麦克罗夫特古古怪怪地看着他：“怎么？”

　　“我们现在是伴侣了？”

　　“我们有婚约在身，在昨晚也发生了在婚约范围内的婚前性行为。”雷斯垂德说，他就是忍不住要继续逗他，“不管别的地方怎么规定，在我的城镇上这就可以算数了。”

　　他转身去继续洗漱，冷不防麦克罗夫特靠近，托住他的脸将他转过来，雷斯垂德只来得及“呃？”了一声已经被强行吻得结结实实挣扎不得。

　　和聪明人谈恋爱的好处（或恼人之处），雷斯垂德被推倒在墙上时这么想，就是他们学习适应能力真是特么的太快了。

　　

　　----------------------------

　　肉渣完了，接下来开始正经进入纠结缠绵的跨国之恋的开放结局了【咦  
ps年前最后一更，提前祝各位新年快乐~~

　　

　　第四十三章

　　  
　　视线里一点红色一闪而过，安西娅略一踟躇，放缓了脚步，好让后面的人能赶了上来。

　　她没有等多久。那位女士脚步轻快，目标明确，带着明亮得像六月阳光的笑容靠近她。

　　“安西娅小姐，”艾琳·阿德勒亲切地挽住了她的胳膊，好像她们从来就是如此亲近。“每一次看见你都是和福尔摩斯先生一起，可真是少见你独自落单。福尔摩斯先生总说他无论如何少不了你呢。”

　　安西娅回答道：“福尔摩斯先生总是对我有太高的评价。”

　　“我可不会这么说。”艾琳说，“事实上，我一直奇怪，你不觉得吗？这么久以来我们俩居然没有好好地私下相处，真是一个大遗憾。我一直怀疑这是因为福尔摩斯先生怕我把你偷走才老是这么把你藏起来。”

　　安西娅不由一笑，这个年轻女孩确实有她的独特之处，直接却不会让人觉得冒犯。她不由好奇她此番来意，“这要看你了，艾琳小姐，你是个神偷吗？”

　　“恐怕我更擅长偷心。”艾琳淘气地眨眨眼，“你呢，你擅长的领域是什么？”

　　“我恐怕我没有像你们贵族小姐那么多才多艺。”安西娅说，她端着四平八稳的笑脸，“我实在是一无所长。没有一样值得说出口的。”

　　“要我说，我认为那些不说出口的才是真正值得探讨的。人们说出口的通常都是废话。”艾琳说，安西娅抬头看见艾琳新收的侍女正在站在不远处，欲言又止。艾琳朝她不经意地挥挥手，那女孩便怯生生地缩回去了。安西娅记得那个女孩，差点让雷斯垂德探长卷入一次危机，也算是侧面推动了她的长官发现他自己的感情，也让他们的返程日期一拖再拖。

　　从私人角度，安西娅乐见麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯先生能够如愿以偿觅得佳偶，但她的直觉却不认为雷斯垂德探长会这样容易就跟着他离开新大陆。但从她的长官最近频频夜不归宿、乐不思蜀的表现来看，这段新大陆罗曼史已然是势不可挡地开始了。她只希望到时候不要再让他们的归途出现什么变化。

　　“我恐怕不知道你在说什么，阿德勒小姐。”她想着这些事，随口敷衍艾琳道。

　　“你知道的，”艾琳粲然一笑，“像谋杀、间谍，或者安排其他的事情。这些才是你的长项，对吗？”她歪歪头，那可爱的小脑袋弯折的角度会让多少男人心跳不已。安西娅猛然止步了。

　　艾琳也跟着停了下来，她的眼眸中带着危险的火花，直直逼向安西娅。安西娅稳了稳神，她才不会被一个乳臭未干的小丫头几句话就弄得方寸大乱呢。

　　“艾琳小姐，我不明白我们为何会有这样一个对话。”她正色道，“同时我真的不知道你试图在告诉我什么。是什么人让你有如此错误的想法？”

　　“别误会，我无意刺探，也没有任何人指使我。我到底是我父亲的女儿，在殖民地事务上我是和你们一起的，也就是说，和国王一个立场。”艾琳向她保证，“我想和你谈的是另外的事，一些只有我们女士们参与的事。”

　　“一些……什么事？”

　　艾琳笑得愈发明艳动人。

　　“一些，关于复仇的事。”

　　

　　

　　从那个女孩走出总督府的大门，那辆马车就悄悄地跟上了她。女孩拎着一个扁扁的旧手提袋，只管埋头向前走，脚步有几分凌乱。她几乎是小跑着离开了总督府的范围，才慢慢停下来，喘着气警惕地朝周围看了看，最后选择了一条行人寥寥的街道。

　　那辆马车没有跟上去，反而绕到了另一处路口，一个男人在路口处跳上了马车。

　　“和我们猜的一样，她走的那条路是出城的。”马车夫告诉他，他咧开嘴笑了。

　　“看来教授对她的估计完全正确。”他说，“她一接到那封信就乖乖听话地来了。有什么人跟着她吗？”

　　马车夫摇头，男子满意了。他摸摸下巴，露出一个淫猥的笑容。“去赶上她，天就要黑了，这时候靠一双脚可走不了多远。我们可以让亲爱的茉莉搭个便车。”

　　他们在镇子外不远的地方追上她，女孩被突然超过她身侧的马车惊得退了一步，她惊惶不安地看着马车夫，那人冷眼打量她，马车厢的门打开了，里面跳下来一个男人，摘下帽子，装模作样地朝女孩行礼。

　　“茉莉小姐，我们还没见过。”他说，视线里只看见一个帽子顶，还有女孩在手提袋上绞得发白的纤细手指，她很紧张，他发现，这让他更满意了。“我是吉姆的朋友，他叫我来接你，你可以叫我莫兰。”

　　女孩终于抬起头来，莫兰看到一双碧绿如翡翠的大眼睛，也看见女孩从手提袋里掏出来的东西。那件小东西，装在那么小的一个手提袋里，可真是再合适不过了。没人会有一点怀疑。安西娅向她担保过这一点。

　　“不，我们已经见过一次了，莫兰上校。”艾琳·阿德勒一字一句地说。“上一次没来得及自我介绍，我也希望这一次会是最后一次。”

　　

　　

　　那一声枪响的时候，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯并没有真的听见，但他知道每一个细节，也知道每一个进展及其结果，事无巨细得就像他本人就在现场。

　　“以防有一天我忘记了，一定要记得提醒我，女人的报复心有多么可怕。”他对安西娅说，枪战结果是两死一伤，艾琳·阿德勒仅仅被一颗子弹擦破了左手胳膊一点皮，这点小伤完全不会影响到她，事实上，艾琳现在已经能够活蹦乱跳地试穿结婚礼服了。

　　安西娅却显然不赞同他。“在这一件事上，我更愿意把这个称为‘正义’，福尔摩斯先生。复仇女神行使她的权责时并不总是偷懒假手他人。”

　　他们看着那个美丽的复仇女神款款朝他们走来，那身曳地长裙把她花瓣般的面颊衬托得越发娇艳动人，她抬起下巴，转了个身向他们展示她的裙子。裙摆像蝴蝶的翅膀轻飘飘地飞起又落下。

　　“怎么样？”

　　“完美。”麦克罗夫特说，他说的不止是裙子。

　　艾琳问的不只是他一个人，她朝安西娅转过头。安西娅带着浅笑评估地打量了她一遍，“非常漂亮的裙子，”她委婉地说，“但我必须说，对比你的勇气，再美的裙子也黯然失色。”艾琳闻言咯咯一笑，握了握她的手。

　　“我知道它不够好，但我将来会有更好的。”她说，“现在，我就先将就这一条吧。”

　　她俯身过来亲了亲安西娅的面颊，这意外的亲昵让安西娅一愣。艾琳随即对麦克罗夫特笑了笑便转身离开了。还有一票闲人在外面等着称赞她。

　　　　

　　婚礼举行那天，一切都是完美的。那个年老的新郎花尽心思讨好他的小新娘，连麦克罗夫特都得承认（最后他还是出席了），每个细节都尽善尽美，甚至连老天都格外赏脸给了他们一个好天气，没有一点可以指摘的地方。或者，刻薄一点说，这就像个弥补：如果婚姻怎么看都不够好，至少婚礼是没什么可说的。

　　一对新人在婚礼之后便随即登船出发了，送行的人流三三两两散去。麦克罗夫特在原地，和总督府的随从漫不经心地客套应答，等着安西娅过来接他，忽然看见了他没期待看见的人。

　　“格雷戈？我还以为你说你不会出席——”他讶然，随即看见对方的脸色，周围的人正来回看着他们。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，”雷斯垂德硬梆梆地说，“可否私下说话？”

　　他们离开了人群，麦克罗夫特才问道：“发生什么事了？”他从没见过雷斯垂德脸色这样难看。“是不是夏洛克——”

　　“不是夏洛克。”雷斯垂德说，他浑身都是紧绷的。“是你。你不能留在这里了。你必须马上离开新大陆。最好也把夏洛克带上。”

　　“什么？”麦克罗夫特如坠云里，“你在说什么？”

　　“战争。”雷斯垂德说，“我不知道你是否知情，但政府的军队昨天夜里试图袭击军火库，他们和民兵发生了交火。现在议会正在紧急召集表决，他们还没有得出最后结果，但主战派已经控制了局势，不可能有第二种选择。战争开始了，麦克罗夫特。”

　　　　　　

　　从房间的窗口看出去，总督府里的人们进进出出，窃窃私语，噤若寒蝉。炮火还远在千里之外，但那无形的阴影已经弥漫到了每个人的心里，从眼睛、嘴巴、面孔中释放出一股令人不安的气息。安西娅在房间另一角，有条不紊地安排各项事情，一旦得知确切消息，她就立即像高速运转的机器一样行动起来了。

　　而麦克罗夫特只觉得疲倦。这并不是第一次他感觉到自己也不过是在不可阻挡的局势面前只能手足无措的一介凡人，但却是他最不甘心的一次。

　　他明明已经那么接近了，就差那么一点，最后一步，格雷戈就会对他说好——

　　门口人影一闪，他正在想的那个人大步走进来。麦克罗夫特不由自己地站起来。

　　他们面面相觑，雷斯垂德面无表情，他一路走进来，当然看见了到处是人心惶惶的情形。他也看见了安西娅，后者短促地朝他点点头。

　　“雷斯垂德探长，”她说，向麦克罗夫特转过头来，“是否需要我出去——”

　　“你可以留下，安西娅，”雷斯垂德说，“我来不是为了私事。”

　　他的措辞令麦克罗夫特苦笑了。“我希望你不是来逮捕我的，探长。”他勉强开玩笑道，雷斯垂德没有搭腔，麦克罗夫特叹了口气。“你想要什么，雷斯垂德？”

　　“麦克罗夫特，我是来送你们上船的。”他说，“现在新大陆群情激昂，任何事都可能发生。虽然暂时还没有蔓延到这里，但出于安全考虑，最好由我护送你们登船。”

　　安西娅松了口气。她也在忧心这件事，“这样就太好了。”她衷心说。麦克罗夫特只是盯着雷斯垂德。

　　“你不会跟着我走，对吧。”这不是问句，他已经知道答案了，却还是不肯死心。

　　“你选择为你的新大陆战斗，果然。”看见雷斯垂德没有否认，麦克罗夫特嘲讽地笑了。“那为什么你还过来这里？你放走我，等于放走一个敌人。你应该逮捕我，格雷戈，从你的立场，这是非常合理的，我不会怪你。”

　　“也许，”雷斯垂德说，“但这样做违背了我的感情。”

　　

　　

　　“我不会走的。”夏洛克说。

　　“你会的。”医生说，此时此刻依旧无比耐心温和，“我会看着他们把你装上船，如果你胆敢跳船，我就掏枪把你打死。”

　　夏洛克怒目相向，医生毫不退让。此路不通，夏洛克转而向雷斯垂德那边找机会：“雷斯垂德！你就这样看着他们明目张胆地强行绑架一个在你保护下有绝对的个人行为能力的成年人吗？法律呢？我的权利呢？”他在座位上搞笑地蠕动着，可惜万丈怒火也无法烧掉他身上绑得结结实实的绳子。

　　“是我建议约翰把你绑起来的。”雷斯垂德说，“抱歉，夏洛克，你必须跟着你的兄长离开，新大陆对你们福尔摩斯已经不再安全了。”

　　他转向那个一路沉默的福尔摩斯，从他在总督府等于是间接地承认了他的感情之后，麦克罗夫特就一直没再开过口。

　　“你可以说我固执，愚蠢，也可以说我互相矛盾，”他对麦克罗夫特说，“但我不能就这样抛下新大陆，我也不能把你视为我的敌人。我不能同时选择两边，但我也无法放弃任何一边。我只能如此。”

　　“我不会说你愚蠢，”麦克罗夫特终于开口了，“那等于承认我爱上了一个愚蠢的人。那是不可能发生的。”

　　雷斯垂德忍俊不禁，他低眼看看，不顾周围还有那碍事的一大堆人，碰了碰对方的手，“呃，好吧。”看见麦克罗夫特紧绷的神情也舒展了一分，他终于笑了出来。“很高兴我做了这么多蠢事之后，你还是没对我丧失信心……和喜爱。”

　　被夹在小福尔摩斯和大福尔摩斯之间的安西娅觉得今天的马车实在是太挤了。挤得好像另外四个人都已经完全忘记了还有其他人的存在。

　　“我会很乖的，我会听话。”夏洛克在向医生下保证书，搜尽枯肠花言巧语：“你让我做什么我就做什么！我还可以伪装！你知道我伪装术很厉害的！没人能认出我是谁！约翰！拜托！我甚至可以假装成你的助手！请不要逼我走！”

　　医生深深地叹了口气，安西娅以为他终于要拿出手绢去堵住那张嘴巴了。他没有，他伸手捧住了夏洛克唯一还能活动的脑袋，那颗卷毛头终于不动了。

　　“我知道你很厉害，我知道。没人比我更了解了。”约翰温柔说，“但我要的是你万无一失，我要你是安全的。”

　　“那你的安全呢？”夏洛克说，他的声音尖利地刺入每个人遮遮掩掩至今不肯捅破的那层纸：“如果我不看着你，我怎么知道你是万无一失的安全？！如果你在战场上死了，我的安全又有什么意义？”

　　医生朝他微笑，“这个嘛，我猜这就是祈祷的意义了。我会祈祷你的安全，我也会好好照顾自己，祈祷战争能够早一天结束，然后我会去找你。到时候，你就可以好好地给我讲一讲，在我不在的时候你都破了哪些案子。”

　　夏洛克低声呜咽起来，医生轻柔地把这根被捆成四段的长高个揽入怀中，这还真不是个容易活。“我唯一遗憾的是，在我们一起住的这段时间，我还是没有把你养胖一点点。”他轻声说，“至少向我保证，在我不在的时候，好好保重，别为了实验或案子把你自己搞死了。”

　　这一组互诉衷肠的时候，安西娅偷眼看她的长官，严肃地考虑自己是否应该适时地申请换到另一辆马车上去。

　　显然已经是太迟了。

　　“你就别要求我祈祷了。”麦克罗夫特先发制人。

　　雷斯垂德露齿一笑。“想都不敢想。”他说，“不过，我也会保证，我会写信给你。尽可能每天写。但你不会收到。等到战争结束，我们再见面，你就会收到一麻袋那么多的信了。”

　　麦克罗夫特苦涩一笑。“我真心希望不会有那么多。”

　　雷斯垂德耸肩，“我们就这么指望着吧，但人总要现实一点。你的政府不会轻易放手，而我们也不会就这么随随便便算了。这一切总要有个结束的。”

　　他伸出手托住麦克罗夫特的下巴。安西娅适时地转过头去，欣赏车厢璧上的花纹。

　　一些可疑的细碎动静之后，她听见她的长官说，“我需要比这多得多的安慰才能熬得过去。”

　　“这个嘛，现在你就只有这个了。”

　　

　　

　　这段漫长的路程终于还是到了它的终点。

　　即使战争的硝烟已经在远处扬起，但这里码头依旧风平浪静，进出的货轮来往不绝，也没有人会特别留意到，在一艘满载着要运往远东的货物的货轮上，乘客名单上临时加上了三名普通乘客。他们会在下一个中转站搭上另一艘已经预约好的前往欧陆的客轮。

　　安西娅将夏洛克安排妥当，和医生返回甲板上，另外两个人正僵硬地面对面站着，一副公事公办的派头。看见医生回来，雷斯垂德相当明显地舒了一口气。

　　“我有点担心你会不上来了，”他对华生医生说，“老实说我也有点希望是那样。”

　　医生回答道：“我们都是顽固的家伙，不然我们也不会在这里了，不是吗？”他朝麦克罗夫特简单示意，带着一个明显情绪低落的背影走了。

　　“我也该走了。”雷斯垂德说，“你可以转告夏洛克，我会照看医生的，他不需要担心。”

　　“那我就该更担心了。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德面露无奈。

　　“麦克罗夫特，我们说好了……”

　　“你单方面地坚持己见，而我无法改变你的想法，这不代表我们就达成了一致。”麦克罗夫特说，他一直在压抑自己的情绪，忽然选择在此刻涌了上来，愤恨、怨怒、还有无力，“你说我们是伴侣，伴侣之间不是这样的。”

　　雷斯垂德皱着脸，“麦克罗夫特，”他警告道，“如果你非要这种态度，那未来我们结婚后的日子每件大事小事都会变成一场家庭战争了。我可警告你，不是每一次吵架最后都能以和好性爱告终的。”

　　如果他指望能逗笑麦克罗夫特，至少他成功了一半，麦克罗夫特苦笑了，“我一直觉得你对我太危险了。我是对的，你现在都已经知道怎么控制我的脾气了。”他把雷斯垂德拉近了一点，他们都知道在大庭广众下什么都不能做，但他们也都知道已经是最后的时刻了。四目相对，雷斯垂德的眼睛是微笑的。

　　“你是我们中更聪明的那个，你会有足够的时间想出怎么反败为胜的。”他温柔地说，轻轻地握了握麦克罗夫特的手，随即转身坚定大步地离开了。

　　麦克罗夫特立在原地，直到他视线中的那抹身影融入人海，再也无法辨认。安西娅提醒他，“福尔摩斯先生，我们也该下去舱房了。”

　　“我是多么愚蠢，”麦克罗夫特告诉她，“我曾以为我能控制世界，现在我才明白我是大错特错，我甚至连我爱的人都带不走。”

　　“我相信您还是带走了一些东西。”安西娅说，麦克罗夫特看着她，“你无法带走他，但你带走了他的心。”

　　“但我也把我的心遗落在新大陆。”

　　安西娅微笑了。“这才公平，不是吗？”她挽住麦克罗夫特的胳膊，带着他朝里走去。

　　货轮鸣响长长的汽笛，船起锚离岸了。在他们身后，新大陆正在一点一点远去。

　　

　　

　　此后他们的航程一帆风顺，没有另生枝节。

　　除了一件事：

　　夏洛克不见了。

　　“我猜他是在我们中途换乘的时候就买通了船员，”安西娅有点歉疚地说，“他一直不肯开门也不肯出来，恐怕那时候房间里已经是其他人在假装他了。一路上我们停靠过好几个港口，很难知道他是什么时候就下了船。”

　　麦克罗夫特沉默了片刻，安西娅请示道：“一旦我们回到伦敦，我立即让人去找小福尔摩斯先生，我肯定他会返回新大陆，我们会很快找到他的。”

　　麦克罗夫特摇了摇头。“不必了。他既然打定了主意，连医生都没办法劝服他离开，我们就更做不到了。让他去吧，”他朝安西娅疲倦地一笑。“至少，福尔摩斯家还有一个人能够有这样的自由和任性，可以回到他最想陪伴的人身边。而我从未有这样任性的权利。”

　　“祝他们所有人，还有我们都好运气吧。”

 

　　end


	6. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【醒目提示】并没有完全的甜，还是在战争中。但作者是HE党，不管看起来多么像，真的并没有竖起任何死亡flag！！！

　　格雷森找到雷斯垂德时，他正在在他的帐篷外，在这个滴水成冰的天气里，他仅着一件单薄外衣，愁眉苦脸地，看见他的老朋友，也没有显得多高兴。“我还以为你跟着他们去征兵了。”

　　“我确实去了，”格雷森说，他看见了雷斯垂德的苦恼根源：他的靴子已经严重损坏，后跟已经差不多要掉下来了。“你该给你自己弄双好点的鞋子，这会是很长的一个冬天。”他毫无帮助地建议道。

　　“要是我能搞到一双的话，”雷斯垂德叹了口气，开始一鼓作气把他冻得没知觉的脚往靴子里塞。“这么说，你们是完成征兵了？下一站去哪里？”

　　格雷森蹲下来，与他四目相接，“实际上，我在那边时遇到了一个人，带来你的一个老朋友的口信。我信不过别人，只好自己跑一趟。”

　　“老朋友？”雷斯垂德重复，一脸天真无邪地纳闷。

　　“那位福尔摩斯先生。”

　　“哦。”雷斯垂德低头继续和他的靴子搏斗：“他说了什么？”

　　“他让我转告你，夏洛克或许已经回到了新大陆。他担心他的安全，希望你能找到他。”格雷森一字不改地传完话，雷斯垂德紧紧皱起眉。

　　“夏洛克？”

　　“我想他的意思是，如果夏洛克回来了，必然会来找华生医生，或你。但他要怎么在这么大的战场上找到你们，这就是个问题了。”格雷森说，“即使是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我也很难相信他能做到这一点。”他转头张望一下：“华生医生在哪里？他还在你的营里对吧？”

　　“没错，他去看病号去了。可怜人，现在我们就都指望着他这一个医生，他都好几天没合眼了。”雷斯垂德不由咒骂了一声，主要是对那个任性妄为的小福尔摩斯，“见鬼，我要怎么把这个坏消息告诉他？就好像要对付天花还不够乱似的。”

　　事实证明他们过虑了。华生医生对这个消息接受良好，甚至都没怎么惊讶，听完点点头就继续忙他的去了。雷斯垂德暗地里猜想也许他早就知道夏洛克是不会乖乖听他们的安排，一直就在等着夏洛克跑回来的消息。现在头上悬着的这把剑终于落下来了，说不定他还松了口气。

　　但问题是，如果夏洛克回来了，现在他又在哪里呢？即使有麦克罗夫特的口信，雷斯垂德也无暇分身在战场之外寻找夏洛克，只能寄希望于夏洛克够聪明也够走运，不要误打误撞在哪个角落吃了一颗飞弹无声无息地死了。雷斯垂德这辈子都没有这么虔诚地为谁的命运祈祷过。

　　也许是他这一次确实足够虔诚，大约一周后雷斯垂德终于得到了确定的消息，带着一颗七上八下的心去找华生医生。

　　“什么事？”约翰远远看见他招手，将伤员交给其他人，走出来问。他看起来如此疲惫和苍老，金发几乎全部成了灰白色。战争对人的损耗是无法用时间计算的。

　　“记得上周那个消息？”雷斯垂德说，“呃，我这几天有让人注意收集附近村民反馈的消息。”

　　“你知道他在哪里了？”医生问，他太累了以至于无法有其他情绪变化，但一点怒意还是从他眼底掠过。

　　“我不能百分百确定，但很可能就是他。”

　　根据从士兵还有村民那里收集来的小道消息，说是在附近最近出现了一个怪人，还有人说是在山洞里住了一个野人，但没人真的见过他的真容，他也从没在村民面前现身。还有士兵曾在营地附近见过那个怪人探头探脑，还冲他放过几枪，然后他就跑掉了。有人猜可能是亲英分子，或者是英军的间谍。

　　“他受伤了？”医生终于显出一点担忧。

　　“他们没打中他，而且那次之后就没人再逮到过他在偷窥了。我想，即使他还跟着我们，应该也学会更小心了。”雷斯垂德说，“但我们还是不能肯定他的身份，如果你想要去找他，最好还是带上几个士兵和你一起。”

　　医生回答道，“我就是士兵，雷斯垂德。别担心，我会小心的。”

　　“好吧，我不是在担心你。”雷斯垂德说，“就是说一声，如果你找到的真是他，也别真的把他打死了，好吗？”他笑了笑，医生并没有一丝笑容。

　　在约翰抵达山顶的时候，太阳就要落下去了，灰暗的阴影笼罩了背阴的那一面山坡。暮色已经接管了从极远的天际线至此间的天地。在这越来越暗的天色中，远近山的形状越发显得奇突诡迷，如同一头头怪兽无声地埋伏在大地上。

　　但夜晚并不完全是平静的。如果回头朝后看，医生几乎能立即看见山下营地上点点火光，那是他们的士兵们正在点起火堆，对他们中的大多数人来说，这又是一个漫长寒冷的难眠之夜。

　　而越朝上走，山间的风便越是狂野，医生不禁打起寒战，幸运的是他不需要怎么寻找，就看见了那个山洞，约翰的心不由为之剧烈跳动起来。与之同时袭上来的还有他熊熊的怒火。他握着枪一步一步挨近了那个黑森森的洞口，朝里看了一眼，里面是空的。

　　但他并没有找错地方：正相反，山洞里很多迹象说明了这里正是他在找的那个人藏身之处。在山洞靠里的地下放着一块防雨布包着几条毛毯，旁边还有一堆烧过的灰烬，一个水桶里是一堆没完全化开的残雪。地上还有一些食物残渣和酒瓶，说明那人在这里已经住了有些时候了。

　　医生察看着这个地方，他的理性终于带回了少许冷静，怒火消褪得就像从没有过一样，这时他才感觉到山洞里那股透骨寒意。阵阵冷风从外面灌进来，医生不由想起了前几天的大雪，如果不是亲眼看见，他简直没法想象有人能在这样的地方生活。到底是什么样的意志支持着才能让人待在这样的地方？

　　就在这个时候，他终于听见了那阵脚步声，山洞里的神秘住客一步一步越走越近，医生退回到最黑的角落里去，手指扣在枪机上，决定先看清到底是什么人才好先发制人。而外面的声音停住了，那人似乎站住了一下，后来脚步声又向前走来，一道长长黑影借着黄昏最后一抹夕阳，从山洞的开口处投射进来。

　　“真是个可爱的黄昏，亲爱的约翰，”一个他很熟悉的声音说，夏洛克听起来几乎是欢快的，“我真觉得你到外边来要比呆在里面舒服得多呢。说老实话，我真的恨死这个破山洞啦。”（注）

　　即使已经早有预料，约翰还是呆滞了一两秒，然后夏洛克的身影就得意洋洋地晃了进来，他就是没办法忍住不得瑟，特别是看着约翰呆呆的样子，简直高兴得要咧开嘴巴笑起来。

　　“你！”约翰几乎说不出话来，他叫道：“你！你这个可恶的！混蛋！你怎么能够！”

　　“是你才对，”夏洛克说，居然还敢反过来指责约翰，“你怎么能够把我托付给麦克罗夫特！你明明知道我一定能够从他手里跑出来的！”

　　生平第一次，约翰·华生想打他，想狠狠地打在那张自鸣得意的脸上，把那些孩子气的不知轻重死活都打掉。他怎么能够！就这样无视一切不顾个人安危莽莽撞撞地随心所欲！就这样冲进一个战场！住在这样的一个地方！在那个聪明绝顶的脑子里到底都是些什么呀！

　　“你必须离开这里。”医生说，夏洛克脸立即拉了下来。“你会被人当间谍击毙的，所以趁着还没人看见你，走吧。”

　　“我哪里都不会去的，”夏洛克说，“如果你不肯带着我，随便，我还是会跟着你。我有的是办法。”

　　“这就是你的办法？”医生气恼地说，“你差一点就被当作间谍打死了，即使没被流弹打死，你要继续呆在这里，最后还是会被冻死的。别再孩子气了！这是战争！不是什么游戏！回去！”

　　夏洛克倔强地不回答，那表情足以说明一切。医生怒气冲冲地上前推着他，夏洛克扒着山洞壁上不肯撒手，他们就像两个特别笨又特别固执的孩子打架似的推推拉拉着，直到夏洛克闷哼一声，抱着肚子蹲了下去。

　　“你怎么了？”医生紧张地问，“你受伤了？是谁打伤你了吗？”夏洛克抱着肚子不说话，医生几乎浑身都因恐惧而发冷了。终于夏洛克哼哼唧唧地嘀咕了一声。

　　“你说什么？”

　　“我快饿死了。”夏洛克闷声说，拒绝抬起头来。医生一愣，重压从他心头卸下，随即涌上的是似曾相识的荒谬感，他看着那把头埋在膝盖中间的侦探，终于没能忍住，笑了起来。

　　“你这白痴，”他说，夏洛克气鼓鼓地瞪他一眼，医生的手抬起来似乎想打他，但最终只是轻柔地落在夏洛克头顶上，那头他熟悉的黑色卷发多日不曾打理，已经被汗水和尘土乱糟糟地板结在一起。约翰耐心地把它们梳理整齐，再粗鲁地呼噜过去。“白痴。”他轻声骂道。

　　数日后，雷斯垂德在他给不具名的某人例行（不会发出）的书信中这样写道：

　　……我想你会想知道这一个好消息：我们已经找到夏洛克了。别担心，这次我们会看好他的。如果你还想知道，他一切都好，我抱了他，原因你懂的，故人重逢喜不自胜。然后我又揍了他，原因你也懂的，还是故人重逢喜不自胜。

　　所以就这样啦。他现在又是医生的责任了，他们的身份终于第一次换了过来：轮到夏洛克当医生的小跟班了，我不知道他能这样规矩多久，但我还是愿意相信他的决心。毕竟他穿过整个大陆，还是把约翰找到了。

　　对你，还有一个坏消息：直到看见他们俩，我才惊觉我有多么嫉妒他们。特别是夏洛克，这个幸运的小混蛋。每一天看见他们俩在我眼前，像战前一样形影不离晃来晃去，我就愈加思念我失去的一切。而最糟糕还不是这个，也是他们的存在，让我意识到，我过分低估了分别造成的痛苦，也过分高估了自己承受这一痛苦的觉悟。

　　这就把我带进了一个道德上的困境，亲爱的M：在我内心深处，我分裂成了两个人，好的那个我，希望你能过得愉快，万事顺意，最好现在已经忘了我，重新拾起正常生活的乐趣（如果你曾有过的话）；但邪恶的那个我，则希望你能过得和我一样凄凉，最好能像我这样，被思念（好吧，也不只是思念，更多是战争）折磨得形容憔悴，苦不堪言。

　　这太糟糕了对不对？我知道，我甚至犹豫，无法决定这些是否适合写下来，有朝一日让你看见。我从未想过，感情会是这样的东西，会让人变得如此不像自己。

　　但我只是一个在战场上的男人，我没有足够的睡眠，没有自己的帐篷，经常没有食物、弹药、还有其他一切。我除了思念外一无所有。我应该被允许拥有一点点自私。

　　所以，亲爱的M，我希望你能时不时想着我，日日夜夜地想起我，无论在思念带来的愉悦还是痛苦中都能记起我，就像我一样。这是唯一能支撑我熬到那渺茫重逢之日的希望。

　　战争渐至胶着，这个冬季是如此漫长，我已经越来越无法保证我能够实现我的承诺。但即使我最终无法再见你，我也可以告诉我自己，至少我得到过一颗心。

　　 至少在这一刻是属于你的

　　番外一完

　　注：写医生去山洞里找到侦探这里，其实我满心想的都是《巴斯克维尔的猎犬》医生跑到小屋里埋伏等着还不知是敌是友的神秘人现身，然后老福在屋外说“真是一个可爱的黄昏，亲爱的华生”的那一段，感觉真是浪漫死了【大雾】，对照一下就可以发现这一部分我基本是直接模仿（偷）了原著的写法XD


	7. 番外二 当人们相爱的时候都在做什么

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有事关政治或历史的部分都是在瞎掰。  
> 所有无关谈情说爱的部分也都是在瞎掰。  
> 其实从头到尾都是在瞎掰…by 作者

　　雷斯垂德夜里醒过来一次。他在被子里被裹得暖乎乎的，就像一大块半化开的黄油那样舒服。他迷迷瞪瞪地想着这个比喻，然后对自己傻笑起来。这可是大错特错，他下一秒马上就咳嗽了起来，连带着胸口也隐隐作痛起来，他平躺下来，努力呼吸着，好容易才缓过了一口气。

　　几乎就在他咳嗽的同时，卧室门外有急促的脚步声接近，随即有人推开门走进。光线暧昧的室内亮起了火光，麦克罗夫特焦虑的面孔朝着雷斯垂德俯下来。“你醒了？感觉怎么样？需要什么吗？”

　　雷斯垂德还在费劲地喘着气，麦克罗夫特急切地探手去试他额头的温度，神色才渐渐缓和。他转身想走开，但雷斯垂德抓住了他的手，把那只手拽着按到了自己胸口。

　　“别走，我不需要喝水了。我就需要你呆在这里。”

　　那只手顺从地落在他胸口，没再试着要抽出去。雷斯垂德感激地露出一个笑容，一股疲倦涌上来，他眨了眨眼睛，努力想看清眼前的这张面孔。

　　“我在这里，你不是在做梦。”麦克罗夫特说。

　　“还是有点不太相信这是真的。梦见过太多次假的了。”雷斯垂德嘟囔说，这一句表白令他有点赧然，他放开了他，微微偏转过去半边肩膀，将脸藏在阴影里。“就，呆在这里好吗？”

　　麦克罗夫特叹了口气，更像是松了口气。他轻轻地顺着雷斯垂德的肩膀抚摸了一下作为安抚。“好的，如你所愿。”

　　雷斯垂德能感觉到麦克罗夫特坐到了床沿，一边小心地把他的被子拉拢。他似乎尽量不靠到他这边，他扭回头看了一眼，才发现后者坐在那里实在说不上怎么舒服。

　　“你可以睡在我边上。那样你也能休息一下——你是一夜没睡吗？”他忽然才意识到了这一点。“你是不是——你是到现在都没睡过吗？你疯了吗？”

　　他猛然转过身来瞪着麦克罗夫特，麦克罗夫特没有否认，仅仅是耸耸肩。

　　“如果我睡着了，就没办法知道你什么时候醒过来了。”他很是实际地回答。

　　“我很好。”雷斯垂德说，麦克罗夫特摇了摇头，“好吧，差不多很好，你来之后就好多了。所以你也该休息一下，别让你自己也倒下来，那样我们俩可就真的谁也指望不上谁了。”

　　他把一只手放在麦克罗夫特的手上，强调道。麦克罗夫特的面孔在暗夜里几乎看不清，但雷斯垂德能感觉到他在微笑，他再次用手在雷斯垂德额头上试了试。

　　“你没有再发热，咳嗽症状也减轻了。医生在你睡着的时候也检查过你咳出的痰，他觉得你的危险期是过去了。接下来你只需要放心注意休养就可以了。”

　　“那你可以躺下来睡在我旁边了吗？”雷斯垂德要求道。

　　他能感觉到麦克罗夫特犹豫了一下。

　　“我是来照顾你的，让你能够好好休养复原的。”他说，“不是让你更累的。你继续睡吧，我在这里看着你。”

　　虽然他现在还是病歪歪的凄惨得要死，雷斯垂德还是忍不住促狭地笑了。

　　“放心，我会乖乖的。”他保证道，“我的手会老老实实地放在自己这边，不会越界——除非你开口要求。”

　　他朝床里侧蠕动，让出半边床，做出请君上榻的姿势。麦克罗夫特凝视着他，深吸一口气，雷斯垂德眼前忽然一黑，是麦克罗夫特俯身下来，在他眼皮上亲了一下，轻柔得好像怕碰坏他。

　　

　　

　　数月前，福尔摩斯庄园迎来了一位不速之客。

　　麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯带着一丝兴味迎接了这位女士。艾琳·阿德勒显然深谙如何制造惊喜，虽然惊的成分大大多于喜，她的人几乎和她的信同时到达大门口。或者该说，她懂得怎么让人说不了“不”。

　　“你看着我就像我是鬼一样，福尔摩斯先生。”她说，伸过手让麦克罗夫特扶她走下马车，“难道一别数年，我已经苍老到以观察著称的你都认不出来了？”

　　“当然不是，只是惊喜你的大驾光临。”麦克罗夫特含蓄地说，他大概在艾琳离开孟买港启程前往伦敦时就获知了消息。接下来发生的事也不出他的意料：从一开始的无人知晓，到无人不知，艾琳·阿德勒在伦敦刮起一阵旋风，她的美貌，她的财富，甚至她的新大陆出身都成了人们对她充满好奇趋之若鹜的一个原因。如果说当初他在新大陆认识的那个艾琳，只是一朵含苞待放的小花，现在这朵花正肆无忌惮盛放着，浑身上下无一处不是被时间精雕细琢之后的魅力魔法，艾琳无疑就是那种被岁月大大善待的人。“我从没想到你会来，艾琳小姐，还是我该称你为‘夫人’？”

　　“我还是喜欢我们之间照老样子来，别待我像个陌生人似的，福尔摩斯先生。”艾琳说着，她转过身，诚挚无比地望着麦克罗夫特，嫣然一笑。“我真的希望你别把我当成一个陌生人，我可是常常想念我们当年的情谊，那几乎是在印度唯一能让我觉得生活还是有希望的东西。”

　　“我很高兴我的存在能起到积极的作用。”麦克罗夫特回道，他想不通她的拜访到底是为了什么原因，这数月来她似乎一点和他联系的兴趣都没有，忽然之间又径直闯上门来。

　　他们在书房安顿下来，例行的不咸不淡的问候和寒暄，就好像他们俩谁都不是已经把对方的情况摸得一清二楚。直到安西娅出现时才打破了这一层若有若无的隔阂。

　　“我还以为你已经离开了福尔摩斯先生，”艾琳说，“虽然福尔摩斯先生一直说他离开你就什么事都办不成了，但已经过了那么多年——”她捂住嘴笑了，“看来有时候我们还是可以相信男人说的话。确实还是有些东西是不会变，是吧，福尔摩斯先生？”

　　“我不知道，这取决你是着眼于不变的那部分，还是变化的那部分。”麦克罗夫特说，“我不信你的姗姗来迟只是忽然怀念起旧日情谊，你为何而来，艾琳？”

　　“我为某些利益相关的事而来。”艾琳并不回避，她坦坦然地迎向麦克罗夫特，“你说我姗姗来迟，因为我一直不太确定，你是不是还感兴趣。从我来到伦敦之后，我听到的一些事不得不让我心存疑虑。”

　　麦克罗夫特请她继续。

　　“传言说你现在已经不再关心新大陆的战事了。实际上，从你自新大陆归来，你就失去了那个人的信任，之后你主动选择了靠边站，战争进行了七年，而你也赋闲了七年。”艾琳说，“我很难相信这会是我认识的那个麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，那个相信他能给这个世界安排更为稳妥和安全的秩序的男人去哪里了？”

　　“如果你想问的只是这个，答案很简单。”麦克罗夫特说：“一些……我关心的人选择加入了大陆军，在这种情况下，我无法再继续为国效力，我无法承担我的任何一次决策或行动可能会导致对他们的直接伤害的后果。”

　　“你是说，小福尔摩斯先生真的还在新大陆？整个战争期间？”艾琳哑然，她完全没料到答案会是这个。“可是即使不是你，也会有其他人来做那些事，你难道没想过由你来做会更好吗？”

　　“这会是非常合乎理性也更实际的做法，也符合我一贯傲慢自大的个性。”麦克罗夫特同意，“但我还是做不到。也许我变得更懂得谦卑了。”

　　艾琳看着他，换了一种全新的目光。“你真的变了，福尔摩斯先生。”她轻轻说。“在所有的人里，我唯独想不到你会变。”

　　“我也和你一样惊讶。”麦克罗夫特答道，他示意一直在一旁默不作声的安西娅可以送客了，“所以，很抱歉，你恐怕是白跑一趟了。不论你想从我这里得到什么，我恐怕都爱莫能助。”

　　“我倒觉得我今天的收获超过预期了。一个谦卑的人更能理解输了战争不代表失败，而和平会是更大的胜利。”艾琳道，她歪着头调皮一笑，这一笑让麦克罗夫特隐约又看见了当年那个小艾琳的影子。“现在我可以和你谈一下我们都感兴趣的共同利益了。”

　　

　　艾琳·阿德勒在福尔摩斯庄园逗留数日后离去，就像她来的时候那么迅速不留痕迹。不过她带来的影响已经发生了。

　　“我希望你不会是想和她结婚。”当麦克罗夫特告知福尔摩斯夫人接下来一段时间他可能会一直在伦敦不会回来之后，福尔摩斯夫人说：“我不会干涉你选择你的伴侣，但我真的不觉得她会是一个合适的对象。”她看看大儿子的表情，“哦，我懂了，所以你不是为了她才回去。”

　　“不是。”麦克罗夫特说，“是一些公事。至于结婚对象，我曾经告诉过您我的决定，现在这个决定还是没变。”

　　福尔摩斯夫人略略抬起眉，以示惊讶。“真的？自从那次之后你再没提起过，我还以为——”

　　“有些事无需提起也不会有任何变化。”麦克罗夫特说，“而这件事就是其中之一。”

　　他母亲定定地看着他，犹豫片刻说，“但已经过去了七年，即使你确定你的决定不变，你能确定他的心意依旧吗？或者更糟糕，你能确定他没有——七年来没有任何信件、消息——”

　　“我完全不能确定。”麦克罗夫特承认，“所以我始终准备好接受所有的可能。在那么多不确定之中，我只能选择相信他会信守他的承诺。”

　　福尔摩斯夫人沉默了，“不只是承诺，”她低声说，“有时候，更多是我们没办法决定的事。就像你的弟弟，他对我保证他会好好的，我也总是更愿意相信他会平安无事，但我也始终知道，有更多其他的坏得多的可能。除非他回到这里，我都不可能知道哪些是真的。”她渐渐眼中盈满泪水，低头以丝巾拭去。

　　麦克罗夫特低下身去拥抱了他的母亲，“我知道，”他说，“所以现在我必须去做点什么。在战争白热期间我无法以一己之力扭转整个大势所趋，但现在是时候了。”

　　“我会带他回家的，他们两个，或者不止是他们俩。”他向他母亲承诺道，福尔摩斯夫人破颜而笑。“你有两个能变出魔法的儿子，记得吗？我们会为了你造出最了不起的奇迹。”

　　

　　但魔法并没有发生，奇迹也没有。

　　即使经历了数年的战争，想要让人们接受他们无论是从实际控制权还是人心上都已经失去殖民地这一不愉快的事实还是极为不容易，即便这对麦克罗夫特自己都不是什么简单的事。人们需要一次近在眼前的疼痛，才能提醒他们去坦诚地面对现实。

　　而这最后一丝胜利的希望伴随着殖民地战场上新近一次大失利也彻底成为了泡影。

　　麦克罗夫特在睡梦中被人粗暴叫起来，他睁开眼，惊骇地看见艾琳正站在他面前，气喘吁吁地举着灯。“天啊，你是永远也没可能像一个真正的淑女一样行事了是吗？”他抱怨道，然后才看见站在后面的安西娅，两位女士的神情是如出一辙的严正肃穆。“发生什么事了？”

　　艾琳把一封密信递给他，她的手在颤抖。“他们投降了！”她宣布道，双眼因激动的泪光而明亮灼人。“一切终于要结束了，终于！”

　　麦克罗夫特低头读信，上面写着英军副总司令已经率军队向大陆军投降。“哦。”他木然地道，艾琳等着他再说点什么，但麦克罗夫特似乎已经认为此事无需讨论，他冷淡地表示，现在必须请她们两位女士离开了。　　

　　“他怎么了？”艾琳说，她瞪着那扇紧闭上的门，茫然而困惑，转向安西娅寻求答案。“我还以为他会高兴……”

　　“艾琳小姐，你会高兴因为你生来就是一个新大陆人。正如福尔摩斯先生生来就是执信他应该为他的国家服务一样。没人比他更不愿意看见战争爆发，也没人比他更希望它尽快结束。”安西娅委婉地解释：“而因为某些原因，他甚至不能一如既往地在战争中为国王服务，这也让国王极为愤怒，这才是赋闲的真相。但即使他始终选择了站在一边，但不代表他乐于看见他的国家输掉这场战争。”

　　艾琳恼怒了哼了一声。“我很遗憾他们输了战争，但我现在需要他振作起来，利用这次机会去见他的国王，去说服他推动和谈。”她走来走去，“你觉得他需要多少时间来哀痛他的帝国崩溃了一角？”

　　“这个嘛，根据我对他的了解，”安西娅说：“我想福尔摩斯先生明天一早就会恢复正常了。”

　　她送艾琳到门外，并一再承诺一等有消息立即和她联系。她目送马车在夜幕中远去，才返回房子，随即吃了一惊。麦克罗夫特已经不在他的房间里，他在书房里，默默地看着大开的窗户外无知无觉的夜晚。在他身后的壁炉里，一点火苗舔着黑色的木炭，但还是不可挽留地泯灭成一点灰烬。

　　“长官？”安西娅试探地开口。“我是不是该——”

　　“我需要发出几封信，”麦克罗夫特头也不回地说，“我口述，请你记录下来，这些都需要在天亮之前比战败的消息更快地送到那些人手上。替我安排明天上午和下午——”他没有听见她动起来，奇怪地回头看了她一眼，结果发现他最能干的助手什么也没干，就傻站着看着他笑：“怎么了？”

　　“没什么，长官，”安西娅微笑地说，“我只是很高兴您又回来了。”

　　

　　当艾琳数日后得到确切消息时，麦克罗夫特已经撇开了她，由战争中扮演了新大陆盟国角色的法国人牵线，接触了新大陆政府中有意赢取早日和谈的那一派。

　　“你不能这样对我！”她恼羞成怒前来兴师问罪，麦克罗夫特优哉游哉的态度更进一步惹恼了她。“我们是同盟，你不能背着我做事！”

　　“亲爱的艾琳，”麦克罗夫特说，当他胜券在握时总是格外耐心：“你错了，我们不是同盟，尽管我们有共同的目标，但我们的利益始终是相对的。我当然总是信任你的，但只有在你不是那个即将坐到我的谈判桌对面的新政府忠实支持者的时候。”

　　艾琳稍微泄了气，“当你又变回从前那个你的时候，真是没意思极了。”她说，麦克罗夫特失笑，“所以我们现在又是敌人了？”

　　“别那么消极，”麦克罗夫特说，“实际上，我还需要你来扮演一段时间的盟友。至少是在我去见你的新政府的时候，你将是一个非常重要的角色。”

　　“你是什么意思？”艾琳疑惑道。

　　“我们要出发去新大陆了，”他告诉她，艾琳的眼睛睁大了，“而踏上那片土地之后，我可得仰仗你这娇小的身躯来为我抵挡那些明枪暗箭，保护我不被他们抓起来涂上油再贴上羽毛拖出去游街。你能保证这一点吗？”

　　艾琳努力克制着自己不被他逗笑，但最终她还是投降了。“我讨厌我现在居然还是有点喜欢你。你利用我，但我还是喜欢你。”

　　“别把这事告诉我的母亲，”麦克罗夫特一本正经地说，“她会担心得睡不着觉的。”

　　

　　

　　太阳从浓浓的云雾背后穿透，照在这个已经开始喧哗忙碌的城镇上，也照在新近整过的马路上，地面上的一层薄雪正在融化，同时将泥土变得松软，混成一体。那些从这里经过的脚和轮子便挂上白的雪和黑的泥再走到别的地方去。

　　那人站在那里，沉郁地凝望着那一道嫩黄色的阳光落在那像一碗烂糊糊麦片的马路上。当那个医生匆匆忙忙地从他身边走过，他立即直起身来赶了上去。他们说了几句话就分开了，那人脸上新添了几分低落，转身踏上那条泥路。

　　他心事重重，几乎没有任何兴致去打量在路上的人，浑然无视地越过在下一个路口发生的小型的车与马的相撞闹剧，有沿街招揽的商贩挡在他的道上也被挥走了。他似乎已经打定主意要一路埋着头从这里一直走到某条黑黑的没有底的世界去。但他猛然停住了。

　　路对面的男人轻触帽檐对他示意，他张口结舌间，对方已经走到了他身边。

　　“格雷森警长。”

　　“福尔摩斯先生。”

　　不约而同的沉默，他们互相看着对方，彼此解读出了什么内容外人无从知晓。麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯扬扬眉，他嘴唇蠕动，但神色一动又决定不问出来。警察那边就没有这么多的复杂和曲折。

　　“我不知道你在这里——你在这里安全吗？”后一句是压低声问的。

　　麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯似笑非笑。“我在这里有一个月了，你的新政府承诺会保证我的安全，我决定相信他们，毕竟我这一次是来促成和谈的。”

　　格雷森淡淡地哦了一声，和谈这个词并没有激起他太多的积极反应。他的眉间袭上一丝怀疑——以及伤痛。

　　“我看见了你，我只是来表达感激的。”麦克罗夫特解释道，他的彬彬有礼几乎要令格雷森把眉毛挑飞出去。“战争期间你慷慨援手，对舍弟施与的照顾，因为近来事务缠身，我在抵达后还没能够及时拜访并专程致以谢意。”

　　“嗯？哦，对的。”格雷森有点心不在焉，他想着什么，欲言又止，“那件事。主要是雷斯垂德，我只是传了个话罢了。你不需要放在心里。如果你真的想表达感谢，那也该是雷斯垂德，不是我。”

　　“是的，雷斯垂德探长，他是一个好人。实际上这也是我想问的，”麦克罗夫特说，努力试着不要显得太急切。“我有去过雷斯垂德探长的居所，但似乎在战争开始后他就不再住在那里了，他的房东也搬走了。你知道他现在在什么地方吗？”他彬彬有礼地再补充了一句。

　　格雷森张了张嘴，他眉间的痛苦即使是最迟钝的人也能看得出来。“他，呃，特纳太太三年前已经搬走了，所以他也不住在那里了。”他咬着牙，克制着把余下的话吞回去。“我如果遇见他，会代为转达你的感激之情的，我肯定他也会高兴夏洛克平安无事。他，你弟弟一直帮了我们很多。”

　　麦克罗夫特打量他，疑心自己错过了又或者是误读哪些关键的信息，但眼前这个男人似乎已经要被悲痛压倒了。麦克罗夫特于是决定放过这个男人，他可以从别的地方继续打听。“我希望你不会介意我这样贸贸然拦下你，”他礼貌地问，格雷森只是潦草地点了点头，“因为你似乎在急着赶路，如果有任何事我能帮得上忙的，你可以尽管开口。”

　　但格雷森只是呆站着，于是麦克罗夫特再次颔首示意，便打算离开了。

　　“你还不知道，是不是？雷斯垂德，”格雷森说，他露出一副已经不在乎的神情，麦克罗夫特猛地停下动作，“他是个好人，我们都知道，但他快死了。多讽刺啊，七年的战争没有做到的事，一场春天的雨轻而易举就办到了。”

　　格雷森悲哀地揉了一把脸，似乎这样就能把那些悲痛给抛丢开去，但并没有成功。他挥挥手，不再看眼前的男人，他觉得有点尴尬，即使对方没有说也没有动。他简直不知道自己为什么要对他说这个，像麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯这样的人，怎么会在意他的朋友的生死？

　　“对不起，我不该说这事的，只是，你真的很客气，也似乎是真的想感谢他，不过，我想他已经不需要了。”他想离开，但对方猛然扑了过来，像老鹰抓小鸡那样牢牢地擒住了他。

　　“他怎么了？他在哪里？”麦克罗夫特命令道，他的面孔硬梆梆的，同时因为被施以了强力的感情控制几乎要抽搐起来。格雷森惊骇得忘了叫痛。“带我去见他。”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　安西娅从车窗里往外窥望出去时，夕阳已经落下去大半，蓝灰色天空上压着阴沉沉的云，构成令人不安的气氛。空中有黑灰色的鸟的影子匆匆掠过，留下几声不祥的呱噪。

　　尽管时间还不算晚，街道上行人寥寥，两侧的房屋也都是暗的，仅有少数的房子里亮着灯光，经年战火而满目疮痍混乱衰败的痕迹还历历在目。她不由轻轻喟叹，为了记忆中那个充满活力欣欣向荣的城镇。

　　马车停了，她猛然回神。“我们到了？”

　　“是的，女士，”车夫答道，他犹豫了一下，问，“需要我陪你走过去吗？像你这样的女士夜里一个人走在街上太不安全。”

　　安西娅谢了他的好心，但表示没有必要。她独自站在街上，天已经全黑了，夕阳已经被暗夜一口吞没，这座城镇几乎一瞬间就被笼入了夜晚的帷帐中。

　　“安西娅女士？”有人说，随着声音一个男人走向她，他之前一直站在房子的阴影里。安西娅镇定地站着，看着他走到眼前来，有点拘谨地伸出手和她握了握。

　　“我是格雷森，”他说，“就是我给你写的信。福尔摩斯先生让我通知你——”

　　“我知道，”安西娅温和地打断男人，“你在战前和雷斯垂德探长是同事，福尔摩斯先生是和雷斯垂德探长在一起吗？”

　　格雷森迟疑了一下，“是的，他不肯离开一步，呃，在我告诉他雷斯垂德的情况后，他就逼我带他过来，然后就不肯离开那个房间一步了。我问他是否要什么，他就让我通知你来。”

　　“雷斯垂德探长怎么了？”安西娅问，“他病了？华生医生呢？”

　　格雷森挠挠头，“华生医生不在镇上，不过他应该在赶回来的路上了——请往这边走。”他带着她往巷子里走，一边把事情简略地说了一遍。

　　华生医生是在一个礼拜之前和夏洛克离开镇上的，他们所属的连队曾经在不太远的一个村子里驻扎了一段时间，村子里的人也都和他们有来往。战争刚刚结束，哪里都是一团乱，不久前这个村子里发生了一桩命案，嫌疑人的母亲写信给医生求助，声称她儿子是清白的。夏洛克便和医生一起过去了。

　　雷斯垂德本来也应该和他们一同前往，但在初春的一场雨夹雪中他感染了风寒，只能卧床休息。尽管如此，包括格雷森在内都认为他很快就会好起来的。但战争已经把雷斯垂德的精神和肉体都消耗得差不多了，这一次风寒终于成了压倒他的最后一根稻草。医生和夏洛克走后的第二天，风寒就转化为肺炎，且恶化极快，高烧不退，甚至一度不省人事。镇上的医生来看过他，委婉地表示，以目前的医疗手段，他也束手无策，只能期盼于病人自己好转起来，但以雷斯垂德的身体情况，这一希望极为渺茫，让格雷森最好做好最坏的准备。

　　即使从格雷森的描述中，安西娅已经预想到了最坏的情形，但当她真的走进了那个房间里，看见了雷斯垂德，也不由感觉到胸中一股创痛。躺在那里的那个人，已经完全不是她记得的那个神情愉快、英俊迷人的好探长了。他几乎老了二十年，形容枯槁，面色惨黄，两鬓已经参杂了大量的灰白发，在昏昏沉沉中不时痛苦地喘息着。战争和病魔齐心合力把这个男人身上所有的美好和活力都统统榨取完了。

　　麦克罗夫特就坐在他的床上，轻轻地握住他的一只手。即使如此，安西娅也怀疑，雷斯垂德是否还能知道他在那里。

　　安西娅不知道哪一样更可怕：是雷斯垂德正在痛苦中死去，还是在经过这么多年的煎熬之后，他们终于再次重逢，却被迫要眼睁睁地看着对方在自己面前死去。

　　造物主该是怎样无情，才能忍心写出这么残酷的剧本？

　　她不忍心再看下去，格雷森似乎也一样，他沉默地引着安西娅到起居室。对安西娅和格雷森的进入和离开麦克罗夫特毫无反应，几乎连动都没动过。除了床上的男人，他的世界里已经看不见听不见任何事和物。

　　“真的一点希望都没有了吗？”安西娅问，“我们真的什么也做不了了？”

　　格雷森只是叹息，他指给安西娅看书桌上的一张纸。“昨天，雷斯垂德稍稍恢复了一点清醒的意识，他要求我为他留下遗嘱，恐怕连他自己都知道没有希望了。”

　　他苦笑一下。“说是遗嘱，也不过是他的一些个人物品的处理，军队还欠着没发的薪水寄给他的母亲，其他的东西都留给我。哦，还有一箱信件和日记，留给华生医生和夏洛克处理。”

　　“信件？”

　　“有一个神秘的M，这七年他一直在给那个人写信，但从没发出去过。只有华生医生和夏洛克知道那个人是谁。”

　　安西娅的目光投向书桌一角老旧的黑色木箱，她的脸刷地白得没有一丝血色，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。格雷森被她的反应弄得有点手足无措，小心翼翼地说：“我是不是说错了什么话？你认识那个收信人吗？”

　　“是的，”安西娅说，她深深吸了口气，当格雷森把那个木箱交到她手上，她感觉着它的份量，跟随着它的主人东奔西跑这么多年，木箱外面的漆层已经被磨出了一道道划痕。一滴水滴落在木箱上，她低下头掩饰自己的情绪。“我能不能——”

　　格雷森默许了，他似乎自以为理解了什么，但安西娅此时没有心力再去说明。

　　她带着木箱回去，举手想敲门却又犹豫了，现在应该让麦克罗夫特看见这个吗？她不确定了，这一辈子第一次，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯口中那个无所不能，无坚不摧，从未迷失的安西娅，感觉到了茫然无措。

　　她矗立在门前，进退两难，就在这时候，她听见了房间里麦克罗夫特的声音。

　　“我由始至终都相信着你，请不要在最后这一刻对我食言，”他说，“别在这里放弃。你不能这样对我——我已经实现了我的承诺，现在轮到你了。你必须实现你的承诺。”

　　“格雷戈，求求你，我不能带着这样的想法度过我的余生：我曾经距离我唯一想要的如此之近，我却让他白白溜走。”

　　他哽咽至不能言语。安西娅无声地从门前走开，她再也无法听下去了。

　　

　　有人轻推她的肩膀，安西娅从沙发上惊醒过来，约翰·华生一脸关切地俯身望着她。

　　“华生医生！你回来了！谢天谢地！”安西娅顾不得自己现在看起来有多狼狈，问道：“你看过雷斯垂德探长了吗？”

　　“我正要去看看格雷戈，”医生说，安西娅从来没觉得他那亲切而稳重的态度有这么令人安心，也从没有如此感激能看见他。“而你应该好好休息一下，去吃点东西吧。”他拍拍安西娅。

　　当安西娅从盥洗室整理出来，走回雷斯垂德的房间，她看见夏洛克正站在门口，从那里他既可以看见雷斯垂德的情况，又能避免直接和他的哥哥共处一室。看着麦克罗夫特如此强烈外露的哀痛显然超过他能承受的不适了。

　　约翰·华生正俯身在病床上方，在查看过雷斯垂德的情况，而一边的麦克罗夫特保持着昨天安西娅看见他的那个姿势，似乎已经石化成了一座雕像。

　　“我会去镇上和之前的医生谈谈，”医生说，主要是对麦克罗夫特，“格雷戈还是很虚弱，但也并没有进一步恶化，你们可以试着让他吃点东西，水或肉汤，还可以给他物理降温。夏洛克知道怎么做。”他自然地发号施令着，夏洛克居然毫无异议，安西娅想到，这七年他们一定已经一起治疗过数不胜数的病人。

　　“我也知道怎么做，”麦克罗夫特说，他的声音沙哑，“我做过一次，你忘了？”他露出一个苦涩的笑，“我还以为那会是最后一次我看见他——”他切断了自己的话，低头看被他握在手里的雷斯垂德的手。

　　“我知道，但你现在该做的是去吃点东西，”医生说，“夏洛克可以接手，现在我们最不需要的就是另外一个人也倒下了。格雷戈也不会愿意看见你这样——”

　　“医生！”麦克罗夫特说，他都没看他：“我不会离开这个房间的。我知道你是好心，但我现在什么也不需要。”　　

　　医生只好叹息着放弃了。他递给安西娅一个眼神，让她送他到门口，才说，“给他找点事情，分散一下他的注意力，至少让他休息一下，去吃点东西。”

　　这简直是安西娅接到过的最不可能的任务，现在雷斯垂德就是世界上他唯一在乎的，还有什么能让他更关心？她完全想不出来。直到她看向那个木箱。

　　她回去时，正碰上夏洛克带着食物也在，麦克罗夫特似乎想接手，被夏洛克拒绝了。“我可以做这个，我之前就喂过他吃东西。”

　　这句话终于引得麦克罗夫特看了他弟弟一眼，夏洛克解释道，“有一次他双手被震伤，不是特别严重的伤，只是手一直抖得完全停不下来，我不得不喂了他两天。”他低头看看依旧紧闭双眼躺在那里的雷斯垂德，“那时候他可不好对付多了，挑剔一堆这个那个。”

　　他挽起袖子打算工作，但麦克罗夫特猛地抢过了他手里的盘子。夏洛克被他兄长忽然爆发的怒气吓了一跳，麦克罗夫特怒瞪着他，一字一顿道：“我说了，我做这个！”

　　“你对我生气太没道理了，”夏洛克困惑不已，“他病了又不是我的错，我也不想他这样。又不是你一个人才关心他，他也是我的朋友。”

　　他说得越多麦克罗夫特似乎就越愤怒，他猛然把食物放下，转身对上他弟弟，但还是记得压低声音以恐惊扰了病人：“我是生气！我生气是因为你总是这样，总是想做什么就做什么，总是能得到所有想要的！我生气是因为我自己必须离开，而你却能留在这里，这七年每一天，你都能看见他，哪怕这对你来说根本不重要！我呢，我被困在大洋对岸，整整七年，我不知道你们每一天发生了什么，是死是活，而现在，我终于在这里了，却已经太迟了！”

　　他低吼完那些话，浑身颤抖地站在那里，痛苦和愤怒几乎要把他撕裂成两半了，夏洛克呆若木鸡，完全说不出一个字。安西娅终于能开口了。

　　“福尔摩斯先生，”她说，“也许你应该把这里留给小福尔摩斯先生，他是对的，他也只是想帮上一点忙。你现在需要冷静，你需要来看看这个。”

　　“我什么也不想看。”麦克罗夫特咬牙切齿地说。

　　“你会想看的，你必须看那个。”夏洛克说，他看清了安西娅手里的木箱，“那个是雷斯垂德写给你的东西。我不知道他都写了什么，我只知道他一有空就在写，哪怕手抖得连碗都捧不住的时候还是在写。”他轻轻碰了一下他兄长，“去吧，我保证你回来时他还会在这里的。”

　　麦克罗夫特的痛苦中渗入了一丝迷惑，夏洛克给他一个笑容，那极有可能是成年后他给他哥哥最真诚的笑容了。“去吧，如果你胆敢拒绝看那个，我就必须要揍你了。”

　　麦克罗夫特终于从他的位置上动了，当他经过夏洛克身边时，停了一下，夏洛克戒备地盯着他，但麦克罗夫特什么也没说，他接过安西娅手中的木箱，垂头离开了房间。

　　

　　在遇到雷斯垂德之前，麦克罗夫特一直认为感情是一件危险无用的事，他轻蔑它同时尽可能利用它。

　　忠诚和信任是他更熟悉的事物。他习惯别人的服从，同时始终带着怀疑去审视任何宣称忠诚的人，哪怕是最得力的手下，他也不会给予绝对的信任，他明白他们忠诚于他的权力、权威，大多数是仅仅出于服从的职责。

　　信任和忠诚又有不同。你信任某人，总会有充分理由的。你认为你了解他，了解他的品性，知道他会在任何情况下做出何种反应--可能并不是完全百分百，但他做出任何事都不会超出你的料想，因为他就是他。你了解他会怎么做。你了解他的心，心比理智更多地掌握人的身体。这是人类这个谜中的众所周知的秘密，也是最难解的谜题。

　　但感情则是另一样完全不同的东西。它是活生生的，就像命运本身充满种种不确定，危险如野火，你永远都无法预知和控制它会怎么燃烧。而当它燃烧起来，它能焚尽一切，它吞噬一切敢于阻挡它的东西，世间万物都要为它让出通路，不论是理智或生命。

　　但它也能带来新生。以及希望。

　　

　　……亲爱的M，我已经向你抱怨了太多我可悲的现状：饿肚子、冻得要死、没有一双好鞋，诸如此类，搞得我自己都觉得太不像话。所以今天我决定说点好事。

　　这几天我们终于不需要在野地里睡在冰凉凉的地上了，我们驻扎进一个村子里，因为前线传来不少好消息（我假设你在那边也很快会知道，所以我这就不算透露军情了），所以我们被允许在这里停下来休整几天。

　　我们有了热水，有了热乎乎的饭，甚至还能睡在真正的床上，尽管夏洛克在房间的另一头一整晚都在说梦话（我和约翰共用一个房间，约翰的小尾巴自然是不肯离开他的），但我还是十分感激。我都快不记得上次我睡在床上是什么时候了。

　　但最好的事情是，我们甚至还有了点闲暇时间。是那种真正的休息，不随时随地等着上面命令到立即就拔营行军，可以真的放下心来，好好地喝杯茶，看看书，甚至无所事事的闲暇时间。

　　我就那么过了一天，我到处走啊走啊，好像这辈子都没看过乡下的景色似的。每一棵树都那么可爱，每一朵野花都令人感激，每一个路边朝我笑的小孩都让人想亲一口。顺便问问，我们能收养小孩吗？你是那种特别讨厌小孩的人吗？

　　哦哦，打住，我好像开始想入非非了，都怪这个好得出奇的天气和乡下。如果你就在这里，那该有多好，我们该找个时间一起再做一次，就你和我，在这一切都结束之后。

　　这样的日子会让人心存感激，虽然经过了那么多糟糕的事情，那么糟糕的战争，每一天我都很高兴我还活着，但今天尤甚。我还活着，我还能呼吸，我自由自在地走在某条乡下小路上，想着某人，爱着某人，被某人所爱。这就值得心存感激。

　　希望你那边也有同样的好天气和好心情。

　　

　　

　　雷斯垂德在第二天早上醒来。

　　一开始他似乎有点迷糊，还不知道自己在哪里，“约翰？”他含含糊糊地问，“你们的案子办完了？”

　　随后他看到了麦克罗夫特，他更迷惑了。“我还在做梦吗？”

　　他得到的回答并没有令他的困惑减少，他目不转睛地看着眼前的“幻象”，这倒是让他们很顺利地喂他吃了点东西。然后医生说他应该休息一下了，其实不需要医生说，雷斯垂德也已经因为疲倦而昏昏沉沉了。

　　到下午，雷斯垂德的烧终于退了。这期间他断断续续地醒过来几次，吃了点东西，再次昏睡。到了晚上，他也没有再发热的迹象，医生终于宣布他已经脱离危险。

　　“我读了你的信。”麦克罗夫特冲着那对着他的脊背说，雷斯垂德肩膀的线条依旧是令他心痛的瘦骨嶙嶙。

　　“希望我没写太多蠢话。”雷斯垂德说着打了个呵欠，医生提醒过，在现在这时候，他还是会很容易感觉到疲倦。

　　“不，不，我喜欢你写的那些事。”雷斯垂德从肩膀上回头瞟他一眼，麦克罗夫特带着笑把他的头移回去：“我有点奇怪，为什么你写信的时候，就像我能够即时看见一样。”

　　“我不能写给某个数年后的人不是吗？”雷斯垂德理所当然地说，“我只能写给某个当时我正在想着的人。感觉上那才是正确的写法。”

　　任谁也不能反驳这个。

　　他们不约而同地沉默下来，麦克罗夫特听着近在咫尺的那人轻轻浅浅的呼吸，不能不想到，今时今日的自己是多么幸运啊。雷斯垂德忽然轻轻地用肘部推了推他。

　　“嗯？”

　　“你读了，然后呢？”雷斯垂德道，“我是不指望你能逐一给我回信，但至少有个反馈吧？”

　　“我说了我喜欢，这还不够吗？”

　　雷斯垂德这次终于整个转过身来了，他似笑非笑地看着他，“哈，这就是你全部的感想，喜欢？”他翻翻白眼，“真是好大一个恭维，连夏洛克对华生医生的故事至少都能给出一个更象样的评价呢——”

　　“当我刚开始读的时候，感觉糟透了。”麦克罗夫特坦白地说，“你——几年前的那个你，在信里鲜活地存在着，抱怨着，说着你在做什么，说你在想着我，可是现实中的你，就在另一个房间里——我完全不能——我怎么能——”

　　雷斯垂德握住了他紧握成拳的手，“对不起，对不起。”他悄声说，轻柔地将麦克罗夫特拉向自己，“我不是那个意思，真的不是。我以为你会很高兴看见我说那些事，我写那些不是为了让谁难过的。”

　　“我是很高兴。”麦克罗夫特说，“但是只是在你脱离危险之后。这样我读着那些文字再抬头能看见你就躺在那里，好好地，实在是再宽慰不过了。”

　　他们都沉默，没有人愿意提起还有另一种可能。

　　“我可没有把所有的事情都写进去。”过了一会，雷斯垂德轻快地说。

　　“我不介意你保留一点秘密。”

　　“实际上，那根本不是什么秘密。”雷斯垂德的声音有点古怪，变得低沉沙哑。“我想的大多都是关于你的。”

　　“关于我……什么？”

　　“有时候我会想你在干什么，在我食不果腹冻得瑟瑟发抖地缩在又潮又冷的地上时，想你是不是在过着左拥右抱、纸醉金迷的日子。”

　　“并没有那样的事。”麦克罗夫特保证道。

　　雷斯垂德不理睬他的打岔，继续说，“有时候我则会想一些愉快的事。”

　　“我会想，你坐在壁炉前，而我跪在你身前。”

　　现在他听起来是真的有点邪恶了，麦克罗夫特后知后觉地发现，自己也已经被困在床上跑不掉了。

　　“有时候，我们——当然是想象中的——我会让你对我做某些我们做过的事，有时候，我们会做些我们没做过的事。”

　　麦克罗夫特僵硬着，他不确定自己该怎么反应才好。那是不应该的，他对自己说，格雷戈还是个病人，任何那之类的想法都该被鄙夷被唾弃。但他也不能自欺欺人说他一点想法都没有，他只是个普普通通的男人，他渴望着眼前的这个男人，他就是毫无办法抗拒他——

　　“做什么？”他哑着声音说。

　　“你读书给我听，或者我读给你。”雷斯垂德耸耸肩，“虽然我很怀疑你会认同我的阅读品味，但总可以试一试嘛。”

　　麦克罗夫特说不清自己是解脱还是失落，他只能庆幸他们在黑暗中，不然这就是会是一个让人无地自容的尴尬时刻。然后他看到雷斯垂德眼中的笑意。

　　他在逗弄他。

　　“你——”他艰难地开口，然后发现自己声音紧巴巴的，不得不假装咳嗽一声好让自己听起来正常：“从没有在战场间隙想过那种事对吧，请告诉我没有。”

　　“不，刚才只是我随机发挥了一下，可惜我累得要死，即使有任何想法也完全不能付诸行动了。”雷斯垂德笑着在他鼻子尖上亲了一下，麦克罗夫特终于确定自己是真的被戏弄了。

　　“如果你真的想，我还是可以给你读点什么的。”麦克罗夫特说，想借机从床上起来，他在这张床上的时间越长，就越不好掩饰他的“突发”状况了。

　　但雷斯垂德拉住他，坚决地把他按了下来。“别走，”他说，他还在笑，麦克罗夫特在恼怒和亲吻他之间挣扎，而这两样他都不能。“对不起，我不是故意的。好吧，我是故意的，我只是想确认一下我对你是否还有吸引力。我现在又老又病，至少一周没有洗澡也没有换过衣服了，你得原谅我没有那么多自信心。”

　　麦克罗夫特心痛得难以自持了，为了这个可怜可爱的人，为了他事到如今居然还是需要确认他的感情。他不能说出任何自证或赌咒的话，语言太空虚了无法做这样的事。

　　他只能虔诚在那张脸上印上一吻。雷斯垂德静静地看着他，用手怜惜地抚上他的面颊。“我为你回来，难道还不够？”他说，“我说不出更多起誓发愿的话，你知道我不是那种人。但我确实从未变更过我的想法。”

　　“我只是不想你把这件事当成你的义务，特别是你已经看过那些信，还有现在这个情况，”雷斯垂德说，叹息着，“这些都会让你觉得好像你对我有义务，必须要实现你的承诺，但爱从来，也永远不该是义务。你永远都可以有另一个选择。”

　　“我永远都不需要另一个选择。也请你不要再提起这个话题，特别是在我差一点就要失去你之后。”麦克罗夫特说，他强硬地反握住雷斯垂德的手，雷斯垂德微笑，不再坚持。他的眼皮不由自己地耷拉下来，麦克罗夫特以为他又要睡着了，正想为他们俩调整一个更舒适的姿态，雷斯垂德的眼睛忽然又睁开了。

　　“不过，你还是可以照顾一下你自己，”他意有所指地朝下看了一眼，麦克罗夫特顿时面红耳热，“别在意，我会把它当成一个了不起的恭维的。”

　　“我并不——”麦克罗夫特犹想挣扎，但雷斯垂德已经带着他们俩的手一起伸了下去，麦克罗夫特咬着牙泄漏出一丝呻吟，雷斯垂德贴在他耳侧吃吃笑了，他温暖的气息轻轻地喷在麦克罗夫特颈侧，让他浑身一颤。“好了，我也只能做到这样了，接下来就靠你自己了。我会努力不睡着的。”

　　他做到了他的承诺。当麦克罗夫特在结束之后喘息着平复时，雷斯垂德眼睛已经闭上了，麦克罗夫特小心地把他安置妥当，听见他咕哝道：“等我病好了，也许我们可以照着我想的，做些我们没做过的事……”

　　“你读书给我听？”麦克罗夫特忍不住说，雷斯垂德在半睡半醒间也奋力睁眼白了他一眼，“好吧，我知道你的意思，现在睡吧。晚安。”他在他鬓边落下一吻，雷斯垂德叹了口气，心满意足地睡着了。

　　  
　　

　　似乎一切都很完美了，唯一不美的是麦克罗夫特忘了在其他人来看雷斯垂德之前起来，结果就被他弟弟逮个正着。

　　夏洛克冒冒失失地闯进来，说：“雷斯垂德，我——噢！”他迅猛地把脸扭到一侧，十秒后转回来，眼睛直直地看着雷斯垂德脑袋上方的墙，不让一寸眼角余光错误地扫到麦克罗夫特，“约翰让我来问你，因为这事真的很重要，你又已经差不多好了，再说有约翰照看着你，我留在这里也没有用了，所以我觉得真的没有必要——”

　　“夏洛克，”雷斯垂德打断他那不着边际的陈述，说，“你想要什么？”

　　“我需要回村子去再晚他们就要错判一个无辜人有罪了。”夏洛克快速地说。

　　雷斯垂德惊讶地说，“你们的案子还没有结束吗？这样的话你当然可以去，”他想了想，“约翰让你来问我吗？为什么？”

　　“我想让他跟我一起走，但他认为这个时候他没办法离开你。”夏洛克说，“这没问题，我可以自己完成，但我有点摸不准，你不介意我现在走，对吧？因为我在这里对你也起不到什么作用了。”

　　雷斯垂德表示他完全不在意，夏洛克如逢大赦般走了，麦克罗夫特看着他消失，正想说什么，雷斯垂德示意他先等等，果然，夏洛克又神出鬼没地忽然折回来探了下头，“我会告诉他们迟一点再过来看你的。”

　　这下他才真的走了。

　　“如果这世界真的有那么一个不会被战争或任何事改变的人，那一定就是夏洛克。”雷斯垂德对着哭笑不得的麦克罗夫特说，“哦，不对，我忘了还有你，你们福尔摩斯家到底是怎么教养孩子的？”

　　“你和夏洛克似乎已经变得很亲近了，”麦克罗夫特委婉地说，“七年前他可不会征求过你的同意才走。”

　　“以其说是亲近，倒不如我更善于用‘夏洛克的角度’看问题，”雷斯垂德说着忽然意识到了什么，他眨眨眼睛，才留意到麦克罗夫特一脸酸溜溜，“你——你是在嫉妒你弟弟？你在开玩笑吗？夏洛克？”

　　他捧着肚子笑开了，医生闻声推门进来，对他们俩一本正经地挑眉：“我很开心看到你完全恢复精神了，但别得寸进尺好吗，”他对麦克罗夫特说，挥挥手赶他下床，完全没给他辩解的机会，“好了，先生们，现在清场让医生干活吧。”

　　麦克罗夫特困窘不已，雷斯垂德只顾着闷笑，并没有帮他脱困的意思。他出了外面，又迎来了安西娅心照不宣的目光。连格雷森也是一副目光游离的样子，都不太好意思直视他了。

　　干得好啊，夏洛克，好一个让他们迟一点再来。

　　

==================================  
（卷毛：怪我咯）  
说到底，这其实就是一部夏洛克坑哥实录。  
以上。  
end  
　　


	8. 番外三 关于婚姻生活的几个对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　（不写他们结婚的事了，直接进入他们的婚后生活）

　

　　

　　从一开始，雷斯垂德就一直有一个预感，这个对话总有一天会发生的。他唯一能做的不过就是尽可能地——

　　“我早就告诉过你了。”夏洛克沾沾自喜地说。“我跟你说过这种事会发生的。结果你还是浑然不顾地跳进了麦克罗夫特这个坑，事到如今还能说什么呢？”

　　——无视他。雷斯垂德再次在心里提醒自己。他来这里是为了案子，不是找夏洛克当婚姻顾问的。

　　“我不想为麦克罗夫特辩护，但你也早就知道他是什么人了。你怎么能期待他会改变，这就是他的表达方式，也是他唯一懂的方式——”

　　“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德终于忍无可忍了。“我不是来请问你关于我的婚姻生活的建议的，而且就算我真的需要找个谁听我诉苦，我也会找约翰而不是你。你说的这些毫无帮助，完全没用，能不能请你就专注在你的领域，让我们这些普通人自己关心自己的感情问题？”

　　夏洛克哼了一声，终于屈尊拿过了雷斯垂德已经伸在半空有一会儿的卷宗。

　　他研究起了案子，房间里安静下来。雷斯垂德看看一直带笑围观的约翰，叹了口气。“好了，那就交给你们，有消息了通知我。”他摆摆手，打算告辞。

　　约翰却没让他就这么走掉了。他无声地示意雷斯垂德跟他来，把他引到了自己房间。雷斯垂德看着他摆出酒杯和烈酒，稍稍睁大了眼睛。

　　“喔喔，”他说：“我确实是有点苦恼，但还没到要借酒浇愁的地步。真的。”

　　约翰笑起来，“因为你说这不是夏洛克的领域，所以我只能推测这是我的领域了。”说到底，他还是好奇，“麦克罗夫特真的那么做了？”雷斯垂德叹着气，不言自明了。“那么，你和他谈过了吗？”

　　“还没有。”雷斯垂德坦白地说：“我在想该怎么说。我不想把这事弄得好像很严重，但我又必须要表明自己的立场，杜绝这一类事再次发生。这中间的尺度，有点难以把握。”

　　约翰想了想，“想要我的建议吗？”他说，笑得有几分狡黠，“我的经验是：当你和福尔摩斯打交道的时候，别以为他们不知道人情世故，他们完全知道，他们只是不屑于遵守，而直接采取了在他们看来最简单最有效的办法。”

　　“你的对策是？”

　　“你要做的是让他们明白：也许他们的做法眼下是很有效，但你非常不喜欢，而你的不喜欢，可能会逐渐累积起来，导致未来发展成更为复杂和更为不愉快的结果。”约翰说，“当他们了解到你是说真的，他们就会知道怎么做了。毕竟天才什么的也不是白叫的。”

　　雷斯垂德若有所思，他望着约翰露齿而笑。“这可真是很有启发的建议。”

　　约翰耸了耸肩。“怎么说呢，久病成医，实践出真知嘛。”他侧耳听着楼下的动静，夏洛克就在这时大叫起他的名字，约翰对雷斯垂德歉意又意料中的一笑。“看？不过这就是我选择的生活，我也乐在其中，所以一点小小的妥协也不算什么了。”

　　

　　雷斯垂德整个下午都在思考着约翰的话。最后他决定把这个对话保留到晚餐之后。恰好福尔摩斯夫人问起了他最近的工作，雷斯垂德顺着她提到了自己在忙的案子，一边和她说着，眼角余光看见麦克罗夫特状似不经意地朝他们转过头来，他没有插话，只是颇为感兴趣地听着。

　　雷斯垂德又等了一会，才微笑着说：“不过说到案子，有一件很有意思的事。我在调查时去拜访了某个官员，第一次他直接让我吃了闭门羹，但我第二次去的时候，他的态度来了个大转变，无比合作和热情。”他看着麦克罗夫特，“我想不通在两次之间到底发生了什么事能让他这样，你觉得呢？”

　　麦克罗夫特没说话，他清了清嗓子。他母亲看了看他，又看看雷斯垂德。

　　“噢——”她说，“这可真是有意思，不会那么巧，他就是某个为你工作的人吧？”她对她儿子眨了眨眼睛。

　　麦克罗夫特对他母亲露出一个容忍的笑。“当然不是。”

　　“或者更巧，是他的上司或上司的上司？”

　　“都不是，母亲，”麦克罗夫特说，“您有时候把我想象得也太可怕了。”

　　“不过你确实知道我说的是什么人，哪怕我都没提到他的名字。”雷斯垂德说，他和他的岳母大人心照不宣地对视一下。麦克罗夫特似乎在考虑着，又似乎只是坚定地不想开口投降。

　　“麦克罗夫特？”福尔摩斯夫人催促道，“我们还等着呢。”

　　麦克罗夫特投降了。“我只是不喜欢他对待你的态度。”他说。

　　“他的——什么？”雷斯垂德说，他现在完全糊涂了。“他的态度关这个什么事？”

　　“你是我的丈夫，格雷戈。”麦克罗夫特解释道，“我身边的人都明白他们应该也必须尊重你，那个人不过是最微末一层的官僚，却对你颐指气使。这是无法接受的。我只是让他明白这一点而已。”

　　雷斯垂德的头垂下来一点。他深深吸气，“他不知道我是谁的丈夫，他也不需要知道——”他意识到自己的说法有歧义，“他不过是无关紧要的人，难道你要去纠正我调查案子时遇见的所有人吗？”

　　麦克罗夫特对此不置可否。“你难道不认为他第二次的合作态度对你的调查更有帮助？他修正了他的态度，你得到了你想要的，我们都很满意。”

　　“我不确定我很满意这个结果。”雷斯垂德斟酌着说：“我确实需要他和我合作，但不是这种方式。我更希望被当作是一个微不足道的探长被拒绝，而不是某个大人物的丈夫被奉承。”

　　在这个尴尬的时刻，福尔摩斯夫人忽然记起来她得回房间去给某某夫人写一封很要紧的信，她火速离开了房间。临走前她在雷斯垂德耳边说：“给我儿子一点时间，他不笨，就是有时候太自以为聪明了。”

　　雷斯垂德不知道麦克罗夫特对他母亲大声的“耳语”做何感想，至少从表面上看不出来。他只是平淡地说，“所以你不喜欢我插手你的事情，我懂了。”

　　“我没想把这件事弄得太大惊小怪，”雷斯垂德说，“我只是想说明我的观点。也许你一句话就能让我少跑一个礼拜，但这样行不通。我喜欢我的工作，在你要求别人尊重我之前，你得先尊重我的工作。”

　　“我确实尊重你的工作，”麦克罗夫特回答：“所以我才想让它更容易一点。难道你喜欢在调查的时候处处碰壁，一拖再拖？夏洛克也常常利用我的职权范围内来便宜行事，我总是假装不知道，除非他闹得太大了。你希望我那样做吗？”

　　雷斯垂德叹口气，他还以为这事可以很简单就说清楚，约翰是对的。也许是时候用约翰的办法了。

　　“我们换个说法吧，”他说，诚挚地看着他的丈夫，“你的插手确实可以让事情变得很容易，或者这样确实更好。但我不喜欢这样。”

　　“我的工作是我生活中很重要的一部分，我喜欢它，可能我有时候干得不怎么好，也不能像夏洛克或你那样一眼就看破一切蛛丝马迹。但我还是能从中获得自己的价值。”

　　“你也是我的生活里很重要的一部分，比工作更重要，”他继续说，对麦克罗夫特笑了笑。麦克罗夫特在椅子里动了一下，他的神色变得柔和而专注。“有些时候我喜欢和你分享一些关于工作的琐碎小事，我的一些想法，或批评一些让我觉得很讨厌的同事或当事人。但以上这些，我是对我的丈夫倾诉，而不是对某个抬抬手就能改变一切的大人物。后者可能会因为我的个人利益或喜好而去影响我身边的人，如果这一直持续下去，渐渐地，我就成为一个众所周知的握有你的权力通行证的特权人物了，而这是我所不愿意的。这会改变很多事。”

　　“我可能会不那么愿意开诚布公地和你分享我的想法了，我不想告诉你我遇见了什么事，免得你去对那些人做什么，我开始不那么喜欢那个和我丈夫无法分割开的大人物的存在了。渐渐地，我们之间能说的越来越少，到了最后，你不知道我在想什么，我也一样完全不知道你在想什么——这是你想要看到的结果吗？”

　　他问着麦克罗夫特，麦克罗夫特沉默着。

　　“不。”

　　“我也不想。所以你必须明白，我为什么要说这些。”

　　麦克罗夫特僵硬地表示，他完全明白了。然后他就站起来离开了。

　　

　　雷斯垂德则在楼下多留了一会，约翰给他发来了一封信，告诉他夏洛克的一些发现。雷斯垂德决定这些可以留到明天再处理。他写好回信走回卧室，却奇怪地发现里面是空的。

　　雷斯垂德有点诧异，他转而去了麦克罗夫特的卧室，敲了敲门便进去了，麦克罗夫特在里面，一脸凝重的思索表情。看见雷斯垂德进来他有点惊讶。

　　“为什么你在这里？”雷斯垂德说，麦克罗夫特没回答，他看着雷斯垂德手里的信，询问地挑眉，雷斯垂德解释道：“是约翰，没关系，我会明天去找他——你是要和我分房睡吗？为什么？”

　　“我以为你会希望今晚独处。”麦克罗夫特含蓄地说。“鉴于我们在楼下的那个对话。”

　　雷斯垂德站在门口看着他，“你不同意我说的那些吗？”他惊讶地说，“可是我还以为——”

　　“我同意，你是对的，我会尊重你的看法，这类事不会发生了。”麦克罗夫特打消了他的疑惑。

　　“那为什么——噢。”雷斯垂德哑然失笑：“你——你以为我们在争吵。”

　　“从各项事实来看，我们是在争吵。”

　　“不太严重的那种，实际上是一点也不严重的那种。”雷斯垂德说：“而且我们还马上就解决掉了。所以完全不需要分房睡让‘彼此冷静下来’。”他强调道。

　　麦克罗夫特的脸色转变太快简直有点滑稽，他挫败地看着雷斯垂德。“我又理解错了？我已经被原谅了？”他说：“你怎么——你怎么能这么迅速就原谅我？”

　　雷斯垂德笑起来。“因为我就是这么讨人喜欢，因为我要把这个记着，留到下一次问你要别的东西。比如说为我开个特权通道查案什么的。”

　　“你刚刚还义正辞严地说你不要我的特权通行证。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德忍着笑走近他，把他按坐在床上。

　　“被你无差别地强加给我的和我真的有需要时自己争取到的，完全是两回事。”他告诉他的丈夫。然后亲他一下。这一招总是能够让他不再继续说下去。

　　这一次也毫无意外地成功了。

　　

　　（为父亲节加的小尾巴）

　　“——所以您和父亲的争议总是能赢吗？”孩子仰慕地抬头看他，雷斯垂德拍拍他小脸。不知何故，睡前读书忽然变成了“听你爸爸讲那过去的事情”时间，这固然是很好的亲子互动，但坏处也很显著：他儿子现在眼睛晶晶亮，更不想睡觉了。

　　“这么说吧，当我比较有道理的时候我总是能赢。”他简单地说，试图结束对话。

　　“那是什么时候？”

　　“嗯，技巧性的说法是，就是你父亲觉得我比较有道理的时候。或者是，他明白如果不让我赢他会更吃亏的时候。”

　　“我不明白。”小福尔摩斯很是困惑。

　　“当你再大一点就会理解了，亲爱的。你父亲擅长的领域也许不是爱，他对另一项更为精通。而爱和政治的本质其实是相同的，归根结底都是妥协的艺术。”  
　　

　　end


	9. 番外四

亲爱的儿子：

首先，恭喜你即将开始你的大学第一年。我留意到你已经为此沮丧了一段时间，其实你没必要觉得失落，也许十四岁才进入大学对于一个福尔摩斯是有点晚了，但从另一个角度看，你至少比你父亲在学业上更成功——格雷戈的整个成人教育都是在战争、传染病、还有印第安人之中完成的。看到你今日的成就，他真的不能更骄傲了。

而在你开启你人生这崭新一页之前，我意识到，作为你的父亲，我有义务解答在这么长的时间一直存在于你心中的一些疑问。

随着你渐渐长大，随之而来的各项事实确凿无疑地指向一个结论，你可能也意识到了，是的，亲爱的儿子，你是被收养的。

在你七岁生日之后，我相信你已经自己弄明白了一件事：世界上并不存在送子鸟这回事，你也不是由一个迷路天使塞到我们手上的。另一件事实是，即使我和你父亲彼此相爱并且结婚二十年，两个男人也没办法孕育出一个有着他们共同血缘的后代。这由我们的生理结构决定的——而这一部分，关于性别、恋爱之类的事，一如既往，我留给你父亲来处理，他会抽空回答你对此的任何问题。

回到收养这件事上来，我想你耿耿于怀的莫过于你和我们之间毫无血缘关系，进而怀疑你自己不属于福尔摩斯家。我要告诉你的是，家人就是家人，我不想你有这样错误的观念：即家族的延续必须在那些有着相同的血缘的人之间。我不否认血缘确有其作用，但还有另外一些更为重要的牵绊是在血缘之上，任何时候，当你看着夏洛克和约翰，你也不会怀疑他们之间的关系会弱于世上的任何一对兄弟或夫妻的牵绊。没人胆敢质疑华生医生对你叔叔的忠诚和爱。甚至我，都曾经——至今——被爱屋及乌地被纳入华生医生的友爱之翼下。

所以，从今天开始，别再愚蠢地怀疑自己不是一个福尔摩斯了。你是一个如假包换的福尔摩斯，这是毫无疑问的，你像一个福尔摩斯那样受教育，你像一个福尔摩斯一样被抚养，最重要的是，我们爱你，并不是因为你有一个福尔摩斯的姓名，而是因为，你是我们唯一的儿子。这一在过去的十四年中由我们所有人共同铸就的事实，在未来也不会有任何改变。

正如我说，儿子，我们爱你。但这不代表我们的爱是完全无条件的。没人能无条件地爱，即使是在家庭中。在我这一生中曾有两次被迫要在国家和你父亲之间做出选择，我基于我的立场而不是我的心做出了选择，这并不容易，我也付出了相应的代价。我衷心希望你永远也不需要做类似的选择。

我想说的是，不论是谁，他的每一个行动和决定都会受身份、立场所限制，而我们的每一个行动所产生的结果又会返回作用于我们身上。你很快会发现，在家门之外的世界有它一套运行规则。而这世界上没人能真正的随心所欲，完全不管不顾，即使与全世界为敌也毫不在意。

你可能要举你的叔叔为反例，但他和你不一样，他有一个兄长——也就是我——这么多年来都给他清理屁股后面的乱摊子，他还有华生医生，还有你父亲。我真的想不出还有什么人像他这样走运的。当你离开家，走进大学，你会开始学习、发现一个新世界，也许和我们告诉你的或你曾经想象过的完全不一样，而我对你唯一的期待是，像一个真正的福尔摩斯那样去生活，但永远，永远不要学你叔叔，不要学夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

还有最后一条警告，不管你做了什么，都不要惹出麻烦，让警察找上门。我把这一条留到最后，不是因为这个最难处理，完全不是，这个最重要是因为，如果他宠爱的儿子被某个小警察抓起来了，这会让受到同侪敬仰的雷斯垂德警长非常非常没面子。然后他会心情不佳，我会建议由我的人出面将你的被捕记录撤销，但这不会让他开心，反而会进一步激怒他，接着他就会迁怒于我，之后我们会冷战数日——不，儿子，我努力教养你成为一个合格的福尔摩斯，是为了将来有一天，当我百年之后长埋地下时，你会成为我那个留在身后的伴侣在世上的一个安慰，不是让你提早几十年来破坏我到目前为止都非常愉快的婚姻生活的。想，都，别，想。

以上这些， 就是一个父亲能对他即将离家求学的儿子所能说的一切。

 

在岔路口，雷斯垂德跳下驿站马车，向车夫挥手告别。他裹紧外套，匆匆朝着庄园的方向走去。路边树下忽然有一团黑乎乎的东西动了起来，他吓一跳，借着夜色辨认出了他儿子的轮廓。

“嘿！”雷斯垂德吃惊地说，“你在这里干什么？你在等我吗？为什么不在家里等？”

小福尔摩斯挪动着两只脚，别扭地不出声。

“发生什么事了吗？”

“父亲给我写了一个封信。”他儿子说，“你知道这件事吗？”

雷斯垂德放下心来。“喔，那个，我知道，是我要求他写的。父亲对儿子那种，我一直觉得你和他之间不够亲昵，这正是一个机会，你们可以开诚布公地谈一谈——你不喜欢？”

“喜欢？”他儿子说，“我看了之后都开始考虑要不要就这样跳上驿站马车一走了之，我可不全是在这里等你的。”

“别那么戏剧性。”雷斯垂德说，他一手揽过少年，不露痕迹地拿住那瘦弱的肩膀——只是以防万一。“不可能有那么糟吧——有那么糟吗？”

“他告诉我我是收养的，然后又告诉我他收养我只是因为担心以后他死了留下你一个人，”少年沮丧地说，“我只是他留给你的一个安慰品。还有我绝对不能学夏洛克叔叔的样。”

“呃，”雷斯垂德说，放在他儿子肩上的手小心地加了力。“好吧，我同意你绝对不能学夏洛克这一点。至于别的，你父亲是错的。”

他对他儿子笑了。

“你才不是他留给我的安慰。你是我打算留给他的保险。”

“——哈？”

雷斯垂德叹口气，“你是聪明孩子，你每天看着我们过着什么样的生活。老实说，我发生意外的可能性可比你父亲高出太多了。他是大人物，有成队的人确保他的安全，他接下来的几十年里最有可能出的意外估计是纸划破手。当他老到退休回来照料花园的时候，估计我，还有你的夏洛克叔叔、华生医生早就不在人间。他身边还会有什么人是他能够全权信任和依赖的？只有你，我的儿子。”

“可是，可是，”少年结巴起来，忿怒已经彻底消失了，只剩下惶惑：“……我做不到……我——”

“放松，不是要你现在就做到。”雷斯垂德说，“你至少还有三十年的准备时间，在这之前，你完全是自由的，你可以想做什么就做什么。”

在他手掌下的瘦小肩膀放松下去，雷斯垂德感觉到他儿子可是大大地松了一口气。他忍不住窃笑了一下。

父子二人彼此有默契地沉默走了一段路之后，他的儿子再次开口就沉稳多了。“所以，我有三十年，那时候我就要变得像父亲那样有能力，像他那样聪明，对吧？”

雷斯垂德一愣，“我好像不是这样说的——”

“可必须是这样，不是吗？”他儿子确信无疑地说，他睁着亮亮的大眼睛看着雷斯垂德，“是你说的，到那时候我要接替他的角色，轮到我来保护他了。”

“这个，我们慢慢再讨论细节问题。”雷斯垂德说，“总之，你只要知道我们爱你就好。”他找了个安全的话题结束这个感觉起来就不太对的趋势。

小福尔摩斯并不在意他这么明显的转移话题，既然心里的疑惑大石已经放下，他的步子又轻快又放松，雷斯垂德差点都赶不上他了。很快，福尔摩斯庄园大宅的灯光已经近在咫尺了。

“其实，我还是有点介意，为什么你们不能和别人生下我呢？”少年说，“我知道男人和男人不能有孩子，可是男人和女人是可以生孩子的，对吧。不是说现在就不好，可哪怕我是你们任何一个的亲生子呢，我都会很开心的。”

雷斯垂德解释道：“倒是很多人建议过你父亲要一个他亲生的继承人，但你父亲拒绝了，他认为无论是以什么理由那样做对我来说都是一种背叛。而反过来，他和我也无法接受我和除了他之外的任何人——”

雷斯垂德一下子没想到有能替代的更委婉一点的词——“性交”，夏洛克的幸灾乐祸的声音在他脑子里跳出来，走开啦夏洛克！——幸好少年困惑地打断了他：“为什么他和别人有孩子就是背叛你呢？婴儿又没有什么错。”

“这个涉及到很多很复杂的感情问题，”雷斯垂德说，额角有微汗冒出。“呃，还有行为。”

“父亲说你会和我解释这些问题。”

“他这么说？”这个狡猾的家伙，每一次都把最麻烦的部分留给他。“好吧，不过，首先，有一个问题，我知道你才十四岁，但你有没有遇见任何让你感觉到特别的女孩，或者男孩也行，有吗？”

……


	10. 番外五 同居小事

他们在一起的第一个早晨，略不尽如人意。  
太多磕磕碰碰的试探，太多不确定的观望，麦克罗夫特这辈子还想不到哪一天自己有过这么心悬在半空里，不知道下一秒事情将会走向何方的艰难等待。而他还是以管理国家、在各种阴谋和背叛之间游刃有余为生的男人呢。  
和这令人憎恨的忐忑不安相比，雷斯垂德做的那顿早餐都显得不那么糟了。  
他不知道自己该做什么，该说什么，到底第一天早晨一对情侣之间都会说点什么事呢，他完全摸不着头脑。好像一夜之间，他退化回了五岁，第一次发现还有另一个世界，而他对这个世界如何运行的规矩一无所知。  
雷斯垂德以他那特有的迟钝和敏锐（麦克罗夫特既爱且恨他这一点），很快发现了。主要是麦克罗夫特面无表情地吃掉了他那盐撒得过多又煎得过老的煎肉，连那颜色可怕的咖啡他都毫无感觉地一饮而尽。  
“你根本没注意到你吃了什么，对吧？”雷斯垂德说。“因为如果你注意到了你是根本吃不下去的。”他把他的盘子一推，扶着头笑起来。  
麦克罗夫特猛然吃了一惊。“我不——”所有的词汇一瞬间涌上他的舌尖，但他只能瞪着眼看着它们，挑不出任何一个合适的说辞。  
“麦克罗夫特，”雷斯垂德说，同情且委婉地。“我们不是在谈判桌上，我们只是在吃早餐。你不必事事小心讨好我，自然些，你可以完全自由地做你自己，说任何你想说的话。”  
这就是麦克罗夫特的问题：他可不知道怎么在他的——情人？未婚夫？——面前做自己。而太多前车之鉴已经证明，他那些在自己看来理所当然的话，通常在普通人那里总是讨不到好。当然，麦克罗夫特也从没这么费心想要去讨好某个人。  
他当然想讨好雷斯垂德，他想让他开心，想让他不会后悔自己做出的选择，想让他一直留在自己身边，留在餐桌对面的那个位子里，对着他露出那样愉快的笑容。  
他该怎么做，才能确保这件事能在未来五十年甚至更长时间持续发生？这简直是比在背后操纵多个国家还艰难上百倍。  
“你不会喜欢……我做自己的。”麦克罗夫特说，“我可不是那类擅长以言谈讨人喜欢的人。”  
“谁知道呢，”雷斯垂德泰然道，“说不定我就喜欢呢，”他脸上的那个笑容几乎可以用“挑逗”形容了，鼓励着麦克罗夫特：“试试看吧。随便说点什么你在想的事。”  
麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气。“你的厨艺乏善可陈。”  
“嗯哼。我不否认。”  
“这是我此生吃过最难吃的早餐。”他低头看了眼，震惊地发现自己的盘子居然是空的。在不知不觉间他已经把那堆可怕食物给消灭了。  
他看向雷斯垂德，发现后者也在若有所思地看着他的空盘子。“你不会因为我评价了你的厨艺而不快吧。”  
“不，不，当然不会。”雷斯垂德让他放心，“不管怎么说，我自己都吃不下去。我烹饪水平总是相当不稳定，而且嘛，客观地评价对方的烹饪水平这种对话在一段稳定关系里是必不可少的。”  
“真的？”  
“尽管多数会发生在结婚几十年以后，而不是在第一天早上，”雷斯垂德说，“不过我母亲曾经说过，如果一个男人能忍气吞声地吃掉糟糕食物，证明他擅长应对家庭生活。”  
“我相信你以后也会应对得很好的。”他走过来收走盘子，顺手鼓励地拍了拍麦克罗夫特的肩膀。麦克罗夫特能听见他随后在那个狭小的厨房里弄出乒乒乓乓的声响，时不时还吹两声口哨，他似乎真的很开心。  
麦克罗夫特呆坐在椅子上，花了相当长的时间去试图理解这个评价到底意味着什么。

 

接下来的一整天他都没能见到雷斯垂德。探长很忙，尽管新大陆目前的局势不明，但这不妨碍那些凶杀及日常死亡继续发生。在那亘古不变的太阳底下，不论是凡夫俗子的喜怒日常或战争硝烟亦不过是同等的寻常。  
第二天他再做了一次拜访，给自己准备了一个堂而皇之的理由。那个臭名昭彰的贝弗利供出了新的几处埋尸地点，想来雷斯垂德会想知道。——但他的准备有点多余，雷斯垂德不在，他的房东放麦克罗夫特进去了。  
他并没有等多久，就听见楼道里传来跌跌撞撞的脚步声。门一打开，麦克罗夫特刚刚展开的笑容就冻在了脸上。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“别问。”  
雷斯垂德呻吟着回答说，他径直向着浴室移动。他经过的地方，留下了一道泥水的痕迹，他整个人就是一个大型的泥团，不断地有大块大块的泥点随着他每一步的移动一刻不停地往下掉。甚至在他消失在浴室之后，整个房间依旧弥漫开一股可怕的气味，闻起来就像海水加腐烂的死鱼。  
麦克罗夫特僵坐在这可怕气味的包围中，过了整整一秒他才反应过来应该打开门窗让气味散出去。  
雷斯垂德再次出现时，至少看上去好多了。他赤裸着上身，浑身红彤彤的，还在滴着水。他呻吟着把自己摔进麦克罗夫特身边的椅子里，那把椅子不堪重负地吱呀响。  
“发生了什么事？”麦克罗夫特问他：“你是——啊，别动，”他从雷斯垂德脑袋上拿走还缠在他头发里的一根水草。“你是失足落水了吗？”  
雷斯垂德一点都没想动，连转动眼睛看向麦克罗夫特似乎都费了他老大力气，他耷拉着眉眼，就像一只被压榨了所有力气的可怜狗狗。“我经过了特别糟糕的一天，我现在真的没心情再和你讲述一遍了。”  
“好吧，我懂了，等你有力气了再说吧。”麦克罗夫特说，雷斯垂德感激地一笑，又叹了口气。麦克罗夫特碰了下他的脸，用大拇指擦掉他没洗干净的一个泥点。雷斯垂德柔顺得任由他处置。  
“你闻起来可真是恐怖。”麦克罗夫特实事求是地评价道。  
“你今晚可能不想睡在我身边。”雷斯垂德说，“可能还包括接下来的几天。”他闭上眼，脑袋微微垂落下来，麦克罗夫特的手还在他的脸上，他就顺势把大部分的重量都倚靠过去。  
“这就是你的日常工作会发生的事？”  
“呃，大部分时间没有这么多泥。或死鱼。”  
麦克罗夫特失笑。他莫名想起他第一次在雷斯垂德办公室的情形。雷斯垂德也是这样，精疲力竭，一身是泥。他还记得雷斯垂德怒气冲冲地瞪着他，握紧拳头努力克制不去揍他的样子。麦克罗夫特不能自己地微笑起来。总是倒霉地和泥巴过不去的雷斯垂德探长。  
他情不自禁地探身去亲吻了一下雷斯垂德的面颊，然后下一秒就因为那迎面袭来的腥臭而屏住了呼吸。  
因这一吻而睁开一只眼睛看他的雷斯垂德把他的狼狈样逮个正着。  
“亲爱的，别放在心上。”他促狭地说，“显然，爱情不能抵抗贫穷和死亡，也无法过滤恶臭。”  
麦克罗夫特咳了一声。“这气味确实——不那么吸引人。”  
“很好，因为我现在最不需要的就是一个对我有性趣的人。”雷斯垂德说，“我是说真的，你可以回去了，我不介意。我现在唯一想要的就是好好睡一觉。”  
他说着站了起来，勉力用双腿支撑着自己，摇摇晃晃地朝卧室的方向走去，麦克罗夫特凝视着他的背影，内心陷入短暂的天人交战：他应该走吗？还是留下？雷斯垂德更想要他离开吗？……  
“还是你来找我有别的事？”雷斯垂德说，他停下转回头向麦克罗夫特的方向，光裸的胸膛上还有一道洗浴时刮擦上去的红痕。麦克罗夫特忽然之间一点也不想提贝弗利的事了。那个可以稍候再说。  
“没，没有别的事。”他撒谎道（或者是真话）。

他还是留下了。  
结果雷斯垂德嘭一声倒在床上就睡过去了。麦克罗夫特则花了上半夜努力试图忽略近在咫尺的诡异气味，到了下半夜，他终于达到了久在鱼肆，不闻其臭的境界，睡意也终于姗姗来迟，雷斯垂德迷迷糊糊一个翻转身，胳膊啪嗒一下打在他身上，忽然睁开眼看他。  
“……你还在这里？”  
“你更希望我不在这里？”他低声回道。  
雷斯垂德半梦半醒地对他粲然一笑，“不，我很高兴你在这。”他呢喃着说，同时整个人搭在他身上毫无意义地乱蹭了几下，让麦克罗夫特所有的努力都付诸东流了。  
“你头发里还是在散发着死鱼的腥味。”  
他冲着那颗黑发的脑袋说。雷斯垂德的回应是用头顶了一下他的下巴。  
“这就是你到手的一切了，知足吧。”  
他确实是知足了，麦克罗夫特想。  
爱情，似乎，确实是可以过滤一点点恶臭的。  
当你在爱的时候，没什么是不能忍受的。*

 

这是他们确定关系的第三天。  
距离那场大战的爆发还有五天。

end

*这句话的版权属于欧亨利。


End file.
